L'odyssée de l'Orca Gladiator
by Sortilege
Summary: Un navire de recherches océanographiques, un équipage dévoué à un capitaine étrange, des agents spéciaux en charge d'une mission très particulière, bref pas de quoi s'ennuyer ! UA bien sûr
1. Ca promet !

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated M pour le langage qui sera parfois légèrement grossier et pour la suite vous verrez ...

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il n'était pas encore midi que déjà il était énervé. Énervé ? Non pire que ça ! Il allait voir ! Franchement, proprio ou pas, ami ou pas, on s'incruste pas comme ça sur son navire en prévenant une heure avant ! Pour qui il se prenait ?

Les cheveux au vent, perdu dans ses récriminations intérieures, le capitaine du bateau de recherches océanographiques, l'_Orca Gladiator,_ regardait avec suspicion l'hélicoptère du propriétaire aborder son atterrissage sur l'hélistation du pont avant inférieur. L'alouette, aussi légère fut-elle, n'en était pas moins imposante et c'est avec soulagement qu'il la vit se poser sans encombre dans le cercle orange vif prévu à cet effet.

Il attendit que les pales de l'engin aient ralenti suffisamment pour pouvoir s'approcher sans danger et alla accueillir ses visiteurs. Le premier a descendre fut un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et à l'air angélique. Il avait troqué son habituel costume pour une tenue plus appropriée au lieu où il se trouvait. Il fut suivi de près par deux hommes en presque tenue militaire. Le capitaine darda immédiatement sur eux un regard perçant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient sur son bateau.

Les deux hommes, de fortes carrures étaient aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit. Le premier, un blond aux cheveux tombant sur les épaules et au regard azur, et le second, un brun aux cheveux en bataille et au regard fond sous-marin. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, repérant les lieux et, même s'ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, furent impressionnés par ce bateau. De loin, on aurait pu penser à un mélange entre un bateau de croisière et un chalutier.

Curieux mélange certes, mais si il possédait tout un équipement et un appareillage nécessaire à sa fonction, comme la grue de mise à l'eau pour les instruments de recherches sous-marines, qui pour l'instant attendait bien sagement repliée sur elle-même, les antennes de communication qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel à l'instar des mâts de ses puissants voiliers d'une époque révolue, le submersible miniature et le véhicule téléopéré pour les recherches subaquatiques, etc ..., il n'en restait pas moins qu'il semblait accueillant et confortable. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir la passerelle de commandement, qui surplombait l'intégralité du navire, et devant eux l'entrée du couloir des cabines. Ils ne pouvaient voir plus loin car l'_Orca_ faisait tout de même 54 mètre de long, mais ils savaient qu'ils auraient largement le temps de finir le repérage plus tard dans la journée.

Leur inspection leur prit à peine quelques minutes et ils fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le capitaine. Le premier agent a être descendu le reluquait sans complexe sous l'air contrarié de son coéquipier. Essayant de contenir ses frissons et ne voulant surtout pas se pencher sur leur origine, le capitaine avança, la main tendu, vers le premier "invité".

_ Quatre !

_ Duo !

_ Que nous vaut l'honneur ? Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux, hein ? Mais j'avoue être intrigué.

Tout en serrant son ami dans ses bras, Duo avait volontairement insisté sur le dernier mot. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Duo avait plaqué son sourire « convivial » sur son visage alors que son vis à vis lui offrait un petit sourire gêné.

_ C'est une longue histoire, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Comme toujours tu éludes ... passons, oui tout le monde va bien.

Se tournant vers les deux autres passagers de l'hélico, il fit comprendre à Quatre qu'il souhaitait vivement connaître leur identité, à défaut de la raison de leur présence.

_ Duo, je te présente l'agent Heero Yuy et l'agent Zech Merquize. Tu nous laisse deux minutes, le temps de récupérer nos affaires, ensuite nous t'expliquerons tout.

_ Ais-je seulement le choix ?

C'était évidement une question rhétorique. Il aida tout ce petit monde à récupérer leurs bagages et les conduisit à l'intérieur. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de ruminer son inquiétude. Ne s'était-il pas dit justement ce matin au réveil qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment ? Intuition qui s'accentua deux heures plus tard après que son technicien radio l'ai appelé pour lui signaler un appel urgent en provenance de l'hélicoptère. Rien qu'au ton de Quatre lui annonçant leur arrivée imminente, il avait compris qu'ils allaient au devant des problèmes.

Pendant que le pilote rejoignait l'équipage en salle commune, Duo leur fit traverser quelques couloirs et les installa dans son bureau. Quatre entra comme un habitué et se dirigea directement vers le hublot. L'ambiance de cette pièce lui avait toujours plu. Les deux autres, par contre, jetèrent un œil purement mécanique sur leur environnement, analysant le moindre objet pour se faire une idée de l'occupant et de son caractère. La pièce n'était pas très grande et principalement occupée par un bureau en bois massif et une chaise assortie, un canapé le long du mur à côté de la porte semblait souvent accueillir le capitaine pour ses nuits, au vue de la couverture qui s'y trouvait. Pour compléter le décor, à l'opposé du canapé, il y avait un petit meuble qui devait servir à ranger tout et n'importe quoi, des dossiers au thermos de café. Quelques photos ici et là mais rien de vraiment personnel en fait. A part que le capitaine Maxwell devait être un bourreau de travail, les deux officiers n'en surent guère plus. Mais, l'agent Yuy pensa, au même moment, que la discussion qui allait avoir lieu serait certainement instructive. A peine eut-il fini de penser cela que Duo le conforta dans son idée. Quant à son collègue, il continuait de baver sans vergogne sur le jeune homme à la natte.

_ Faites comme chez vous !

_ Duo ... Ne sois pas si sarcastique, tu ne sais même pas ce qui nous amène.

_ Pas vraiment envie de le savoir, sauf votre respect bien sûr Messieurs.

_ Agent Yuy, agent Merquize, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois qu'il serait préférable que j'explique moi-même la situation au capitaine Maxwell.

Ce fut le deuxième qui répondit. Adressant son sourire le plus charmeur aux deux amis.

_ Je vous en prie Monsieur Winner.

Duo retint de justesse une grimace de dégoût, le ton mielleux du blond ne lui avait pas, mais alors pas du tout plu.

_ Duo ... voilà, heu .. ces messieurs travaillent pour le gouvernement, comme tu l'a sûrement compris toi-même, ils sont chargés de récupérer des données vitales pour la sécurité de l'État. Or, elles se trouvent dans un bateau de la marine militaire de Sank qui s'est échoué dans le Détroit du Danemark, entre l'Islande et le Groenland.

_ En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Duo sentait l'air se raréfier autour de lui. Il voyait les problèmes lui arriver dessus au triple galop et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les éviter. Tendu comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie, il se prépara mentalement au choc frontal.

_ Le gouvernement réquisitionne l'_Orca Gladiator_ pour récupérer les données en question.

Quatre avait sorti ça très vite, sans respirer et, aussitôt fait, avait fermé les yeux très fort, espérant ainsi devenir invisible et échapper à la lame de fond qui allait sous peu retourner le bureau et tous ses occupants.

_ QUOI !!!!!!

_ Duo ...

_ C'EST UNE BLAGUE ??!!

_ Duo ...

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que tu plaisantes ! C'est hors de question ! Jamais !

Duo n'avait pas adressé un seul regard aux deux officiers et c'était plutôt préférable pour leur santé à tous, vital même. Néanmoins, l'un deux, ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça de la fragilité nerveuse du capitaine, s'avança vers lui.

_ Capitaine Maxwell ! Je crains que vous n'ayez pas saisi, il y va de la sécurité du royaume de Sank, c'est une raison d'État, par conséquent et selon la loi du royaume, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, l'agent Yuy venait de prendre la parole. Son ton était aussi glacial que son regard, son calme contrastait et détonnait par rapport à l'agitation de Duo. Ce dernier se retourna vers son interlocuteur, au ralenti, il le chercha des yeux, et quand il le trouva, le fusilla sur place. Si son regard avait pu tuer, l'officier serait mort sur le champs.

Dire que Duo bouillait de colère eut été un doux euphémisme, il allait littéralement exploser de rage. Afin d'éviter de commettre un meurtre sur son propre bâtiment, il reporta son attention sur Quatre qui s'était stratégiquement replié derrière le bureau et la chaise.

Le ton beaucoup plus posé du capitaine ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_ Peux-tu, s'il te plait, expliquer à ces emmer.... hum ... à ces messieurs l'importance de nos recherches ? Peux-tu, si ça ne te fait trop rien, leur dire que nous ne pouvons pas les interrompre maintenant au risque de perdre les dix derniers mois d'un travail intensif et épuisant ? Peux-tu, sans vouloir te commander, leur donner une estimation des frais que cela occasionnerai et leur donner au passage la liste de tout l'équipage qui compte sur ce travail ?

_ Duo ... je leur ai déjà dit tout ça ... je suis désolé, je suis pieds et poings liés, c'est une "demande" qui vient de la plus haute sphère du gouvernement, même moi n'y peut rien.

Duo frappa rageusement du poing sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui se trouvait heureusement derrière lui en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il marmonnait sans que personne ne comprenne rien et d'un seul coup se releva, faisant sursauter Quatre et Merquize.

_ Impossible ! Putain ! On y était presque ! On touchait au but, merde ! Quatre, demande moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi mais pas ça, par pitié !!!

De la colère, la voix de Duo était passé à la supplique. Il semblait réellement désespéré.

_ Duo ... enfin, calme-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais .... ce ... ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de me donner un rein ! Ce n'est que partie remise ...

_ Tu sais ce que je ressens ? Oh ! Première nouvelle ! Ce travail, ces recherches, c'est toute ma vie Quatre ! J'aurai préféré te donner un rein comme tu dis plutôt que d'être vendu au gouvernement ! Et leur marine si efficace ? Pourquoi elle n'envoie pas un de ses bateaux, hein ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ce genre de repêchage. Comme Monsieur Winner vous l'a dit, l'épave se trouve par 200 mètres de fond dans un détroit très dangereux et recouvert partiellement de glace. Aucun de nos bateaux ne possède l'équipement nécessaire ni le matériel indispensable à la recherche de ces informations. Vous vous doutez bien que si nous avions pu éviter de mêler des civils à tout ça, nous l'aurions fait.

_ Agent Yuy, vous prétendez me faire croire qu'il n'y a, au monde, que mon bateau capable de récupérer vos putains d'infos ? Vous me prenez pour un con ?

_ Je ne prétends rien, j'affirme. Et dans le monde non, mais à Sank si. Nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à un navire étranger.

_ Parce que vous comptez sur mon patriotisme ?

Le ton méprisant de Duo sembla, pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, énerver quelque peu Heero. Il se reprit vite néanmoins et Duo nota que cet homme avait un contrôle de lui-même des plus impressionnants. Tout le contraire de lui en l'occurrence.

_ Oui en effet. Ou tout au moins sur votre coopération. Si vous ne nous suivez pas, votre équipage non plus.

_ Donc vous me demandez d'abandonner dix mois de recherches pour aller chercher une épave dans un détroit qui ressemble plus à cimetière qu'autre chose et où se trouve mélangés les plus gros dangers pour n'importe quel navire : couche de glace, icebergs, brouillard persistant et ouragans. Tout ça pour la sécurité de l'État. Ais-je oublié quelque chose, chef ?

_ Vous n'avez rien oublié. Sachez seulement que votre ton ironique ne changera rien au fait et ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

_ Hn ! Effectivement, vous êtes plutôt pas mal dans le rôle de l'iceberg ! Faites attention à ne pas couler mon navire, Monsieur, vous n'en aurez pas d'autre !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et alors qu'Heero essaayait de déterminer la couleur réelle des yeux de son "adversaire", la montre de Duo bipa, attirant son attention.

_ Quatre ! J'te laisse annoncer la meeeeeerveilleuuuuuse nouvelle aux autres, j'ai des trucs à faire.

_ Duo attends ! A qui dois-je le dire ?

Ce dernier stoppa quelques instants, le nez en l'air il semblait réfléchir.

_ Humm ... Ouai, nan en fait pour l'instant dis rien, contente toi de rester là avec tes deux amis pendant que je réunis les autres ..... Oh et puis non, amène les à la passerelle mais c'est moi qui leur parle pas eux ! Ni toi ! Si tu leur fait l'annonce de la même manière qu'à moi, ils vont te balancer dans la cale !

Sur ces derniers mots doux il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Épuisé, Quatre s'assit lourdement sur le canapé occupé précédemment par Duo.

_ Bon ... ça a été finalement.

L'agent Merquize sursauta et braqua sur Quatre un regard interloqué.

_ Pardon ? Parce que vous trouvez qu'il l'a bien pris ?

_ Vous ne connaissez pas Duo, il n'y a rien de cassé dans son bureau, même pas vous ... alors, oui, il l'a bien pris.

_ Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pu nous blesser ?

_ Gardez votre air dédaigneux agent Yuy, vous ne savez rien de lui ou de son passé. Croyez-moi, ne le sous-estimez pas, ses ennemis ont appris à leur dépend à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Méfiez-vous de Duo si jamais vous décidez de le contrarier, surtout ici, son équipage lui est plus que dévoué.

_ Comment est-ce que ...

_ Je ne vous dirais rien de plus, c'était déjà de trop. J'ai jugé préférable de vous prévenir pour notre bien à tous, c'est tout.

_ ....

_ Bon, allons-y, ne les faisons pas attendre, Duo s'est résigné mais sa colère est toujours là, elle est tenace, alors pas la peine de le provoquer.

_ Nous vous suivons.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers la passerelle de commandement. Celle-ci était époustouflante, elle se trouvait plutôt vers l'avant du bateau, à l'intérieur on avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle ou une sphère, le long des murs elle était remplie de tableaux de bord plus complexes les uns que les autres, au-dessus se trouvaient une douzaine d'écran de contrôle et plus haut encore les baies vitrées qui permettait de donner une vue d'ensemble du navire.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes s'y trouvaient, certains installés sur les sièges devant les écrans, d'autres regroupés autour de Duo. Ils formaient un comité d'accueil des plus glacial, à l'exception d'un grand jeune homme châtain, à la coiffure étrange, qui fit un magnifique sourire à Quatre lorsqu'il le vit passer la porte. Les deux agents comprirent bien vite que Quatre n'était pas la cible de l'animosité qui régnait dans l'air, cependant ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter. Ils étaient là pour accomplir une mission, pas pour se faire des amis.

N'attendant pas qu'ils s'installent pas, Duo pris la parole, sa voix était sans appel, froide et direct.

_ Je vais d'abord vous présenter les « chefs » de mon équipe. Le reste de l'équipage vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Donc, agent Yuy, agent Merquize voici, pour commencer ce tour de table : mon capitaine en second Trowa Barton, mon chef mécanicien Howard, mon responsable matériel de recherches sous-marines, Wufei Chang, ma responsable logistique et communication, Hilde Schbeiker et ma chef de labo, biologiste marine de son état et accessoirement infirmière de bord, Sally Po.

L'emploi du possessif ne passa pas inaperçu et Heero et zech comprirent ce que Quatre voulait dire par équipe dévouée. Aucun n'avait été dérangé par ce pronom qui précédait chaque fois leur fonction, au contraire, ils en semblaient plus que fiers. Seul un excellent capitaine pouvait susciter une telle dévotion de son équipe, cela voulait dire tout simplement, qu'il leur était tout autant dévoué.

_ Bien, je n'oublie personne ? Non ? Ok, alors voilà le topo guys ....

En quelques minutes, sans laisser à qui que soit le temps de l'interrompre, il leur exposa les faits. Quatre et ses deux acolytes voyaient les visages autour d'eux se rembrunir, se décomposer pour finalement se vêtir d'une haine farouche qu'ils braquèrent vers eux sans hésiter.

_ Well ! Vous savez tout ce que je sais. Donc deux choses : les questions concernant cette mission, c'est pas à moi qu'on les pose c'est aux deux GIJoe et c'est pas la peine d'en vouloir à Quatre, il y est pour rien. Alors dans un premier temps, Tro tu vois pour nous faire un nouveau plan de navigation impeccable, Hilde tu joins notre base de ravitaillement en Afrique du Sud, tu leur dis qu'on rentre plus tôt que prévu et qu'on a besoin de faire le plein au max, ensuite tu vois avec Tro pour trouver des ports similaires sur l'itinéraire et tu les contactes. Wu tu récupères et tu ranges le matériel submersible on en aura pas besoin tout de suite, pas la peine de le laisser traîner dehors, Howard, tu préviens tes gars qu'il y a du changement, qu'ils se tiennent prêt à lever l'ancre, enfin façon de parler, hein ? Sally, ma belle, tu retournes à ton labo et tu me sors le plus vite possible toutes les données pour ce site avant qu'on se barre. Des questions ? Toujours pas ? Alors go !

_ Oui Capitaine !!

Ce fut une réponse unanime et chacun partit à son poste sous le regard éberlué de zech et Heero, si Duo n'avait pas été chercheur en biologie sous-marine, il aurait fait un parfait officier dans l'armée.

_ Quatre, tu partages la cabine de Tro ?

Quatre sursauta et se sentit bêtement rougir sous le regard des deux agents qui tentaient de se rappeler si Tro était un homme ou une femme. Ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir très longtemps. Le grand châtain à la coiffure bizarre les avait vite rejoint, répondant à Duo par la même occasion.

_ Comme d'hab, capitaine. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Tu m'as manqué mon cœur ...

Il se pencha vers Quatre et l'embrassa légèrement. Ce dernier était définitivement rouge pivoine et ne savait plus du tout où il était.

_ Quatre ? T'es toujours avec nous ?

_ Hein ?

_ Et loquace avec ça ! Bon, quand t'auras atterri "mon cœur", tu conduiras Merquize à ton ancienne cabine et Yuy à la mienne. Sur ce, moi aussi j'ai du taf et c'est urgent, alors m'attendez pas.

Il commença à s'éloigner sans attendre la réponse du poisson rouge qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits, lorsqu'il se rappela une chose très importante.

_ Hey Quatre ! Fais leur visiter, qu'ils sachent où ils ont le droit d'aller et où ils ne doivent surtout pas mettre les pieds sous peine d'être débarqués sans préavis, loi ou pas loi.

Cette fois il quitta pour de bon la passerelle laissant une effervescence incroyable derrière lui. Quatre commençait seulement à percuter tout ce qui venait d'être dit et passa du rouge au pâle en réalisant que Trowa l'avait embrassé, et embarrassé, devant tout le monde. Zech et Heero clignaient encore des yeux pour être sûrs qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé les dernières dix minutes, se demandant où ils étaient tombés et pensant tous les deux "ça promet !". L'équipage, lui, courait dans tous les sens, obéissant aux derniers ordres de leur capitaine.

_ Heu .. Hum hum ... Bien, je vais vous montrer vos cabines, vous y déposerez vos affaires et je vous montrerai ensuite les salles qui vous seront utiles pendant votre séjour parmi nous.

_ Monsieur Winner, si je prends la cabine du capitaine, où va-t-il dormir ?

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour lui, le peu d'heures de sommeil dont il a besoin, il les passe en général dans son bureau. Il a juste fait en sorte de vous laisser les deux seules cabines avec douche privée.

Quatre avait volontairement insisté sur ce dernier fait, pas pour les mettre mal à l'aise, mais pour qu'ils se rendent compte que Duo, bien qu'il ne digère pas leur venue, était un hôte prévenant.

_ Trowa, tu viens avec nous pour la visite ?

Finalement, Quatre avait bien pris les choses. Ces quelques minutes de répit lui avait permis de voir qu'après tout leur relation ne semblait pas gêner les autres. Alors pourquoi se priver ?

_ Désolé, je dois m'occuper du nouveau plan de navigation, Duo a la rage mais il est surtout dégouté de ne pas pouvoir terminer nos recherches comme prévu, alors je vais essayer de trouver un itinéraire qui nous permettra de continuer à faire quelques relevés et quelques prélèvements, ça le soulagera un peu.

_ C'est une bonne idée, d'autant qu'un Duo plus calme c'est bénéfique pour l'ensemble de l'équ...

Quatre fut interrompu subitement par une courte sonnerie qui retentit à travers tous les hauts-parleurs du bâtiment, suivie immédiatement par la voix robotisée, et féminine, de l'ordinateur central.

_ Attention, attention, à tout l'équipage, ouverture du puits de plongée, je répète, ouverture du puits de plongée.

Trowa sursauta et partit vers la sortie en courant.

_ Oh le con !!!!

_ Trowa ?!

Sans chercher à comprendre, Quatre emboita le pas de son amant, suivi des deux officiers qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait et qui commençaient à être lassés de toujours suivre passivement sans savoir quoi ou qui ou qu'est-ce...

C'est en courant, et talonné par les trois autres, que Trowa descendit les escaliers qui menait sur le pont avant supérieur, il sauta presque celui qui menait au pont inférieur et effectuant quasiment un demi-tour complet, il s'engouffra dans un couloir qui le mena vers le ventre du bateau, en profondeur. Ignorant toutes les portes qui s'offraient à lui de chaque côté du couloir, il fonça droit devant jusqu'à se trouver devant un sas qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté. Le fait même de pouvoir l'ouvrir signifiait que la salle n'était plus pressurisée et qu'il arrivait trop tard.

Il déboucha dans une salle ronde à la lumière étrangement bleutée, presque fantomatique. En son centre une ouverture, comme un puits, de trois mètre de diamètre permettait d'accéder à l'océan, ses parois, hautes d'environ un mètre, étaient translucides et permettaient d'apercevoir le bleu sombre de l'eau. Lorsque la salle n'était pas pressurisée, une écoutille le maintenait fermé, ce qui était donc présentement le cas. C'est par là que les plongeurs de l'équipe se mettaient à l'eau lorsqu'ils devaient faire des recherches sans matériel ou avec un équipement léger. Sur les côtés, des moniteurs divers, du matériel de plongée pour une armée complète et une petite cabine qui devait servir de vestiaire.

Trowa alla vérifier le matériel qu'il manquait. Après s'être assuré que son abruti de capitaine se soit bien équipé d'un masque intégral avec caméra, il se dirigea vers une des consoles et l'alluma. Chaque membre de l'équipage qui était amené à sortir en mer avait un code radio personnel, il chercha le canal correspondant à Duo et attendit que l'image arrive.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le souffle court, quand soudain l'image noire se brouilla pour laisser la place à une vue spectaculaire. Devant eux et en même temps à plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux se dressait un grand récif vers lequel le plongeur semblait se diriger. Ils ne pouvaient en voir que le sommet pour l'instant mais il semblait de forme pyramidale et était incrusté de coraux de toutes sortes, des éponges et des anémones s'étaient implantées également ainsi que différentes mousses et l'ensemble donnait un maelström de couleurs surprenant. La faune sous-marine, extrêmement présente, était vivace autour de ce rocher et formait un ballet aquatique des plus incroyables. De nombreuses variétés se croisaient et se mélangeaient, s'ignorant les uns les autres ou se pourchassant en vue d'un repas.

Pour les non-habitués c'était un spectacle captivant, mais pour Trowa qui connaissait bien le lieu, c'était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Un bruit de course les firent se retourner et ils virent débarquer la moitié de l'équipage, paniqué et affolé par la course de leur capitaine en second à travers les couloirs. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Trowa ne prit même pas la peine de les renvoyer à leur poste. Enfin, il entendit le crépitement caractéristique du micro. La fréquence venait d'être trouvée.

_ DUOOOOOO !!!

Le plongeur sursauta et l'image sur l'écran de contrôle fit un bond.

_ Ça va pas non ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Tro ... commence pas ... J'ai des sondes à poser, je savais que Starsky et Hutch refuseraient de me laisser descendre par faute de temps, et comme je ne mens jamais et bien j'ai pris les devants pour pas avoir à le faire ...

Les deux officiers se sentirent encore une fois le point de mire de l'assemblée mais ce n'était pas à proprement parler très agréable. Heero secoua la tête. Il en avait déjà ras le bol de ce bateau et de cette mission. Ce mec était taré, une pile électrique, toujours à supposer des choses sans prendre le temps de les confirmer avant d'émettre un avis. Trop sûr de lui ! Et l'agent spécial détestait ça ... Enfin, il devait admettre que le capitaine avait quand même l'air de bien connaître son job, en plus il était tout ce qu'il y a de séduisant. Heero se gifla mentalement et revint vers l'écran où Trowa continuait son interrogatoire.

_ Tu plonges à quoi ?

_ .....

_ Duo !

_ Trimix hypoxique ....

_ Quoi !!!!

La plongée au Trimix, réservée aux experts, est en fait un mélange d'air à base d'azote, d'oxygène et d'hélium, permettant de plonger à des profondeurs de plus de 100 mètres. Ce mélange particulier réduit les risques de narcose, l'ivresse des profondeurs, chose impossible avec un mélange classique. La particularité du Trimix hypoxique est qu'il contient moins de 16% d'oxygène et n'est donc pas respirable à la surface mais seulement à partir de 8 mètres. Il est donc impératif de prendre un double équipement et Trowa savait pertinemment que Duo ne l'avait pas fait. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était descendu les 8 premiers mètres en apnée, Trowa détestait quand il faisait des trucs du genre. 8 mètres ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais avant une plongée de cette envergure, ce n'était pas vraiment utile, ni approprié d'ailleurs.

De plus, une des particularités de l'hélium est d'être un gaz très léger ce qui augmente la consommation du plongeur ainsi que le nombre de paliers de décompression. Pour échapper à ces inconvénients, les plongeurs ont l'habitude de prendre une bouteille dite relais contenant un mélange différent et qui serait utilisée pour la remontée dans le but de réduire le temps passé aux différent paliers. Seulement, il y avait toujours des risques avec ce genre de plongée et Duo était sorti seul.

_ Arrête d'hurler, tu me déconcentres.

_ Et toi arrêtes de te foutre de notre gueule ! T'es taré ou quoi ? La première règle de sécurité que tu as instauré à bord c'est : pas de plongée solo ! Et là tu fais quoi ? T'es inconscient bordel ! Alors maintenant tu remontes et tout de suite, c'est trop risqué et ce récif est dangereux !!

Duo sentait la colère monter en lui, il avait beau savoir que ses amis réagissaient comme ça par inquiétude, les voir douter de ses capacités le mettait hors de lui. Aussi, c'est légèrement irrité qu'il répondit à Quatre, ce dernier avait éjecté son amant du micro pour lui hurler dessus et Duo imaginait bien la scène. Trowa tentant de calmer un Quatre hystérique lequel devait se débattre comme un forcené pour garder le communicateur en main.

_ Je ne remonterai que lorsque j'aurai terminé, je sais que je fais, je plongeais déjà que tu ne savais pas encore nager Quatre. Maintenant si vous le permettez j'aimerai économiser mes réserves.

_ Mais les courants sont violents autour de ce récif et imprévisibles, tu joues avec ta vie, ça t'amuse ?!

_ Foutez-moi la paix !

Un clac sonore retentit et ils surent que Duo avait débranché. Il ne leur restait plus que la caméra pour suivre leur ami.

_ C'est de la folie ... Tout ça pour ces putains de sondes !

_ Quatre, calme-toi. Duo a raison, il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est le plongeur le plus expérimenté à bord, il ne prendra aucun risque. Tu sais combien son travail est important pour lui, ces sondes nous permettront d'enregistrer à distance et par satellites de nombreuses données, salinité, température, force du courant, ... On en a besoin, Duo le sait et il à palier le problème.

_ Rien à foutre ! Ça pouvait attendre, si il crève elles lui serviront à quoi toutes ces infos, hein ?

_ De toute façon c'est trop tard. On a plus qu'à le suivre sur la cam et croiser les doigts pour que le courant ne s'amplifie pas.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. C'est avec une anxiété croissante que l'assemblée regarda Duo approcher du récif. Ce dernier alluma sa lampe, plus il s'enfonçait dans cette masse infinie plus la luminosité faiblissait et plus la faune et la flore se faisait rare. Elles devenaient moins colorées, plus fades, les rares poissons encore présents se cachaient dans le récif. Cependant, tout semblait normal, Duo nageait à une bonne allure, le caisson avec le matériel devait être accroché à sa cheville car il n'apparaissait pas dans leur champs de vision. Duo venait de baisser la tête et fixait son ordinateur poignet pour vérifier sa profondeur et le temps, permettant à toute l'équipe présente de savoir où il en était. Il approchait des 70 mètres, cela faisait déjà 20 bonnes minutes qu'il y était.

_ Dépêche Duo, arrête de te promener ...

Trowa parlait pour lui-même, à voix basse, ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres, mais Heero, qui s'était rapproché instinctivement de la console, l'avait entendu.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait ce qu'il fait, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Trowa tourna la tête vers lui, il n'avait pas senti sa présence dans son dos, il le fixa quelques instants et l'agent spécial sut qu'il le jaugeait, aussi ne baissa-t-il pas les yeux. Apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il venait de lire dans le regard du nouveau venu, il hocha simplement la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Duo. Ce dernier venait de passer les 70 mètres en même temps qu'il s'accrochait au rocher.

Ils le virent se recroqueviller sur lui-même et attraper le caisson contenant les sondes miniaturisées. Celles-ci étaient à l'origine prévue pour être fixées sur des animaux marins mais Wufei les avait modifiées de façon à ce qu'elles puissent être fixées sur une masse stable. Ils avaient passé des semaines avant de trouver le bon récif. Il était délicat d'accès mais présentait toutes les caractéristiques voulues. Renoncer si prêt du but n'avait jamais été une option pour Duo. Quatre aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il connaissait Duo par cœur et aurait du se douter que sa reddition bien trop rapide cachait quelque chose dans ce genre. Encore un coup d'éclat ! C'est ma santé mentale qui n'y résistera pas, se disait Quatre.

Duo venait de fixer la première sonde, il l'alluma et une série de bip retentit dans la salle. Les grésillements typiques de la liaison radio leur parvinrent également, leur capitaine s'était reconnecté.

_ Trowa ?

_ Je suis là.

_ La sonde fonctionne ?

_ Oui.

_ J'en pose une autre au cas où celle-là lâcherai et je rentre.

_ Réserve ?

_ C'est ok Tro.

_ Tu m'as pas répondu. Combien il te res...Fais chier !

Duo avait à nouveau coupé, il ne voulait pas affronter la leçon de morale de ses amis. Il n'avait que trop tardé. Cela faisait près de 40 minutes qu'il y était, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner d'avantage. Il sortit la deuxième sonde et avança de quelques mètres en prenant bien garde de ne pas lâcher prise. Le courant était de plus en plus fort et même son stab* ne suffisait plus à le maintenir à la même hauteur. Il se faisait gentiment chahuter par les courants qui tantôt le poussait plus bas, tantôt le tirait vers le haut. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans sa combinaison étanche et ses mouvements se faisait moins précis. Oui ! Il est vraiment temps de remonter ! Il vérifia sa consommation d'air et trouva enfin une sorte d'alcôve dans la roche pour y fixer la seconde sonde. Il s'y acharna quelques minutes et souffla de soulagement quand il put enfin l'allumer. Il rebrancha sa radio.

_ Celle-là ?

_ Elle fonctionne aussi, maintenant rentre !

_ Sans déconner Quatre ? T'es sûr, je peux pas aller me promener ?

_ Fais pas le gamin, c'est pas drôle.

_ Non, je confirme, c'est tout sauf drôle.

Tout en râlant contre ses amis trop protecteurs, Duo recoupa la radio et entreprit de remonter. Le plus dur était de résister à l'envie de rentrer vite. S'il ne respectait pas à la lettre les paliers de décompression, il finirait, au mieux, à l'hosto et au pire ... Frissonnant à cette idée, il se concentra sur l'ordinateur de son poignet, ce dernier lui indiquait sa profondeur et le moment et la durée de chacun des arrêts qu'il devrait faire. Premier palier à 36 mètres, ensuite un second à 33 mètres et un arrêt très bref à 30 mètre, le temps de changer les branchements d'arrivée d'air et donc de mélange pour faciliter son retour vers la surface.

Il fit toutes les manipulations comme un automate. Les mains engourdies, le corps grelottant et la fatigue qui commençait à le submerger ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de se poser trop de questions. Les courants étaient de plus en plus forts et il lui était maintenant presque impossible de se maintenir à la même hauteur le temps des paliers. A cet endroit, il n'y avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher pour se maintenir, il était à mi chemin entre le récif et le bateau et au-dessous de lui des milliers de mètres cube d'eau qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'on regardait plus loin. Duo ne s'attarda pas à contempler le dégradé de bleu s'offrant à sa vue. Il passait chaque seconde à régler son stab et à forcer sur ses muscles pour ne pas dépasser le niveau du palier, sinon c'était l'accident de décompression et dans le pire des cas, la mort.

L'affaire s'était ébruitée et la totalité de l'équipage était maintenant réunie dans cette salle, devenue soudainement trop petite. Trowa et Quatre gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait aider leur ami. Ils ne voyaient presque rien tant l'image bougeait. Duo devait se faire balloter comme une bouée en pleine tempête pour que la caméra bouge autant. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, chacun retenant son souffle, inquiet pour la vie de leur capitaine. Même Heero et Zech étaient tendus. La tension si palpable dans l'air était apparemment communicative.

Ils s'étaient tout de même mis à l'écart, ne se sentant pas à leur place parmi l'équipage. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des intrus, des voyeurs qui s'imposaient dans une famille à un moment dramatique. C'était peut-être bien le cas après tout, pensa le brun. Il se retourna vers son collègue et ne put déterminer si l'expression de son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude ou de l'excitation malsaine. Souhaitait-il assister à une mort en direct live ? Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée saugrenue. Impossible, pourquoi son équipier voudrait-il ça ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'avait rien eu de très passionnant à faire ces derniers temps et qu'un peu d'animation était la bienvenue ... Mais de là à souhaiter la mort d'un homme ... Non, la fatigue le faisait délirer, c'était la seule explication.

Duo luttait toujours. Il en était à son dernier palier et le courant était moins fort mais la fatigue beaucoup plus présente. Il se trouvait sous le bateau à 9 mètres de la surface, juste sous le puits. Seulement, pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, il fallait pressuriser la salle, donc contacter à nouveau les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

_ Trowa ?

L'attente lui parut interminable.

_ Oui.

_ Active la pressurisation, je suis à 9 mètres, je n'ai plus d'air dans mon bloc relais, je suis en train de le finir et je ne peux pas respirer au dessus de 8 mètres avec le mélange Trimix que j'ai pris. Je vais remonter en apnée mais j'aimerais autant que le puits soit ouvert à mon arrivée. Préviens-moi quand tu auras levé l'écoutille, je laisse la radio branchée.

_ Duo tu vas bien ?

Duo soupira.

_ Oui Quatre ...

_ Tas une voix bizarre ...

_ Fatigué, froid, presque plus d'air, ça te va ?

_ ....

Enfin le silence, son second avait du réussir à faire comprendre à son amant que c'était inutile de le déranger dans le cas présent pour lui poser ce genre de questions.

_ C'est ok.

Duo ne répondit pas, son bloc était vide et il était en apnée depuis quelques secondes. Au message il s'élança sans tarder vers le puits. En temps normal, l'apnée n'était pas un problème pour lui, mais là il était littéralement vidé et dans tous les sens du terme, plus d'air, plus d'énergie, plus rien. Il retira son masque intégral pour ne pas être tenté, par réflexes, d'aspirer une goulée d'air qui n'existait plus. L'eau de mer lui piqua les yeux une seconde mais il y était habitué et très vite il n'y fit plus attention.

Dans la salle, Trowa avait renvoyé la majorité de l'équipe, ne gardant que quelques hommes en cas de problème. Ils fixaient le puits avec inquiétude quand ils virent soudain une forme arriver rapidement près de l'ouverture. Duo creva la surface dans une gerbe d'eau et inspira avidement l'air qui lui faisait défaut. Il s'accrocha au rebord pour se maintenir à la surface, l'air restant dans son stab ne suffisait pas. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, son cœur s'était quelque peu affolé et il fallait le calmer avant tout. Il vit Quatre et Trowa se précipiter vers lui. Ce dernier sauta à l'eau à ses côtés, faisant abstraction du froid de celle-ci et du fait qu'il était en tenue de travail, et entrepris de le délester de son équipement. Il décrocha d'abord le bloc relais et le passa à un technicien, puis il commença à lui enlever son stab sur lequel était accroché le bi bloc* de Trimix. Il s'accrocha lui aussi d'une main au rebord et de l'autre amena le matériel aussi près du bord que possible. Deux autres techniciens vinrent le chercher et une fois l'opération terminée, tous se tournèrent vers Duo. Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangé, laissant le temps à leur capitaine de récupérer, ce dernier était en train d'enlever ses palmes pour sortir du puits. Trowa s'extirpa de l'eau et l'aida à faire de même. Alors qu'il s'activait autour de lui pour lui ôter sa combinaison étanche, il en profita pour faire les vérifications d'usage.

_ Tes oreilles ?

_ Ok

_ Ta vue ?

_ Ok

_ Vertiges ?

_ Non

_ Nausées ?

_ Non

Duo répondait d'une voix monotone, réalisant au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Le courant aurait pu lui être extrêmement dommageable, pour ne pas dire mortel. Il passait ses jambes hors de la combi, appuyé sur Trowa, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le pousser dans le dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un Quatre furieux, les pupilles dilatées et les veines du cou très voyantes.

_ T'es content ! T'es pas bien, non ? T'aurais pu y rester ! Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? Ça t'amuse de jouer les héros kamikazes ? Tu savais pas quoi faire pour t'occuper, c'est ça ?

Duo ne répondit pas de suite, il demanda à ses hommes de sortir. Ne restait plus dans la pièce que Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Howard et les deux agents. Il répondit à Quatre d'une voix sèche et froide, rendue rauque par la plongée.

_ J'ai fait mon travail Quatre ! Je suis conscient que vous vous êtes inquiétés, mais remet mes décisions en doute encore une fois ... reparle moi comme ça devant mon équipage et je te jure que je te fous à la flotte accroché à l'ancre !! C'est clair ?

Tout le monde était stupéfait. Ce n'était pas souvent que le chef lançait des menaces, le blond l'avait vraiment poussé à bout. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il prit vraiment conscience de la présence d'Heero et de Zech. Sans savoir pourquoi cela le gêna qu'ils aient pu le voir en difficulté et se faire engueuler par un de ses amis. Il finit de rincer et de ranger son matériel puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Il me semblait que vous aviez tous quelque chose à faire, non ? Je serais dans mon bureau si il y a un problème, je passe juste à ma cabine d'abord pour récupérer des affaires.

Heero le retint par le bras comme il passait devant lui.

_ A ce propos capitaine, cela m'ennuie de vous priver de votre cabine, je me contenterai très bien d'une couchette dans le dortoir de l'équipage.

_ Hors de question. Même si c'est contre ma volonté, vous êtes un invité ici. De plus, mes hommes ne vous connaissent pas, ils ne seraient pas à l'aise en votre présence.

_ Comme vous voulez, sachez tout de même que si nous pouvons nous rendre utiles d'une quelconque façon ...

_ Je ne pense pas ... mais je m'en souviendrai si la situation se présente. Par contre, lorsque vous serez installés, que vous aurez visité, retrouvez moi tous les deux à mon bureau, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Il disparut encore une fois sans laisser le temps à quiconque de lui répondre. Heero pensa que décidément ça devenait une habitude !

_ Bien, Monsieur Winner, si nous obéissions au capitaine ?

Quatre sursauta, il était toujours sous le coup de la colère de son ami. Il se reprit cependant, lui fit un petit sourire et passa devant eux, jouant le rôle du guide sous le regard inquiet de son amant.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre .....

J'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant et que vous vous y retrouvez niveau vocabulaire.

* masque intégral : un plongeur "classique" porte un masque recouvrant ses yeux et son nez, dans sa bouche il a un "détendeur", relié à la bouteille, qui lui permet de respirer. Certains plongeurs, surtout les chercheurs ou pour les documentaires, portent des masques englobant la totalité du visage ce qui leur permet de parler.

* stab : gilet stabilisateur ou de stabilisation qui permet au plongeur de se maintenir au même niveau (à l'horizontal comme à la verticale) sans avoir à palmer en envoyant de l'air dedans ou en en vidant. On y fixe la ou les bouteilles d'oxygène ainsi que tout matériel nécessaire à la plongée (lampe, appareil photo, matériel de rechange, ...)

* bi bloc : le bloc est le nom donné à la bouteille qu'utilise le plongeur. On parle de bi bloc lorsqu'elle est double, augmentant la capacité en air et donc la durée ou la profondeur de la plongée.

Je plonge depuis que je suis enfant mais cela est resté un loisir, je n'ai donc jamais plongé en Trimix ni dépasser les 40 mètres de fond. Par conséquent pour toutes ces données, j'ai complété mes connaissance avec divers sites internet, notamment pour le calcul des paliers.

Je précise tout de même, qu'effectivement la plongée est un sport qui présente des risques, mais lorsqu'elle est pratiquée intelligemment avec des personnes sérieuses il n'y pas lieu de craindre quoi que soit. N'allez donc pas croire que c'est un sport hyper dangereux, il faut juste faire attention au club dans lequel on va.

Pour le Détroit du Danemark, tout est vrai, de mai à juin les ouragans sont fréquents, ainsi que le brouillard et une partie est recouverte de glace.

Bien si il y a des choses qui ne sont pas claires, du vocabulaire ou autre n'hésiter pas à me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir d'apporter des précisions ou des corrections.

Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu un peu plus d'action et d_'action _pour la suite_..._


	2. Ce mec est fou

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated M : pour le langage qui sera parfois légèrement grossier et pour la suite vous verrez ...

Couple : pour l'instant 3x4, les autres apparaitront, pas de panique ...

Merci pour vos review et encouragements, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !!!

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Une douche chaude, pitié, rien qu'une toute petite douche bien chaude, pas longtemps, deux minutes même ... Duo eut un soupir à fendre l'âme en refermant la porte de sa cabine. Il s'adossa à la porte et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait ranger pour permettre à l'agent Yuy de l'occuper. Il espérait ainsi oublier ce que son corps grelottant lui réclamait.

Sa plongée l'avait certes épuisé mais il était surtout gelé. Il se frictionna les bras et se dit que, s'il en avait seulement eu la force, il aurait éclaté de rire au vue de l'ironie de la situation. Il tremblait de froid alors que le navire mouillait au large de l'Afrique du Sud et que le reste de l'équipage devait se protéger des coups de soleil et des insolations.

Il se remit en mouvement en grimaçant, rangea deux ou trois bricoles et mis des affaires de rechange dans un sac ainsi que certaines choses trop personnelles pour être laissées à la vue d'inconnus.

Heero et Zech se dirigeaient vers le bureau du capitaine. Quatre leur avait fait un plan sommaire du bateau, leur montrant les pièces communes, telles que le salon ou le réfectoire, en leur précisant ce qu'ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas faire, les règles de vie et les horaires de l'équipage.

Zech semblait s'amuser de tout ce qu'il voyait et saluait avec entrain chaque membre de l'équipe qu'ils croisaient. Quatre ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de se dire que cette facette n'était qu'un masque et son intuition lui hurlait que cet homme devait être redoutable avec ses ennemis. Heero, fidèle à lui-même, se contentait de hocher la tête, ne parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire, à savoir lorsqu'il avait une question à poser.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils frappèrent et entrèrent à la demande du capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas levé la tête de son ordinateur et semblait particulièrement concentré.

_ Asseyez-vous, je suis à vous de suite ...

Il continua encore quelques minutes et enfin, releva la tête, son regard naviguant de l'un à l'autre de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Quatre vous a fait faire le tour ?

_ Oui, votre navire est impressionnant et votre équipage très accueillant.

_ Ravi que tout soit à votre goût agent Merquize, cependant vous n'êtes pas là pour une faire une croisière.

_ Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Zech et c'est exact capitaine, mais lorsque l'on peut allier obligation et confort, c'est encore mieux.

Le ton mielleux de sa voix et son regard plein de sous-entendus firent grimacer Duo qui préféra fixer son attention sur le deuxième agent.

_ Bien ! Messieurs, voilà ce qui se passe. Comme vous l'avez senti les moteurs sont en marche nous nous dirigeons vers le port de Saldanha Bay sur la côte Ouest de l'Afrique du Sud pour nous ravitailler en vue de ce voyage.

C'est à cet instant qu'Heero intervint dans la conversation, signifiant bien par là que les "politesses" échangées au départ ne l'intéressait guère. Il était un homme d'action et les blablatages inutiles l'ennuyait profondément.

De plus, force était de constater qu'il avait quelque peu négligé la conversation lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Duo. Quand les deux autres avaient commencé à parler, il cherchait encore à déterminer leur couleur.

_ Pourquoi pas le port de Cape Town ? On y trouve plus de choses et il est bien plus complet niveau matériel et équipement.

_ Alors, premièrement nous n'avons besoin que de carburant et de nourriture, niveau équipement et matériel nous sommes au top, et surtout, Saldanha Bay est le seul port en eau profonde sur cette partie du littoral sud-africain et donc le seul qui puisse accueillir l'Orca. Douteriez-vous de mes compétences, agent Yuy ?

_ Non, je ne me permettrais pas, je voulais simplement savoir. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ?

_ Justement, j'étais en train de consulter le plan de navigation que mon second a concocté. Je dois dire qu'il me satisfait mais je voulais avoir votre avis.

_ Nous vous écoutons Capitaine.

Brrrrr, la façon dont cet homme prononçait à chaque fois son grade le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Duo avait l'impression que ce Merquize allait le dévorer sur place. Est-ce que son équipier s'en rendait compte ? Est-ce que ce comportement n'était pas à l'encontre de la bonne marche de leur mission ?

Et surtout pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était intéressé ? Parce que, celui-ci, Duo le trouvait plus que sexy et intriguant au possible. Il aurait nettement préféré que les donnes soient inversées. Secouant la tête, il consentit enfin à lui répondre.

_ Nous arriverons à Saldanha dans un peu moins d'un jour et demi, par conséquent et comme nous sommes mardi, donc jeudi vers midi. Il nous faudra tout l'après-midi pour faire le plein. Je laisse la nuit à mes hommes pour se reposer. Nous partirons vendredi matin de bonne heure. Notre vitesse de croisière sera d'environ 20 nœuds, donc en partant de Saldanha il nous faudra à peu près 10 jours pour atteindre l'Islande. Nous arriverons alors vers le 27 mai. Cela vous semble-t-il correct ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Hn.

_ Bien, par contre, nous arriverons en pleine saison d'ouragans. Hilde est en train de se renseigner sur les conditions météo. Avant de chercher votre épave, nous accosterons en Irlande à Limerick afin de mettre au point les derniers détails de l'opération. Par contre, il va sans dire, que sur le trajet, mon équipe continuera à travailler sur nos recherches habituelles.

_ Tant que cela n'entrave pas la mission de récupération, il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Hum. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses messieurs. Vous allez devoir m'en dire plus sur cette mission, ce que je sais pour l'instant ne me plaît pas et surtout c'est très insuffisant.

_ Vous savez ce qui est nécessaire.

_ Je ne crois pas non agent Yuy.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décidez !

_ Oh stop ! Je crois que vous allez partir dans un débat qui risque de durer, aussi je vous laisse gentiment papoter entre vous et je vais briefer le général sur la situation, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

Sur ces paroles, Zech se leva tranquillement et quitta le bureau. Il ne remarque pas les deux regards éberlués qui le fixaient, regards qui revinrent vite à leur première occupation, fusiller l'adversaire.

_ Mettons les choses au point tout de suite. J'ai été contraint de vous accepter sur mon navire, de vous intégrer à mon équipage et de reporter nos travaux, je vais risquer la vie de mes hommes, mon bateau et ma vie dans ce détroit de l'enfer, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi !

Duo ne hurlait pas, Duo était très calme, Duo était surtout énervé que cet énergumène lui tienne tête. Par contre, si l'autre croyait l'intimider avec son regard il se trompait royalement ; les icebergs, Duo connaissait depuis longtemps !

_ Je pense avoir été patient, hospitalier même, alors il va falloir me donner des précisions.

Heero ferma les yeux, en admettant qu'il soit assez têtu pour couper les machines jusqu'à ce qu'il ai des réponses, ils allaient perdre des heures et Heero savait qu'il allait céder. Dès le moment où il était descendu de l'hélico, il avait su qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit aux yeux du capitaine. Ce n'était pas tant leur couleur hallucinante que le courage et la volonté qu'on pouvait y lire qui rendait Heero beaucoup plus docile qu'à la normale.

_ Hannnn très bien ... C'est vrai, vous risquez gros, vous avez le droit de savoir mais votre équipage non. Ce serait trop dangereux.

_ Dangereux pour qui ?

_ Pour nous tous ! Encore une fois, croyez bien que je regrette d'avoir besoin de faire appel à des civils ... vous ne devriez pas être mêler à tout ça...

_ Tout ça quoi ?

_ Vous savez que l'investiture au trône de Réléna Peacecraft a failli échouer il y presque deux ans ?

_ Hum, ouai ...

Duo ne voyait pas trop le rapport mais apparemment c'était important pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

_ De nombreuses tentatives d'attentats ont été déjouées, pour beaucoup orchestrées par le plus grand des groupes de l'opposition, Oz.

Duo eut un sursaut infime, il savait tout de même se maîtriser, mais la nouvelle était choquante. Oz, publiquement reconnu pour être des partisans de la liberté du peuple, des terroristes ?

_ Jusqu'à présent, rien n'a permis de les impliquer directement, nous n'avons que des preuves indirectes et chaque fois qu'un témoin nous les livre, il est exécuté. Nous changeons constamment de planques, de personnes impliquées, mais rien n'y fait, Oz les trouve toujours et les élimine. Cependant, le dernier informateur que nous ayons eu a parlé avant de se tirer "accidentellement" une balle dans la tête. A sa connaissance, un navire de commerce en apparence, mais en réalité affilié à Oz, a sombré il y a 11 mois dans l'océan Arctique. A son bord, peu de passagers, quelques hommes d'équipage, même sa cargaison était un leurre. Pour les autorités ils transportaient un petit groupe de touristes, en fait dans le bureau du capitaine, il y a un coffre-fort caché et hermétique contenant, au dire de notre indic, des dossiers compromettants sur l'organisation. Des noms de personnes influentes en son sein, des comtes-rendus d'attentats, des listes d'hommes de main, etc .... Il nous faut ses infos. Si Oz tombe, la plus grande menace de Sank disparaitra.

_ Effectivement ... Juste trois questions.

_ Allez-y.

Heero eut un léger sourire en coin. Cet homme était décidément plein de ressources. Lui qui pensait qu'il se contenterait de son histoire et bien il en était pour ses frais. Il avait l'esprit aiguisé et savait s'en servir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que votre indic disait vrai ?

_ Il y a toujours un risque, je ne vous le cache pas, mais cet homme n'avait plus rien à perdre, sa famille a été tué par Oz sous ses yeux parce qu'il avait échoué dans la tâche qu'un des dirigeants lui avait confié.

_ Un piège ?

_ Nous avons vérifié son histoire, nous avons même exhumé les corps. Il a dit vrai. Je pense que son témoignage est sérieux.

_ Ok, alors si il a dit vrai, pourquoi Oz n'ai pas allé repêcher tout ça ?

_ Nous pensons à plusieurs raison. Déjà, avec l'aide de nos satellites et de la marine, il nous a fallu cinq mois pour repérer l'épave. Personne ne savait où elle avait coulé exactement. Ensuite, vous connaissez mieux que personne les risques dans cette zone, vous savez donc qu'il faut des marins très expérimentés, cela ne se trouve pas partout et surtout le bateau et l'équipement ...En plus, ils auraient pris le risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux ...

_ Hum ... admettons . Troisième question. Avez-vous trouvé votre taupe ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent ... Tous vos témoins sont morts alors même que vous preniez toutes les précautions nécessaires pour les protéger et je me plais à croire que vous mieux qu'un autre savez protéger une personne.

Heero se mordit la lèvre, Duo était trop intuitif et minutieux pour sa santé. Néanmoins, il lui devait une réponse.

_ Non, nous n'avons pas encore mis la main dessus ...

_ Alors qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous ... ou Merquize ?

_ Ridicule ! Comment osez-vous ...

De colère et d'indignation, Heero avait bondi de sa chaise et plaqué ses mains sur le bureau. Il dominait Duo qui pourtant ne se laissait pas impressionner. Pourtant, l'éclat de rage qu'il perçut dans les yeux de la personne qu'il avait attaqué le convainquit définitivement de son innocence. Son corps tout entier lui disait de faire confiance à Heero. Et il avait follement envie de l'écouter.

_ Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé... je n'aurais pas dû. Je vous remercie de m'avoir confié tout ça, pourtant vous devez comprendre une chose. Si un jour j'ai dû quoi que ce soit au royaume de Sank, j'ai aujourd'hui plus que rembourser ma dette, quand aux dangers que nous allons rencontrer, et il y en aura, je ne mettrai pas la vie de mes hommes en jeu. Si le risque est trop gros, à un quelconque moment, j'annule tout, avec ou sans votre accord.

_ Je peux comprendre .... Mais qu'entendez-vous par « plus que rembourser ma dette » ?

_ Je sais que je vous dois un interrogatoire mais ... un autre jour s'il vous plait. Ce sont de vieilles cicatrices, mais elles tirent toujours un peu.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes puis Heero changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il avait encore envie de discuter avec lui, de le voir jouer machinalement avec le bout de sa natte, de lire toutes ses émotions à travers ses yeux comme dans un livre, d'entendre sa voix claire et vibrante. Il lui aurait avoué n'importe quoi.

_ Zech disait vrai tout à l'heure, votre bateau est réellement impressionnant. Croyez-moi, nous en avons vu plusieurs mais l'Orca ...

Si Duo comprit la manœuvre, il ne releva pas, trop content de rester un peu plus encore avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attirait vraiment, cependant c'était une évidence et Duo n'était pas le genre à s'encombrer la tête avec des questions existentielles. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais attiré avant et il n'y avait même jamais pensé.

Pourtant, depuis que ces hommes étaient arrivés sur son bateau ... Entre Zech qui le dégoutait par sa drague débordante de guimauve et Heero qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, il ne faisait qu'y penser. Il était on ne peux plus heureux d'avoir du travail pour s'occuper l'esprit. Hors de question qu'il laisse un des deux s'approcher, surtout pas le blond.

Sa vie c'était ses recherches et c'est tout. Il n'allait pas s'attacher à un agent du gouvernement qui partirai une fois sa mission finie. Et malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, de lui sourire ...

_ Je vous remercie ... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon navire, en fait. Si c'est moi qui le commande, c'est Quatre qui en a payé le moindre centimètre carré. Il a fallu trouver un bateau de taille convenable et ensuite l'aménager pour accueillir l'équipement. Quatre n'a pas rechigné, mes moindres suggestions et mes moindres désirs étaient aussitôt pris en compte. J'ai également choisi moi-même chaque membre d'équipage. C'est pour cela que je parle toujours de **mon **bateau ...

_ Vous savez, je ne le connais que peu mais j'ai l'impression que M. Winner le considère également comme votre. Il n 'a pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de l'argent, peut- être parce qu'il en a tant mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Je l'ai vu s'inquiéter pour vous tout à l'heure ...

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet de la dernière plongée de Duo. Heero se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Duo s'était crispé, il ne voulait pas entendre d'autres reproches et surtout pas d'un inconnu.

Heero le sentit et chercha à se rattraper.

_ J'aurai fait comme vous je crois.

_ Comment ?

_ Oui, je crois que si j'avais été dans cette situation, j'aurai fait comme vous. Cependant, je dois avouer que vous m'avez vexé ...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous avez supposé que nous ne vous aurions pas accordé une petite heure pour aller poser ces sondes dans des conditions plus ... sécurisées dirons-nous. Vous n'avez pas demandé, vous nous avez jugé sans sommation.

_ Parce que vous m'auriez laissé descendre ?

Heero se leva, jugeant que la discussion devenait dangereuse pour lui, il sourit à Duo ignorant son ton sarcastique puis se détourna pour sortir. Au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter une dernière phrase qui laissa un Duo prostré et la bouche ouverte.

_ Je crois bien que je ne pourrais rien vous refuser.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis et c'était aussi bien. Heero n'était pas prêt à assumer ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre le mur s'il avait été seul. Comment il avait pu se laisser aller à sortir ça ? Cet homme lui faisait perdre toutes ses barrières. Sa mission ! Seule sa mission était importante, l'avenir du royaume était en jeu !

Bon, relativiser ... Le repas, la veille au soir, s'était bien passé. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Quelques blagues, des éclats de rire, parfois des éclats de voix mais jamais longtemps. Tout le monde était mélangé et le temps du repas, il n'y avait plus de chef et de subordonnés mais seulement une grande famille. Il aurait aimé, vraiment aimé, faire partie de cette famille...

Heero regarda par le hublot, ils étaient arrivés à Saldanha et le bateau amorçait son approche. Il ne put s'empêcher de monter à la passerelle pour y voir Duo. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer aux commandes de l'Orca et il avait été époustouflé. Cela le transfigurait. Il donnait ses ordres d'une voix sûre, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les écrans de contrôle et l'horizon à travers les baies vitrées. Il semblait alors faire partie intégrante de son navire, comme si son corps même n'en était qu'une extension.

Il grimpa les quelques marches restantes et s'attarda sur l'image que Duo lui renvoyait. Il ne l'avait pas vu, d'ailleurs il ne voyait personne, il était l'Orca, il était le port, il était l'océan, rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant. Il portait un bermuda en toile noire qui lui tombait sur les genoux et un débardeur blanc qui dévoilait ses muscles fins et saillants. Ses cheveux, retenus en queue de cheval, battaient ses flancs à chaque mouvement.

S'il était indéniable que Duo avait un corps masculin, taillé dans la roche, tout en muscles, il n'en restait pas moins légèrement plus petit qu'Heero et ce dernier avait follement envie de sentir ce corps contre lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire de son emprise.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées il sursauta et ressortit. Il passa sur le pont avant supérieur et regarda le paysage. Il contempla les contours du port industriel de Saldanha Bay. Rien de transcendant, alors il reporta son attention sur le ballet aérien des cormorans. Ces petits oiseaux, presque entièrement noirs, qui virevoltaient insouciants, disparaissant soudainement dans l'eau pour en ressortir presque aussi vite, un poisson dans le bec, accaparaient tellement son attention qu'il ne sentit pas le regard de Duo sur lui.

Le capitaine se morigéna, il devait rester concentré, même si avoir Heero sous les yeux ne l'aidait pas tant que ça.

_ Duo !

_ Ouaip Quat ?

_ Combien de temps encore ?

_ Tu pourras descendre sur la terre ferme dans une vingtaine de minutes !

_ Tu as bien dormi dans ton bureau ? T'as l'air fatigué.

_ Hum ... ouai nan j'ai bossé une partie de la nuit pour régler correctement les dernières sondes et faire les relevés de celles qui se trouvent au large de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

_ Tu n'es pas raisonnable Duo.

_ ....... ......... .........

_ Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ...

Quatre suivit le regard de Duo qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs que sur le pont avant, mais il savait que c'était trop tard, son ami l'avait grillé.

_ Où veux-tu que je sois ?

_ Te fous pas de moi, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

_ Je ne suis nul part ailleurs qu'aux commandes de l'Orca, c'est la seule chose que je sache faire et je ne me laisserai distraire par rien Quatre.

Son ami s'était renfrogné et Quatre regretta d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. Préférant ne pas envenimer les choses, il s'éclipsa dans sa cabine chercher ses affaires pour descendre à quai dès que possible.

Les manœuvres s'étaient bien passées, le ravitaillement avait commencé, une partie de l'équipage était descendu faire le plein de nourriture, une autre surveillait le déroulement des opérations à bord, quant au capitaine il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. Zech et Heero continuait leur enquête sur la taupe via leur PC portable et les rapports envoyés par leur général. Bref, tout ce petit monde vaquait à ses occupations et l'heure du repas arriva en surprenant tout le monde.

Duo ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là encore. Il était vibrant d'excitation,il ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cette mission, bien qu'imposée, lui rappelait un passé qu'il croyait enfoui et il sentait l'adrénaline envahir ses veines alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis. Il se força au calme et parvint à s'assoupir un peu avant l'aube.

C'est avec une tête de déterré qu'il alla prendre son café sous le regard amusé de ses hommes.

_ Et bien et bien capitaine, mauvaise nuit ?

_ Ta gueule Howard !

_ Oh que d'amabilité de si bon matin ! Ton canapé serait-il inconfortable ?

_ Sais pas ... ai dormi sur mon bureau ...

Une exclamation horrifié s'éleva de derrière lui et Duo se retourna pour faire face à Quatre.

_ Tu as dormi sur ton bureau ?

_ C'est moi qui suis pas réveillé et c'est toi qui comprends pas ? Oui je me suis endormi sur mon bureau, c'est pas la première fois, arrêtes de me mater comme ça !

Plein de compassion, Trowa lui tendit une tasse de café en silence et Duo l'accepta, plein de reconnaissance.

Il parcouru le réfectoire des yeux et tomba sur Heero en pleine discussion, somme toute très animée, avec Wufei. Bien, il se liait à l'équipe, le voyage serait plus agréable.

Il se mentait à lui-même et le savait, en fait il était jaloux de les voir si bien s'entendre. Ne préférant pas s'attarder au risque de se gâcher la journée, il se leva.

_ Allez les enfants ! On est parti ! Tout le monde à son poste, ceux qui sont de repos, je compte sur vous pour le repas de ce midi.

_ Oui capitaine !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo se glissa sur le pont inférieur avant, il s'accouda au bastingage et ferma les yeux, il détacha ses cheveux et laissa l'air frais de la nuit jouer dedans. L'air marin ... il inspira fortement, il ne serait jamais aussi bien, autant "à sa place" qu'en pleine mer. Il leva la tête et contempla un instant le ciel.

On ne voyait déjà plus les côtes, c'était mieux ainsi. Il restait beaucoup de pirates près des littoraux africains, son bateau avait de quoi se défendre mais il ne ferait pas le poids face une milice d'hommes enragés et prêts à tout. Autant éviter les risques, de toute façon, la haute mer était bien plus agréable.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était crevé mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trowa l'avait foutu à la porte de la passerelle, lui arrachant le commandement, il ne tenait plus debout et devrait être dans son bureau à se reposer.

Sa nuque le picota, il se sentit observer et le temps de se retourner il vit Heero approcher de lui tranquillement. Déjà quatre jours que les deux hommes étaient à bord. Finalement, ils s'intégraient bien, n'hésitant pas à donner un coup de main et à partager les tâches quel qu'elles soient. Mais Duo avait préféré les éviter le plus possible, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais chacun dans leur genre ils représentaient un danger pour le capitaine.

_ Vous ne dormez pas.

Une simple constatation, histoire de briser le silence. Heero s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde au côté de Duo.

_ Vous non plus agent Yuy.

_ Appelez moi Heero s'il vous plait. Tous vos hommes le font déjà.

_ Hm ....

_ Je persiste à croire que je devrais vous rendre votre cabine. Vous n'avez presque pas dormi depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Ça me gêne beaucoup.

_ Ça m'arrive souvent, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est toujours comme ça quand je suis contrarié et ce retard dans nos travaux me contrarie.

Duo savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité mais il se voyait mal lui dire que c'était sa présence, son corps, ses yeux, sa voix, ... qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

_ Quelle est la nature exacte de vos recherches ?

Duo le regarda surpris.

_ Quatre ne vous a rien dit ?

_ Pas dans le détail, il nous a parlé d'étude sur la composition chimique des océans, de son évolution, ...

Duo secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

_ C'est tout Quatre ça ! La diplomatie à l'état pur !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Pour être plus précis, nous étudions l'impact de la guerre de Sank et de ses retombées nucléaires sur l'environnement. Les océans sont les meilleurs indicateurs qui soient. Ils conservent et enregistrent tout. Aussi bien dans les mers chaudes que dans les océans polaires. Nous prélevons,faisons des relevés, nous sondons, nous analysons et nous comparons les résultats. Les océans participent à la modification des climats et par conséquent à la modification du visage de la Terre. L'environnement est dégradé certes, mais en étudiant les océans et en trouvant la faille nous serons plus aptes à la combler et ainsi rétablir un semblant d'équilibre.

Heero ne le regardait plus, il s'était laissé bercer par sa voix, les yeux perdus dans les vagues soulevés par le déplacement du bateau. Il comprenait soudain beaucoup mieux l'animosité du capitaine pour tout ce qui avait attrait au gouvernement ou à l'armée.

Cette guerre avait fait de nombreuses victimes, beaucoup de dégâts. Elle n'était terminée que depuis dix ans et le capitaine, qui devait avoir pratiquement le même âge que lui, soit un peu moins de trente ans, avait du la subir et s'en rappeler, comme lui.

_ C'est un projet ambitieux ... et capital en effet. Je suis encore plus navré d'avoir dû vous entraîner dans toute cette histoire.

_ Que voulez-vous ! Ce n'est pas plus votre faute que la mienne en fait. Vous ne faites qu'obéir aux ordres vous aussi.

_ A vrai dire, je suis plus habitué à les donner et je me suis engueulé avec mon général une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'accepter cette mission.

_ Je suis soulagé que ce soit vous ... je veux dire ... un autre que vous ne m'aurais peut-être pas laissé autant de liberté ...

Duo ne savait pas comment continuer. Il s'enlisait et rougissait. Heureusement que le peu de lumière sur le pont ne laissait pas entrevoir la chaleur répandue dans ses joues sinon il aurait volontiers sauté à l'eau. Heero ne répondit pas de suite, amusé et heureux de la dernière réplique du capitaine et de sa gêne plus qu'évidente.

_Et moi je suis finalement content d'avoir accepté. Bonne nuit capitaine.

Il le regarda un instant et partit vers le pont supérieur où se trouvait l'entrée du couloir des cabines.

_ Bonne nuit age... Heero.

Duo eut la folle envie de le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une excuse, un objet oublié et dont il aurait besoin ? Non ! Allez hop ! Au lit ! Enfin non, au canapé !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Sally, où as-tu rangé les résultats des prélèvements de sédiments de la zone G6 ?

_ G6 ... les îles Malouines ?

_ Ba oui ! G6 quoi !

_ Oh ça va Capitaine, toi et ton classement !

_ Quoi mon classement, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon classement ? Il est parfait mon classement !

_ Il n'y a que toi qui t'y retrouves !

_ Et alors ! Faites un effort et vous y arriverez aussi ! Bon où ils sont ?

Duo était d'assez bonne humeur. Finalement, après sa discussion avec Heero, le sommeil l'avait rattrapé et il avait dormi plus que nécessaire. Un sommeil lourd parsemé de rêves au parfum sensuel dont il ne se souvenait plus au réveil et qui lui avait laissé une agréable impression.

Mais là, il s'énervait sur un des ordinateurs du labo, cherchant partout ses fameux résultats et Sally retenait difficilement un éclat de rire.

_ Ils sont dans le dossier appelé Malouines, Capitaine.

_ Trop drôle !

Duo qui boudait, ça faisait longtemps. Il avait une moue adorable et Sally ne put s'empêcher de lui planter une bise sur la joue.

_ Eh ! Pas touche au Capitaine ! C'est chasse-gardée !

_ Ah Hilde ! tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sally n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter.

Sur ce et d'une façon très adulte, Duo tira la langue à Sally et attrapa Hilde par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Ma pro de l'informatique, veux tu bien me retrouver le dossier Malouines s'il te plait ?

_ Hum ... ça doit pouvoir se faire ... mais ce n'est pas ma fonction à l'origine, qu'aurais-je en échange ?

_ Mon éternelle gratitude ?

_ J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas ...

_ Mon dessert ce midi ?

_ Oki !

Sans quitter les genoux de Duo, Hilde se mit à la recherche du dossier égaré. Personne n'avait vraiment prêté attention au jeune homme brun dans un coin de la pièce qui suivait cette discussion d'un œil amusé.

Il était venu voir comment l'équipe de l'Orca fonctionnait d'un point de vue scientifique mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Si la conversation pouvait paraître puérile et Duo particulièrement gamin, leurs gestes et leur coordination étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus précis et expérimentés. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté de Duo, ou plutôt ces côtés, le scientifique sérieux et concentré et le gamin qu'un rien amuse.

N'empêche que le comportement des deux femmes envers lui, à la fois maternel et charmeur l'agaçaient et c'est ce qui le décida. Il avança un peu, rappelant sa présence à Duo qui sursauta tant qu'Hilde failli tomber de ses genoux.

_ Je peux peut-être aider ?

_ Oh Heero ! Heu je ne sais pas ... tu trouves Hilde ?

_ Non, désolé, peut-être qu'il aura plus de chance que moi ... par contre je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage qu'il prenne ma place sur tes genoux, on pourrait jaser !

La jeune fille se leva prestement pour éviter toutes remontrances et s'esclaffa, fière de sa boutade mais son capitaine resta planté devant son écran, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche et ses joues étaient presque cramoisies.

Heero eut un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, laquelle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre sa collègue qui pleurait de rire devant son bureau.

_ Non en effet, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mais je peux peut-être prendre la chaise d'à côté ?

_ Hum ... bien sûr.

_ Alors voyons ça ....

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches le dossier récalcitrant fut retrouvé et Duo étaient aux anges.

_ Heero merci tu me sauves la vie ... heu je veux dire ... je vous ...

_ C'est bon Capitaine, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, non ? Après tout Zech est parvenu à te faire le tutoyer, je ne vais pas être le seul sur ce navire que tu vas vouvoyer, non ?

_ Oui tu as raison c'est idiot, merci beaucoup en tout cas, sans ce dossier je crois que Sally m'aurait tué et en p....

_ Duo !

Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers la porte. Wufei était essoufflé et balbutiait sans qu'on ne comprenne ce qu'il tentait de dire. Duo se leva et le soutint jusqu'à une chaise mais Wufei ne se calmait pas, il haletait et attrapa le bras de Duo.

_ Duo ! ... elles ... elles sont là ... elles sont revenues ...

_ .... .... ..... ...

_ Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Elles sont là ! A moins de 100 brasses du bateau à bâbord ...

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait plus. Une fois que les paroles de son ami lui étaient parvenues, qu'il les avaient analysé et enregistré, il s'était élancé vers l'extérieur en hurlant un "Fais stopper les moteurs !", bientôt suivi par tout le monde mais d'une manière beaucoup plus calme.

Seul Heero était intrigué mais les sourires qui l'entouraient lui confirma qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Suivant le mouvement, il se retrouva bientôt sur le pont arrière et entrepris de chercher Duo. Il fut rejoin par son équipier et quelques techniciens.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le découvrir ...

Sans attendre Zech, il s'avança près du bastingage et pris place aux côtés de Trowa et de son amant. Il chercha Duo du regard mais quand il le trouva il fut foudroyé.

Le capitaine se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, dressé sur la barrière comme s'il allait l'enjamber pour sauter à l'eau, il regardait devant lui avec un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil et un regard si émerveillé, si perçant, si ... amoureux ...Hein ? Stop. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent tous ?

Heero se décida à regarder devant lui et vit le spectacle le plus magnifique qui lui ait été donné de voir dans toute sa vie. La fascination prenant le pas sur l'incrédulité, un sourire enfantin vint se poser ses lèvres.

Devant eux, fendant les vagues, ondulant entre la surface et les profondeurs, un souffle d'eau jaillissant parfois entre elles, une bande d'orques dites nomades dansaient littéralement aux côtés de l'_Orca Gladiator._

De violents frissons parcoururent Heero, il avait beau être sur un bateau puissant, il était persuadé que les 7 ou 8 orques qui se rapprochaient lentement pourraient y faire de gros dégâts si elles se fâchaient. Pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher son regard, l'équipage semblait tout aussi émerveillé mais plus habitué, et là il repensa aux paroles de Wufei "elles sont revenues". Ce n'était pas la première fois ! Depuis quand ? Combien de fois ? Pourquoi ? Autant de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser à Duo mais ne le voyant plus, il dut se rabattre sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

_ Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que ce sont de vieilles connaissances qui viennent vous rendre visite ?

Quatre le regarda amusé avec l'air d'un enfant devant sa première fête d'anniversaire.

_ En effet, elles viennent nous voir régulièrement mais on ne sait jamais quand. Je suis étonné que le radar ne les ai pas signalé d'ailleurs ...

_ Oui ... c'est étrange ...

_ Trowa ?

_ Hum ? Non je disais c'est étrange, j'irai vérifier tout à l'heure. En attendant, Heero tu as des questions ?

_ Oui des dizaines ! Depuis quand ?

_ La première fois qu'elles se sont approchées du bateau c'était il y a environ 16 mois je crois. Ce sont des orques nomades.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Elles sont constamment en déplacement et silencieuses et sont rarement plus de 7 alors que les orques qui résident dans un lieu précis peuvent se constituer en bandes de plus de 30 individus. De plus, comme je disais, elles sont presque tout le temps silencieuses, à part lors de leurs "repas", mais celles-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, on commencé à "chanter" de temps en temps. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elles répondent à Duo...

_ Parce qu'il leur parle ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Trowa répondait aux différentes questions que Heero se posait, Quatre ajoutait parfois un commentaire, mais aucun ne quittait des yeux les épaulards qui jouaient devant eux.

Un calme et une sérénité peu commune régnait sur l'équipage, le soleil matinale donnait à l'océan des reflets argents et parfois turquoises, rendant la scène encore plus féérique.

_ Elles sont restées assez loin d'abord et au fur et à mesure de leurs visites, elles sont venues plus près. Chaque fois, elles restent un ou deux jours près de nous puis elles repartent, on peut rester des fois plus de deux mois sans les voir. Une fois elles sont restées plus longtemps. Duo n'était pas avec nous quand elles sont arrivées, il avait dû se rendre à terre, quand l'hélico l'a ramené deux jours plus tard, elles étaient toujours là, il s'est mis à l'avant du navire et leur a parlé comme chaque fois, peu après elles sont parties. Je crois qu'elles l'attendaient ...

_ Oui, c'est vrai, il y a comme un lien entre eux. Tu as remarqué le nom du bateau ?

_ Hn.

_ C'est Duo qui l'a choisi, il a toujours été passionné par celles qu'on appelle les baleines tueuses et je crois qu'elles le lui rendent bien. Chaque fois qu'elles sont là, ils passent tout son temps sur le pont à leur parler, les dessiner, les prendre en photos ... Ce sont les seuls moments où il délaisse son travail... La dernière fois qu'elles sont venues pourtant ... j'ai bien cru que mon espérance de vie s'était considérablement raccourcie tant il nous a fait peur.

_ Oui, Quatre a eu la peur du siècle mais moi aussi. Cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se foutre à l'eau avec elles autour du navire. Il a nagé avec elles pendant plus d'une heure, elles sont venues le voir chacune leur tour, comme si elles se présentaient, puis elles sont reparties et il est remonté. Quatre et les filles lui ont passé un savon !

Heero devait avoir l'air d'un ahuri, sous la surprise il avait tourné la tête vers Trowa, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Il secoua la tête, l'air désenchanté.

_ Ce mec est fou ...

Quatre sourit, amusé.

_ Oui mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Un silence étrange plana sur la dernière phrase de Quatre. Ils regardaient les mammifères marins évoluer devant eux mais ce silence ... Un peu comme le calme avant la tête ...

D'un coup, Heero se redressa et les dévisagea, incrédule. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé ? Il se serait foutu des claques !

_ Mais ... si la dernière fois il les a rejoint ... qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il ne vas pas recom...

Heero fut interrompu par un bruit plus que reconnaissable suivi de suite par les cris de quelques marins. Mais seule une phrase leur parvint distinctement, les glaçant jusqu'aux os.

_ Le Capitaine a plongé !

Trowa eut une étrange sensation, celle de revivre un cauchemar, mais éveillé, et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il faillit broyer les doigts de Quatre.

_ Putain pas encore !

Et là, la seule pensée cohérente de Heero fut « j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu » et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre le pont arrière inférieur, c'est là que le bateau était le pus proche du niveau de l'eau, mais cela faisait tout de même un sacré plongeon.

Il rejoignit ceux qui l'avait précédé et resta bloqué, bouche-bée, devant la vision du corps de Duo recouvert d'un shorty noir et argent et portant aux pieds des chaussons de plongée. Rien d'autre. Pas de masque, de tube ou de palmes. Sa combinaison légère à manche courte s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et laissait entrevoir ses courbes parfaites. Ses cheveux ruisselants s'étaient détachés lors de son plongeon et étaient éparpillés autour de lui selon l'humeur de l'océan, l'équipage en entier aurait pu jurer avoir vu une sirène tant ses mouvements semblaient fluides et "naturels".

Quelle sensation grisante ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel bien-être ... L'eau était beaucoup plus agréable à cette température que celle qu'il avait dû affronter en profondeur quelques jours plutôt. Il s'éloigna un peu du navire, ne perdant pas du vue ses objectifs puis s'arrêta, leur laissant le choix de le rejoindre ou non.

Le temps semblait s'être figer à l'image des hommes présents sur l'Orca, Duo ne faisait que de légers battements de jambes pour se maintenir à la surface et les contemplait tout son soule. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés et il avait douloureusement conscience de la précarité de sa situation. La dernière fois c'était on ne peut mieux passée mais elles restaient des animaux sauvages, ni domestiquées, ni apprivoisées et leurs réactions étaient par là-même imprévisibles.

Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, la plus grande commença son approche. C'était un grand mâle d'environ 8 mètres de long, son aileron pointait, droit et fier, à presque deux mètres de hauteur.

Duo l'avait surnommé pour lui-même Gladiateur, rendant ainsi hommage à sa force brute et à son navire. L'épaulard plongea et passa sous lui, son mouvement limpide perturba à peine le courant autour du nageur et Duo retint son souffle. Il savait que la baleine le jaugeait et il tentait de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Quand elle fut assurée qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre du bipède, elle rejoignit les autres qui poussées par leur curiosité naturelle resserrèrent le cercle autour du Duo.

Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être pris en tenaille entre l'inquiétude palpable de ses hommes et la curiosité dévorante des mammifères marins. L'une d'entre elles se détacha du lot et Duo reconnu avec joie sa plus vieille amie.

Elle avait été la toute première a lui montrer de l'intérêt. Elle devait bien faire 6 mètres de long et son aileron, certes beaucoup plus petit que ceux des mâles, était légèrement recourbé en forme de faux, ce qui lui avait valu de la part du capitaine le doux nom de Shinigami.

Elle se colla presque à Duo et se mit sur le côté, offrant son flanc à ses caresses timides. Alors, il s'enhardit et commença à la flatter sur tout le corps. La baleine semblait curieusement prendre plaisir à ce traitement car elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses yeux papillonnaient et seule sa nageoire caudale ondulait lentement pour lui donner un peu d'équilibre.

La peau caoutchouteuse sous ses doigts, Duo réalisait son rêve d'enfant. Rêve dont personne n'avait jamais rien su et qu'il avait jalousement gardé secret de peur qu'on ne le lui brise.

La fois précédente, il avait nagé parmi elle mais n'avait pas été jusqu'à les toucher. Et là, son cœur, gonflé de joie et d'exaltation, était sur le point d'éclater. Des larmes d'émotion coulaient le long de ses joues, soit il ne s'en rendait pas compte, soit il s'en moquait.

Soudain, Shinigami se remit sur le ventre et lui fit face. Elle ouvrit la bouche et d'un mouvement de tête l'invita à venir lui grattouiller la langue. Tout en se pliant à ses volontés, Duo éclata d'un rire joyeux plein d'un bonheur trop longtemps contenu. La matière était étrange, râpeuse mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il avait la certitude de partager avec elle un moment d'une rare intimité.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait encore, elle se détourna de lui et plongea. Duo, intrigué mais pas inquiet pour si peu, attendit patiemment en la suivant des yeux. Il la vit se placer sous lui et d'un coup elle remonta à la surface.

Duo entendit à peine les cris de surprises de l'équipage. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, jamais il n'avait pu imaginer vivre quelque chose d'une telle intensité. Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il posait les mains sur le dos de l'orque. Dans le mouvement de cette dernière, il s'était retrouvé assis sur son dos juste devant son aileron.

Tout aussi soudainement, elle se mit en mouvement, entraînant Duo avec elle. Elle décrivait de grands cercles tantôt autour de ses consœurs, tantôt autour du navire. Un vent grisant fouettait le visage de Duo et la baleine aurait pu l'emmener au bout du monde qu'il n'y aurait opposé aucune résistance.

Il n'était plus dans l'océan, il était dans un autre monde, un univers uniquement composé de sensations, de couleurs, de sons, tous plus envoutants les uns que les autres. Par moment, elle plongeait mais jamais plus que quelques secondes et aux moments où elle refaisait surface un geyser d'air et d'eau s'échappait de son évent pour retomber en partie sur son cavalier riant aux éclats.

Toute à son émerveillement, Duo ne se rendit pas compte que d'autres orques s'étaient jointes à leur danse si enivrante.

L'équipage était stupéfait. Aucun mot n'aurait su décrire ce que tous ressentaient devant ce spectacle. C'était une chose que de voir des orques dressées jouer avec des nageurs dans un aquarium. S'en était une autre de voir leur capitaine, un homme qu'ils côtoyaient au quotidien, sur le dos d'une baleine sauvage avec laquelle il semblait avoir des liens étranges. Leur danse ressemblait à celle de deux amants trop longtemps séparés et il était certain qu'une immense confiance et un profond respect les unissaient.

C'était magique, époustouflant et à la fois effrayant. Elles donnaient l'impression de ne plus vouloir le leur rendre et lui ne semblait pas décider à rompre le charme pour revenir à bord près de ses hommes. Le cœur serré d'angoisse et d'émotions en tout genre, Heero regardait l'étrange ballet devant lui. Duo devait être un ange marin, un habitant des profondeurs, il n'était pas humain, c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait oser toucher un tel être.

Shinigami ralenti délicatement puis s'arrêta non loin du navire. Sans savoir comment, Duo comprenait ses intentions. Il se laissa glissa et revint vers sa tête, ils se fixèrent un instant. Duo lui frôla la tête en une caresse légèrement tremblante, un remerciement. Il se remit à battre des jambes mais il ne savait honnêtement pas comment il avait encore la force de penser à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau ou même à respirer.

Le cœur battant comme s'il tentait de sortir de sa poitrine, il les regarda s'éloigner, Shinigami plongea pour prendre son élan et bondit hors de l'eau. En l'air elle se tourna sur elle-même et atterrit sur le dos dans une gerbe d'eau immense qui parvint en fines vaguelettes jusqu'à Duo. Ce dernier le comprit comme un salut et leva la main dans sa direction pour le lui rendre.

Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras puissants l'attirer à lui pour le ramener vers l'Orca.

Encore une fois Trowa avait plongé pour le sortir de l'eau. Duo se laissa étrangement faire ce qui inquiéta tout le monde. En réalité il n'était toujours pas rentré de son monde si particulier et se rendait à peine compte de l'effervescence qui régnait maintenant près de lui.

Deux marins leur lancèrent un bout et Trowa attrapa la corde providentielle tout en maintenant Duo contre lui. L'équipage commença à les remonter à bord. Ce bateau n'était pas équipé pour se mettre à l'eau de cette façon, la seule sortie possible était le puits de plongée et Quatre pensa à ce moment qu'il serait bon de remédier à cela car, à n'en pas douter, ce genre de chose risquait de se reproduire.

Une fois à bord Duo reçut une serviette sur les épaules et fut frictionné de la tête au pied par Sally. Elle jeta un regard à Wufei qui comprit tout de suite et entraîna leur capitaine vers sa cabine afin qu'il prenne une douche et se change.

Trowa quant à lui entreprit de remettre de l'ordre.

_ Allez ! C'est terminé, tout le monde à son poste ! Relancez les moteurs, on est reparti !

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui Quatre, ça va, je vais vérifier le cap et aller me changer.

_ Je vais m'occuper des vérifications si tu veux, va te changer et prends Quatre avec toi, il pourra t'aider si besoinest.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Évidemment !

_ Très bien, merci Heero, à tout de suite.

_ Hn.

Même si Heero pensait un peu au confort de Trowa avec cette proposition, il faisait en fait d'une pierre deux coups. Cette histoire de radar qui ne repère pas un groupe de mammifères entre 6 et 8 mètres de long chacun lui semblait louche. Il allait donc en profiter pour faire quelques vérifications lui aussi.

D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers la passerelle de commandement, attrapant son équipier au passage.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

Alors ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues ? Ca se décante tout doucement, si il y a des incohérences ou des choses pas claires n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerais.

Sinon pour la compréhension, quelques rappels :

Bâbord = gauche

Tribord = droite

1 mille nautique = environ 1,8 kilomètres

1 brasse = 1,8 mètres

1 nœud = 1 mille/heure = 1,8 km/heure

Je crois que j'ai rien oublié.

Je voulais juste vous dire que je vais peut-être avoir du retard dans les chap suivants, je dois subir une opération la semaine prochaine qui paralysera un de mes bras pendant une bonne semaine. Donc je vais essayer d'écrire des chap d'avance mais je vous promets rien ...

Kisu


	3. Je suis pas comme ça !

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated M : pour le langage qui sera parfois légèrement grossier et pour la suite vous verrez ...

Couple : pour l'instant 3x4, les autres apparaitront, pas de panique ...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Ça va devenir une habitude.

Duo sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'est dingue cette manie qu'il avait de toujours le surprendre comme ça ! Il était sur le pont comme la veille au soir mais cette fois il était assis, les jambes dans le vide et les bras croisés sur le bastingage. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant arriver sur lui, sa démarche sûre et son corps à tomber et son ... Stop ! Duo se gifla mentalement et remonta discrètement son regard qui avait vagabondé sans sa permission sur le corps de Heero.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ou tu préfères être seul ?

_ Pitié non ! Je t'en pris assieds-toi, on m'a assez évité pour toute une vie ...

Sachant parfaitement que le capitaine faisait allusion au comportement de son équipage, suite à sa prestation du matin avec les orques, Heero tenta de le rassurer.

_ Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir, ce n'est pas contre toi tu sais, mais ... comment dire ... Tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu as eu sur nous tous ?

_ Comment ça ?

La tête penchée sur le côté, Duo semblait vraiment ne pas saisir les paroles de homologue. Heero ne put s'empêcher de le trouve irrémédiablement trop craquant avec cette moue si dubitative sur les lèvres.

_ Enfin Duo ! Imagine ! Mets-toi à notre place, c'était simplement surréaliste ! On n'avait l'impression que tu faisais partie de leur bande, de l'océan, que tu n'étais plus ... humain ...

Il n'avait pas pu retenir le dernier mot, sorti trop vite, et craignait maintenant que Duo ne se vexe. Ce dernier semblait pourtant bien plus choqué que vexé.

_ Mais je ... non enfin ... ce n'est pas ...

_ Écoute, ce que j'essaie de te dire, très mal je l'admet, c'est que tu dois leur laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc. Personne ne t'en veux ou même ne cherche à t'éviter. Seulement, c'est comme ... je sais pas moi ... Tiens ! Imagine que tu ailles voir ton groupe préféré sur scène, tu regardes tout le concert, à fond dedans, tu ressens des tonnes d'émotions à la seconde, tu te sens vibrer, tu te laisses emporter ... et d'un seul coup, sans que tu t'y attendes, on te propose d'aller discuter avec le chanteur ... Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

_ Je crois que j'ai saisi le concept. Tu veux dire qu'ils m'ont juste trouvé inabordable ?

_ C'est ça !

Soulagé d'avoir sut s'exprimer sans le contrarier, Heero maintenant assis à ses côté, laissa ses bras partir derrière lui pour s'appuyer dessus. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles et inspira profondément l'air marin.

_ Merci Heero.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Duo qui le regardait, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et une émotion étrange dans les yeux.

_ De quoi ?

_ De m'avoir rassuré. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre la confiance de mes hommes. Nous sommes une famille.

_ Tu ne les perdras pas, tu es un bon capitaine et ils t'aiment tous.

_ Hm.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre au compliment, Duo se contenta de rougir.

_ Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas. Après ta séance aquatique tu devrais être épuisé.

_ Ouai mais je suis surtout survolté. J'ai l'impression d'être une centrale électrique.

_ Image intéressante.

_ Et toi ? Ça fait deux soirs de suite que tu te promènes sur le pont au lieu de te reposer.

_ Je te cherchais.

Le cœur de Duo s'emballa et il s'en voulut immédiatement, Heero ne voulait sûrement pas dire ce qu'il avait compris et il fit tout pour que ces émotions ne transparaissent pas. Quelles émotions d'abord ? Depuis quand ressentait-il ça, ce genre de frissons, pour un homme ? Ignorant ses réflexions, il poursuivit la conversation tant bien que mal.

_ Pour ?

_ Ce midi j'ai remplacé Trowa quelques instants, le temps qu'il se change. J'en ai profité pour vérifier les radars et les sonars.

_ Quoi !

_ Te fâches pas, c'est juste que Quatre s'était étonné que personne n'ai détecté le groupe avec tout le matériel perfectionné que vous avez à bord. Trowa aussi avait l'air surpris. Alors j'ai voulu vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que rien n'avait été trafiqué.

_ Wufei ou Hilde aurait pu le faire.

_ Je devais m'en charger, c'est mon job. Zech et moi avons cherché un moment mais il semblerait que ce n'était qu'un défaut de paramétrage. Ou alors c'était effectivement un piratage mais il n'aurait aucun sens. Tous les appareils étaient réglés pour ne détecter que les navires ou icebergs ou masses rocheuses, bref tout sauf les animaux aquatiques.

Duo soupira mais Heero ne réussi pas à en interpréter le sens.

_ C'était effectivement un piratage mais volontaire ... C'est idiot mais j'ai moi même changé les paramétrages, je voulais avoir la surprise de leur arrivée. Je ne l'avais pas dit car sinon Quatre m'aurait encore engueulé. Si tu m'avais demandé, tu te serais épargné bien du travail.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Heero éclata simplement de rire.

_ Tu dois me trouver parano ?

_ Je suppose que c'est ton métier qui veux ça ?

_ En partie oui, mais pour être franc c'est aussi dans ma nature. C'est indéniablement un atout pour le poste que j'occupe mais cela est légèrement contraignant d'un point de vue plus privé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, parfois ils parlaient de chose et d'autre, faisant connaissance, parfois ils écoutaient seulement les moteurs du navire et le bruit de ressac des vagues contre la coque. Le silence ne les gênait pas, ils le savouraient.

_ Tu le pensais vraiment ?

_ De quoi ?

_ L'image que j'ai renvoyé ce matin ?

_ Si tu ne me crois pas, demande aux autres et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je crois que Howard t'as filmé.

Duo resta bouche-bée de surprise.

_ Il a pas osé ?

_ Et si !

_ Heero ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ A voir ta tête, je crois que si au contraire.

_ J'aime pas qu'on me filme ...

Et là Heero retrouva le Duo bougon du matin qui tirait la langue à Sally et se faisait materner par Hilde. Mais combien de visages a-t-il ?

_ Oui, je le pensais. C'était un spectacle époustouflant, en fait je crois même que les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire ce que j'ai ... que nous avons ressenti. Tu es un enchanteur Duo.

Là ce n'était plus rouge, c'était à la limite de l'explosion. Duo ne savait plus comment remercier tous les dieux de la création que la nuit cache l'état de ses pommettes. Même l'humour ne lui était d'aucune aide pour cacher son trouble, il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_ C'est gentil...

Un ange passa et l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu, laissant la nuit emporter doucement les dernières paroles échangées, comme si le temps lui-même s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de confession.

_ Nous respectons le plan de navigation et tes estimations ?

Heero avait senti comme un besoin vital et urgent de changer de sujet coûte que coûte. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

_ Pour l'instant, mais nous allons peut-être essuyer des gros vents d'ici deux jours si les prévisions ne changent pas. C'est Hilde qui m'a fait parvenir l'info tout à l'heure, c'est à surveiller, nous devrons probablement ralentir ou au pire rallier un port d'escale. Je ne m'inquiète pas outre-mesure. Par contre, il faut profiter du climat autant que possible, très bientôt, il faudra sortir couvert.

_ Oui, je m'en doute et j'en profite.

Les derniers mots avaient été lâché sans qu'Heero ne détourne son regard de celui de Duo et pendant un instant la scène se figea. Sentant le trouble du capitaine, Heero préféra y couper court plutôt que de l'effrayer.

_ Dis-moi ! Comment se fait-il que ce soit Trowa qui soit toujours aux commandes la nuit ? Vous ne faîtes pas de roulement ?

_ Hum, en fait, d'habitude, c'est moi qui prends les nuits, je préfère, ça me laisse le temps de travailler la journée. Mais quand Quatre est à bord, je lui laisse les nuits, comme ça ils peuvent passer la journée ensemble.

_ Heu ... comment dire, je pensais que ... enfin ... tu vois, qu'ils aimeraient se voir aussi la nuit, tu comprends ...

Devant la gêne évidente de l'agent spécial, Duo ne put réprimer un petit rire.

_ Ouai je vois, mais en fait, c'est que Quatre est décalé. C'est bête tu vois mais il a passé son enfance en Angleterre et lorsqu'il a rejoint son père au Moyen-Orient il n'a pas supporté la chaleur. Alors il s'est mis à vivre en décalé, dormir le jour et vivre la nuit. Du coup, il a gardé le rythme et pour l'instant ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Tro, alors je fais avec ! Et puis Quatre n'est pas souvent à bord.

_ Je vois ... c'est gentil à toi, de t'adapter je veux dire.

_ C'est normal, ce sont mes amis, ma famille. Tu as remarqué toi-même à quel point il était facile de s'intégrer parmi nous.

_ Oui, à vrai dire j'ai été surpris de voir que Zech et moi avons été accepté si vite.

_ Tu sais ... à bord nous vivons les uns sur les autres, en complète promiscuité, constamment. Je dis toujours qu'une semaine à bord à se fréquenter reviens à un mois sur terre. Alors forcément ça rapproche, comme partout il y a des clash mais rien de grave. Et Zech et toi faites votre part sans rechigner. Vous auriez pu nous prendre de haut, rester cantonnés à votre mission et refuser les tâches qui vous ont été confié ... Vous ne l'avez pas fait, ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons intégrés, c'est vous qui vous êtes incorporés à nous.

_ Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça ... Ta façon de voir les choses est surprenante.

_ Pas de problème, quand tu sais pas, tu me demandes !

Heero répondit au sourire de Duo. Le côté sale gosse et en même temps tellement accueillant du capitaine laissait entrevoir une personnalité complexe mais passionnante, dans tous les sens du terme, et il tombait réellement sous le charme. C'était le moment ou jamais de le quitter avant de faire une bêtise. Si lui avait découvert très tôt qu'il préférait les hommes, ce n'était probablement pas le cas de Duo.

_ Bon, je vais essayer de dormir, bonne nuit Duo.

_ Bonne nuit Heero.

Le capitaine le regarda partir et resta encore quelques instant sus le pont avant de se décider à rejoindre son bureau.

Cette nuit, comme la précédente, la discussion l'avait tellement détendu, qu'il s'endormit encore un bébé.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ce premier jour de voyage avait été riche en émotions et les jours qui suivirent parurent presque fades à Duo. Peu à peu ses hommes retrouvèrent leur verve habituelle en sa présence et puis tout le monde avait bien trop à s'occuper, le travail ne manquait pas. Par exemple, Wufei et ses techniciens, aidés de Howard, préparait le matériel d'exploration pour la recherche de l'épave.

Des vérifications, des améliorations et quelques adaptations au niveau des accessoires. Leur robot sous-marin, appelé affectueusement Polochon par Duo -- lui seul savait pourquoi -- était équipé à l'origine pour les prélèvements et la recherche, il n'avait pas été prévu de l'utiliser à des fins de « pilleurs d'épave », comme avait dit leur capitaine.

En attendant, ces modifications étaient une bonne excuse pour le lâcher en mer et permettre à Duo de récupérer des données supplémentaires pour ses recherches sans retarder l'expédition.

L'équipage avait adopté sans trop de problème ce nouveau rythme et le capitaine était satisfait. Quatre et Trowa ne se cachaient plus, sans pour autant se donner en spectacle, et cela avait transfiguré le second. Il était beaucoup plus libéré, plus lui-même, moins taciturne. Duo était heureux pour ses amis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, sans savoir pourquoi. Alors, chaque fois, il reléguait ça loin dans ses priorités de réflexions et n'y pensait plus.

Quant à Heero, il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Duo sur le pont tous les soirs. La proximité avec le capitaine attisait son désir, son envie de lui, il devenait jaloux quand il le voyait trop proche de quelqu'un.

Pourtant toutes ces personnes avaient plus de droit qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Duo les connaissait depuis longtemps, elles savaient des choses sur lui, sur son passé. Bref ils étaient amis, alors que Heero était, au mieux, un nouveau compagnon de voyage, et seulement temporaire.

Cependant, ils avaient partagé énormément au cours de leurs discussions. Heero avait appris que Duo avait eu une compagne pendant près de 4 ans mais que celle-ci ne supportait plus ses absences répétées et son implication dans son travail. Elle l'avait mis au pied du mur et c'est en choisissant ses recherches qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne comptait pas tant que ça pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait au départ.

Si Heero avait senti son cœur se serrer en recevant la confirmation que Duo était hétéro, il n'en restait pas moins troublé par les regards que lui lançait le dit capitaine. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, ni de ses regards, ni du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son vis à vis.

Duo, lui, avait fini par apprendre que Heero avait passé sa scolarité dans une école militaire et que de fil en aiguille, il avait fini par être recruté par le gouvernement. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de sa vie.

Il avait glissé subtilement dans la conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui, contrairement à Duo, de relation durable, son métier l'en empêchant. Mais il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin en précisant que ses aventures étaient toutes, sans exception, masculines. C'était trop tôt.

Ils avaient parlé de sa collaboration avec Zech. Comment ils en étaient venu à faire équipe ensemble. Comment le jeune homme blond avait été le seul à supporter le caractère froid et impulsif du brun.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Zech, Duo était plutôt soulagé. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé et son comportement était beaucoup plus pondéré, voir plus ... normal ? Mais, après tout, comment le qualifier de « normal » alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas le comportement habituel de l'agent Merquize ?

Enfin, ils en étaient à leur cinquième jour de voyage et passaient au large de l'Afrique Centrale, à peu près au niveau de la Guinée. Ce matin s'annonçait tranquille. Le gros coup de vent annoncé n'avait finalement pas eu lieu, la dépression s'était éloignée plus vite que prévu, la météo était une science variable après tout. Donc, c'est calme et détendu que Duo s'avançait dans le couloir. Il avait des vêtements à prendre dans sa cabine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il évita de justesse la porte qui s'ouvrit sous son nez. Il poussa un juron et releva la tête pour voir quel crétin avait ouvert si brusquement, oubliant par là les consignes de sécurité sur le navire.

_ Zech !

_ Oh ! Pardon Capitaine.

Duo allait lui rappeler vertement les règles de base du bateau quand quelque chose dans le comportement du blond l'en empêcha. Au lieu de ça, il resta sans rien dire, le fixant curieusement, tentant de définir ce qui le gênait.

Au moment où il comprit que ce qui l'ennuyait était l'éclat des yeux de l'agent, le même que celui des premiers jours, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir. Le corps, de la même taille que lui mais légèrement plus carré, le collait sans honte et lui coupait toute respiration trop profonde.

_ Mais qu'est ce ....

_ Chut, doucement Capitaine. C'est une étrange coïncidence, non ? Je pensais justement à toi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'une occasion de te voir seul à seul. Je n'ai pas inventé tes regards de braise n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser ses derniers jours mais là c'est plus fort que moi, nous sommes seuls dans ce couloir ...

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'imagines ? Les seuls regards que je t'ai porté les premiers jours c'étaient des regards de rage. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton manège ! A faire le gentil et le serviable pour endormir tout le monde ! J'ai failli me faire avoir en voyant que t'avais changé mais on ne m'y prendra plus ! Maintenant bouge !

Une seconde porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'un des deux ne puisse esquisser un geste et ils se retrouvèrent devant un Heero devenu livide. Les cris avait dû l'alerter et le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux aurait laisser n'importe qui perplexe.

Duo était maintenu contre le mur, les bras de chaque côté du corps par un Zech des plus entreprenants, des mèches de cheveux s'étaient détachés de sa natte dans sa tentative d'évasion, il avait le souffle court et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Zech, lui, avait changé de couleur et de ton à l'apparition de son collègue.

Profitant de ce que son adversaire regardait le nouveau venu, Duo dégagea vivement son bras droit et lui colla un direct bien senti en pleine mâchoire. Sous le coup, Zech percuta le mur derrière lui, les couloirs de bateau étant assez étroits, et s'effondra. Une fois au sol, il se frotta la joue par réflexe et leva les yeux sur Duo. Il ne l'avait pas cru si fort. Quand Duo pris la parole, il laissa toute sa colère se déverser sur cet homme.

_ Putain ! Recommence plus jamais ça ! Approche toi d'moi encore une fois et j'te jure que j'te la coupe ! C'est clair connard ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

N'attendant pas de réponse, Duo fit demi-tour, tant pis pour ses fringues, ça attendrait. Là, il lui fallait de l'air et vite. Il était furieux ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser abuser comme ça ? Les premières impressions sont souvent les plus justes. Il aurait dû se méfier. Mais non ! Éternel naïf qu'il était, il avait cru au changement d'attitude du blond. Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère.

En plus, Heero avait tout vu. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça le foutait en l'air. Comme si c'était le plus important ! L'autre avait failli l'embrasser de force, il avait senti son souffle dans son cou, son érection contre sa cuisse et ce qui le foutait de travers c'était qu'Heero est tout vu ! Qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien foutre après tout ? Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ?

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna un poing en l'air, prêt à frapper. Il suspendit son geste de justesse. Heero était là devant lui.

_ Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne réagissais pas. Tu ne devrais pas rester là comme ça sans bouger. Tes hommes vont s'interroger.

Comme une coquille vide, il laissa Heero l'entraîner contre le mur sous la passerelle, à l'abri des regards.

_ Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas touché ?

Un regard qui se lève et qui s'ancre dans les yeux devant lui. Il y lu de l'inquiétude mais pas seulement, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais peu importe, ce n'est pas ça qui l'avait interpelé.

_ Tu savais ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement sourd, retenant sa colère et son humiliation.

_ De quoi ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça. C'est une habitude que vous avez prise tous les deux ? Vous chassez en couple ?

Heero, trop choqué, ne réagissait pas et Duo prit ça pour un consentement. Il allait le frapper également lorsque Hilde déboula en hurlant. Elle le cherchait.

_ Capitaine ? Capitaine ? Ha tu es là !

Duo s'éloigna du mur et de Heero par la même occasion. Il se recomposa un visage avenant et posé qui ne laissait absolument pas deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ SOS.

Trois lettres et Duo courait comme un diable vers la passerelle. Il y déboula, faisant sursauter ses occupants.

_ Au rapport.

Le préposé à la radio, sous les ordres de Hilde, lui répondit avec calme et professionnalisme et Duo sentit un élan de fierté s'emparer de lui en voyant que ses hommes étaient parés à toute situation.

_ Un message de détresse Capitaine. Il nous parvient à l'instant, apparemment l'accident est récent.

_ Contact.

_ Tout de suite Capitaine.

L'homme brancha les canaux voulus et mit la communication sur haut-parleur. Entre-temps Heero et Zech avaient rejoins le reste de l'équipage et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Heero attendait avec impatience un moment de solitude avec son équipier. Son poing le démangeait et sa discussion avortée avec Duo le laissait sur sa faim.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre aux accusations du capitaine et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. En plus, il le trouvait incroyablement sexy dans l'urgence de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Ici le capitaine de l'Orca Gladiator, navire de recherches scientifiques, identifiez-vous.

_ Ici le capitaine d'El Soñador, bateau de pêche espagnol, nous sommes en perdition.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Des pirates nous ont attaqué. Plus de la moitié de mon équipage est mort. Ils nous ont laissé dériver au large, ils ont détruit notre antenne longue portée et nos moteurs. Vous êtes le premier bateau à croiser notre route et que nous arrivons à contacter.

_ Donnez votre position à mon radio, nous venons vous chercher.

Duo laissa son équipage s'occuper des « formalités » et allait préparer l'opération sauvetage quand Trowa le retint.

_ Duo !

_ Je sais. Mais on a pas le choix.

_ Oui mais ...

_ Écoute Tro, je pense comme toi, mais si c'était vrai ?

_ Trowa ? Duo ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Quatre qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, cependant aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, s'affrontant du regard, et ce fut Wufei qui lui expliqua la situation.

_ La dernière fois que nous avons reçu un appel de ce genre, c'était les pirates eux-même, ils nous avait tendu un piège. Heureusement, on s'en est aperçu avant d'être trop près d'eux et on a pu leur échapper. Leur bateau était plus rapide que le nôtre mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Duo ordonne d'ouvrir le feu. Leur surprise nous a sauvé ou, plutôt, Duo nous a sauvé.

Quatre regarda les deux hommes les plus précieux de sa vie, il était furieux. Non pire, il allait en tuer un, il ne savait pas encore lequel mais un au moins allait y passer !

_ Ça c'est passé quand ?

_ Quatre ...

_ QUAND ?

_ Il y a 5 mois à peu près.

_ QUOI !!!! Et vous m'avez rien dit ? Mais merde je compte pour quoi à vos yeux ?

_ Quatre mon cœur, calmes-toi, je vais t'expliquer ...

_ Ta gueule Trowa ! Cette fois j'en ai marre, la coupe est pleine, vous me faites chier tous les deux avec vos cachoteries, comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me protège ! Je suis pas un un gosse et encore moins une femme ! Si vous avez besoin que je vous rappelle qui est le patron ici alors je le ferais !

_ Tu vas trop loin Quatre ! Trowa et moi voulions simplement éviter que tu ne t'inquiètes pour rien, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, ça servait donc à rien de t'en parler, c'est tout, alors maintenant calmes-toi Patron, j'ai une opération de sauvetage à mener.

Quatre les dévisagea puis sorti encore plus furieux qu'au début. Trowa voulut le suivre mais son capitaine lui rappela qu'il travaillait et que sa place était à ses côtés, en tant que second. Déchiré, partagé entre deux, il ne put que s'incliner. La vie de plusieurs hommes était en jeux, sa propre vie attendrait.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient assisté à la dispute, apparemment le calme n'était plus de rigueur. Les jours précédents avait quelque peu endormi les hommes et ils étaient brusquement rappelés à la réalité.

Zech en profita pour s'éclipser, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour se faire oublier, Heero quant à lui, légèrement téméraire osa s'approcher de Trowa – et non de Duo, pas suicidaire non plus – pour lui proposer son aide.

_ C'est sympa mais je vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire, tout le monde est à son poste.

_ Hn. Je reste dispo si besoin.

_ Merci Heero.

Et Trowa retourna à ses occupations. Il était plus que contrarié, en plus les coordonnées du navire en détresse ne lui plaisaient pas, elles les éloignaient considérablement de leur plan de navigation. Elles les faisaient s'éloigner de l'Afrique pour se rapprocher du Brésil. Cela allait leur faire perdre au moins une journée, si ce n'est plus, le temps de retrouver le bateau, de faire passer les hommes sur l'Orca, de vérifier l'état du navire et si possible de le remorquer jusqu'au port le plus près.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Au bout de quelques heures de voyage, Duo n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, il ne quittait plus son poste et gardait les yeux fixés sur l'océan. Il ne cessait de repasser en boucle les dernières heures et ne comprenait pas comment l'ambiance avait pu dégénérer aussi vite.

Cinq jours qu'ils voyageaient dans une ambiance parfaite et en quelques minutes deux disputes avaient éclaté et réduit leur entente à néant. Il fallait rattraper le coup pour Quatre et Trowa, c'était certain.

Par contre pour les deux agents, Duo pensaient de plus de plus à les faire débarquer, ils pourraient tout aussi bien les rejoindre directement en Islande. Après tout, ils connaissaient tout le monde, savaient comment l'équipe fonctionnait, il n'était plus nécessaire qu'ils restent près d'eux.

Oui mais Heero ? Est-ce que les accusations lancées pendant l'engueulade était fondée ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris par l'attitude de son équipier, mais il avait vraiment l'air furieux et inquiet. Est-ce que c'était une ruse ? Et si oui, pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi lui ? Et si c'était vraiment eux la taupe en fait ? C'est vrai en fait ! Qui a vérifié leur histoire ? Et si c'était eux qui travaillaient pour Oz ?

Non ! Ça suffit ! C'est ridicule. Quatre n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça et il avait le bras long. Si l'Orca avait été réquisitionné, l'ordre devait venir de la reine Peacecraft elle-même. Duo aurait pu hurlé de contrariété de sentir toutes ces questions tourner dans sa tête sans entrevoir un début de réponse.

Rien n'y faisait, ça tournait encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête, ça l'obsédait. De son poing il frappa le panneau de contrôle à ses côtés. Les rares qui ne sursautèrent pas se tournèrent vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Trowa !

_ Oui Capitaine ?

_ Va rejoindre Quatre et explique lui pourquoi on lui a rien dit, calmes-le.

_ Mais ...

_ C'est un ordre.

_ Oui Capitaine.

Avec un regard de remerciement, Trowa sortit chercher son amant. Duo soupira, ça n'allait pas suffire à le calmer, il y avait trop de choses en lui.

_ Eiji !

_ Oui Capitaine ?

_ Musique, s'il te plait.

_ Lequel vous voulez ?

_ Hummm ... un truc violent, j'en ai besoin, je sais pas .... Machine Head ?

_ Oui, ça vous fera du bien Capitaine.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de « l'opération sauvetage », Duo eut un semblant de sourire qui s'accentua aux premières notes saturées et déchaînées des guitares du groupe. Les hauts-parleurs du navire envoyaient la musique lourde et hurlante dans le moindre recoin de chaque pièce commune. C'était particulièrement violent comme choix et l'équipage savait que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger Duo.

Heero, lui, pu se faire une vague idée de l'état d'esprit de Duo en entendant la première chanson s'élever. Il s'était installé dans le « salon », la pièce de repos en fait, qui servait à la fois de salle jeux, de bibliothèque, de salon de thé, ...

Il aurait aimé avoir une « discussion » avec Zech mais il voulait d'abord s'entretenir avec Duo. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque que ce dernier les voit discuter sans avoir éclairci certaines choses.

Alors il attendait, penché sur ses dossiers. Son général avait une piste pour la taupe mais il restait des zones d'ombre. Heero fouillait, hackait les dossiers qui résistait, il s'occupait l'esprit comme il pouvait. Mais cette musique ... Reflétait-elle l'intérieur de Duo ? Ses pensées ? Si oui, il ferait mieux d'attendre que le typhon se calme !

_ Capitaine !

Duo avait réussi par il ne savait quel miracle à se déconnecter. Il s'était laissé emporter par l'agressivité de la musique et son esprit s'était bloqué sur une tâche unique. Commander son navire. C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque Hilde cria son nom, encore une fois. C'est en soupirant qu'il lui répondit.

_ Oui ...

_ Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas crier mais tu m'as pas répondu la première fois ... ni la deuxième en fait.

_ Hn.

_ On a un problème.

_ Lequel ? On est presque arrivé, c'est pas le moment.

_ Justement ... c'est bien ça le souci.

_ Putain arrête de tourner autour du pot, accouche !

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé qui lui fit regretter aussitôt son emportement.

_ Excuse moi, Hilde, viens là princesse.

Il la serra un instant dans ses bras et la laissa se reculer pour lui expliquer la situation. Duo blêmit, se précipita dans la salle de contrôle pour voir de lui-même le problème sur les écrans radars.

Il retourna à son poste et tenta de joindre le capitaine d'El Soñador, sans succès. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, aussi, il se força à garder la tête froide, s'arrêtant de gigoter, il appuya sur le bouton lui permettant de couper la musique et de passer une annonce à l'ensemble du bateau.

_ Quatre, Trowa, Yuy, Merquize ! A la passerelle de toute urgence, magnez-vous !

Les quatre interpelés arrivèrent presque en même temps dans la passerelle et stoppèrent brutalement devant l'air désespéré du capitaine. Finalement, ce fut Trowa qui brisa le silence.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous n'arrivons plus à joindre le navire en détresse.

Les nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent, la même pensée traversant leur esprit. Seul Quatre eut le courage de la formuler tout haut.

_ C'est trop tard ? Ils ont coulé ?

Duo les regardait tour à tour, les yeux vides, eux ne comprenaient pas encore mais lui, il savait et c'est désespérément qu'il secoua la tête pour leur faire comprendre que Quatre faisait erreur.

Ils auraient dû se sentir soulagés de savoir que le bateau n'avait pas coulé, qu'ils n'avaient pas échoué dans leur tentative à sauver ces hommes, mais la tête du capitaine les amena à penser que le problème était autre part. Retrouvant subitement la parole, il le leur confirma.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Leur bateau n'était pas endommagé, seulement les moteurs et une partie de l'électronique.

_ Alors comment ? Leur radio restante aurait lâché ?

Duo secoua la tête encore une fois en signe de dénégation. Il était parvenu a une conclusion mais il préférait attendre de voir si les autres pensaient la même chose que lui, histoire d'être sûr, il ne voulait pas partir sur une mauvaise piste.

_ Suivez-moi.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et retrouvèrent Hilde et Wufei en grande conversation devant les écrans radars. Ils se turent immédiatement en les voyant apparaître, rendant l'ambiance encore plus suffocante, tout le monde commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise. Duo se poussa pour leur laisser l'accès aux écrans.

_ Regardez.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, pourtant il n'y avait rien à voir.

_ Duo, je ne comprends pas, il n'y a rien sur les écrans ...

_ C'est pourtant simple Quatre ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une exclamation lui coupa la parole. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Heero qui se tenaient toujours devant les moniteurs mais son regard fixait maintenant un point invisible et ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts. « Il a compris » pensa Duo, et aussitôt il fut envahi par une bouffée de joie, de voir qu'il avait été le premier à arriver à la même conclusion que lui le soulageait bêtement.

_ Je ne devrais même pas être étonné de voir que tu es le premier à avoir compris Heero.

_ Duo ! Tu nous expliques ? Parce que nous par contre on est un peu lent à le détente, tu nous excuses hein ?

_ Lâches-tes sarcasmes Quatre. Le bateau n'a pas coulé et s'il n'apparaît pas sur les radars c'est juste parce qu'il n'a jamais été là.

Un silence choqué fit son apparition alors que tous prenait pleinement conscience de ce que ces révélations impliquaient. Pour la première fois depuis leur altercation, Zech pris place face à Duo. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui ne passa inaperçu pour personne mais l'agent spécial s'en moquait. Là, il était en mode travail et sa mission était importante. Duo remarqua d'ailleurs le changement dans son regard et en fut très surpris. Il se dit qu'il serait bon d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec les deux zouaves dès que possible. Au moment où l'agent Merquize allait parler, Wufei le coupa, il avait remarqué l'air tendu de son capitaine et venait à son aide, pour cela il s'attira un regard noir de la part de Zech mais l'ignora royalement.

_ Alors c'était un piège ?

_ Oui Wufei, ça veut dire que quelqu'un sait qui nous sommes, où nous sommes, ce que nous cherchons. Bref on est grillé et si c'est bien d'Oz qu'il s'agit, car je ne vois pas qui d'autre, alors ils feront tout pour nous ralentir ... voir pire.

Duo laissa ses derniers mots en suspens. Il regarda autour de lui, son bateau, son équipe, ses amis, ... Il les avait entraîné là-dedans alors qu'il leur avait promis une vie libérée de tout ça.

_ Excusez-moi mais ces messieurs et moi-même allons avoir une petite discussion. En attendant que chacun retourne à son poste, nous reprenons le plan de navigation de départ.

_ Oui Capitaine.

_ Duo ! Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

_ Non merci Trowa, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec eux. Je te tiendrai au courant t'inquiète.

Cette fois, la discussion allait être un peu musclée, ils avaient pris le Capitaine de l'Orca pour un simple marin, un scientifique binoclard, une grosse tête ? Ils allaient être surpris !

C'est avec un sourire inquiétant que Duo suivit les deux agents à l'extérieur pour se diriger une fois de plus vers son bureau.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre ....

Voilà ça se précise, je crois que j'ai rien besoin d'expliquer dans ce chapitre mais si jamais ... n'hésitez pas à demander.

Sinon juste mes excuses pour le retard, je pensais le publier hier mais j'avais oublié que dimanche je n'étais pas là de la journée, Japan Expo oblige et je regrette même pas mes ampoules et l'heure et demie d'attente pour le concert de Kanon Wakeshima !!!!

La suite bientôt c'est promis ...


	4. Avant toi

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated M : pour le langage qui sera parfois légèrement grossier et pour la suite vous verrez ...

Couple : pour l'instant 3x4, les autres apparaitront, pas de panique ...

Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai qu'un bras pour le moment ;)

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je réponds à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

**********************************************************************************************************************

Les trois hommes se dévisageaient, attendant de voir qui prendrait la parole en premier. Finalement, le capitaine reprit le dessus, après tout c'était son bureau et ils étaient un peu chez lui, non ?

_ Asseyez-vous.

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas répéter, c'était un ordre à n'en pas douter et vu la tension contenu dans ce corps il valait mieux obéir.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de patient vous savez ... Mais là, aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai dépassé des limites jamais atteintes auparavant ! Alors que ce soit bien clair, on va régler tous les problèmes dans l'ordre. D'abord cette histoire de bateau de pêche espagnol, mais ne croyez pas, l'un comme l'autre, que j'oublie l'incident du couloir ! Nous en reparlerons dès que cette histoire sera bouclée ! C'est compris ?

Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment si le son de leur voix n'allait pas énerver encore plus Duo. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau. L'énervement, la colère faisaient bouillir son sang et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer et à s'asseoir.

_ Bien. Alors il faudra faire des recherches pour savoir si un tel bateau existe ensuite il faudra remonter le signal radio pour être sûr de l'endroit d'où il a été envoyé, ça , ça peut être fait du bateau, le reste vous vous en chargerez tout seul, c'est votre job. Je dois dire que vous vous en sortez bien, il y a à peine quelques heures je pensais à vous faire débarquer ... mais de toute évidence, on va avoir besoin de vous ici. Vous allez devoir contacter votre général pour avoir la liste de ceux qui était au courant de cette mission. Il faut prendre Oz de court.

_ Ça risque d'être difficile. Ils ont de toute évidence une longueur d'avance puisqu'ils savent pour nous et qu'ils savent où nous trouver. De plus, ils n'hésitent pas en général. Ils auraient pu nous envoyer une armada de pirates. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait c'est qu'ils voulaient juste nous intimider et nous prévenir qu'ils savaient. Ils attendent probablement que l'on abandonne.

_ Zech,tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que nous devrions stopper la mission j'espère ?

Les yeux de Duo lançait des éclairs et Zech déglutit difficilement.

_ Non ! Je constate les faits c'est tout.

_ Et bien constate différemment dans ce cas !

Si Heero s'y mettait aussi, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de s'expliquer. Fort de cette constatation, Zech se cala dans sa chaise et attendit que les deux autres finissent la conversation entamée.

_ Je vais faire les recherches que tu demandes et Zech va prévenir notre général. La mission continue c'est évident et nous restons à bord.

Sur ces derniers mots il lança un regard des plus explicites à Duo, à savoir que si ce dernier parlait encore de les faire débarquer, il devrait sans aucun doute passer par-dessus bord avec eux, car ils ne se laisseraient pas faire.

_ C'est évident dans ces conditions. Par contre, hors de question que j'impose à mes hommes de continuer, ils ont le droit de choisir.

Un instant de réflexion de la part des deux agents mais le ton de Duo était sans appel.

_ Nous pouvons fonctionner en effectif réduit. Nous stopperons les recherches et nous nous limiterons à rejoindre l'épave le plus rapidement possible. Il faudra supprimer toutes les escales inutiles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il «boudait» Zech reprit part à la conversation.

_ Au fait, dans le plan de navigation j'ai vu que le dernier arrêt serait en Irlande, pourquoi pas en Islande, nous serons plus proche de l'épave et ce sera plus pratique. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en bateau mais ça revient au même, non ?

_ C'est vrai que maintenant ça ne change plus grand chose. J'avais prévu l'Irlande car je craignais que nous n'attirions trop l'attention en nous arrêtant en Islande, je ne voulais pas attirer Oz trop près de l'épave.

Zech et Heero le regardèrent un air ahuri sur le visage.

_ Quoi ? Je pensais bien faire, me regardez pas comme ça !

_ Non, ce n'est pas ... mais ... nous n'y avions même pas pensé ! Tu penses comme un militaire Duo ...

_ Ce ne te regardes pas Heero. Bon, vous avez tous les deux des choses à faire et moi aussi, alors sauf s'il reste quelque chose que j'ignore ... ?

_ Hn. J'ai reçu une liste de personnes susceptibles d'être la taupe, je vais pouvoir la réviser au vu des derniers événements car peu de personnes étaient au courant pour nous.

_ Qui est sur cette liste ?

_ Putain Zech tu lis jamais tes mails ? Je te l'ai envoyé cette liste !

_ Désolé, j'ai été distrait ces derniers temps ...

Un grand blanc tomba dans la pièce quand les insinuations contenues dans cette phrase se furent frayées un chemin dans les esprits de tout le monde. Zech ne s'en rendant compte que trop tard ne put que tenter de rattraper sa bourde. Duo le fusillait littéralement du regard et son équipier avait les poings étonnamment serrés.

_ Bon cette liste ?

_ Les personnes au courant des transferts de témoins et qui aurait eu la possibilité de faire passer les infos à Oz. Il va falloir limiter la liste à ceux qui aurait pu apprendre pour nous. La reine Peacecraft même si cette hypothèse reste ridicule ; le général Une, tout aussi improbable d'ailleurs ; sa secrétaire Lucrézia Noin, elle possède toutes les infos puisqu'elle est chargée de tous les dossiers qui parviennent au général, nous n'avons pas trouvé de mobiles mais elle reste une possibilité ; celui que surnommons le professeur J, consultant pour les services secrets, il a mis au point plusieurs capteurs, détecteurs et micros hyperperfectionnés, il suivait donc les témoins dans leurs déplacements ; Ethan Romfeller, agent secret comme nous qui était chargé de la protection des témoins et de l'enquête sur Oz et pour finir Zech et moi-même. Nous avons pendant un temps infiltrés l'organisation, nous faisant passer pour des étudiants opposés au régime en place, nous avons même rencontrés Treize Kushrénada deux fois, puis après avoir témoignés de ce que nous avions découverts, encore fois rien de direct, nous avons été transférés à la protection des témoins. Ce n'est pas une liste exhaustive, elle ne tient évidemment pas compte de ceux qui auraient pu s'infiltrer dans nos bases de données même si elle très perfectionnée et quasi inviolable ...

Duo contemplait le soir tomber par le hublot de son bureau. Il ne savait plus où il en était. La journée avait été dure, éprouvante. Trop de choses s'étaient passées alors que depuis quelques jours tout était au contraire trop calme.

Ils avaient pris un rythme et en avaient presque oublié leur mission et la raison de la présence de Heero et Zech sur l'Orca. Ils avaient fini par les intégrer, comme n'importe quel nouveau, mais la réalité les avait rattrapé.

Ce n'était pas une aventure, une chasse au trésor, c'était dangereux, c'était primordial et cela Duo l'avait oublié pendant un moment. Il s'était laissé emporter par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme au regard de glace mais si brûlant quand on prenait la peine de voir plus loin. Leurs discussions du soir l'avait conquis mais il ne comprenait pas comment un homme, une personne du même sexe que lui, pouvait autant l'attirer.

Il s'était laissé aller, avait baissé sa garde et Zech en avait profité, la question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir si Heero était un profiteur également ou bien un innocent.

Pourtant, cela avait beau le torturer, ce n'était pas le propos pour l'instant. Ne pouvant pas les aider avec cette liste, il entreprit de faire tout ce qui était son possible pour mettre la main sur ce bateau fantôme qui les retardait de presque une journée sur leur horaire de base.

_ Bien, je retourne à la passerelle, voir si on peut remonter la trace de ce bateau. Mais d'abord, je vais avoir une discussion avec l'ensemble de l'équipage, j'aimerais que vous soyez présents au cas où il y aurait des questions.

_ Nous te suivons.

Un brouhaha incroyable régnait dans le réfectoire. C'était la pièce la plus grande du navire mais également celle où la résonance était la meilleure. Cela éviterait à Duo d'avoir à se répéter. Ce dernier grimpa sur une table et regarda autour de lui. Il contempla un instant tous ses hommes et senti son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

_ Écoutez-moi tous. Vous connaissez tous la raison de la présence des agents Yuy et Merquize à bord de l'Orca, vous avez tous eu vent également de ce qui vient de se passer avec le navire en détresse. Bien, donc Oz, qui est apparemment un ennemi très acharné du gouvernement en place, sait comment nous trouver. Nous ne savons pas s'ils savent où nous allons mais de toute façon ça ne sera qu'une question de temps. Cette organisation est dangereuse, ceci n'était qu'un avertissement, qui sait de quelle façon ils tenteront de nous stopper la prochaine fois ... Écoutez ... quand j'ai quitté l'armée c'était justement pour ne plus avoir à faire face à ce genre de situation, risquer sa vie pour des valeurs auxquelles on n'adhère pas ... pour une soit-disant bonne cause ... Je sais que vous avez les mêmes raisons, c'est pour cela que vous êtes partis, que vous m'avez rejoins et que je vous ai accepté. Je vous ais alors promis que plus jamais vous ne risqueriez votre vie... Nous nous sommes pour la plupart connu dans l'armée, à l'époque j'étais votre supérieur et vous m'avez fait confiance, aujourd'hui je suis votre capitaine mais plus rien ne vous force à m'obéir. Ceux qui préfère attendre la fin de la mission à terre pour continuer à travailler sur mon navire, je le comprendrais et je ne vous jugerais pas. Aussi, si certains parmi vous veulent être débarqués, sachez que l'hélico décollera demain matin à 8h30 précise, une fois à terre vous serez pris en charge par la Winner Corp qui vous fera rapatrier chez vous. Si vous êtes intéressés, je serais dans mon bureau. Prenez le temps de la réflexion, tout ceci est bien réel, ce n'est pas un jeu. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, vous reviendrez à bord, sans rancune. Des questions ?

_ ...... ......

_ Bien, alors en attendant, à vos postes et bon appétit, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Ok. Stop. Une pause s'impose. Heero regarda autour de lui. Tout son environnement semblait s'activer sans prendre sa présence en compte. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé. Duo avait bel et bien été militaire. Que ne savait-il pas encore sur lui ? Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Tu comptes rester planté là ?

_ Fous-moi la paix Zech !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je t'ai jamais vu si peu concentré sur une mission. C'est le capitaine qui te fais cet effet ?

Heero ne répondit pas, il lui lança un regard noir et courroucé. Si il n' y avait pas été habitué, Zech aurait été figé de peur. Mais il s'y était fait et aujourd'hui, il fit seulement l'effort de noter dans un coin de sa tête que son équipier avait l'air de bien méchante humeur.

_ Allez, je te taquinais !

_ Comme tu le taquinais lui dans le couloir ? Je te préviens Zech, pour le bien de la mission mais aussi pour ta santé, ne t'approches plus de lui, fous lui une paix royale, ou alors je te jure que frère ou pas de la reine je te balance mon poing dans la gueule et tu sais quel genre de dégât ça peut faire. ..

Zech déglutit difficilement quand un flash de quelques années lui revint. Ils avaient réussi à infiltrer Oz depuis quelques semaines quand un de leurs hommes avait eu des soupçons. Il était venu les voir pour les faire chanter. La «discussion» avait dégénéré et l'autre avait commencé à être violent, Heero, grandement agacé, lui avait collé un direct dans le nez, le lui faisant rentrer dans le crâne, le gars n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir mal qu'il était étendu mort à leurs pieds.

_ C'est bon Heero, je calmerai mes ardeurs.

_ C'est plus prudent oui !

Sur ce il tourna les talons, il n'avait pas faim et surtout il voulait prendre l'air ça lui ferait du bien. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas que du désir qu'il ressentait pour Duo. Il n'avait pas seulement été jaloux quand il l'avait vu plaqué par Zech, il était surtout en colère et avait eu envie de le protéger, même si de toute évidence, Duo n'en avait pas besoin.

Plusieurs problème se posaient. Certes, le capitaine lui jetait des regards troublants, mais pour autant il ne semblait pas être gay puisqu'il avait eu une compagne, de plus Heero se souvenait parfaitement du «je suis pas comme ça» lancé avec rage à la tête de Zech. Ça aussi c'était un problème, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les agissements de son équipier ? Et quand bien même tous ces problèmes seraient-ils réglés, il resterait le principal. Il travaillait pour les services secrets et Duo était tout le temps aux quatre coins du monde sur son bateau. Même si ses sentiments étaient partagés, ils n'auraient aucun avenir tous les deux.

Soupirant, il alla chercher son ordinateur dans la chambre qu'il occupait, celle du capitaine ... Non ! Mission, pense mission ! Une fois fait, il s'installa sur le pont. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'y voir Duo ce soir, mais inconsciemment, il s'y sentait bien. Se trouver là, à cet endroit précis, lui donnait l'impression que le capitaine était près de lui.

Bon, il fallait épurer la liste, chercher si leurs dossiers n'avaient pas été piratés. A qui faire confiance ? Zech devait se charger de mettre le général au courant, peut-être qu'en lui passant de fausses infos ...

Peu à peu un plan prenait forme dans l'esprit torturé et tortueux de Heero ...

_

Duo s'affairait autour des écrans radars, Hilde aurait pleuré de rage et de désespoir si elle n'avait pas eu un minimum de retenue.

_ Enfin Duo ! Je connais mon taf non ?

_ Hum hm

_ Oh ! J'te cause Capitaine !

_ Ouai Hilde, j'suis pas sourd, par contre si tu continue j'vais le devenir !

_ Non mais sans déconner, tu crois que je sais pas ce que je fais ? J'ai déjà tout vérifié et plusieurs fois. Wufei est repassé derrière moi et on ne trouve rien. Il n'y a aucun El Soñador dans les registres de la marine espagnole, on a étendu les recherches à l'Europe puis à l'Amérique Latine. Il n'y a rien qui corresponde ...

_ Haaaa ! Je sais ! Ça m'énerve de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu comme ça, si connement, j'aurai dû vérifier avant d'entraîner tout le monde dans cette opération sauvetage.

C'est à ce moment que Wufei entra, il entendit les dernières paroles de Duo et lui colla une claque retentissante à l'arrière du crâne.

_ Outch ... Wu t'es pas bien ?!

_ Quand tu dis une connerie tu prends une claque, t'as oublié ?

Duo secoua la tête mais sourit gentiment. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Ils s'étaient rencontré en faisant leurs classes, ils en étaient sorti avec le même grade mais pas dans la même branche. Duo avait choisi la marine et Wufei l'armée de terre. Mais ils étaient restés en contact. Un soir, de permission tous les deux, ils prenaient un verre dans un bar et Duo, ce soir-là, avait, comme on dit, l'alcool triste. Bref, il déprimait. Il se posait des questions sur son choix de carrière. Ses études scientifiques lui avaient ouvert de nombreuses portes, alors pourquoi l'armée ? Pour un rêve irréalisable ...

_**Flash- Back **_

_ Je crois que je vais arrêter l'armée ...

_ ... ....

_ Ça ne te surprend pas ? Tu ne me hurles pas dessus ?

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas fait pour cette vie, j'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux.

_ Je n'osais pas t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu me traites de lâche ...

Wufei lui flanqua une claque sur l'arrière du crâne et Duo releva la tête vers lui, un air égaré sur le visage.

_ Dorénavant, à chaque fois que tu diras une connerie, je t'en mettrais une.

Et pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de finir leur bière. Ces deux hommes venaient d'échanger un serment d'amitié, en peu de mots, certes, mais y avait-il vraiment besoin d'un long discours pour se comprendre ?

_**Fin Flash- Back**_

_ Je m'en souviens, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps ...

_ L'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. C'est pas de ta faute, personne n'a pensé à vérifier, un navire en détresse est une situation prioritaire, n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait réagi comme toi et puis maintenant on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

_ Ouai ... Bon continuez à chercher on ne sait jamais. Je vais voir si Quatre a eu plus de chance que nous.

Ils les laissa à leurs recherches et se rendit à la passerelle de commandement. Avant même d'y être, il put entendre la voix douce et mélodieuse de son ami au téléphone.

_ TU ME DOIS BIEN CA !!!

_ NON ! UNE PROMESSE EST UNE PROMESSE !

_ TU FAIS CETTE RECHERCHE ET JE TE COUVRIRAIS SI TU TE FAIS PRENDRE, C'EST CLAIR ?

_ Bon. Je préfère ça. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'énerve avec toi ?

_ Oui moi aussi je t'aime, je t'embrasse, à plus tard.

Quatre raccrocha et se retourna vers Trowa, se faisant il tomba sur Duo appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air moqueur se dessinait sur ses traits.

_ Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne te refuses rien Quatre, moi qui croyais être le seul à pouvoir te faire sortir de tes gonds comme ça !

_ Très drôle. C'était ma sœur Asma, elle a des liens avec les gouvernements de divers pays, elle va mener son enquête en interne pour essayer de trouver une piste.

_ Je n'aime pas ça Quatre, je ne veux pas attirer d'ennui à plus de personne encore.

_ Ne dis surtout pas ça devant elle ! Elle sais se défendre et se protéger en cas de besoin. Si il y a quelque chose elle le trouvera.

_ D'accord.

_ Il se fait tard, Quatre et moi allons dîner, tu te joins à nous Duo ?

_ Non, non allez-y Trowa. Je préfère rester là, on a pris du retard, je vais rester aux commandes un moment, tu me relaieras après. En tout cas, je suis content qu'on se débarrasse de l'hélico demain matin, on va pouvoir pousser un peu les moteurs sans lui et la prise au vent qu'il occasionne.

_ En parlant de ça, est-ce que certains sont venus te voir pour quitter le navire ?

_ Seulement deux, j'aurai espéré plus mais ils n'ont pas l'air conscient des risques qu'on prend.

Un des techniciens de Howard arriva au même moment, une liasse de documents à la main.

_ Tiens Capitaine, les comtes-rendus du chef sur l'état des machines. Et si je peux me permettre ...

_ Hm ?

_ Tu sais, on est tous conscients de ce qui nous attend, si on reste c'est pour toi Capitaine. On a confiance en toi et si tu continues alors on te suit, c'est tout.

Il tourna les talons et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, les joues rouges de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son capitaine. Duo lui était complètement interloqué. Trowa lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le ramener sur terre.

_ Tes hommes te sont loyaux Duo, tu es un bon capitaine, tu étais un bon officier également, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont suivi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une fois à l'air libre, sur le pont avant du bateau, Duo s'étira comme un chat et poussa un soupir énorme avant de laisser retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il était presque une heure du matin et il ne s'attendait pas, après une telle journée, à le voir là, à leur place.

Leur place ? Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ? C'était son navire. Sa place. Celle qu'il occupait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre pour se détendre. Alors comment en quelques soirs était-elle devenue leur place ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Duo avait vraiment envie d'aller s'y asseoir, d'écouter le bruit de l'eau contre la coque, de regarder les étoiles ... mais après la scène du matin et les accusations qu'il avait lancé à Heero ... Oh fuck ! C'était son bateau, non ? Il était chez lui, alors il irait où il voulait !

Heero ne l'entendit pas approcher, plongé dans son ordinateur, ce n'est que lorsque Duo ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui qu'il releva la tête surprit.

Un moment de silence gêné se fit sentir, Heero ne s'attendait à ce que Duo vienne le rejoindre, une part de lui était soulagée mais l'autre craignait qu'il ne réitère la conversation du matin. En même temps c'était peut-être l'occasion de crever l'abcès.

Finalement, ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence d'une voix qui, il l'espérait fortement, ne laissait pas devinr son trouble.

_ Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ?

Il désigna du menton l'instrument de travail de l'agent. Celui-ci, décidé à être plus franc, ne cacha pas sa déception quant au sujet de la discussion.

_ Alors c'est ça. T'es juste venu me pomper des infos ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je t'pompes d'autre ?

_ .... ....

_ J'en reviens pas de ce que j'viens d'dire ...*

Duo était devenu pâle comme un linge en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Était-ce ce que l'on pouvait appeler un lapsus ?

Heero était resté figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Mais c'est pas possible ! Putain ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? C'est plus des signaux qu'il envoie c'est des fusées ! Si Heero trouvait les regards de Duo troublantd et mystérieux, alors cette phrase !

_ Heu ... enfin je ... ne vas pas ... heu ... oh shit !

_ C'est bon Duo. J'ai compris, calmes-toi.

Où trouvait-il la force de rester stoïque face au capitaine rougissant et bégayant et décidément trop mignon. Sa voix ne trahissait pas le dixième du trouble qu'il ressentait et pourtant il aurait juré dix secondes plus tôt être incapable d'aligner trois mots.

_ Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je suis désolé, j'y ai passé la soirée mais je n'ai rien trouvé et là je fatigue trop pour rester concentré.

_ Hilde et Wufei n'ont rien trouvé également, Quatre à un informateur bien placé qui se renseigne en interne.

_ Zech a prévenu notre général, elle s'est inquiétée mais a avoué qu'elle s'en doutait. En même temps elle a raison, c'était prévisible qu'Oz finisse par remonter jusqu'à nous. De toute façon, dès que nous serons sur le site de l'épave nous serons rejoins par deux destroyer de la marine de Sank. Et au vu de ton discours tout à l'heure je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que ces navire de guerre sont capables de faire.

_ Oui. A ce propos, je suis désolé de vous avoir caché que tous ou presque sur ce navire sommes d'anciens militaires mais je ne trouvais pas approprié de vous en faire part. Si j'avais été le seul concerné je vous l'aurai peut-être dit mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons tous un passé et nous n'avons pas forcément tous envie de nous en rappeler. Et encore, je t'en aurais parlé plus facilement qu'à Zech, je pense.

_ Hn. Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis en garde contre lui. Il court après tout ce qui bouge, homme ou femme, ce mec est une vrai plaie, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait mais je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il oserait s'attaquer à toi. Et en fait, vu la raclée qu'il s'est prise, je ne pense pas qu'il recommence de si tôt.

Heero ne put retenir un léger rire, bientôt suivi de Duo. C'est vrai que la mâchoire de Zech avait pris une couloir prononcée au fur et à mesure de la journée.

_ En plus, comme tout le monde lui a demandé ce qu'il avait, il a dit qu'il s'était pris une porte, du coup tout le monde s'est foutu de lui toute la journée !

_ C'est pas vrai ! J'aurai aimé voir ça !

Leurs rires s'éteinrent peu à peu puis Heero repris un ton plus sérieux.

_ Dis-moi, je comprendrais si tu te sentais trahi, si tu ne voulais plus qu'on discute comme on le faisait avant.

Le natté le regarda, surpris.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Et bien du fait que je sois heu ... que je sois gay.

_ Et ?

_ Ba ... je comprendrais si tu ne comprenais pas et que tu m'en veuilles.

_ Que je t'en veuille ? Mais enfin ! Quatre et Trowa sont comme des frères pour moi, leurs préférences sexuelles je m'en tape comme de l'an quarante, je pensais pas que tu me jugerais si intolérant !

_ Non ! Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais de ne t'avoir rien dit.

_ Oui bien sûr, c'est vrai que quand on connait une personne depuis moins d'une semaine, la première chose dont on lui parle c'est de ses penchants sexuels.

_ C'est vrai, t'as raison, excuse moi, c'était con. .... Donc ça ne te gêne pas ? T'es sûr ?

_ Mais enfin t'es sourd ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça me dérange !

_ Ta phrase de ce matin.

Heero baissa la tête, on aurait dit un petit garçon attendant une punition qu'il savait méritée. C'était touchant mais en même temps complètement à l'opposé de l'image de lui qu'il donnait habituellement. Depuis le début, il était apparu comme un homme confiant, sûr de lui et fort. Et là, il n'osait même pas affronter les yeux du capitaine.

_ Sois plus clair.

Duo était sincère, il voulait vraiment comprendre d'où venait la gêne de Heero. Il avait beau se remémorer la matinée, il ne lui semblait pas avoir tenu de propos homophobes.

_ Quant tu as frappé Zech, tu l'as regardé avec un air écœuré et tu lui as dit que toi tu n'étais pas comme ça.

_ Ah !

_ ... ....

_ Ok. Alors premièrement, j'étais un peu sous le choc si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ensuite, oui j'étais écœuré, mais par son comportement, par son arrogance. Et pour finir, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que moi je ne me jette pas à la tête des gens comme lui l'a fait. Je suis pas un mec facile. Si ça avait été une femme, j'aurai été moins violent mais ma réaction aurait été identique.

Heero était tellement soulagé qu'il avait l'impression que son corps flottait au dessus du pont. Ce n'était pas un poids qui lui tombait des épaules, c'était un étau qui se relâchait pour enfin lui permettre de respirer à nouveau. Il se racla la gorge pour cacher toutes ses émotions, ce n'était pas le moment de l'effrayer.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu n'as rien contre les relations entre hommes ? Tu ne trouves pas ça contre nature ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Quand on aime, on ne choisit pas, c'est comme ça et on y peut rien je suppose. Après, à titre personnel, je n'ai connu que des femmes et je n'ai jamais réfléchi à l'éventualité d'être attiré par un homme avant.

_ Avant quoi ?

Celle-là, il n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il l'avait senti franchir ses lèvres au moment où son cerveau comprenait ce qu'il disait, et c'était bien trop tard. Il faut dire aussi que les révélations de Duo lui faisaient un effet terrible. Il était juste en train d'avouer, comme si de rien n'était, qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il soit un jour avec un homme, que cela ne le dégoutait pas.

Du coup, se sentant en confiance, il avait voulu savoir, comprendre la dernière remarque de Duo.

Duo qui d'ailleurs se levait, s'époussetait et semblait prendre le chemin de son bureau, probablement pour y dormir. Au moment où Heero allait s'excuser de sa question, le capitaine lui fit face et lui lança sa réponse dans un souffle. Puis il s'engouffra dans le couloir, laissant un Heero estomaqué sur le pont, se repassant en boucle les deux derniers mots de Duo.

_ Avant toi.

________________________________________________________________________________

Allongé sur son canapé, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Duo se traitait mentalement de toutes les insultes présentes dans son répertoire, autant dire qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

« Non mais quel con ! Je lui dis que je suis pas un mec facile et après c'est limite si j'lui fais pas une déclaration ! Il va me prendre pour quoi maintenant ? Et puis c'est quoi ça, même avec mes exs j'ai jamais été attiré comme ça. Si encore c'était que physique, mais je sens bien au fond de moi qu'il y a plus que ça ...Et en plus, c'est pas parce qu'il est gay que je lui plais forcément. Ok, on s'entend bien mais après ? C'est pas ça qui fait une histoire, je m'entends bien avec Hilde ou Sally, c'est pas pour ça que je pourrais être avec elles.

C'est con quand même, c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et il faut que ce soit d'un mec ! Amoureux ? Je sais pas, peut-être, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses en fait. Ou alors c'est l'adrénaline de cette mission qui me fait tout voir en grand ?

Putain, je divague, faut que je dorme ... »

Si les soirs précédents, leurs conversations avaient agies sur Duo comme un calmant, l'aidant à trouver le sommeil, celle de cette nuit l'aurait fait se retourner pendant des heures dans son lit si seulement il s'y trouvait. Or ce n'était pas le cas, et on ne peut pas dire qu'un canapé soit très pratique pour ce genre de troubles nocturnes.

Troubles nocturnes entièrement partagés par Heero, qui sans le savoir, se trouvait dans la même situation que le capitaine.

« C'est sûr que d'être dans sa chambre, avec sa présence partout autour de moi, ça ne m'aide pas des masses. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Non, je ne peux pas permettre de perdre du temps à ça, la mission est trop importante, elle est prioritaire, elle doit l'être. Le seul et tout petit problème c'est qu'une fois cette opération terminée, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester sur l'Orca et donc près de Duo... Duo ... Personne ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet, c'est si soudain, on se connaît à peine.

Bon ! Ca sert à rien, il faut que je dorme ... Il le faut. »

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Tout le monde est là ?

_ Oui Heero c'est bon. Nous t'écoutons.

Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Zech et Heero s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du capitaine. Ils y étaient un peu à l'étroit certes, mais la tranquillité de la pièce leur assurait de ne pas être entendus par l'équipage.

_ Voilà, c'est très simple en fait. Si nous continuons comme ça, Oz aura toujours un temps d'avance sur nous. Il faut donc les prendre à leur propre jeu. Nous ne pourrons pas démasquer la taupe avec notre enquête, il y a trop d'inconnues dans l'équation. Aussi, j'ai une idée, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_ Nous sommes toute ouïe, cher équipier.

Le regard glacial que Heero lança à Zech ne passa pas inaperçu et l'ambiance déjà tendue atteignit alors des sommets.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi. C'est vrai que pour l'instant ils nous ont juste envoyé un message, mais ils doivent déjà savoir que nous n'en n'avons pas tenu compte, ils ne vont pas tarder à agir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, à faire comme si tout allait bien et attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Il faut leur tendre un piège, les pousser à se montrer et si possible dénicher la taupe par la même occasion. Quelle serait donc la situation idéale dans laquelle Oz ne pourrait que nous attaquer ?

Tout le monde attendit en silence, réfléchissant à la question de l'agent spécial. Un toussotement attira l'attention sur Duo.

_ Nous sommes sur un bateau, en mouvement constant. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les plus rapides mais avec notre équipement nous pouvons les voir arriver et les semer pour se mettre sous la protection de la force armée des Nations Unies, nous naviguons actuellement dans les eaux internationales ne l'oublions pas. Même Oz ne pourra pas lutter contre eux. Ca serait donc trop risqué pour eux de nous attaquer maintenant.

_ Ils attendrons donc que nous nous arrêtions.

_ Oui Zech, le problème c'est que je ne pensais pas m'arrêter avant l'Islande mais ça les mènerai trop près de l'épave.

Tout le monde acquieça. C'était trop risqué de les laisser approcher de l'île. Heero reprit la parole avec un ton plus grave, bien conscient que sa proposition n'allait pas être du goût du capitaine.

_ D'où mon plan. Nous allons simuler une panne, nous nous arrêterons et nous ne préviendrons qu'un nombre restreint de personnes. De cette façon, nous ne mêlerons aucun pays à tout ça et si ils nous tombent dessus, alors la taupe sera forcément dans les personnes concernées.

_ Hors de question !

Duo s'était levé et il semblait furieux. Des flammes de colère dansaient au fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il les posa sur Heero.

_ Duo ...

_ Non, no, niet, nein, en quelles autres langues tu le veux ? C'est trop risqué, nous avons quitté l'armée, hors de question que je joue avec la vie de mes hommes, sans leur dire en plus !

_ Je comprends Duo mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils nous attaquerons à un moment ou à un autre, tes hommes le savent, ils ne sont pas stupides sinon ils ne seraient pas là et ils ont choisi de rester en toute connaissance de cause.

_ Même, j'aurais l'impression de les trahir Heero, je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Il a raison Duo.

_ Quatre ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui. Si nous mettons son plan en place, nous aurons l'avantage. Nous serons armés et prêt à l'attaque. Alors que si nous continuons, nous perdrons l'effet de surprise à leur avantage.

Duo regardait son ami avec l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il se tourna vers son second mais l'air gêné qu'il arborait suffisait pour comprendre qu'il partageait leur avis, quant à Zech, pas la peine d'essayer d'avoir son soutient et puis il n'en voulait pas vraiment du soutient du blond.

_ A quatre contre un je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?!

Duo les dévisagea, un petit sourire ironique déformait le coin de ses lèvres. Brusquement, il se détouna et sortit en claquant la porte. Alors que Quatre allait le suivre, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire un sourire de connivence au propriétaire de la dite main et laissa sa place.

Le capitaine avait rejoint son poste d'observation favori. Il regardait la lumière jouer sur l'océan, l'hélico avait décollé ) l'heure, quelques minutes auparavant. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures mais il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud. Ils avaient quitté les eaux tropicales et se trouvaient maintenant au niveau de l'Espagne, les températures étaient plus clémentes.

Son équipage s'affairait autour de lui. Duo les observa, il savait que les autres avaient raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Sa relation avec ses hommes était construite avant tout sur la confiance, les tromper détruirait tout et anéantirait leur amitié, leur travail, bref toutes les dernières années de sa vie, celle qui avaient vraiment compté pour lui, et tout ça pour quoi, pour un royaume qu'il haïssait.

Un gouvernement qui ne lui avait jamais rendu les services qu'il lui avait fourni. Un pays pour lequel il ne ressentait rien, à part du dégout. Ce royaume qui était la cause des perturbations environnementales contre lesquelles ils se battaient tous à bord de l'Orca.

Un bruit le fit se détourner de sa contemplation. Heero venait de le rejoindre. Duo soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter ! C'était évident que le brun ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

_ Si tu viens pour me convaincre du bien fondé de ton plan, c'est inutile. Je sais que vous avez raison, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis d'accord. Seulement je n'ai pas le choix, si je suis le capitaine, c'est Quatre le patron, c'est lui qui décide et puis c'est Zech et toi les experts.

_ Ecoutes Duo, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'aurai voulu que tu sois avec nous. Je ne veux rien faire contre toi, en plus tes hommes verront bien qu'il y à un problème de ... communication entre nous, ils ne nous suivront pas de gaieté de coeur. Pas comme si ils te suivaient toi en tout cas ...

_ Alors en gros tu essais de me convaincre parce que sinon tu as peur que mes hommes t'obéissent pas ?

_ Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit Duo. Je voudrais que tu te ranges à notre avis de ton plein gré et pas parce Quatre t'y oblige, j'aimerais qu'on travaille ensemble, pas l'un contre l'autre.

Le ton de Heero était presque suppliant, son regard ne lâchait pas celui de Duo. Finalement, le capitaine secoua la tête et eut un petit sourire résigné.

_T'essais de m'hypnotiser ?

_ Tu crois que j'y arriverais ?

_ Nan, j'crois pas. Je suis trop têtu.

Ils se fixèrent un moment encore. Duo avait une envie folle de le croire, de le suivre.

_ Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, quels sont les détails ?

_ Je voudrais que tu endommages les moteurs ou autre, discrètement, quelque chose de réparable par nous même, qui nécessite deux ou trois jours d'arrêt pas plus et qui soit facilement explicable.

Duo le regarda, estomaqué, cherchant à voir si il se moquait de lui ou non.

_ C'est une blague ? Tu m'as pris pour un magicien ?

_ J'ai confiance.

_ Hn. Fous-toi de moi... Bon admettons et ensuite ?

_ Je joins mon général, je lui explique que nous sommes coincés, je lui fourni nos coordonnées et lui demande de ne mettre au courant que les personnes nécessaires, c'est à dire les personnes de la liste à l'exception du professeur J et de l'agent Romfeller car il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils soient mis au courant.

_ Donc si Oz ne nous tombe pas dessus c'est que la taupe est l'un des deux, si Oz nous trouve alors la taupe sera soit la reine, soit le général soit sa secrétaire.

_ J'espère franchement que Oz ne nous trouvera pas car ce que cela impliquerait dans le cas contraire ...

_ Oui.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Rien que d'imaginer une de ses personnes haut-placées comme étant la taupe ...

_ Mais si ce traître est un tant soit peu intelligent, il se doutera de quelque chose, non ?

_ Oui, probablement mais l'enjeu est tellement important qu'ils prendront le risque, sois en sûr.

_ Ok. Bon, je vais voir avec Trowa pour mettre le plan en action. C'est dingue, quand je pense que je suis obligé de saboter mon propre navire, on aura tout vu. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire faire ce genre de chose.

_ Je suis désolé Duo mais ... merci.

_ Hum.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo se faufila vers la salle des machines. Il traversait les couloirs rapidemment et prudemment. Il se sentait sale, il avait l'impression de trahir ses hommes, il se sentait étranger sur son propre bateau.

Trowa avait réuni les hommes pour leur expliquer le nouveau plan de naviguation, maintenant que l'arrêt en Irlande n'était plus nécessaire, ce qui lui laissait le champs libre.

Zech et Heero était restés dans son bureau, Trowa avait expliqué aux hommes que le capitaine était avec eux et travaillait à la mission.

Seuls Wufei, Hilde et Sally étaient au courant du plan, ils avaient convenus que leur aide pourrait être précieuse. Ils partageaient également l'avis de Heero et il n'y avait que Duo pour ne pas voir le dévouement intégral de ses hommes envers lui.

Il arriva à la salle des machines et réfléchit un instant. Il attrapa ses pinces et ouvrit le premier panneau électrique qu'il trouva. Si un seul de ses fils était déconnecté, les moteurs s'arrêtaient, question de sécurité. Vu la quantité de panneaux et de fils, il faudrait bien deux jours à son équipe avant de trouver le bon.

C'était un peu capillo-tracté mais ça devrait passer, ça leur était déjà arrivé une fois, seulement il y avait eu du gros vent et le navire avait été pas mal secoué, alors que là rien n'expliquerait cette "panne".

Bon, maintenant, pas question de se planter. Il devait débrancher le fil sans le couper, ce qui était très délicat, ensuite il devait rejoindre sa cabine le plus vite possible. L'arrêt des moteurs provoquerait la panique chez les techniciens et ils ne manqueraient pas de courrir vérifier ici avant d'aller le trouver dans sa cabine. Le temps lui était compté.

_

Trowa terminait ses explications et il tentait de faire durer le moment pour laisser le plus de temps possible à Duo.

_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi on ne s'arrête plus en Irlande ?

_ Oui Geoffrey, en fait c'est très simple, nous savons maintenant que Oz nous a repéré, nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps, qui sait ce qu'ils savent exactement ? Alors nous irons directement en Islande.

_ D'accord mais si on vou....

Un tremblement secoua tout le navire et propulsa plusieurs de ses occupants à terre et contre les murs. Trowa rattrapa Quatre in extremis, Sally s'effondra sur Wufei et Hilde entraîna Eiji, son collègue de la salle des radars dans une chute d'hommes digne des plus belles tombées de dominos connues.

Jouant parfaitement son rôle Quatre se redressa des bras de son amant et hurla à la ronde.

_ Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Howard tendit un bras et s'agrippant au mur, parvint à s'extirper de l'enchêvetrement de membres et de corps autour de lui.

_ Les moteurs ont stoppé net Patron. Tous les techniciens en salle des machines, tout de suite ! Je vais chercher le capitaine et on vous rejoins.

Howard partit en courant vers le bureau de Duo. Il pestait intèrieurement, craignant un attentat de Oz et surtout la réaction du capitaine. Déjà qu'il était à cran en ce moment, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses, oh que non !

Arrivés devant le bureau, il s'arrêta et frappa avant d'entrer.

_ Capitaine !

*********************************************************************************************************************

Et oui je suis un peu sadique !

Mais je pense que la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, je vais essayer

* Alors cette réplique n'est pas de moi, certains auront peut-être reconnu, il s'agit d'un extrait de Buffy contre les vampires, saison 6, épisode Show Time, c'est un échange entre Buffy et Spike, la tête qu'ils font à ce moment c'est extra, alors voilà, ça me faisait plaisir de le mettre

Et l'expression capillo-tracté ( tiré par les cheveux) je l'ai entendu dans un épisode de Friends : Celui qui jouait à l'embobineur, et j'ai adoré.

Voilà

Kisu


	5. Vas y, fous toi de ma gueule !

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated M : pour le langage qui sera parfois légèrement grossier et pour la suite vous verrez ...

Couples : pour l'instant 3x4, 1x2

La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est Sacrifice de Symphony X, vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube et je vous la conseille !!!

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je répond à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Capitaine !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Howard rouge et essoufflé, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il devait annoncer au capitaine. Ses yeux balayèrent furieusement la pièce. Ils se posèrent d'abord sur un jeune homme blond accroupi devant une petite bibliothèque et ramassant des livres et divers papiers éparpillés sur le sol, celui-ci avait relevé la tête d'un coup, surpris par cette intrusion.

Ils continuèrent et se posèrent ensuite sur un homme brun à la coupe plus que douteuse et au regard furibond, il était devant le canapé et tenait dans ses mains un ordinateur portable qui de toute évidence n'avait que peu apprécié cet arrêt brutal des machines.

Ils passèrent au reste de la pièce mais aucune trace du capitaine. Les sourcils de Howard se froncèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, une question au bord des lèvres, lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit se tourner vers le bureau. Il sursauta lorsque le haut d'une tête fit son apparition.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Non, la petite sirène !

_ ... .... ....

_ On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

L'avantage de Duo à cet instant c'est que le stress et la culpabilité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui procurait une belle teinte rouge au niveau des pommettes, ses cheveux étaient légèrement « dans tous les sens », aussi, pour quiconque n'étant pas dans le secret, le capitaine apparaissait comme passablement énervé. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles Howard pensait.

_ Je venais justement te chercher pour aller voir en salle des machines.

Duo finit de s'extirper de sous son bureau, des bibelots et des stylos plein les mains. Il les posa sans plus de cérémonie sur son plan de travail.

_ Ok. Heero, Zech, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, attendez-moi là si vous voulez bien.

_ Hn.

_ Ouai chef.

_ C'est pas le jour Zech !

Le ton était sans appel ainsi que le regard de son collègue et là Zech se rappela à quel point il était important pour sa santé de se contrôler au sujet de Duo.

Tout en suivant Howard dans les couloirs menant à la salle des machines, Duo se remémora son parcours, au même endroit mais dans le sens inverse, quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était juste. Il n'était arrivé dans la pièce que trois ou quatre minutes avant son chef machiniste et pour s'occuper et se calmer les nerfs il s'était mis à ranger. Il n'avait même pas adressé un mot aux autres occupants de son espace. Pourquoi faire ? Ils se doutaient bien que la mission avait réussi non ?

_ Ah, Capitaine ! Chef !

_ Rapport.

Le technicien ne se le fit pas répéter, Duo était froid et regardait ses hommes s'activer autour de lui, le militaire était de sortie.

_ Nous avons commencé les vérifications mais pour l'instant il n'y à rien qui justifie l'incident. Les moteurs sont ok à première vue mais il va falloir les démonter pour être sûr. Le système d'injection à l'air normal, les hélices sont en cours d'inspection et nous n'avons pas encore fait le tour des installations électriques.

_ Bien.... Jetez l'ancre. Il est 15h, je veux un premier rapport ce soir avant le dîner, disons vers 19h30. Je vais contacter les autorités nécessaires pour les prévenir et je dois finir ma réunion, je serais soit dans mon bureau soit à la passerelle en cas de problème.

_ Oui Capitaine.

Duo était sur le point de faire demi-tour mais Howard le retint. Il s'approcha plus près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Tu penses à un piratage ou non ?

_ C'est trop tôt mais il faut garder notre sang froid sinon nous deviendrons vite paranos, ce n'est peut-être qu'un incident technique. Néanmoins, vaut mieux que tu préviennes les gars, qu'ils se tiennent prêts au cas où, on fait une belle cible là ...

De retour dans son bureau, il eut l'immense joie d'y retrouver tous les joyeux p'tits lutins qui s'y étaient donné rendez-vous, juste pour le plaisir de lui pourrir encore plus la journée, si si c'était possible, ils étaient tous très doués pour ça quand ils le voulaient.

Les pensées de Duo devaient se lire sur son visage car Quatre pris un air coupable, Trowa fixa avec une grande attention le tableau sur le mur, Wufei se décala légèrement pour ne plus se trouver dans sa ligne de mire, Sally et Hilde tentèrent de se fondre dans le décor. Seuls Heero et Zech semblaient à l'aise, mais après tout, ils étaient les seuls à qui Duo avait donné rendez-vous, ce qui rendait leur présence légitime à défaut d'être désirée.

Soupirant, Duo mit fin à leur supplice et au sien par la même occasion.

_ Bon, tout va bien , ils ne se doutent de rien. J'ai fait jeter l'ancre, je leur ai dit que je prévenais les autorités compétentes, ce que bien sûr je ne ferais pas, de toutes façons, un navire de recherches qui mouillent deux ou trois jours au même endroit ne devrait pas trop attirer l'attention, sinon on avisera. Donc, on les laisse faire leur travail, en espérant qu'ils ne trouvent pas trop vite. Je vais placer les meilleurs au contrôle radar pour surveiller les bateaux en approche, je vais aussi vérifier l'armoire contenant les armes et les munitions afin d'être opérationnels en cas d'attaque.

_ Je vais prévenir notre général en respectant le plan.

Heero sortit de la pièce et s'en alla vers sa cabine. Il allait faire ce qu'il avait dit mais il avait surtout besoin de s'éloigner du jeune capitaine. Il se sentait coupable de lui imposer tout ça et il ne supportait plus de voir les rides de contrariété barrer ce front qu'il aimait tant.

Tout le monde s'était séparé, retournant à leurs occupations dans une ambiance plus que tendue. Le plan qui paraissait si simple le matin même entrait dans sa partie la plus pénible : l'attente. Une envie que tout se termine vite mais une appréhension quant à ce qui allait probablement arriver. Tous ou presque savaient se battre, avaient eu une formation militaire, mais pour beaucoup c'était une époque révolue. Y arriveraient-ils une fois au pied du mur ?

Duo rattrapa sa chercheuse préférée dans le couloir au moment où tous quittaient son bureau.

_ Sally ?

_ Oui Capitaine ?

_ Arrête, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire et le rapport machines ne tombera avant plusieurs heures, je t'accompagne au labo, je me rends compte que je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps et ça me fera du bien. J'aime pas être tendu comme ça !

_ Oui je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est peu comme une chaude journée d'été où l'air est tellement lourd, tellement saturée d'électricité que tu sens que l'orage ne va plus tarder. Alors tu l'attends avec impatience parce que t'en peux plus d'étouffer mais en même temps t'as peur ... parce que tu sais que l'orage peut être violent ... dévastateur.

_ ... ouai ... surtout en pleine mer.

_ Allez viens Duo, je vais t'changer les idées.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Capitaine, Howard vous cherche pour le rapport.

_ Déjà ? Wah, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_ Et oui que veux-tu je sais y faire moi !

_ Ouai ma belle t'es la meilleure.

Duo colla une bise sur la joue de Sally et suivit le jeune marin venu le chercher jusqu'à la passerelle. Cette fin d'après-midi au labo lui avait fait un bien fou. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas permis de penser à autre chose qu'à Oz ou encore à Heero. A la pensée de l'homme qu'il ne manquerait pas de croiser sous peu, son regard s'assombrit. Sa présence et ces questions qui le hantaient avaient plus qu'entamé son habituel entrain. Il lui faudrait résoudre le problème et vite.

Arrivé à la passerelle, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui s'y trouvait et se rendit directement auprès de son chef machiniste.

_ Alors ?

_ Et bien comme on le pensait les moteurs sont nets, l'injection ne semble pas en cause, on doit encore vérifier les hélices mais pour bien faire les gars vont devoir sortir, on attendait ton accord, on n'a pas encore attaqué les panneaux électriques.

_ Ok, il est trop tard pour une sortie, il va bientôt faire nuit et ils n'y verront pas grand chose, programme ça pour demain matin et si ça ne donne rien occupez-vous des panneaux.

_ On peut toujours commencer à vérifier les panneaux ...

_ Non, que les gars se reposent. La journée a été longue, je préfère qu'ils aient l'esprit clair pour s'y mettre, c'est un tel bordel là-dedans ! Allez manger maintenant ...

_ Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Duo se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée. N'ayant pas envie de leur faire face, il sortit expliquant seulement qu'il voulait prendre l'air.

Arrivé sur le pont inférieur avant, il sut qu'il avait été suivi. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là.

_ Que veux-tu Quatre ?

_ Savoir comment tu te sens.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Frustré, coupable, inutile et anxieux.

_ Toujours aussi précis. Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'demandes ?

_ Pour te faire parler, je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes.

_ C'est nécessaire, il y a trop de vies en jeux, je ne peux pas me disperser. J'ai déjà une fait une pause au labo tout à l'heure. J'ai eu ma récré, maintenant, je dois me tenir prêt. Je ne me suis toujours pas occupé des armes, pas eu le courage.

_ Zech, Heero et moi nous en sommes occupés. Elles sont ok.

_ Merci.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais il y autre chose qui te tracasse, je le sens bien.

_ ... ....

_ C'est Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'y-a-t-il entre vous ? Tu es différent depuis qu'il est à bord.

_ Je ne suis même pas surpris. Tu as vraiment un don, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre.

_ Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ...

_ Hm. Je ne sais pas Quatre. Tu vois, les relations entre personnes du même sexe ne m'ont jamais dérangées mais de me retrouver confronté à ça, je sais pas, je me sens perdu et c'est pas tout à fait le bon moment pour ce genre de questions existentielles.

_ Il n'y a jamais de bon moment, je pense. C'est sûr que là avec Oz et tout le reste ... mais bon, sais-tu au moins ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

_ Comment as-tu su pour Trowa ?

_ C'est difficile à dire. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois je me suis juste dit à moi-même qu'il était beau, qu'il me plaisait, que j'avais envie de le connaître. Quand je l'ai connu plus, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas que le physique, j'aime ses qualités et j'accepte ce que je considère comme ses défauts. J'arrive à m'imaginer un futur avec lui. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré je savais déjà que j'étais gay.

_ Moi je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Quant à m'imaginer un futur, j'aimerais ... mais au vu de nos situations respectives, c'est perdu d'avance.

_ Pour autant, tu ne renies pas ce que tu éprouves. Par contre, tu pars perdant, tu devrais vous laisser une chance, tu ne lui es pas indifférent, ça se voit pour qui sait regarder. Tu regretteras si tu ne fais rien.

_ Hm.

_ Bon, je vais dîner, Tro m'attends et je t'ai apporté un sandwich, je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas envie de venir au réfectoire, mais tu dois manger.

_ Merci Quatre, je le prends mais je vais faire un tour sous la douche avant, ça me fera du bien. Si je le pouvais je piquerais bien une tête.

_ Ce ne serait pas très prudent.

_ C'est pour ça que je me contenterais d'une douche. Je peux emprunter celle de votre cabine ? Pas envie de croiser les autres aux douches communes, j'aime pas leur cacher des choses, je préfère les éviter si possible.

_ Bien sûr, tu es chez toi après tout.

Sur un dernier sourire, les deux hommes se quittèrent.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, détendant ses muscles doucement. Il l'a laissa couler le long de ses épaules finement musclées, puis sur son dos et enfin se tournant il présenta son torse aux abdominaux agréablement dessinés sous le jet vivifiant.

Ses cheveux éparpillés et collés à son corps par l'eau le chatouillaient et il soupira d'exaspération, combien de fois avait-il songé à les couper ? Il ne savait même plus, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Une promesse idiote ...

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il ferma l'eau avant de chercher une serviette dans la petite salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en trouva une, il contint un rire blasé en avisant la taille de celle-ci. Un mouchoir de poche. Il s'essuya comme il put, essora ses cheveux et se l'accrocha autour des hanches pour aller récupérer ses vêtements propres posés sur le lit de ses amis.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre, celle de la cabine eut le même mouvement. Surpris dans son élan, il se figea et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. S'il s'était attendu à trouver Quatre ou Trowa, il en fut pour ses frais. Il vira au rouge soutenu en comprenant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Devant lui, la poignée toujours dans la main, Heero ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps d'Apollon debout à quelques mètres à peine de lui, avec pour seul rempart à sa nudité une minuscule serviette.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, aucun des deux n'arrivant à prendre la parole. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de spectacle, à l'armée, l'intimité était une notion très abstraite. Mais là, c'était différent, ils étaient parfaitement conscients tous deux de l'électricité qu'il y avait entre eux, des frissons de désir qui parcouraient leur corps à l'instant même.

Ce fut Duo qui brisa le charme en premier, secouant la tête pour tenter de reprendre contenance, il se racla la gorge, mais sa voix légèrement rauque trahissait son état.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose ?

_ ... Hein ? Heu ... oui, Trowa !

_ Heu, il doit être au réfectoire ...

Tentant vivement de garder ses yeux dans ceux de Duo, Heero fit un effort considérable pour se concentrer.

_ Non, c'est ... Il m'a demandé, comme j'allais à ma cabine, de lui rapporter son téléphone au passage. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, pardon.

_ Pas grave, Tro pouvait pas savoir. En tout cas j'espère pour lui.

Ces derniers mots, il les avait murmuré mais Heero les avait entendu, il en souriat malgré lui. Duo s'en rendit compte et prit un air faussement vexé.

_ Vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule ! Mais si ça t'embête pas trop j'aimerais bien m'habiller ?

L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu, comme s'ils s'étaient rendus compte du ridicule de la situation. La gêne resta mais beaucoup moins présente, ils la cachèrent derrière l'humour et un début de provocation. Ils en firent un jeu.

_ Oh mais je t'en prie ! Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer.

Sur ce, Heero entreprit de chercher l'objet de sa quête, tandis que Duo restait planté à se demander si il avait bien entendu. Ah il le prenait comme ça ! Il ne le croyait pas capable de s'habiller devant lui ? Et bien il allait être déçu...

Duo s'approcha du lit, et par la même occasion de Heero qui tentait toujours de trouver le portable. Il attrapa son boxer et fit glisser sa serviette à terre. Heero n'était pas face à lui, mais il l'avait quand même dans son champs de vision. Le brun sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps et une partie très sensible en particulier à la vue des fesses tendues de Duo passant son sous- vêtement.

Il déglutit discrètement, pris à son propre piège. Il ne pensait pas que le capitaine relèverait son défi. Il aurait pu, il se serait mis une baffe. S'arrachant avec toute la volonté encore présente dans son esprit à sa contemplation de rêve, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet. Duo finissait de boutonner son jean, et si Heero pensait pouvoir le regarder maintenant sans risque, et bien ...

Duo était incroyablement et définitivement trop sexy. Il était torse et pieds nus, les cheveux mouillés et détachés retombant sur son dos et ses épaules, et surtout il affichait un petit sourire en coin en regardant Heero se battre contre lui-même. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et sourit malgré lui.

_ Ok, t'as gagné, j'me rends !

_ Qu'y-a-t-il agent spécial Yuy ? Auriez-vous peur d'un scientifique désarmé et à peine vêtu ?

Le ton de Duo était irrémédiablement trop sensuel pour la santé mentale de Heero. Il mit fin à ses recherches et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fuit. Ouvrant la porte pour partir loin de son fantasme vivant, il réussit à lui répondre sans pour autant le regarder. Le jeu était réellement terminé.

_ Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur ... mais de moi.

Finalement ce jeu était une mauvaise idée, il laissait Duo encore plus troublé qu'avant sa douche. Ce qui aurait pu être une fin de journée un peu agréable tournait à la catastrophe et Duo pressentait que c'était loin d'être terminé.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas sortit ? Non ! Il avait fallut qu'il fasse le fier, qu'il montre que rien ne l'atteignait, comme si la vision de ce corps pratiquement nu n'était pas suffisant ! Cette fois en tout cas, plus de doute. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, par contre pourquoi Duo s'était-il plié au jeu de si bonne grâce ? Fierté masculine lui aussi ? Ou bien était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait plus ou moins sous-entendu l'autre soir lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il se posait des questions sur ses préférences depuis qu'il le connaissait ?

Heero fut tiré de ses pensées par Trowa qui lui demanda son téléphone. Il l'esquiva rapidement, lui expliquant qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé mais ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les raisons de son « échec ». Il avait besoin de faire le vide, malheureusement Zech le choppa dans un couloir et l'entraîna à sa suite pour faire le point sur la mission.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, il était presque onze heure du soir et il eut le besoin irrépressible de rejoindre le pont où il savait pouvoir trouver Duo. Ces discussions étaient devenues vitales pour lui. Un moment privilégié pendant lequel il ne partageait pas Duo, il l'avait pour lui seul, parlant de tout et de rien, se confiant quelques fois sur leur passé, sur leurs inquiétudes concernant la mission mais surtout et plus que tout, il profitait de sa présence.

L'avoir près de lui, sentir son odeur, sentir chacun de ses gestes, accueillir chacun de ses sourires, se repaître de chacun de ses regards ... Finalement, il céda à ses pulsions et claquant la porte de sa cabine en signe de résignation blasée, il se rendit sur le pont.

Il resta un instant dans l'ombre à l'observer, il était dos à lui mais Heero pouvait très bien imaginer l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Son dos était détendu et il levait la tête vers le ciel, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Il devait être serein, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il se redressa et Heero le vit prendre ce qui semblait être un talkie-walkie. Il ne put entendre ce qu'il disait mais il comprit quand quelques minutes plus tard une musique envahit gentiment les hauts-parleurs du pont. Heero ne connaissait pas mais il aimait bien. C'était beaucoup moins violent que ce qu'il avait fait passer la dernière fois.

D'un seul coup, Duo se retourna et le fixa. Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer avoir été des plus discrets.

_ Je sens toujours quand on m'observe. D'habitude tu me rejoins sans attendre d'invitation.

Heero sourit doucement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en plus il lisait dans ses pensées.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu avais l'air si bien que j'ai eu des remords à te déranger.

_ Si un jour tu me déranges, tu seras le premier au courant.

Heero ria et secoua la tête. Duo, lui, resta émerveillé par l'éclat inhabituel dans les yeux de l'agent spécial.

_ Tu es bien aimable Duo !

_ Hm, je trouve aussi.

_ C'est quoi cette musique ?

_ J'ai demandé à Eiji de nous balancer un truc cool, apparemment il a choisi une programmation que j'ai faite il y a quelques temps, des ballades de différents groupes de rock et de métal.

_ Hn. J'aime.

Ils se turent pendant un moment, profitant simplement de l'instant. Puis Duo se tourna vers Heero, l'air grave et sérieux et le brun comprit qu'il allait parler de la mission.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu n'angoisses pas ?

_ Si bien sûr. Je regrette que vous soyez mêlés à ça tu sais...

_ Je sais, tu m'l'as répété mille fois au moins mais personne ici ne vous en veux. On sait bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_ J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé et que vous soyez sains et saufs, que vous puissiez reprendre votre vie et oubliez tout ça.

_ Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas oublier.

Heero se détourna de l'océan et planta son regard dans celui, brillant, de Duo. Oui, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et cette fois c'était clair, ses sentiments étaient, au moins un peu, partagés, plus de doute possible.

Toutes les allusions, tous les regards, tout ce qui l'avait fait douter, à ce moment précis tout s'assemblait pour lui apporter une certitude. Il allait lui répondre quand une nouvelle chanson commença et il vit Duo soupirer de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Apparemment cette chanson lui parlait et était importante pour lui.

Heero se concentra alors sur les paroles et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre un rythme plus endiablé. Cette chanson, c'était eux ...Alors il ferma les yeux également et se laissa bercer.

_

Your Eyes singing to me sweet lullabies _Tes yeux me chantent de douces berceuses  
_While you live there in submission _Alors que tu m'asservis_

Forbidden desire _Désir interdit  
_Alone in the moonlight _Seul au clair de lune_

Hearts of fire burn away our inhibitions _Des cœurs brûlants consument nos inhibitions  
_**  
**When the stars lose their fire _Quand les étoiles perdent leur feu  
_And night steals the morning away _Et que la nuit vole le matin  
_Forever and the day _Pour toujours et à ce jour  
_I will stay, I will stay here with you my love _Je resterais, je resterais là avec toi mon amour  
__  
_Sacrifice

A heart beat away from paradise _A un battement de cœur du paradis  
_All my reasons given way to temptation _Toute ma raison cède face à la tentation  
_Fear and shame _Peur et honte  
_Looking for someone else to blame _Cherchant quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer_  
We're devoured by these fruitless accusations _Nous sommes dévorés par ces vaines accusations _

With every fleeting breath I take _A chaque souffle éphémère je comprends  
_Maybe a love was a mistake _Peut-être que notre amour était une erreur  
_

Eternal life _La vie éternelle_

I traded for one moment beside you _Je l'échangerais pour un seul moment près de toi_When the stars lose their fine  
And night steals the morning away  
Forever and the day

I will stay, I will stay here with you my love

When the stars lose their fine  
And night steals the morning away  
Forever and the day  
When the stars lose their fine  
And night takes the morning away  
Forever and the day  
I will stay, I will stay here with you my love

_

La chanson s'éteignit tendrement et le CD continua, enchaînant sur une nouvelle mélodie que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent. Ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés au fur et à mesure que les paroles se frayaient un passage jusqu'à leur esprit.

La main d'Heero s'était égarée dans les cheveux de Duo en voulant replacer une mèche rebelle, elle y était restée. Duo s'était tourné face à lui et semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de son corps, ses bras tendus le maintenait d'aplomb, sans eux il se serait effondré sous l'intensité du moment.

La main d'Heero passa de ses cheveux à sa joue, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, pas besoin de mots, non, leurs sentiments se reflétaient parfaitement dans leurs prunelles. Les doigts qui caressaient sa joue faisaient perdre toute notion de réalité à Duo, ils le brûlaient, le glaçaient, lui procuraient des sensations jamais connues auparavant. Son ventre était la proie de milliers de papillons batifolants.

Heero n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration, son souffle était saccadé et les picotements de ses doigts sur la peau opaline du capitaine de son cœur le troublaient plus que tout. N'y tenant plus, poussé inconsciemment par le brusque changement d'intensité dans la voix du chanteur, il se pencha vers celui qui avait ravi son âme aux premiers regards.

Duo ne voyait plus que du bleu, pas celui de l'océan, non, un bleu dense et profond, annonciateur d'une soudaine tempête. Il n'avait pas conscience de la distance qui s'amenuisait entre leur visage , il ne voyait plus que les iris emplis de passion de son vis à vis. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, pour lui s'était avant tout une preuve de confiance, il s'offrait à l'agent spécial qui le hantait depuis le début, le torturant nuit et jour.

Ce dernier, ayant compris le message, soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas supporter un rejet dans l'état de nerf où il était. Annihilant les derniers millimètres entre lui et ses proies, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Ce dernier frissonna sous l'assaut des nouvelles sensations, Heero était d'une douceur à toute épreuve, pourtant il pouvait ressentir toute sa fougue et son désir contenus dans cette douce pression.

Ce n'était au départ qu'un contact léger mais lorsque Duo, perdu dans les dédales de son cœur, agrippa l'épaule d'Heero dans un élan spontané, celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque et happa les lèvres du capitaine avec plus de ferveur encore. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes puis la mordilla gentiment. Duo se sentit fondre et resserra son étreinte, il sentit Heero l'attirer à lui par la taille avec son bras libre, l'autre main avait maintenant migré vers sa nuque et la tenait fermement.

Leur corps à corps se fit plus sauvage, leur bouche s'entrouvrirent en même temps et leur langue se rencontrèrent. Cette fois ce fut Duo qui gémit plaintivement. Leur corps parcourus de frissons de plaisir ne leur laissaient pas de répit. Leurs mains touchaient, caressaient, s'accrochaient à tout ce qu'elle trouvaient.

Ils ne se séparaient que quelques dixièmes de secondes pour reprendre un peu d'air avant de se replonger dans la bouche de l'autre avec délectation. Ils ne pensaient même plus, leurs sens inutiles s'étaient déconnectés, ils ne ressentaient plus que le toucher. Leurs lèvres, leur langue, avaient d'un seul coup une volonté propre. entre leurs soupirs de bien être et leurs gémissments de plaisirs, ils avaient perdu toutes notions de temps et d'espace.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce ballet impétueux, ils se détachèrent d'un accord tacite. Duo posa son front contre l'épaule d'Heero, sa respiration laissait à désirer et son cœur avait un rythme bien trop élevé. Son compagnon ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser sa bouche vers l'oreille de Duo, le maintenant fermement contre son corps tremblant.

_ Tu m'as asservi Duo.

Ce dernier tressaillit, la voix d'Heero si grave était une musique tellement sensuelle pour lui désormais. Il se recula légèrement et le fixa, il se demanda un instant si ses joues étaient aussi rouges et ses yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'Heero. Il voulait parler mais sa voix semblait ne plus pouvoir sortir, ce n'est qu'un souffle qui passa la frontière de ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime Heero.

C'était dit. Rapide ? Peu importe, il était sûr de lui, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il regardait toujours Heero, son regard ne vacillait même pas, comme pour montrer sa détermination, comme pour le mettre au défi de ne pas le croire.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Deux sourires se firent face. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur activité précédente, un éclat attira le regard de Duo et tout son corps se raidit. Sentant le brusque et infime changement dans le corps du capitaine, Heero se retourna lentement et vit ce qui avait provoqué la soudaine fixité de Duo.

Derrière lui, à bâbord, un corps se hissait sur le bateau. Se doutant qu'il n'était pas seul, il se releva, immédiatement imité par Duo.

En silence, sans même se concerter, ils filèrent à la passerelle de commandement. A leur arrivée, tous les occupants cessèrent leur activité, les regardant se diriger vers l'armoire contenant les armes. Le silence se fit angoissant et tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'Heero prit la parole, s'emparant en même temps d'un automatique 9 mm.

_ Ils sont là. Prenez une arme et un chargeur de rechange, prévenez les autres à l'aide des talkies. Que tout le monde garde son calme, restez groupés, ne vous séparez sous aucune condition. Il faut les laisser venir à nous, gardons l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout si possible.

Duo attrapa une arme à son tour et laissa l'accès à l'armoire à son équipage. Trowa et Quatre furent les suivants, puis Wufei, Hilde et enfin Sally, cette dernière mettant au défi le jeune chinois de l'en empêcher.

_ Je dois trouver Zech.

_ Je viens avec toi Heero.

_ Tu devrais rest...

_ N'imagine même pas me laisser derrière toi crétin !

_ Hn.

Les deux hommes repartirent comme ils étaient venus, ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant la cabine du blond. Ils y entrèrent sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer et trouvèrent son occupant étendu sur son lit en tenue pour dormir, à savoir en sous-vêtement.

Il sursauta mais ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge en avisant les armes et l'air contrarié de son équipier et du capitaine.

_ Oh je vois. Deux secondes.

Il sauta du lit et enfila jean et t-shirt avant de chercher ses baskets que finalement Duo trouva avant lui. Pendant ce temps Heero attrapa l'arme prise pour lui en plus de son arme de service.

_ Tout l'équipage doit être maintenant prévenu et armé. Nous allons essayer de faire le tour et des les chopper mais en cas de problème on tire. On est coincé sur un bateau on peut pas se permettre de faire dans le détail.

_ On y va alors.

Et chacun leur tour ils sortirent, se mouvant comme des ombres. Ils firent rapidement le tour des cabines, elles étaient vides, ils les refermaient à clés au fur et à mesure derrière eux.

Ils parvinrent ainsi jusqu'au réfectoire, vide également. Duo soupira de soulagement, de toute évidence, ses hommes avaient eu le temps de se regrouper et il était évident que les endroits encore éclairés seraient les derniers attaqués par Oz. Ils chercheraient sûrement des personnes isolées dans un premier temps.

Ils poussèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et au moment d'en ressortir, Zech sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour empêcher une main de s'abattre sur sa nuque. Le « combat » fut rapide, en quelques mouvement il ceintura son agresseur et l'assomma. Les deux autres l'aidèrent à l'attacher et à le bâillonner, puis ne trouvant aucun autre endroit, il l'enfermèrent dans la salle frigorifique.

Ils continuèrent leur inspection, se maudissant de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'interroger leur prisonnier pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée du nombre de représentants d'Oz ou de comment ils avaient pu approcher sans être détectés par les radars pourtant perfectionnés de l'Orca. Ils parvinrent au labo et salles de recherches.

Au moment de passer la porte, ils entendirent des bruits de voix. Ils se tapirent de chaque côté et en quelques regards ils convinrent qu'Heero entrerait le premier, couvert par Zech et que Duo monterait la garde à l'entrée, évitant ainsi une mauvaise surprise.

Les rôles enfin répartis, Heero s'aventura prudemment dans la première salle. Il eut juste le temps de s'abriter derrière le premier bureau à sa portée qu'un homme fit son apparition, il parlait tout seul, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Apparemment alerté par le bruit, la sentinelle cherchait dans chaque recoin. Zech et Duo était coincés, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le brun jusqu'à ce que l'homme leur tourne le dos. Zech surgit tel un diable et abattit son arme sur la tempe du soldat qui se retournait au même instant. Heero se redressa à l'instant afin de rattraper le corps pour le déposer à terre silencieusement. Il fut dûment ligoté et bâillonné, à l'instar de son homologue dans les cuisines.

Même s'il était conscient que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas, Duo ne put empêcher une pointe de jalousie d'envahir son cœur en constatant l'harmonie parfaite entre les deux agents sur le terrain. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche.

A première vue, plus personne dans cette salle, aussi ils poussèrent jusqu'à la suivante et enfin ils arrivèrent au labo à proprement parler. Aucun doute que celui-ci avait des visiteurs. Reprenant leur rôle respectif, ils en poussèrent la porte. Trois hommes fouillaient, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Que pensaient-ils trouver ? Duo était perplexe.

Heero et Zech se postèrent derrière eux, arme au poing.

_ Ne bougez plus.

Les soldats se figèrent.

_ Nous sommes armés alors retournez-vous lentement et mains en l'air.

Ils obéirent et Zech sortit les menottes coincées à sa ceinture.

_ Bien, chacun votre tour, vous allez vous baisser et poser votre arme par terre, puis vous la ferez glisser jusqu'à nous. Ensuite vous vous passerez les menottes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les soldats étaient aguerris et savaient que dans cette situation, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'obéir.

_ Alors combien êtes-vous ?

_ ... .... ..

_ Vous parlerez croyez-moi, m'est avis que vous préfèrerez la manière douce cependant.

Duo ne pouvait qu'entendre, trop occupé à surveiller les couloirs, mais la voix d'Heero lui glaça le sang. Il parlait calmement mais avec une telle froideur !

_ Bon, je vois. Zech, surveille ces deux là.

Il en attrapa un et le tira à lui par le bras, le menant un peu à l'écart.

_ Gauche ou droit ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question le soldat perdit un instant le silence.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pied gauche ou pied droit ?

En même temps qu'il répondait, il arma son pistolet et le baissa en direction des pieds du soldat, le regard impassible.

_ Si tu ne décides pas, je choisirais pour toi.

_ Non ! C'est bon ... ... nous sommes huit.

_ Seulement ?

_ On s'attendait à trouver une équipe de scientifiques et deux agents, pas besoin d'une armée.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on s'est séparés tout de suite.

_ Comment êtes-vous arrivés sur le bateau sans être détectés ?

_ Des brouilleurs, dernier cri.

_ Hn. J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai, sinon tu seras le premier à mourir.

Sur ces derniers mots, il le ramena vers les autres et se concerta un instant avec Zech. Après s'être mis d'accord, Heero appela doucement le capitaine.

_ Duo.

_ Ouai ?

_ On va ramener ces trois là à la passerelle, on ne pourra pas continuer l'inspection avec eux dans les pattes. Normalement, il n'en reste que trois mais je ne sais pas où.

_ Ok. On y va.

Duo commençait à croire aux miracle. Ils étaient parvenus sans encombre jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la passerelle. Heero les laissa en bas de l'escalier, cachés dans l'ombre et grimpa lestement les quelques marches. Discrètement, il se redressa juste assez pour apercevoir l'intérieur du poste de commandements par le hublot de la porte. Ce qu'il y vit ne sembla pas lui plaire car il étouffa un juron entre ses dents et se hâta de rejoindre ses compagnons.

_ On a un problème. Les trois autres sont là, ils tiennent l'équipage en otage, ils sont assis sous les tableaux de bord, les terroristes les surveillent armes au poing ...

_ Et ?

_ ... ...

_ Heero ?

_ ils ... ils retiennent Quatre, couteau sous la gorge, sûrement pour empêcher les autres de se jeter sur eux.

_ Shit ! Le con, il a dû leur dire qu'il était le patron pour sauver les autres. Il est pas possible ce mec .... fait chier !

_ Bon, du calme. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, réfléchissons.

_ Zech a raison Duo, le sang froid est le maître mot maintenant.

_ Facile à dire.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, leur manège aurait pu durer longtemps si le bruit très caractéristique d'un haut-parleur brusquement branché n'avait pas résonné dans tout le bateau.

_ Capitaine Maxwell, nous retenons votre équipage, veuillez vous rendre à la passerelle accompagné des agents des services secrets, vous avez cinq minutes. Passé ce délai, nous commencerons à exécuter les otages.

Un claquement sec retentit, le haut-parleur était coupé. Un silence froid s'abattit sur les trois hommes encore libres de l'Orca. Leurs prisonniers, eux, ne cachaient pas leur joie, ils jubilaient sur place, heureux de la tournure des événements.

Duo s'avança et sa voix était résolue et déterminée, on ressentait toute l'expérience du soldat à travers elle. Il n'était jamais apparu comme ça avant devant Zech et Heero et ces derniers en tremblèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'étincelle meurtrière dans les prunelles du capitaine.

_ On a peu de temps. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dit. Pour une fois, je prends les rênes.

Il sortit un couteau à la lame effilée d'une gaine accrochée à son avant-bras et cachée par la manche de son pull. Heero sursauta, décidément, il ne savait vraiment rien de lui. Il le regarda approcher des prisonniers, il en prit en un au hasard et lui entailla profondément le bras d'une main, en couvrant sa bouche de l'autre. Le geste fut si rapide qu'aucun des deux agents n'eut le temps de l'en empêcher.

S'imprégnant du sang qui s'égouttait de la blessure du captif, il se barbouilla les mains et une partie du visage. Puis, à l'aide de sa lame toujours maculée du liquide rougeâtre il entailla ses vêtements à divers endroits. Il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux et se tourna enfin vers Zech.

_ Frappe-moi. Vise le visage.

Heero voulut s'interposer mais un regard du capitaine l'en dissuada. Zech hésitait, c'était plus qu'évident. Duo le provoqua, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_ Alors ? T'attends le déluge agent spécial ? T'avais pas peur de me toucher l'autre jour pourtant. C'est sûr que c'est pas le même genre de contact mais c'est toujours bon à prendre non ? Allez quoi ! T'as peur que j'te répondes ?

Il n'eut pas à approfondir d'avantage. Le poing de Zech s'abattit avec violence sur sa joue droite, entaillant la lèvre et laissant une marque bien rouge.

Duo accusa le coup et se frotta la mâchoire.

_ Ah ba quand même. Merci ... et je pensais pas tout ce que j't'ai dit !

_ Mais ....

_ Plus tard. Bon voilà ce qu'on fait, j'me rends à la passerelle, seul.

_ Atte....

_ Pas maintenant Heero. Ils vont me demander où vous êtes, j'leur dirais que des soldats à eux nous ont trouvé, qu'on s'est battu et que je suis le seul survivant. Ils ne me croiront pas, donc ils enverront un soldat à eux pour vérifier. Vous l'interceptez et vous le neutralisez. Ils ne seront plus que deux. Vous profiterez de l'effet surprise, on devrait pouvoir les avoir sans trop de casse.

_ Je suis pas sûr Duo, c'est risqué et ...

_ Heero ! Tu vois une autre solution ?

_ Il a raison Heero. C'est le seul plan potable, c'est le seul plan tout court en fait et le temps est pratiquement écoulé.

_ Bon j'y vais. Tenez vous prêt. Vous devriez aller foutre ces trois là dans le frigo.

Duo se détourna et s'approcha des marches quand une main attrapa son épaule. Il se retourna vivement prêt à frapper celui qui essayait de l'empêcher de mettre son plan en action, mais ce qu'il lut dans le regard d'Heero le réconforta quelque peu. Il ne tentait pas de l'arrêter, il lui faisait confiance. Son regard n'était qu'un mélange d'amour et d'inquiétude. Il ne lui dit rien, il le fixa simplement et lorsque les plis barrant le front de Duo disparurent, il sut que son message était passé.

Il le lâcha et rejoignit Zech qui poussait les terroristes captifs vers les cuisines.

Duo inspira un grand coup et entra dans la peau de son personnage. Il devait prendre un air effondré, épuisé et blessé. Il n'aurait pas trop à se forcer pour le côté psychologique mais physiquement, il avait l'air d'aller trop bien. Aussi c'est en boitant qu'il entreprit de gravir l'escalier.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il frappa à la porte et recula, mains en l'air.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A l'intérieur de la passerelle, l'équipage était assis et attendait que le délai arrive à son terme. Trowa contenait de plus en plus difficilement sa rage en voyant son amant aux mains de l'ennemi. Si Wufei ne l'avait pas retenu, nul doute qu'il se serait déjà jeté sur eux, y perdant la vie à coup sûr.

Quatre restait digne et affrontait ses kidnappeurs avec un calme et sang froid qu'il était loin de posséder réellement. Sa passivité n'était qu'une apparence qu'il maintenait pour tranquilliser son compagnon et aussi pour éviter d'énerver les terroristes. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils voulaient. Si leur but était d'empêcher la mission, ils seraient déjà tous morts. Or cela n''avait pas l'air d'être dans leurs intentions, du moins pas tout de suite.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la salle et les quelques coups frappés à la porte par Duo en firent sursauter plus d'un. Celui qui semblait être le chef raffermit sa prise sur Quatre et rapprocha la lame de sa gorge, lui coupant quelque peu la respiration. Trowa broya la main de Wufei. Le chef fit signe à un de ses hommes.

_ Va ouvrir et fais gaffe.

Le soldat s'approcha lentement de la porte et regarda par le petit hublot. Il vit Duo debout les mains en l'air. Il ouvrit et d'un mouvement de son arme, l'invita à entrer.

_ Je suis Duo Maxwell, capitaine de l'Orca Gladiator. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Duo avait prit un ton léger, le même que pour une conversation mondaine. Il voulait montrer à ses hommes qu'il contrôlait la situation. Ils le connaissaient assez pour déceler ce genre de détails.

_ Vous êtes seuls. Où sont les agents Yuy et Merquize ? Nous savons qu'ils sont à bord depuis plusieurs jours.

A l'entente de ses noms, Duo baissa la tête et pris un air grave. C'était le moment décisif, ça passait ou ça cassait ...

_ Nous avons rencontré des hommes à vous. Je suis le seul survivant.

Un silence religieux accueilli ses paroles. Plusieurs membres d'équipage hoquetèrent d'horreur en imaginant les deux agents morts. Quatre fronça les sourcils, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il connaissait trop bien son ami. Si Heero était vraiment mort, il ne serait pas dans cet état. Un coup d'œil à Trowa et Wufei lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à douter.

_ Vous dites qu'ils sont morts ? Mes hommes et les deux agents ?

_ Oui.

Duo releva la tête, plus aucune expression ne traversait son regard, impossible de dire si il mentait ou non.

_ Où sont les corps ?

_ Dans la salle de repos, près du réfectoire.

Duo priait pour qu'il y envoi un de ses hommes, Zech et Heero en revenant dans la salle frigorifique tomberait forcément sur lui et lui règlerait son compte. Ça en ferait toujours un de moins. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils les rejoignent et ils pourraient en finir avec les deux restants.

Le chef le scrutait toujours, l'air profondément contrarié. Finalement, il se tourna vers un recoin que Duo ne pouvait voir de là où il était et appela quelqu'un.

_ Yoann ! Va vérifier !

_ Oui chef.

Un mouvement dans son dos. Duo prit le risque de jeter un œil rapide et là , blocage. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et une flopée d'insultes naquit dans son esprit. Le fils de chien ! Le bâtard que Heero avait interrogé leur avait menti. Ils n'étaient pas huit mais dix. Même avec un en moins, ils seraient toujours quatre à les tenir en joug et non deux !

Merde ! Ça bouleversait nettement leurs probabilité de s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Heero et Zech .... c'est pas vrai ! Quand il y repensait, il y avait à peine plus d'une heure, il était sur le pont confortablement installé dans les bras de Heero, a échangé des baisers passionnés, leurs premiers baisers, a partager leurs sentiments respectifs et ... Merde !

Bon, chaque chose en son temps. Le gars était sorti depuis quelques minutes et si tout se passait comme prévu, il était déjà mort. Un de moins, restait quatre. La salle de commandement comportait deux entrées. Une à tribord et une à bâbord. Si il avait bien compris le fonctionnement des deux agents, ils se sépareraient sûrement pour en prendre chacun une. Il faudrait être prêts au moment où ils entreraient. Se souvenant du code mis au point à l'école militaire pendant leur entraînement, Duo tenta d'attirer le regard de Wufei discrètement.

Il bougea de quelques centimètres, assez pour ramener l'attention des soldats les mieux entraînés sur sa personne. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Trowa et Wufei guetter ses mouvements. Pour détourner le regard du chef et de ses sbires, il prit la parole sur un ton volontairement agressif.

_ Et maintenant on peut savoir ce que vous nous voulez ?

_ Mais bien sûr Capitaine, j'allais y venir. Nous prenons simplement le contrôle de votre bâtiment. Votre mission reste inchangée, vous allez retrouver l'épave et remonter les informations qu'elle contient. Seulement, les commanditaires ne sont plus les mêmes.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

Duo comprenait trop bien, au contraire, mais il devait gagner du temps. Sans que les terroristes ne s'en aperçoivent, sa main gauche en partie cachée par son corps formait à toute vitesse différents signes que seul Wufei pouvait comprendre. Il le prévenait ainsi de se tenir prêt à l'assaut qui ne tarderait pas être lancé par Heero et Zech. Au fur et à mesure, le chinois traduisait furtivement le langage codé à Trowa, car assurément ils auraient besoin de son aide. Par contre, dans sa position, mieux valait ne pas compter sur Quatre, quant à ses hommes, Duo voulait les épargner au maximum.

_ C'est très simple. Si nous vous éliminons, nous ne doutons pas qu'un jour ou l'autre un autre navire sera lancé pour aller les chercher, nous allons donc récupérer ces données avant que le gouvernement de Sank ne le fasse.

_ Et après vous nous tuerez.

_ Chaque chose en son temps Capitaine. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, certains parmi vous adhèrerons à notre objectif. Ce qui est déjà le cas de certaines personnes bien placé dans ce gouvernement auquel vous obéissez.

_ Je ne pense pas non, quant à leur obéir, sachez que nous avons guère eu notre mot à dire.

_ Comme c'est dommage, alors vous avez été entraîné contre votre gré dans cette « aventure », c'est ennuyeux en effet ... pour vous je veux dire.

_ Comme c'est aimable à vous de vous soucier de nous.

L'ironie explicite dans la conversation n'échappait à personne bien entendu. Duo avait terminé ses échanges avec Wufei mais interrompre la conversation maintenant mettrait la puce à l'oreille du chef terroriste. De plus, pendant ce temps là, il ne pensait plus à ce Yoann, envoyé repérer leurs complices.

_ Me soucier, me soucier, je n'irais pas jusque là. Je constate simplement qu'encore une fois, un gouvernement élu soi-disant démocratiquement agit de façon dictatorial avec ses «tendres» sujets.

_ Quelle hypocrisie en effet ! Oz est tellement plus pacifiste dans ses « demandes ».

_ Pas de ça avec moi Capitaine, nous sommes de grands garçons. Vous savez comme moi que le pouvoir s'obtient par la force si on veut le conserver.

_ Parce que c'est ça que veux Oz, prendre le pouvoir à Sank ?

_ Bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ?

_ Et qui sont ces personnes dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

Là Duo risquait gros, il en avait conscience, mais en même temps, sa philosophie avait toujours été « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien! ». Les sourcils du chef se froncèrent et sa main se ressera autour de la lame du couteau sous la gorge de Quatre. Si Duo avait tenté d'occulter la position délicate de son ami pendant le précédent échange, cette fois il ne pouvait plus. Il lança un regard désolé à Quatre mais se reprit bien vite.

_ Je vous trouve bien curieux d'un coup Capitaine.

_ Nous allons mourir, je me demande seulement à cause de qui ?

_ Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes, de toute évidence l'absence de Yoann commençait à l'agacer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il faut pas trois heures pour se rendre au réfectoire.

Puis il se retourna vers Duo.

_ Nous auriez vous menti Capitaine ? Je ne vous conseille pas de ....

Il fut interrompu brutalement par les portes s'ouvrant à la volée et laissant entrer deux agents spéciaux très en colère mais très efficaces.

L'équipage, au sol, vécu toute cette scène avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage et un sentiment étrange, mélange à la fois d'excitation, de peur et de frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire sans risquer d'aggraver les choses. Les otages virent distinctement Heero enfoncer la porte et se jeter à terre pour éviter une balle, puis se relever tout aussi vite pour tirer sur le soldat le plus proche de lui, celui là même qui s'apprêtait à sortir chercher le fameux Yoann. Il s'effondra, une balle dans la jambe, l'autre dans le torse.

Dans le même temps, Zech avait engagé à peu après la même méthode, sauf que lui ne put complètement éviter la balle qui lui était destinée et elle effleura son avant-bras, laissant une entaille sanglante derrière elle. Il abattit un autre soldat. En restait deux.

Alors que Trowa se relevait d'un coup, empoignant l'arme de celui qui se trouvait derrière lui pour la maintenir en l'air, Wufei toujours accroupi lui faucha les jambes. Ils le retinrent au sol et le débarrassèrent de son arme.

Le chef avait suivi le combat sous ses yeux, les écarquillant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il voyait ses hommes se faire maîtriser, au moment où il allait trancher la gorge de cet homme blond entre ses mains, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair argenté dans les mains du capitaine.

Duo n'avait pas perdu une seconde, sachant pertinemment que la vie de Quatre était en jeu. Il remonta sa manche et se saisit de son couteau, d'un geste vif et sûr il le lança et la lame se figea instantanément dans la gorge du chef, frôlant le visage de Quatre qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'appréhension en sentant sur sa peau le souffle d'air provoqué par le déplacement de l'arme.

Le chef s'étrangla quelques secondes avec son propre sang, relâchant peu à peu son étreinte sur le patron de la Winner Corp, lequel se dégagea d'un mouvement sec. Le corps de son bourreau s'effondra à ses pieds dans un bruit mat et après une dernière convulsion, il ne bougea plus.

Duo regarda autour de lui l'étendu des dégâts, il s'apprêtait à demander si tout le monde allait bien quand il sentit une piqure violente et brûlante le frapper dans le dos au niveau de l'omoplate. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les visages horrifiés de ses amis et en particulier celui de Heero qui se précipitait vers lui, arme au poing et visant quelque chose hors de son champs de vision.

Il n'entendait déjà plus rien, son ouïe était calfeutré par les battements sourds de son sang contre ses temps et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_ Duooooooooooooooo !!!!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre !!!

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, merci de me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir et à très bientôt pour la suite

Kisu !!!


	6. Si tu me prends par les sentiments

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Couples : 1x2, 3x4, 5x ? (on s'en doute un peu quand même)

Rated : M

********************************************************************************************************************

Duo commençait à émerger des limbes d'un sommeil profond mais qui, il le sentait, n'était pas naturel. En effet, tout effort qu'il puisse faire, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux et avait du mal à sentir son corps. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était dans du coton, ou non en fait, il était en coton.

Impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt ou une paupière. Il réussit pourtant à garder son sang froid et se forçat à réunir toutes ses sensations et ses souvenirs. Mais rien ne lui venait, juste du flou, des impressions, des éclats de voix hurlant son prénom, rien de concret. Il fit alors appel à ses autres sens, il entendait des bruits autour de lui c'était déjà ça. Maintenant restait à déterminer de qui il venait et où il se trouvait car de toute évidence, ce n'était pas sur le canapé de son bureau qu'il était étendu.

Il tentait de lutter mais une torpeur l'envahit soudainement et avant qu'il ait eu une quelconque réponse à toutes ses interrogations, il se rendormit sans que les personnes autour de lui ne se soit doutées de son temporaire éveil.

_ Alors ?

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, c'est une question de minutes.

_ Hn. Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

_ Heero ! Sois raisonnable et repose-toi un peu, d'accord ?

_ Hn.

Laissant Quatre jouer les infirmières, l'agent spécial s'en retourna à son autre occupation favorite de ces dernières 18 heures. Depuis l'attaque de la nuit dernière et ce qui en avait résulté, Heero faisait des allers et retours incessants entre la chambre du capitaine et la salle de repos, transformée dans l'urgence en salle de détention et d'interrogatoire.

Il ruminait toujours lorsqu'il parvint à la dite salle. Les cinq terroristes survivants ne cachèrent pas leur effroi à son entrée dans la pièce. Il faut dire que la fin de la nuit et la matinée avaient été des plus violentes, les interrogatoires s'étaient enchaînés à la même vitesse que les coups lorsque leurs réponses étaient jugées insuffisantes par Heero.

Lors de ses absences, les soldats étaient gardés sous la vigilance de Zech, secondé par Wufei et Howard, mais les questionner restait la spécialité du brun. Il n'était pas un partisan de la violence et de la torture, cependant, le temps leur était compté, aussi ajouté au stress et à la peur ressentis à l'égard de Duo, Heero avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à les « bousculer » un peu.

Ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent ne le satisfaisait pas. Il se dirigea vers celui qui semblait le plus gradé des cinq, il passa devant Zech, l'ignorant totalement et recommença à poser les mêmes questions que quelques heures plus tôt.

Zech avait attendu le retour de son équipier avec impatience, quand celui-ci était apparu, il chercha désespérement son regard afin de pouvoir s'excuser encore, mais ce fut inutile. Au fond de lui, il savait que tant que le capitaine ne serait pas revenu à lui, Heero ne lui pardonnerait pas, et encore ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cette fois, il sentait que c'était différent, les sensations se faisait plus précises et surtout plus douloureuses. Ce fut une violente et sourde douleur au niveau du dos qui le tira de son inconscience. Il se battit encore pour lever ses paupières, mais cette fois avec succès. La lumière était tamisée et la chambre, qu'il put alors reconnaître comme la sienne, était silencieuse.

Il tenta de se redresser mais ne put que retomber sur le matelas dans un grognement plaintif. Aussitôt, une ombre fut sur lui.

_ Duo ?

_ Gnfff.

_ N'essaie pas de bouger. Veux-tu de l'eau ?

_ Oui ... merci Quatre.

Son ami lui apporter de quoi raviver un peu sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil et la déshydratation. Il savoura à sa juste valeur le liquide bienfaisant qui lui permettrait de poser les questions qui le taraudaient. Il prit tout son temps, tentant vainement de retrouver quelques bribes de souvenirs.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Tu m'as déjà posé cette question je crois ...

Quatre eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis cette nuit, au moins Duo avait toujours son sens de l'humour et, chose non négligeable, sa mémoire.

_ Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Vaseux et j'ai mal dans le dos en haut à gauche.

_ Vaseux c'est la morphine, le mal de dos c'est la balle que tu t'es prise la nuit dernière.

Duo sursauta et soudain sa tête fut envahi par un flot d'images, son baiser sur le pont avec Heero, eux allant chercher Zech armés, les terroristes retenant son équipage en otage, l'intervention des deux agents déclenchant la fusillade, lui-même lançant une de ses lames dans la gorge du chef et là ... le trou noir.

_ Je vois ... Raconte-moi tout.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment en état, tu devrais dormir enco...

_ Quatre, rapport !

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Quatre en aurait ri, le ton et la voix on ne plus faibles et fatigués de Duo contrastaient totalement avec l'ordre donné, de plus Quatre était le seul sur ce bateau qui soit techniquement le supérieur du capitaine. Pas le moins du monde vexé, il savait que c'était la façon de son ami de lui dire qu'il voulait savoir malgré son état, Quatre entrepris de lui relater les événements depuis l'attaque.

_ Bien, tu te souviens d'avoir tué celui qui me retenait prisonnier ?

_ Hm. Mon couteau dans sa gorge.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs je ne te remercierais jamais assez, il m'aurait tué sans hésiter si tu ne ... si ...

_ Quatre. Je sais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer mon frère, no ?

Son infirmier improvisé avait du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer facilement, mais avoir failli mourir et avoir failli perdre celui qu'il considérais depuis toujours effectivement comme son frère ... C'était juste trop. Les émotions et le stress aidant, les larmes coulèrent sans bruit le long de ses joues.

Emu, Duo lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le rebord du lit avant de reprendre son récit.

_ Au moment où j'ai pu me libérer de sa poigne, je l'ai regardé tomber et quand j'ai été sûr qu'il était mort, je me suis tourné vers toi et là ... je suis désolé Duo ... je l'ai vu mais ... j'ai pas réagi ... je ... le temps de ... c'était trop tard ...

Duo attendit patiemment que Quatre se reprenne. Il le laissa calmer les tremblements de sa voix, il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et le jeune homme d'affaire se gifla mentalent. C'était Duo qui était blessé, Duo qui avait besoin de soutient et de réconfort, lui s'en sortait bien dans l'histoire. Il secoua la tête avec une toute nouvelle résolution.

_ Excuse moi. En fait, il y avait un soldat au sol derrière toi, celui que Zech a abattu en entrant dans la passerelle. A ce qu'il nous a dit, il le croyait mortellement touché et donc il ne s'en est pas inquiété. En fait, il était juste blessé, il s'est redressé le temps de tirer la balle que tu as reçu dans l'omoplate. Il n'avait pas reposé son bras qu'Heero lui avait déjà mis une balle dans la tête, mais trop tard, tu était déjà touché. Tu t'es écroulé et là ça a été le bordel total.

_ Quand le capitaine n'est pas là, les souris dansent ...

Duo allait rire de sa boutade mais un tiraillement au niveau de sa blessure le prit en traitre et son exclamation se transforma en grognement à nouveau.

_ Trop drôle, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Pas du tout intimidé par le ton faussement faché de Quatre, le capitaine se permit un petit sourire en coin.

_ Ca a été la panique, tous les terroristes étaient morts, Heero s'est précipité sur toi et t'as transporté de toute urgence au labo avec Wufei et Sally. Ils ont juste pu te faire une injection de morphine, on avait rien pour t'anésthésier, Wufei a réussi à extraire la balle avec l'aide de Sally. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il avait eu une formation d'urgentiste à l'armée ! Enfin, bref ... ils ont stoppé l'hémorragie et ont recousu puis Heero t'as ramené à ta chambre. Je ne t'ai pas quitté depuis. Trowa a pris ta place et à envoyer tout le monde se reposer, au matin, il leur a demandé de remettre le bateau en état, il y a eut pas mal de casse à la passerelle. Heero a fait enfermé les survivants dans la salle de repos et après il ... il s'est battu avec Zech.

Quatre attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Duo. Celui-ci avait été heureux d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il aimait avait pris soin de lui et avait tué le terroriste qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie et une sensation de chaleur l'envahir à l'entente du nom de l'agent spécial. Par contre, l'annonce de la bagarre avai jeté un froid. Ses yeux grands ouverts sous l'effarement, il fixa Quatre, attendant une explication ... qui ne vint pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ba en fait, il lui a reproché d'avoir été négligent, il lui a dit que si il avait été plus attentif, il aurait vu qu'il avait partiellement manqué sa cible et alors tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Zech s'est défendu, il lui a rappelé qu'il avait été blessé et donc déconcentré, que ce n'était pas de sa faute et le ton est monté. Heero lui a collé un pain et Zech a répondu. Il a fallu Trowa et Wufei pour les séparer. Depuis, Zech et Wufei surveillent les captifs et Heero fait des allers et retours entre ses séances d'interrogation et ton chevet. Il a eut peur tu sais. Il ne l'a pas montré mais son inquiétude est réelle.

Le blond savait qu'il fallait quelques minutes à Duo pour enregistrer et intégrer les dernières informations. Ce dernier, épuisé pour de bon, se renfonça dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas frotter sa blessure, il prit alors conscience qu'il était torse nu et qu'un immense bandage lui prenait l'épaule et la moitié de l'abdomen.

Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt prouvait à quel point il était encore dans les vappes. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence et rassuré par la main de Quatre qui tenait fermement la sienne. Il eut soudain envie de se confier à son ami.

_ On s'est embrassé.

_ Hein ?

_ Hier soir, sur le pont, juste avant qu'on vienne chercher les armes, on était en train de s'embrasser. Au début c'était juste tendre, mais c'est vite devenu ... passionné, oui je crois que c'est le mot. On s'est mutuellement avoué qu'on s'aimait ... On a pas pu en reparler depuis évidemment et maintenant je me demande si c'était une bonne idée.

_ Pourquoi ça ? N'es-tu pas rassuré de savoir que tes sentiments sont réciproques ?

_ Je sais pas, je me dis que c'est trop rapide, c'est pas normal. Mais ça m'a paru tellement naturel sur le moment, comme si on s'était toujours connu.

_ Ecoute, sincèrement je doute que tu sois en état de te poser ce genre de question maintenant, repose toi et quand tu verras Heero, je suis certain que tu n'auras plus aucun doute.

_ Hm. J'espère ...

Il s'était rendormi. Quatre soupira, il était épuisé. Il sursauta quand des coups frappés à la porte retentirent.

_ Oui.

_ C'est moi Quatre, je viens voir comment il va et accessoirement te relayer, il faut que tu dormes.

_ Ca va Hilde. Et franchement, je crois que je vais accepter, je ne suis plus opérationnel, si il lui arrive quelque chose je ne serais pas en état d'agir.

_ Allez va dormir, je prends le relais va !

_ Merci. Tu m'appelles si il ...

_ Oui Quatre promis ! Dégage maintenant.

Obéissant à la jeune femme, il alla à sa cabine où il s'écroula tout habillé sur son lit. Les derniers événements avaient eut raison de sa résistance pourtant acharné contre le sommeil.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir et se refermer presque aussitôt. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, Trowa soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien fait d'envoyer Hilde remplacer Quatre, son amant était physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé. Il lui fallait du repos. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son poste plus longtemps, aussi retourna-t-il à la passerelle sans attendre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Que fait-on Trowa ?

_ Vous avez terminé avec les ordinateurs de bord ?

_ Oui et les techniciens machines ont enfin trouvé les raisons de la panne, une déconnexion dans un panneau électrique. Ils devraient bientôt avoir fini, nous serons opérationnels dans moins d'une heure.

_ Très bien mais de toute façon nous ne repartirons que demain matin, nous allons attendre le réveil du capitaine et la décision de l'agent Yuy. Et puis, comme ça vous pourrez faire une vrai nuit.

_ Merci Trowa, tu devrais te reposer toi aussi, t'as pas l'air en forme.

_ On verra.

Pas la peine d'insister avec le second, le jeune marin le savait, il était presque aussi têtu que le capitaine. Il retourna donc à ses écrans. Trowa continua de vérifier les réparations et remis à jour le plan de navigation. Ils avaient maintenant deux jours de retard ...Vivement que ça se termine ... Il commençait à être fatigué de tout ça.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Nooooon !

_ Duo !

_ Hein ?

_ Duo, ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar, tout va bien.

_ Hilde ?

_ Et oui !

_ Où est Quatre ?

_ Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Si tu veux pas me voir dis-le franchement !

Le ton d'Hilde montrait bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais Duo, grand seigneur, prit tout de même le temps de s'excuser, il parvint même à esquisser un sourire charmeur.

_ Bien sûr que non princesse, j'suis content que tu sois là, j'ai été étonné c'est tout.

_ Il est partit dormir, il n'a t'as pas quitté depuis ton opération. Trowa m'a envoyé le relayer.

_ Tant mieux, il avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Dis-moi, il est quelle heure ?

_ Il est presque sept heure du soir. T'as faim ?

_ Un peu.

_ J'vais te chercher un p'tit truc, je reviens.

_ Attends !

La jeune femme, arrivée à la porte, se retourna son interrogation dans les yeux et attendit, seulement Duo ne semblait plus vouloir la regarder. Il gardait la tête basse et semblait trouver d'un seul coup un grand intérêt aux plis de ses draps que ses mains ne lâchaient plus.

_ Duo ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

_ Je .... je suis désolé Hilde. Désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais pas dû les laisser me convaincre, j'aurais dû refuser et les envoyer se faire voir. Ca aurait pu être un massacre, on a eu de la chance.

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, nous t'avons suivi de notre plein gré, en plus tu es le seul à finir blessé alors ne regrette rien ... Votre plan est un succès... Bon ! Je vais te chercher à manger.

_ Hm. Merci.

Il se laissa reposer sur son oreiller, oubliant la douleur de son épaule pour se concentrer sur sa culpabilité. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte, se demandant depuis quand Hilde demandait l'autorisation pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait cru mourir de frayeur en se trouvant nez à nez avec elle en sortant de la salle de bain ou même en ouvrant ses yeux le matin au réveil.

Tout à ses pensées; il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait oublié ! Se redressant, il fit face à l'homme qu'il éspérait et redoutait depuis son réveil.

_ Heero.

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

Heero s'approcha et s'accroupit devant le lit au niveau de la tête de Duo.

_ Je ne dormais pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, pardon.

_ Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

_ C'est loin d'être agréable mais vous m'avez bien shooté, pour l'instant ça va.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, puis délicatement Heero caressa la joue de Duo, laissant ses doigts glissés doucement sur la peau du capitaine, ils effleurèrent ses lèvres, jouèrent dans ses mèches rebelles et se posèrent enfin sur sa nuque.

L'ayant enfin attrapé, Heero se pencha et l'embrassa. Il garda les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, craignant de le voir disparaître. Après un baiser des plus sages, le brun posa son front contre le cou de son compagnon.

_ J'ai eu peur Duo... Je n'avais jamais eu si peur de toute ma vie. J'ai souvent frôlé la mort, pourtant jamais je n'ai ressenti cette frayeur, cette sensation, l'impresion que tout mon corps s'était glacé, que mon coeur s'était arrêté. J'ai vécu la scène comme si j'étais hors de mon corps. Je ne me rappelle même plus l'avoir abattu. Je ne revois que tes yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise et la douleur puis tu t'es effondré. A ce moment là ... Duo ! J'ai cru mourir ...

Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à pareille déclaration. Cet homme si fort, si solide, qui le serrait dans ses bras en tremblant, la tête blotti dans son cou, lui aparraissait presque comme un inconnu, mais pourtant ... Pourtant, il en était encore plus touchant. Duo lui rendit son étreinte, le rassurant, lui prouvant qu'il était bien vivant et là près de lui.

_ Je suis là Heero, après ce que tu m'as dit sur le pont hier, tu ne croyais pas que tu allais te débarasser de moi comme ça ?

_ Baka.

_ En d'autres termes ?

_ Idiot !

_ Hey ! C'est pas gentil, je suis en convalescence, t'es pas censé prendre soin de moi ?

La moue boudeuse de Duo rassura grandement Heero et bizaremment lui donna des envies pas très catholiques à son encontre. Sachant pertinement que son état ne permettrait aucun dérapage de ce genre avant un moment, Heero réfréna ses ardeurs.

D'autant que Duo n'avait jamais eu de rapport de ce type avec un homme, ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer, Heero l'attendrait, de ça il en était certain.

C'est justement cette certitude qui le confortait dans ces sentiments, si son attirance n'avait été que physique, il se serait lassé avant terme. Ne quittant pas son cou si chaud et accueillant, Heero lui réitéra cette fameuse confession.

_ Je t'aime Duo.

Ce dernier ressera son étreinte sur le corps de l'agent spécial. Il raviva ainsi la douleur de son omoplate blessé mais il s'en moquait totalement.

_ Aussi étrange que cela paraîtra aux yeux de ceux qui me connaissent ... je t'aime aussi Heero. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose de si fort. Tu sais tout à l'heure, à mon réveil, j'ai parlé avec Quatre, je lui disais que j'avais peur de ce que l'on s'était avoué, que c'était trop rapide ... mais comme je lui ai dit, ça me paraissait tellement naturel ! Dans tes bras, je me sens à ma place.

_ C'est la plus belle et la plus étrange déclaration que l'on m'a jamais faite.

Heero souriait et ce côté taquin, aussi bien dans le ton de sa voix que dans son regard, lui allait vraiment bien. Duo aurait voulu prolonger cet instant mais la situation lui revint en mémoire avec force et il se força à reprendre son rôle de capitaine.

_ Heero.

_ Hn. Je sens que le temps de la tendresse et des confessions est passé. Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Excuse-moi, ne crois pas que je te repousse ou autre au contraire, c'est juste que ... enfin, je ... j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est ? Le plan ? Les prisonniers ? Et surtout, ta bagarre avec Zech...

_ Oh ça !

Heero avait détourné les yeux, gêné. Comment expliqué à Duo qu'il avait perdu son sang froid et s'était défoulé violemment sur son collègue ? Le rejetterait-il en apprenant son côté sombre ? Après tout, il avait quitté l'armée, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas la violence et tout ce qui va avec, non ?

_ Heero ?

Le regard perçant et attentif de Duo ne le quittait pas et il ne pu résister très longtemps.

_ En fait, je lui en veux. Si il avait fait son travail correctement, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Il a été négligent, je le lui ai reproché et ça lui a pas plu. On s'est battu. C'est tout.

_ Tu t'es battu ... pour moi ?

_ Je ... oui.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Heero n'avait pas su déceler dans le ton de Duo si il y avait de la joie ou du reproche. En fait, Duo lui-même l'ignorait.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire Heero. Il y a une part de moi qui est en colère, je n'aime pas la violence même si je l'utilise quand j'y suis contraint...

Heero sentit son coeur se figer mais Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

_ D'un autre côté et même si c'est un peu blessant pour ma fierté de mâle, je dois avouer que ... c'est plutôt ... agréable de se sentir défendu et protégé...

Heero soupira de soulagement et se permit un petit sourire, sa main se dirigea inconsciemment vers le front de Duo qu'il dégagea de ses quelques mèches effrontées.

_ Je suis un peu ton chevalier servant ?

_ Heero Yuy ! Redis ça un jour devant quelqu'un et agent du gouvernement ou non on te retrouvera essayant de nager avec un bloc de béton aux pieds, c'est clair !

_ Oui Capitaine !

Leurs rires se calmèrent doucement, il fallait vraiment revenir aux choses sérieuses; ils le savaient, aussi s'y résolurent-ils.

_ Bon, alors pour commencer, l'Orca est d'attaque, Trowa a prévu de lever l'ancre demain matin, il y a deux, trois petites choses qui devront être remplacées mais ça attendra le prochain port paraît-il.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Il reste cinq membres du groupe qui nous a attaqué, il nous ont appris quelques trucs mais rien de bien intéressant, ils sont coriaces. C'est une attaque commanditée par Oz évidemment, on s'en doutait. Ils ont été déposé par un navire léger et furtif qui a échappé à vos radars. D'après Quatre ils voulaient prendre le contrôle du bateau pour récupérer les documents. Ils ont fait allusion aussi à un traître chez nous mais impossible de les faire parler, c'est pas faute d'avoir été convainquant pourtant ...

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir.

_ Effectivement ... Une idée pour la taupe ?

_ Et bien, il n'y a que le général Une et sa secrétaire particulière qui était au courant, ainsi que la reine bien sûr mais ...

_ On est coincé, c'est pas possible que ce soit l'une d'elles, impossible, elles ont forcément été piraté, elles ont peut-être parler à quelqu'un, enfin merde quoi ! La taupe ne peut être si haut dans le gouvernement !

_ Je suis comme toi Duo, je ne veux pas y croire, tu as raison, il y a forcément eu piratage, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas ... Mais je vais pas laisser tomber, tu peux m'croire. Demain matin à la première heure nous serons rejoins par une frégate de l'armée de Sank. Ils viennent récupérer les terroristes, mais si moi je n'ai pas réussi à les faire parler je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir ...

_ Alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien, hein ?

_ Ne dis pas ça Duo. Notre plan a fonctionné, ils nous ont trouvé, ont les a eu, ils nous laisseront tranquilles maintenant. On peut rejoindre l'épave sans craindre qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus à tout instant, on réussira la mission et je trouverai cette putain de taupe ! Je ne laisserai pas ta blessure avoir été inutile, tu m'entends !

_ Oui ... Merci Heero.

_ Tu es fatigué, tu dois te reposer.

_ Je dois être opérationnel demain matin, le pauvre Trowa doit être exténué.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et si tu forces sur ta blessure, les fils vont sauter, d'ailleurs tu dois voir Wufei demain, il s'occupera de ton pansement et si tout va bien il enlèvera les fils d'ici deux semaines.

_ Deux semaines ...

L'un comme l'autre savait à quoi ils pensaient, deux semaines, une éternité pour eux. Ils savaient que d'ici là, ils ne seraient plus ensembles depuis plusieurs jours. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'en parler, même si il faudrait bien affronter la réalité un jour ou l'autre.

_ Heero ?

_ Hn ?

_ Restes avec moi cette nuit ?

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Je veux t'avoir près de moi, s'il te plaît. Et puis mon canapé est horrible tu sais !

_ Si tu me prends par les sentiments ...

_ Alors c'est oui ?

_ Bien sûr, comment résister à ton air de chaton abandonné ?

_ Qui tu traites de chaton là ?

_ Tu as une trop sale tête pour réussir à m'impressionner ce soir Capitaine !

Duo fit mine de bouder mais l'éclat de ses yeux démentait totalement cet état de fait. Par contre, le grognement de son estomac mécontent fut bien réel, lui. Heero éclata de rire, renforçant la moue de son compagnon.

_ Même pas drôle. En plus Hilde était censée me ramener un plateau, je sais pas où elle est passée.

_ Je vais aller voir, de toute façon, je dois faire un dernier tour pour voir les prisonniers.

_ Tu as mangé toi ?

_ Pas encore, je mangerais avec toi.

_ Fais vite.

_ Tu as si faim que ça ?

_ Non idiot, je veux juste t'avoir avec moi.

Heero rougit bêtement et se hâta de filer pour ne pas que Duo s'en aperçoive, ce fut peine perdue mais il eut suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas rajouter au trouble de son agent si spécial.

Laissé seul, il se détendit et se rendormit, tombant dans un sommeil léger, essayant malgré lui d'ingérer les dernières nouvelles, peut-être trouverait-il des réponses ?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heero sortit à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos, il croisa Hilde dans le couloir et l'apostropha.

_ Hilde ! Duo m'a demandé de te trouver, il a faim et son estomac ne cesse de se plaindre !

_ Oui j'm'en doute ! En fait, le plateau était prêt mais quand je suis entrée dans sa cabine, vous étiez quelque peu occupés ...

Ne sachant pas si Heero serait ravi d'apprendre qu'elle les avait surpris dans une position plus qu'équivoque, elle regardait avec attention le plancher du couloir. Seulement, il semblait plus gêné qu'en colère et elle en fut grandement soulagée.

_ Oh, je vois...

_ Ca ne me gêne pas tu sais, si vous êtes heureux, moi je trouve ça très bien, j'ai été surprise c'est clair mais faut dire que je pensais trouver Duo endormi et au lieu de ça ...

_ Ouai ... écoute, ne dis rien à Duo et aux autres pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si il serait très à l'aise si tout le monde savait, je sais juste que Quatre sait ... et puis c'est très récent et ...

_ Ok, t'inquiètes, tu peux avoir confiance, je serais une vrai tombe, seulement prends soin de lui hein ! Il a tendance à pas supporter de rester à rien faire, même blessé, il est capable du pire.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Heu, du coup j'ai rapporté son plateau en cuisine, je leur ai dit qu'il s'était rendormi, je peux aller le chercher si tu veux ?

_ Laisse, j'y vais. Merci Hilde.

_ A plus, je vais essayer de dormir, il se fait tard.

_ Bonne nuit.

Soulagé, il fila voir son équipier et ses prisonniers. Ces derniers, le voyant arriver, recommencèrent à trembler, leurs blessures les faisaient atrocement souffrir, même soignées par Wufei. Toutefois, c'était surtout psychologiquement qu'ils étaient affaiblis, les méthodes d'Heero étaient des plus pernicieuses et ils ne savaient jamais ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Heero réfléchit un instant, les laisser passer la nuit à ruminer ou en remettre une dernière couche ? Après tout, ils partiraient le lendemain très tôt, autant leur laisser un dernier souvenir, non ?

Il changea de tactique et plutôt que d'attraper le plus gradé comme un peu plus tôt, il s'en prit cette fois-ci à celui qui paraissait le plus ébranlé.

Il passa devant Zech et se permit un regard et un petit hochement de tête, son équipier comprit alors qu'il était sur la voie du pardon et lui renvoya un petit sourire en remerciement. Il serait bientôt relayé par Howard et pourrait souffler un peu.

En attendant, il se prépara à entendre les cris du prisonnier torturé par Heero. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, il avait beau savoir qu'Heero ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de coeur et qu'il les touchait à peine, il était toujours très mal à l'aise dans ces cas-là.

Au fond de la salle de repos, à l'écart des autres, l'homme s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, se demandant ce que le brun allait encore lui faire vivre. Heero le fixait sans qu'aucune expression ne transparaisse de son visage, son regard était froid, rien de vivant dans ses iris, aucun sentiment. L'homme, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le couteau qui tournait dans les mains de son bourreau. Il n'était même pas un mètre l'un de l'autre et cette proximité le rendait plutôt fébrile.

_ Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Silence. Toujours aucune réaction et il sentait des perles de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos et de son front. Il tremblait de peur et de froid, il ne supportait plus son regard mais était encore plus effrayé à l'idée le lâcher des yeux. Il était ligoté et sentait les liens entaillés sa peau à chaque mouvement.

Soudain il tressaillit, Heero s'était levé et passait derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, ni le voir. Il ne pouvait que l'entendre, ce souffle régulier, les frôlements de ses mains sur ses épaules, le glissement de ses pas sur le sol.

Brusquement, une lame froide se posa sur son bras, juste au dessus du coude et entama la chair tendre violemment, laissant un flot de sang couler jusqu'à sa main. L'homme hurla. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une sangle se ressera au-dessus de sa blessure, stoppant l'écoulement.

Le prisonnier étouffa un énième sanglot, la fatigue, la faim, la peur et la douleur commençait à avoir raison de ses nerfs. Heero réprima son dégoût et continua en silence. Il se remit en face de lui et essuya calmement son arme sur une serviette. Sa voix s'éleva pour la première fois, aussi glaciale que son regard et neutre que son visage.

_ Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu refuses de répondre et dans ce cas j'enlève le garrot immédiatement et tu te videras de ton sang, soit tu réponds et dans ce cas je te soigne. Tu as moins de vingt minutes pour te décider, passé ce délai, non seulement tu risques de perdre ton bras mais en plus si, malencontreusement, je t'enlève le garrot trop rapidement, le soudain afflux de sang risque de causer un arrêt cardiaque. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Il se leva et rejoignit le reste des personnes présentes, ces dernières, si elles n'avaient pas raté un seuk des gestes de Heero, n'avaient pu rien entendre. Seul Zech, parfaitement au courrant des méthodes de celui-ci, savait ce qui attendait le captif. Il déglutit en voyant son équipier approcher.

_ Surveille le, je reviens vite.

_ Pas de problème.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste quelques mots, mais c'était déjà beaucoup de la part du brun. Zech savait qu'il n' aurait aucune excuse d'Heero et d'ailleurs, pour être franc, il reconnaissait avoir fait une erreur.

Seulement, il restait surpris et inquiet de la réaction de Heero, qu'il jugeait excessive. Il se rendait bien compte que son ami, si il pouvait toujours lui donné ce qualificatif, avait un comportement étrange dès qu'il s'agissait du capitaine. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il ne l'avait vu regarder quelqu'un avec autant d'attention.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Heero, chargé de plusieurs plateaux repas. Il en mis deux de côté et en donna un à Zech.

_ Quand Howard doit-il te relayer ?

_ D'ici une demi-heure. Il sera épaulé par Wufei.

_Très bien. Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, j'irais me coucher également. Je viendrais te chercher quand la frégate arrivera.

_ Ok. ... Heero ?

_ Hn.

_ Merci pour le plateau et ...

_ De rien.

Pas envie de s'épancher en publique. Il soupira et repris sa tâche. Il rejoignit son prisonnier préféré.

_ Cela fait maintenant quinze minutes.

L'homme semblait apathique, pourtant il releva la tête, les yeux vides et désepérés.

_ Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas ce gouvernement...

_ Votre voix est faible, vous êtes épuisé, gardez vos forces pour répondre à mes questions, si vous vous évanouissez, vous n'aimerez pas la façon dont je vous réveillerais. Je répète, qui vous a fourni les informations pour cette opération ?

_ Seul le chef le savait.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais quelque chose, tu évites mon regard.

_ .... ...

_ Il te reste trois minutes.

_ ... Je ne sais presque rien ... Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et encore à peine aperçu ...

_ Description.

_ Un homme ... grand, je dirais un 1 mètre 85, plus vieux que vous je pense ... une voix grave ... c'est tout ce que je sais, j'vous jure ... s'il vous plaît je sens plus mon bras, j'ai mal, pitié ...

_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la pitié.

L'homme finit par s'évanouir et Heero défit lentement le garrot, laissant le sang peu à peu revenir dans le bras. Il désinfecta la plaie et puis profita de l'inconscience du captif pour la refermer. Elle était très peu profonde en fait, il avait coupé une petite veine pour que cela soit impressionnant mais en fait le vrai danger pour sa santé venait du garrot en lui-même et non de la coupure. Même pas besoin de recoudre, des strappes suffiraient, recouverts d'un bandage.

Il retourna à l'entrée et expliqua les dernières infos à Zech et chargé des deux plateaux il rejoignit la cabine du capitaine. Son équipier ne lui posa aucune question sur le deuxième plateau, il avait compris et seul un froncement de sourcils trahit sa désaprobation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il entra avec précaution, se doutant bien que Duo s'était rendormi. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait le réveiller, il devait manger pour guérir correctement. Il posa les plateaux près du lit et se pencha doucement vers lui. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, tout doucement d'abord, puis plus franchement. Il laissa un petit bout de langue chatouiller la lèvre inférieure du bel endormi, s'attirant un soupir de satisfaction. Ravi, il continua ce traitement un petit moment, jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur sa nuque pour le pousser à approfondir le baiser.

Les lèvres sous lui se firent quémandeuses et s'entrouvirent. Il s'y engouffra de bon coeur et commença à jouer avec sa langue. Il sentit son doux capitaine manquer d'air et relâcha aussitôt sa pression. Il ne put se reculer bien loin, toujours prisonnier de cette main qui caressait la base de sa nuque tendrement.

_ Duo, je suis désolé de te réveiller mais il faut que tu manges. Je t'ai aussi apporté des calmants pour ton épaule.

_ Hum ... comment t'en vouloir ? Tu me réveilles de la plus agréable des manières et en plus pour m'apporter de quoi remplir cet estomac impatient et calmer la douleur qui me lance jusque dans mon sommeil.

Heero lui rendit son sourire et se redressa, l'aidant à en faire de même. Il posa le plateau sur ses genoux et le sien sur le bord du lit. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Sans le savoir, les mêmes angoisses les étreignaient. Duo voulait réellement rester près d'Heero cette nuit mais il appréhendait énormément.

Heero, lui, redoutait de ne pas réussir à se contrôler, perdu dans son sommeil, il craignait d'avoir des gestes déplacés. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ou le voir s'éloigner.

Le repas terminé, Heero empila les différents éléments des plateaux et les posa près de l'entrée. Il se retourna vers Duo, une question au fond des yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui fit un sourire encourageant et repoussa les couvertures lui signifiant très clairement son invitation. Heero secoua la tête, amusé, et entreprit de se déshabiller. Lui tournant le dos, il ne put que sentir le regard appréciateur de Duo sur lui, il ne garda que son boxer et timidement s'approcha du lit.

Après une dernière hésitation, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il fit un effort considérable pour garder une distance acceptable entre leur corps, ce qui n'empêcha pas Duo de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, étendus sur le dos, côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure de Duo ne rompe le silence.

_ Merci de ne pas me laisser seul cette nuit.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

_ T'as l'air assez tendu pourtant ... Dis moi ce qui va pas.

_ Rien, t'inquiète pas, ça me fait bizarre c'est tout.

_ De ?

_ D'être là avec toi, dans le même lit, en sous-vêtement, enfin tu vois quoi ...

_ Dis donc, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être stressé tu crois pas, j'ai pas l'habitude de partager mon lit avec un homme moi !

_ Oui mais avec toi ... c'est différent. Toi ... je t'aime.

Le coeur de Duo rata un battement, voir même plusieurs. Oui, il lui avait déjà dit, mais là, la situation était un peu stressante. C'était un bon stress malgré tout. Il n'hésita même pas et rompit sa position. Il se tourna afin de se mettre sur Heero et happa ses lèvres sauvagement.

_ Les calmants font effet à ce que je vois.

_ Hummm ... tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et entoura son corps de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Il s'empara de sa bouche avec le même empressement que son compagnon. Leurs lèvres étaient en feu, leur langue embrasaient leur bouche respective. Leurs mains se joignirent au ballet. Celles de Duo vinrent se poser sur les hanches du corps sous lui et leurs consoeurs se posèrent sur ses reins. Elles ne caressaient pas, elles se contentaient de tenir serrer, de coller, de rapprocher.

Des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Ils ne se séparaient que pour respirer ou pour trouver un « angle d'attaque » plus satisfaisant. Echappant à tout contrôle, les mains d'Heero descendirent empoigner les fesses de Duo. Ce dernier se cambra sous la pression amoureuse, collant son bassin contre celui d'Heero. Leur érection naissante se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Duo sursauta en gémissant. Quelle sensation étrange que de sentir l'érection d'un homme contre la sienne.

Il prit conscience de la masculinité plus qu'évidente du corps sous le sien. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne pensait même plus à ce « léger » détail. C'était une âme qu'il embrassait et non un corps. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Heero se laissait faire, ayant l'habitude de dominer dans ses ébats jusque là, il voulait laisser à Duo l'avantage d'une position dont il avait nettement plus l'expérience. C'était donc très nouveau pour lui aussi de se trouver dans cette situation mais il appréciait grandement. Quand il sentit un éclair de pur délice le traverser suivit peu après du sursaut de Duo, il prit conscience d'être aller trop loin. Il ramena doucement ses mains à leur place habituelle et rompit les baisers.

_ Pardon.

_ Hm ?

_ Excuse moi, j'ai été trop loin, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

_ M'effrayer ?

_ Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter. C'est trop tôt, nous devrions dormir.

_ Heero attend, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Perdu dans ses nouvelles sensations toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits suffisament pour suivre les pensées de Heero, lequel n'osait même plus le regarder en face.

_ Je ... t'ai senti ... sursauter. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, j'ai conscience que tout ça soit nouveau pour toi et je ...

_ Stop.

Aussitôt des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa bouche pour confirmer l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Un baiser nettement plus chaste que ceux qu'ils venaient d'échanger, mais porteur de sentiments très forts.

_ Je ne suis pas effrayé, tu ne m'as pas brusqué. C'est vrai que c'est nouveau, mais ça n'en ai pas moins exquis. Maintenant je te déconseille fortement de me laisser dans cet état... Je veux que tu m'apprennes comment te faire l'amour ...

Un frisson d'extase secoua le corps de Heero aux derniers mots soufflés dans son oreille par Duo. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il tenta de repousser les attaques sensuelles d'un Duo déchaîné.

_ Tu es blessé, c'est risqué, je ne veux pas te faire mal...

Le regard de Duo était très explicite, il se moquait royalement de sa blessure.

_ ... par contre, si tu promets d'être sage, je peux te montrer comment prendre du plaisir ...

_ Apprends-moi ... Heero.

Délicatement, ce dernier se redressa et inversa leur position. Il coucha Duo sur le dos et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il entrepris alors de l'embrasser à nouveau, encore et encore, fougueusement et amoureusement. Ses mains commencèrent à le caresser, Duo avait l'impression qu'elles étaient partout à la fois, sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, mais jamais elles ne descendaient soulager cette douloureuse pression qui pulsait dans son boxer.

Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son dos, se cambrant contre lui en gémissant entre deux baisers. Heero abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, il se retint d'y laisser sa marque, se doutant que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Il ne s'empêcha pas, par contre, de l'embrasser, de lécher la peau fine et si blanche de cette parti du corps apparement si érogène chez son amant.

Il continua sa progression, s'attaquant à sa clavicule non protégée par le bandage, il laissait jouer sa langue, attisant toujours plus son désir. Ses mains se posèrent chacune sur un de deux bourgeons de chair et les durcirent encore plus si c'était possible. Elles furent remplacées chacune leur tour par sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, ... Tout ce petit monde descendaient toujours plus bas, le torse en feu, le ventre bouillant, le nombril ... Oui, le nombril où la langue s'engouffra et joua quelques instants.

De petits cris s'échappaient des lèvres de Duo, il se retenait difficilement, conscient du peu d'épaisseur des cloisons séparant les cabines.

Ses mains s'activèrent à leur tour, il caressa le dos d'Heero, laissant ses ongles tracer de légers sillons sur sa peau. Puis elles stoppèrent, les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau. Heero avait arrêté sa bouche à la lisière de son boxer et entreprenait maintenant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Duo se sentit rougir, un homme était en train de le déshabiller, un homme lui faisait l'amour.

Non ! Pas un homme. Heero. Heero lui faisait découvrir des sensations plus merveilleuses qu'aucune de ses partenaires ne lui avait jamais procuré.

Il se détendit aussitôt et accompagna le mouvement de son sous-vêtement. Les longs doigts habiles de celui qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme son amant, lui caressaient l'intérieure des cuisses. Ils furent imités rapidement par des lèvres gourmandes qui remontèrent langoureusement vers l'objet de toutes ses souffrances.

Son sexe, gorgé d'une érection plus qu'insoutenable, se dressait fièrement devant les yeux emplis de désir d'Heero. Ce dernier les leva vers Duo et eut une une vision à couper le souffle, un air extatique et impatient se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux ... Ses yeux étaient tels deux sphères incandescentes qui semblaient vouloir le dévorer, le mettant au défi de s'arrêter.

Heero n'eut plus aucun doute, si tant est qu'il lui en restait vraiment et, avec une lenteur qui exaspéra Duo, il approcha ses lèvres du point si sensible. Elles s'y posèrent légèrement pour s'en éloigner tout aussi vite. Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre et les coins des lèvres d'Heero se soulevèrent dans un sourire taquin. Il mit encore quelques petits coups de langues, plus haut, plus bas, le caressant plus fermement, ses mains remontaient à la base de cette source de chaleur pour aider sa bouche gourmande et le supplicié se retenait autant que possible pour ne pas hurler, à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

Abrègeant les souffrances du jeune capitaine, il le lécha sur toute la longueur de ce sexe si empressé et finalement le prit en bouche. Duo ne put retenir cette fois un immense soupir de plaisir accompagné d'un gémissement plus qu'explicite. Il murmurait sans cesse le prénom de son amant et cela excitait encore plus Heero qui avait entamé un lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche. Sa langue n'était pas en reste et s'activait autour de son désir, ses mains caressaient sans cesses ses cuisses, son aine, son ventre, ...

Les mains de Duo agrippaient les draps à les déchirer, il découvrait une jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, il était complètement perdu, un ouragan aurait pu emporter son navire qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas loin du point de non retour, au lieu de se laisser emporter par la jouissance, il mit toutes ses forces pour se retenir. Ses mains se posèrent sur la tête d'Heero, mais plutôt que d'accompagner son mouvement, elle tentèrent de l'en empêcher.

_ Heero ... nan ... hummm .... attends ... hannn ... arrête.

Heero crut qu'il était allé trop loin, il prit peur et s'arrêta soudainement. Il se remonta à la hauteur de Duo et s'apprêta à lui faire toutes les excuses possibles. Il n'eut pas le temps, pris de court par son compagnon.

_ Pas comme ça ... je veux ... tu vas ... je veux qu'on ...

Duo n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer et se maudissait intérieurement, il savait pourtant bien ce qu'il voulait. Heero soulagé, compris tout de suite la brusque interruption de son amant. Il le regarda s'embrouiller et s'empourprer, il commençait à paniquer. Heero prit son visage dans ses mains.

_ Chut Duo chut, calme-toi mon amour, j'ai compris, j'ai compris.

Il embrassa ses paupières et repris ses lèvres. Il s'installa de façon à être à ses côtés, tous deux sur le flanc face à face. Un bras passa sous le corps de Duo et le colla au sien en l'attrapant au creux des reins. Tandis que Duo le regardait et se laissait faire sans comprendre, sa main libre s'aventura nettement plus au sud et repris des mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe tendu de son amant.

Ce dernier repris ses gémissements, excitant plus encore Heero qui changea sa prise sur son captif de façon à pouvoir se prendre en main également.

A l'éclat dans les yeux de Duo, il sut que celui-ci avait compris la démarche, ce qu'il n'attendait pas, en revanche, c'est qu'une de ses mains viennent le rejoindre dans sa besogne. Les deux consoeurs caressaient à tour de rôle, enserrant et palpant, menant une danse de plus en plus fièvreuse. Duo tresaillit au contact d'un autre membre que le sien dans sa main, contre toute attente, il ne trouva pas cela désagréable, ni même étrange. Il était même plutôt fier de savoir qu'il était le seul responsable des plaintes de jouissance de cet homme entre ses bras.

Leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs s'unirent pour former une mélodie des plus aguichantes. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent de façon à se rapprocher toujours plus, leurs lèvres jouaient tantôt ensembles, tantôt dans un cou, tantôt sur le lobe d'une oreille extrêmement sensible. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre transparaissait dans ces contacts.

Bientôt, ils ne purent plus se retenir, leur désir montait en crescendo, leur souffle était haletant, leurs mouvements saccadés et presque incontrôlables, à l'image des frissons qui secouaient leur corps brûlants.

_ Heero ... je vais ... je ...

_ Laisse-toi ... aller

Dans un même râle, ils jouirent, leur corps tremblant recouvert de sueur. Transportés par un éclair lumineux dans un monde de sensations pures et orgastiques, ils restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Duo n'arrivait pas à redescendre sur terre et la présence si forte et rassurante d'Heero était son port d'attache.

_ God ... Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle ... un tel ... **ça**. C'était extraordinaire ... indescriptible.

_ Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi ... Et dire que nous nous sommes contentés d'être sages ...

_ Heero ...

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as mal ?

_ Non, c'est juste que ... tout à l'heure tu m'as appelé ... "mon amour".

_ Je le pensais, c'était naturel et ... kami-sama Duo, tu étais si excitant, si magnifique, jamais je n'ai connu ça, crois-moi tu es unique ... mon amour.

Epuisé par toutes les informations et les événements des dernières 24 heures, Duo craqua, il éclata en sanglots. Cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, mais là tout était juste ... trop, c'était trop !

_ Je t'aime Heero, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend mais c'est une certitude.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, aussi Heero le serra dans ses bras et sentant la fatigue les envahir, il se leva tant qu'il en trouvait encore la force, rassurant son homme d'un petit sourire. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de douche attenante et revint vite, un gant humide à la main. Après les avoir sommairement nettoyé, il se rallongea auprès de ce corps si accueillant et prit Duo dans ses bras, le serrant possessivement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, aussi rapidement que tout ce qui c'était passé dans leur vie depuis ces dernières heures.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Bon voilà, à suivre bien sûr !

Un chap plus calme que le précédent avec une fin moins sadique ...

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, à bientôt

Kisu !!


	7. Il faut qu'on parle

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated : M

Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je répond à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

*********************************************************************************************************************

Il leva la main et attrapa à tâtons le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Quatre heure du matin ! C'est vrai qu'en même temps il avait passé la journée de la veille à dormir pour récupérer de sa blessure. Cependant, il pensait que ses activités de la nuit l'aurait fatigué plus que ça, au vu de son état.

Il sentait contre lui le corps d'Heero se soulever à chaque respiration. Sa douleur à l'épaule était revenue mais il n'aurait échangé de place pour rien au monde.

Cette nuit n'était pas encore un accomplissement, mais elle en avait été un avant-goût. Il sourit bêtement en y repensant et perdu dans ses pensées, sa main s'égara sur le torse de son amant, elle se mit à y dessiner de petits cercles, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

Ses caresses, somme toutes innocentes, eurent pour effet immédiat de réveiller le propriétaire dudit torse.

Heero regarda tendrement son homme contempler le jour naissant par le hublot puis, souhaitant avoir toute son attention, il l'appela.

_ Bonjour.

Duo sursauta, prit en faute. Il se sentit soudain gêné. C'était une chose de partager son lit dans le cocon protecteur de la nuit, ou même le matin alors que l'autre personne n'était pas encore réveillée, c'en était une autre lorsque cette personne ouvrait les yeux.

Il y avait de la gêne provenant de la timidité de la première fois, mais elle était minoritaire. Ce qui dérangeait surtout Duo était d'avoir pleuré comme une collégienne.

_ Bonjour Heero.

_ Comment va ton bras ?

_ Douloureux, mais ça ira, t'inquiètes pas.

_ Hn. Il est très tôt, tu n'as plus sommeil ?

_ Non, trop dormi hier et puis la frégate arrive ce matin tôt, non ?

_ Oui mais pas avant 6 heures, on a le temps.

Ils n'étaient dupes ni l'un ni l'autre. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps pour ne pas aborder le sujet qui met mal à l'aise. Tourner autour du pot en souhaitant et redoutant à la fois que l'autre fera le premier pas.

_ Je suis désolé pour cette nuit.

Heero sentit son cœur s'arrêter, c'était très net comme sensation. Son corps refusait de lui obéir, l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons, ses mains ne voulaient plus se resserrer sur le corps du capitaine, ses yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer, ...

Duo se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et se reprit très vite.

_ Non ! Pas ce que nous avons fait. Heero cette nuit était incroyable et je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Ce que je regrette ... c'est de mettre laissé aller, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer.

Le sang reprit son parcours, les paupières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent rapidement comme pour vérifier que le dysfonctionnement avait cessé, le cœur se remit en marche. Un soupir se permit même de passer entre les lèvres de ce corps prêt à exploser.

_ Tu me rassures... et puis, c'est normal que tu ais craqué, ton navire a été attaqué, ton équipage pris en otage, tu as tué un homme, tu t'es pris une balle, tu a été drogué à la morphine et tu a partagé des moments ... disons très intimes ... avec un autre homme, chose que tu n'avais jamais vécue. Je crois que beaucoup aurait craqué bien avant.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Au fait, Wufei veux te voir ce matin pour te refaire ton pansement après ta douche.

_ Pourquoi pas Sally ?

_ Elle a dit que Wufei avait plus qu'elle l'expérience de ce genre de blessures, qu'elle est devenue votre infirmière de bord au vu de ses connaissances mais que Wufei l'a supplante largement dans ce domaine. Et si je peux me permettre une remarque, je crois qu'ils sont ensembles ces deux là.

_ Quoi ! Mais c'est un navire de recherches, pas la croisière s'amuse ! !

_ Tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire une remarque, tu crois pas ?

_ Traître ...

_ Bon, si tu ne veux plus dormir, je te propose de t'aider à prendre ta douche, avec ton bras ça ne va pas être pratique.

_ C'est gentil mais ....

_ Oh ne crois pas que ce soit une proposition purement désintéressée, j'y trouve également un intérêt.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Duo, le brun cru bon de lui fournir plus de détails. Il attrapa sa main et la dirigea vers son bas-ventre, un sourire absolument pas innocent aux lèvres. Lèvres qui s'approchèrent d'une oreille maintenant très rouge pour chuchoter quelques explications.

_ Tes caresses m'ont fait plus d'effets que tu ne sembles le croire, mon cœur.

Duo rougit et suivit le mouvement de son compagnon qui l'entraînait déjà dans la salle de bain. Entre son bandage à enlever, sa blessure à surveiller et quelques jeux pour éveiller les sens de bon matin, leur douche commune ne fut pas de tout repos et dura plus longtemps que prévu.

De retour dans la chambre, séchés et habillés, ils s'assirent quelques instants sur le lit.

_ Une fois que la frégate sera parti avec les prisonniers, il faudrait réunir tous les chefs d'équipe pour faire le point sur la situation.

_ Pas de problème.

Duo finissait d'enfiler ses basket, ses lacets n'étant pas très coopératifs. Il participait à la conversation d'une oreille distraite mais la question qui suivit le vit relever la tête, tout ouïe.

_ Et pour nous ? Je pense que tu préfères que tes hommes ne le sachent pas ?

Duo baissa la tête, gêné que son amant ait deviné ses pensées.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai pas honte de nous, c'est juste que je trouve que le contexte est inapproprié, en plus je culpabilise déjà pour ce que je leur fais vivre, je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche. Seul Quatre est au courant ... et donc Tro aussi en fait ou alors ça ne saurait tarder.

_ Hn. Tu peux rajouter Hilde.

Duo releva la tête violemment, surpris.

_ Hein ?

_ Elle nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser alors qu'elle t'amenait ton plateau repas hier soir. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, nous avons discuté un peu. Elle est contente pour toi et gardera le secret aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

_ Oh ...

_ C'est si grave ?

_ Non ... je suppose que non. Je ... merci, merci de le prendre comme ça, de ne pas te mettre en colère ou de ne pas me rejeter.

_ Je serais fou de rejeter quelqu'un comme toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir garder le secret. De toute façon, nous allons être trop occupés pour nous montrer en spectacle, si tu veux mon avis.

Sur un sourire de réconfort, Heero donna un baiser à Duo et se leva. Il lui tendit la main, voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Main qui fut saisi et qui l'entraîna vers la porte. L'heure était à l'action.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Ils sont là.

A l'arrivée impromptue de Zech dans le réfectoire, ses occupants sursautèrent. Après s'être repris, ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent à bâbord pour voir la frégate de l'armée de Sank s'amarrer à l'Orca.

Duo attendit que le capitaine du navire vienne à leur rencontre. Il était épuisé. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa cabine avec Heero, il n'avait pas arrêté. Voulant aller prendre un café, il s'était d'abord fait choper par Wufei qui lui avait refait son pansement.

Une fois le supplice terminé, il avait dû faire face à tous ses hommes inquiets qui lui demandaient des nouvelles de son épaule et en profitaient pour le féliciter. Oui ça partait d'un bon sentiment ! Mais bordel ! Est-ce qu'il serait là, debout, près d'eux si ça n'allait pas ? Et quel besoin avaient-ils de le féliciter ? Il avait juste failli tous les faire tuer !

Revenant à l'instant présent, il tendit la main au capitaine dans un geste automatique et lui souhaita la bienvenue sur son navire.

Après les formules de politesses usuelles, il le laissa avec ses collègues du gouvernement et se contenta de surveiller du coin de l'œil le transfert des prisonniers. Il en remarqua un en particuliers, extrêmement faible et soutenue par deux soldats, un pansement ensanglanté au bras, ce qui attira surtout l'attention du capitaine, ce fut l'éclair de frayeur dans son regard quand il croisa Heero.

Là Duo repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec son amant, lorsque celui-ci avait rapidement mentionné les interrogatoires des prisonniers en salle de repos.

Après tout, Heero avait été soldat, aujourd'hui il était agent spécial, normal qu'il ne fasse pas dans la dentelle.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'il reste présent, il avait tellement d'autres choses à régler, quand il sentit qu'on le fixait. Se retournant légèrement, il remarqua une silhouette dans la passerelle de la frégate. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux mais quand il se décida à se tourner franchement pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle s'était déjà mélanger aux autres marins présents sur le bâtiment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Bien, le transfert s'est déroulé sans problème, la frégate vient de repartir, les prisonniers seront conduits dans le centre de haute-sécurité à la périphérie de la capitale. Ils seront à nouveau questionnés et attendront leur jugement qui ne saurait tarder.

Heero se tut. Laissant la parole au capitaine.

_ Ok. Donc faisons le point. Tout d'abord, le plan de navigation, considérant les événements des dernières 48 heures plus le détour à cause du faux SOS, nous avons environ 3 jours de retard, il serait donc plus prudent d'estimer notre arrivée sur l'épave pour le 30 mai plutôt que pour le 27. Nous allons essayer d'accroître la vitesse, mais la passerelle a tout de même été endommagé par quelques balles, il va falloir faire quelques réparations arrivés en Islande pour plus de sécurité pendant le repêchage.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Zech.

_ Le général m'a assuré qu'aucune des trois personnes au courant du plan – elle comprise – n'a laissé échappé d'infos. On s'en serait douté. Elle attend donc d'Heero et de moi-même que nous vérifiions toutes les communications pour vérifier qu'il n'y a eut aucune fuite de ce côté là. Nous nous y mettrons tout de suite après.

_ Le prisonnier que j'ai réussi à faire parler a mentionné un homme, plus vieux que moi donc je dirais au moins la trentaine, 1m 85 environ avec une voix grave. Autant dire que ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

_ Lorsque nous étions à la passerelle et qu'ils nous tenaient encore en otage, j'ai fait un peu parler le chef, il espérait qu'en prenant le contrôle du bateau et de l'équipage, certains parmi nous rejoindraient leur cause, il a alors précisé je cite « que c'était déjà le cas de certaines personnes bien placées dans notre gouvernement ». Je n'ai pu lui en faire dire plus, il s'est méfié et après vous avez lancé l'assaut.

Duo avait fini sa phrase en se tournant vers Zech et Heero. Tout le monde repensait aux conséquences de cet assaut qui avait failli coûter la vie au capitaine. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce et ce fut Quatre, en bon diplomate, qui enchaîna afin de dissiper la tension.

_ Quant à moi, j'ai réussi à joindre Asma hier soir, ce n'est pas évident avec le décalage horaire. Elle s'est renseignée discrètement auprès de plusieurs gouvernements. Il semblerait qu'un homme très important chez Oz et complètement inconnu à l'heure actuelle, agisse dans l'ombre. Il prend des contacts auprès de différents gouvernements, toujours à l'aide d'intermédiaires, personne n'a pu l'identifier avec précision, même si il semble correspondre à la maigre description que tu as pu soutirer au prisonnier Heero. Il tâte le terrain pour savoir comment réagirait les alliés de Sank en cas de coup d'état. Je pense qu'il s'agit de notre taupe.

_ Ta sœur est impressionnante Quatre.

_ Et encore Heero, tu n'as rien vu. Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber, qu'elle nous avait bien aidé et pris déjà trop de risques, elle a éclaté de rire, a dit qu'elle me tiendrait au courant des avancées de son enquête puis elle a raccroché, le tout en moins d'une minute.

Le point était fait, tous se tournèrent alors vers Duo, attendant les ordres.

_ Bon, Trowa toi tu vas dormir et tu ne discutes pas.

_ J'en aurais pas la force, merci Capitaine.

Le jeune homme, livide d'épuisement, partit sans attendre à sa cabine. Duo enchaîna.

_ Zech et Heero, vous avez une lourde tâche, nous ne vous ennuierons pas plus. Wufei, dis à tes gars de finir la préparation des submersibles et qu'ils vérifient que rien n'ait été saboté pendant l'attaque, on ne sait jamais. Hilde, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes cordes mais si toi et tes hommes pouvaient aider aux réparations ça serait bien. Sally, toi, tu boucles les dossiers de recherches en cours au plus vite mais tu ne commences rien d'autre, les travaux sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'en suis le premier désolé mais nous n'avons pas le choix cette fois. Quatre, je pense que tu as du travail également, aussi si jamais on a besoin de toi on t'appelleras mais en attendant ...

_ Oui, t'inquiètes.

L'ensemble des personnes, considérant la discussion comme close, se leva pour s'affairer à leurs tâches. Dans le bureau du capitaine ne restaient que Duo et Heero.

_ Comment va ton épaule ?

_ Don't worry 'Ro, it's all right.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu forces, sinon tu ne seras pas apte arrivé à l'épave.

_ Me prends pas pour un con, utilise pas l'excuse de la mission pour me forcer à rester dans ma cabine. Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'inquiètes mais il y a pas de raison. I'm feeling fine.

Heero secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Depuis quand le connaissait-il ? A peine 10 jours et déjà il savait lire entre ses lignes !

_ Tu m'as percé à jour, tu es dangereux Duo Maxwell ...

_ A en croire l'air terrifié des prisonniers quand ils sont passés devant toi, je te retourne le compliment.

Heero se rembrunit, croyant à une accusation de la part de Duo. Il n'aimait pas ce côté de son travail, il le faisait par obligation mais n'en était pas fier. Par contre, si Duo le lui reprochait, il le vivrait encore plus mal. Il garda la tête baissée même quand il sentit les mouvements de son compagnon, celui-ci s'approcha doucement et lui prit le menton. De sa main il amena son visage près du sien, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

_ Écoute-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, ce n'est pas toi, c'est ton métier, je ne ferais pas l'amalgame et je ne te le reprocherais jamais car je sais que tu n'y prends aucun plaisir. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, c'était une plaisanterie, j'avoue elle était débile. Je m'en excuse.

Il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un léger baiser et fut rassuré lorsqu'il croisa le regard volontaire et déterminé du brun.

_ Merci Duo. Allez ! Au boulot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahhhhh ! La journée de merde ! 23 heure et il était toujours là, sur son PC. A peine si il avait pris une pause pour déjeuner et il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles tellement il était courbaturé. La journée entière assis sur une chaise, même confortable ça ne pouvait pas ne pas laisser de séquelles. Ses doigts étaient tellement engourdis qu'il n'arrivait même plus à taper correctement sur son clavier.

Il leva les yeux de son écran, ils le brûlaient tant qu'il dût attendre quelques secondes que sa vue se remette. Portant son attention sur son collègue, il se rendit compte que Zech s'était endormi, sa tête reposant à moitié sur le bureau et à moitié sur son clavier.

Heero se leva, doucement, pour ne pas faire hurler ses muscles tétanisés, peine perdue. Réprimant un grognement, il s'étira et alla se poster à côté du blond. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer gentiment.

_ Zech, allez debout.

_ Gnfff....

_ Va te coucher dans ta cabine, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

_ Nan ...

_ Si. Moi aussi j'arrête, on a perdu sa trace il y a plus de quatre heures, on ne voit même plus clair et on s'endort. On reprendra demain.

_ ... Hmmmff, ok.

Comme un robot rouillé, Zech se leva et sur un dernier bonne nuit partit dans sa cabine. Heero soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, peut-être espérait-il en chasser la fatigue ? Il n'était pas sortit du bureau depuis le briefing du matin. Personne n'était venu les déranger et même si il savait que cela partait d'une bonne attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que Duo ne soit même pas venu le voir quelques minutes.

Ridicule ! Duo devait être débordé et avec sa blessure en plus, il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Son ressentiment n'était rien d'autre qu'une immense lassitude, une frustration d'avoir perdu le pirate informatique repéré le matin même, et une immense envie de sentir le corps chaud de Duo contre le sien.

Résigné, il se rendit à sa cabine, espérant y trouver l'homme de tous ses désirs.

Arghhhhhhh ! Fucking day !!!! Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu la lumière de l'astre solaire une seule fois depuis que la frégate avait levé l'ancre au matin. Ses jambes étaient de plomb à force de monter et descendre les escaliers d'un pont à l'autre, sa blessure le brûlait comme si elle était recouverte de sel de mer et en plus sa natte, serrée depuis les premières heures de l'aube, lui collait une migraine de tous les diables !

Il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde, passant de la passerelle, d'où il supervisait les réparations, au labo dans lequel il aidait Sally à boucler les recherches en cours, à les classer et enfin les stocker en attendant de pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau.

Il avait dût prendre en charge les communications avec le port de Akureyri en Islande du Nord qui leur servirait de port d'attache pendant la mission. Hilde, normalement en charge de ce genre de détails, était déjà surchargée de travail.

Rajouté à cela les nombreuses fois, très nombreuses fois, où il avait été contraint de s'interrompre, dérangé par un des marins qui venait le questionner sur la marche à suivre pour telle ou telle réparation, ou simplement lui faire un rapport, il avait à peine pût se permettre vingt minutes de pause pour déjeuner.

Il sortit de la passerelle, las et épuisé, Trowa venait de le relayer, il était à nouveau frais et dispo et avait gentiment envoyé son capitaine sur les roses lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait encore trop de choses à faire.

Il partit inconsciemment s'asseoir à sa place favorite. Il s'y installa et se laissa bercer par les ronronnements des moteurs. La brise marine se rafraîchissait à mesure que le navire progressait vers le Nord. Son pull ne le réchauffait pas tant que ça mais il avait besoin d'air frais.

Heero lui manquait. Il avait besoin de sa présence. Il n'avait pas osé le déranger et de toute façon, il ne voyait vraiment pas à quel moment il en aurait eu le temps.

La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir où passer la nuit. Heero devait déjà être couché. De plus, Heero n'avait passé la nuit dernière à ses côtés que parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, non ? Seulement là, il n'avait aucune raison de lui imposer sa présence. Oui, il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, mais après ?

Heero n'était peut-être pas le genre de personne à s'attacher. Malgré ses sentiments, non, malgré leurs sentiments, ils savaient tous deux, même sans en avoir parlé, qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Dans cinq jours, ils seraient en Islande et après le reste de la mission ne prendrait que deux ou trois jours de plus. Que feraient-ils une fois toute cette merde terminée ? Chacun retournerait à ses affaires très certainement.

Trop épuisé pour réfléchir d'avantage, Duo laissa retomber sa tête contre un des poteaux du bastingage. Il n'avait absolument plus les idées claires depuis plusieurs heures. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il regarda sa montre sans y croire. Presque minuit. Il allait finir par s'endormir sur place, le problème c'est que là, outre le fait qu'il ne savait pas où dormir, il n'avait résolument plus le courage de se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à ... où déjà ?

Ses yeux décidèrent pour lui de sa reddition et se refermèrent. Le bruit de pas arrivant sur lui ne le fit même pas réagir.

_ Duo ?

_ ....

_ T'es fou ? Tu vas pas dormir là non ?

_ Hmmm ... Wufei ?

_ Ouai, bon allez j'vais t'aider, viens, faut que tu te couches. T'as de la chance que je sois passé par là.

_ Hmmm.

Le jeune homme releva son capitaine, prenant bien garde à son épaule, il n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir refaire son pansement à cette heure. Il commença à marcher tout en le soutenant et rentra dans le couloir des cabines.

_ Bureau.

_ Tu dors dans ton bureau ? Je croyais que Heero t'avais rendu ton lit ?

_ Bureau.

Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, il entraîna son fardeau avec lui, le trouvant anormalement chaud. Une fois parvenu, non sans mal, jusqu'à la dite salle, il l'appuya sur le mur afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte sans encombre. Il fut surpris par la lumière et chercha une présence pouvant l'expliquer mais de toute évidence il ne s'agissait que d'un oubli de la part de l'un des deux agents. Ils devaient être fatigués également.

Il allongea Duo sur le canapé, le débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son pull, il le couvrit avec le plaid trouvé sur le dossier et se pencha sur son front.

_ Brûlant ... Pfff, franchement, t'étais obligé d'en faire autant ? J'espère pour toi que la fièvre sera tombée demain. Bon je vais te chercher un cachet et des calmants.

Aucune réponse. Il fallait s'y attendre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wufei revint, les petites pilules en sa possession, et tenta de les faire avaler à son capitaine. Il faut dire que le bel endormi n'y mettait pas vraiment de la bonne volonté. Enfin, Wufei n'était pas homme à se décourager si facilement, et après avoir échapper à quelques tentatives de morsures, y parvint finalement.

_ Allez, bonne nuit Duo, je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je passerais te voir demain de bonne heure pour ton pansement et la fièvre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malgré sa fatigue plus que présente, Heero ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ou plutôt non, il le fuyait. Il luttait vraiment afin de garder les yeux ouverts. Il gardait l'espoir que Duo finisse par arriver. En fait, en arrivant dans sa cabine, il pensait l'y trouver en train de dormir. Il avait dû se faire une raison en trouvant celle-ci vide.

N'ayant aucune raison valable, du point de vue de l'équipage, de chercher le capitaine à une heure aussi tardive, il se résolut donc à l'attendre. Pourtant, plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il doutait. Et si Duo regrettait de s'être montrer faible devant lui la veille ? Si il ne voulait plus dormir avec lui ? Il n'allait quand même pas dormir sur son canapé dans son état ? Ou alors, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à ce qui n'avait pas vraiment commencé ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils restent ensemble après l'opération, alors pourquoi se faire souffrir ?

Toutes ses questions, tous ses doutes eurent raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir, rongé d'inquiétude par rapport à la mission et à sa situation avec Duo.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas un sommeil réparateur et quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveilla. Décidant de se lever pour chasser les brumes de son si mauvais sommeil, il se rendit sous la douche. Une fois habillé, il constata que le jour était à peine levé.

Tant pis. Il n'allait pas rester enfermé ici. L'impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil s'accentua. Il avait détesté se réveiller seul, alors que l'odeur de Duo imprégnait encore les draps depuis son dernier passage. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Heero, qui avait espéré que Duo le rejoindrait dans la nuit, après tout il avait peut-être eut un contretemps, sut que non, il s'était fait de faux espoirs.

Et pourtant, il avait une irrépressible envie de le voir, à défaut de le toucher. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il poussa doucement la porte et eut confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Duo dormait sur le canapé. Il avait préféré une couche inconfortable dans son état à un lit moelleux près de lui. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question.

Sans faire un geste de plus, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à le regarder dormir, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse à son interrogation. Mais il n'y avait que des hypothèses... et de la rancœur.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Douleur, engourdissement, courbature et vertiges. Vertiges ? Pourtant, il était allongé, non ? Sensation étrange ...Un raté dans ses battements de cœur, une main sur son front. Une présence rassurante. Un espoir, un murmure à peine audible.

_ Heero ....

Un sursaut et la main suspend son geste. Il ne le pensait pas déjà réveillé, dans son état ...mais surtout...

_ Heero ? Non Duo, c'est Wufei. Tu te souviens, je t'ai ramené là cette nuit, tu avais de la fièvre, ça va mieux, on dirait qu'elle est tombée.

_ Hein ? Wufei ?

_ Oui, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

_ Yes but ... let me ... non, laisse moi ... juste un instant pour émerger.

_ Prends ton temps, je suis là.

« Heero ? Pourquoi croyais-tu avoir à faire à Heero, Duo ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais étrange en ce moment, tu le regardes différemment des autres, que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai bien une petite idée mais ... non. Tu n'es pas du genre à te lancer dans une histoire impossible en pleine mission ? Oh Duo, je t'ai connu plus raisonnable à l'armée... » Wufei secoua la tête, dépité. Sentant la main de son ami se poser sur son bras, il sursauta. Ça lui apprendrait à rêvasser.

_ Wu ?

_ Oui.

_ Aide moi à me relever s'il te plait.

_ Hm.

Heero se battait avec lui-même, il résistait à l'envie de s'approcher, de caresser son visage, de l'embrasser. Mais il ne fallait pas. Non. Si Duo en avait eu envie, il l'aurait rejoint cette nuit.

Soudain, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la poitrine telle une lame. Se refusant à souffrir, Heero se redressa et sortit sans un regard en arrière, refermant la porte discrètement. Il remis son masque de glace en place, celui avec lequel il avait débarqué et qu'il avait eu la faiblesses de perdre en quelques jours à peine.

Se rendant à sa destination d'origine afin d'y trouver cet or noir indispensable de si bon matin, il croisa Wufei et le vit entrer dans le bureau du capitaine. Non, son cœur ne s'était pas serré de jalousie à cette vue. Non. Cela n'arriverait plus. Et puis, la veille au matin, ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous pour faire un briefing tous les jours à la même heure, donc il avait du boulot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux heures plus tard, Heero suivit Zech dans le bureau du capitaine, ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà, toujours avec Wufei, en fait il y avait également Sally, Howard et Hilde, il ne fallait pas être de mauvaise foi. Ne manquait que Quatre et Trowa.

Heero vit parfaitement le regard que lui lançât Duo, il vit son début de sourire se faner et une lueur d'interrogation prendre place dans son regard. Il ne devait pas comprendre l'air glacial que dégageait le jeune métis en cet instant, voulait-il s'accorder à la région dans laquelle ils se rendaient ?

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se dévisager d'avantage, la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine en second, aussitôt suivit de son amant.

_ Bien nous sommes tous là. Commençons.

_ Et bien Quatre, quelle détermination de si bon matin !

_ En fait mon cher Duo, vu la gueule de déterré que tu tires, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne le relais .

_ C'est extrêmement ... vexant. Je suis toujours en convalescence je te signale !

Quatre eut un soupir amusé mais la claque que colla Wufei l'arrière du crâne de Duo le fit légèrement sursauter.

_ C'est toi qui ferait mieux de t'en rappeler crétin !

Il se tourna alors vers Quatre, le prenant à témoin.

_ Non mais tu devineras jamais où je l'ai trouvé cette nuit ! Comme si ça avait pas suffit qu'il coure partout toute la journée sans s'arrêter, Monsieur se paye une pause à minuit sur le pont avant. Je l'ai trouvé endormi contre le bastingage et brûlant de fièvre.

Quatre émit un hoquet horrifié, Sally et Hilde le regardèrent l'air parfaitement réprobateur, Howard et Trowa étaient, eux, complètement blasés. Zech avait plutôt l'air amusé mais Heero ... Il passait par tous les stades. Inquiétude pour la santé de celui qu'il aimait, colère face à sa stupidité et doute quant aux raisons pour lesquelles il ne l'avait pas rejoint, peut-être l'avait-il attendu à leur place habituelle ? ... puis ... impassibilité. Masque de glace.

_ Le pire, c'est qu'après l'avoir couché sur son canapé j'ai voulu lui faire avaler des calmants, il a essayé de me mordre !!

L'air outragé du chinois fit éclater de rire presque l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Presque.

_ Sympa de compatir ....

_ Non, sérieusement, merci Wufei. Je pensais pas m'endormir là-bas, si t'étais pas passé j'aurais pu y rester toute la nuit.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de finir sa phrase sans couler un regard vers Heero, il fut encore une fois frappé par la dureté de ses traits. Le brun, bien qu'impassible à le voir ainsi, était en pleine cogitation intérieure. Duo lui en voulait-il de ne pas l'avoir rejoins sur le pont ? De ne pas être celui qui l'avait trouvé, endormi et malade, pour le reconduire à son lit ? Ou bien étaient-ce les propres remords de Heero qui refaisaient surface ?

Il ne put réfléchir plus loin, Zech attendait visiblement qu'il prenne la parole et encore une fois, la mission les attendait. Il reprit son rôle.

_ Bon, après cette scène des plus touchantes, on pourrait peut-être reprendre le travail.

Un vent polaire s'abattit dans le bureau. Pourtant le hublot était fermé. Cela provenait donc du ton employé par Heero. Faisant fi des regards étonnés, limite choqués, de l'assemblée, il poursuivit.

_ Hier, peu avant midi, Zech et moi avons trouvé un logiciel espion sur notre connexion avec le quartier général. Nous étions donc bien espionné. Ce n'est pas un amateur. Loin de là. Sans me vanter, je suis l'un des meilleurs hackers du royaume, voir même de tout l'hémisphère Nord ... et malgré ça ... il nous a baladé toute la journée.

_ C'est à dire ?

Heero, cette fois, foudroya Duo du regard. Il venait d'admettre un échec devant tout le monde et il le vivait mal, en plus LUI, il osait lui demander de répéter. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua. Il était blessé. Sa voix se fit plus dure encore et Duo recula sur sa chaise, l'esprit empli d'incompréhension.

_ C'est clair non ? On l'a repéré, on l'a éradiqué de notre système, on l'a pisté et poursuivi sur différents réseaux, chaque fois qu'on était proches de mettre la main sur lui, il disparaît à nouveau, ça a duré plusieurs heures, on s'y est mis à deux ... puis on l'a perdu aux alentours de 19 heure.

Heero contenait mal sa frustration, aussi son collègue jugea plus sage de poursuivre à sa place. Il ne put empêcher son regard et son air réjoui de se poser sur Duo. Ce dernier tressaillit sous l'air triomphant de Zech. Pourquoi était-il si content ? Ne devrait-il pas être en colère, à l'instar de son équipier ? A moins que ... il ne se délectait tout de même pas de la tension naissante entre Heero et lui, si ? Tension que d'ailleurs Duo n'arrivait pas du tout à justifier.

Revenant à Zech, il se concentra tout de même sur ses explications.

_ En fait, il est certain que cette personne est douée, énormément même. Ou alors ... elle fait partie de nos services et a accès à notre réseau de l'intérieur, ce qui explique son aisance à nous infiltrer et à brouiller les pistes. Il se peut donc que ce pirate fasse partie des services secrets.

_ Nous allons poursuivre nos recherches aujourd'hui. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Dans un calme très nouveau pour beaucoup, chacun assimilait les informations. Il fallait néanmoins finir cette réunion.

_ Duo ? On en est où niveau réparation ?

_ Howard m'a assuré que les moteurs et machines étaient en parfait état.

Howard hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_ A la passerelle tout ce qui pouvait être fait a été fait.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Hilde de confirmer ses dires.

_ Le programme de ce jour va être de tester les modif faites hier sur les submersibles par l'équipe de Wufei. Je les testerais moi-même.

_ Duo tu n'es pas ...

_ Tu comptes m'en empêcher Quatre ?

Le regard légèrement irrité du capitaine ne laissait guère de doute quant à la réponse que Quatre devrait faire. Son compagnon lui pressa même l'épaule, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il valait mieux laisser faire au risque de voir la colère de Duo s'abattre sur eux. Ni Trowa, ni personne d'ailleurs, n'avait compris le changement d'humeur de Duo, personne sauf Heero.

_ Non, si tu promets de ne pas te pousser à bout.

_ Je suis un grand garçon. Sur ce, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, au boulot !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wufei fixait le mini sous-marin bi-place d'un air douteux. Son équipe s'était regroupée sur le pont arrière inférieur avec leur capitaine. Son regard ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre le ciel menaçant et la mer un tantinet houleuse.

_ Le temps se couvre Capitaine, on devrait remettre ça.

_ On peut pas Wufei, on est un peu à court de temps tu t'rappelles ?!

_ C'est risqué. On devrait au moins arrêter le navire pour la mise à l'eau et le repêchage.

_ On a pas le temps pour ça non plus, on a ralenti l'allure déjà. On fera attention. Fais déployer le treuil de mise à l'eau. Tes gars ont fini les vérifs sur Polochon ?

_ Oui, tout est ok. Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est de descendre à 200/250 mètres et de tester les différents éclairages et les pinces. Quoique, tu peux te contenter de le tester à une profondeur moins importante...

_ Moins importante ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Mon bébé peut descendre à 6000 mètres de fond Wufei, 6000 mètres ! Tu crois que 200 mètres me font peur ?

_ Je sais mais là ... le contexte est différent.

Ignorant la dernière remarque de son ami, Duo fit un tour d'inspection de son « bébé », une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

_ Il me plaît pas comme ça, on dirait une écrevisse croisée avec un crapaud.

Duo faisait référence aux énormes phares posés sur les côtés du submersible, ressemblant en effet à des yeux globuleux, ainsi qu'aux pinces à quatre doigts montées sur les bras télescopiques qui devraient servir à déblayer l'épave et à en extraire le précieux coffre contenant les documents.

Ce n'était évidemment pas l'équipement habituel de son petit Polochon, lui qui normalement ne servait qu'à les emmener, lui et Sally faire des repérages en fonds de haute mer. Il fallait admettre que ce mini sous-marin était normalement conçut pour effectuer tous types de tâches : reconnaissance de zones, prélèvements d'échantillons et manipulations d'outillages spécifiques, assistance à la réalisation de travaux offshore comme pour les plates-formes pétrolières, assistance aux sous-marins en difficultés, ou comme pour leur mission actuelle, recherche, localisation et investigation d'épaves. Aussi, ses hommes se voyaient contraints de remonter tout ce qui avait été enlevé précédemment car jugé superflue.

_ Mais ... vous avez pas installé Polochon Junior ?

_ On a pas tout à fait fini les modifs, on pensait le tester après, on a pas besoin de le lâcher du submersible pour ça.

_ Ça aurait été mieux quand même ... Bon, toute façon, pas le choix, alors on y va ?

Polochon Junior n'était autre qu'un petit robot télécommandé depuis le submersible et qui permettait d'accéder aux zones inabordables pour ce dernier. Il ne pouvait faire que des prises de vue, cependant son utilité n'était pas négligeable.

_ T'es assez couvert ? Il va faire froid ...

_ Tu m'prends pour un débutant ? C'est quoi ton problème Chang ?

_ Mon problème c'est que t'es blessé, fiévreux, que le vent va pas tarder à se lever et donc les courants aussi et que tu veux descendre tout seul ! Voilà mon problème !

Duo crispa les poings, oui il avait raison, mais il avait besoin de solitude et où sur un navire pouvait-on avoir plus de solitude que seul dans un sous-marin par 200 mètres de fond ? Son escapade lui permettrait de souffler, de faire le vide et peut-être trouver une explication au comportement d'Heero.

_ Ça suffit.

Sa voix cinglante fouetta l'air alors qu'il se dirigeait pour s'embarquer dans Polochon. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vérifia toutes les commandes, brancha radio et caméras et s'attacha solidement. Le largage secouait toujours un peu et c'était pas le moment que ses fils cèdent, sinon il n'avait pas fini d'entendre Wufei et Sally hurler.

Le treuil s'éleva dans l'air, le submersible se balançant à son extrémité, et le fit passer par-dessus bord. Wufei le manœuvrait avec dextérité, il l'emmena le plus possible près de la surface et regarda Duo. Il n'apercevait que le haut de son corps à travers le hublot mais celui-ci leva une main dans sa direction, pouce levé. Wufei répéta son geste et de l'autre main appuya sur le bouton qui commanda au treuil de larguer son fardeau dans l'océan.

Le choc avec l'onde fut violent, Duo serra les dents et encaissa. Il ne l'avait pas décroché en douceur, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il mit les moteurs en marche, alluma les premiers projecteurs et entama la descente. Il en profita pour se mettre un peu de musique, besoin de solitude oui mais pas forcément de silence. Bien des gens ne comprenaient pas la différence entre ces deux notions. Et lui, pour réfléchir, il avait ce besoin vital de musique. De voix puissantes qui l'emportaient avec elles, d'instruments vibrants et rugissant faisant résonner son cœur dans sa poitrine...

Alors que la voix profonde du chanteur de Blind Guardian s'élevait dans son poste de commande, Duo brancha les communications avec la passerelle de l'Orca. En quelques mots, il rassura Quatre et Trowa qui suivraient sa progression, bientôt rejoins par Wufei.

Il se permit enfin de se relâcher légèrement, ses épaules se décrispèrent, son souffle se calma, ses mains s'ajustèrent sur les commandes et il laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avançait à la vitesse de 1,5 nœuds (un peu moins de 3 km/heure), c'était une vrai ballade de santé.

Une fois parvenu à la profondeur désirée, il devrait chercher un monticule rocheux lui permettant de tester la précision des bras et des pinces.

Sa descente lui prendrait environ 20 minutes, il ne voulait pas descendre trop vite, il devait suivre une courbe bien précise et ne voulait pas se laissser trop distancer par son navire. Celui-ci avait réduit sa vitesse à celle du sous-marin, quasiment du sur-place, de façon à ce que Duo puisse les rattraper pour se faire remonter une fois ses tests effectués.

Se laissant porter par la musique, il profita du décor sous ses yeux. Il alluma d'autres projecteurs, le soleil ne suffisait plus, ses rayons n'atteignaient pas la profondeur à laquelle il s'enfonçait. Il était bien, serein, oubliée sa douleur à l'épaule, oubliées ses craintes liées à la mission, oubliées ses interrogations sur le comportement de Heero. Il était simplement au calme. Une bénédiction au vue des derniers jours passés à bord. Il se laissa emporter par la musique.

Cette voix ... Ces paroles ... A qui s'adresse-t-elle ?

_

**Fool just another** Imbécile juste un autre  
**Fool just another** Imbécile juste un autre

Ouai un idiot, il se sentait idiot, idiot de vouloir cpmprendre Heero, un homme qui n'avait fait que le troubler depuis son arrivée, idiot de ressentir un manque de lui jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

**I've been waiting **J'ai attendu  
**For signs of God **Les signes de Dieu

C'était hypocrite, il ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis longtemps ...

**Create - enslave - behaved **Créer-asservir-conduit  
**Everything is out of control **Tout est hors contrôle

Avait-il déjà eu le contrôle de quoi que ce soit ?

**Leave me alone **Laisse moi seul

Oui, il voulait qu'Heero le laisse seul, que ce soit lui qui prenne la décision, moins de culpabilité comme ça et moins de tourments.

**Isolation bears hope **L'isolement apporte l'espérance  
**There's something else waiting** Il y a quelque chose d'autre à attendre  
**A promised destiny** Une destinée promise

Mais avait-il encore assez de force pour croire à une destinée à défaut de croire en Dieu ?

**Freezing me** Qui me gèle

C'est la peur qui le gelait sur place, de la même façon que le regard blessé d'Heero ... oui, blessé. Mais quel con ! C'était ça son attitude étrange, stoïque, il cachait juste sa souffrance. Comme lui, il avait dû douter, s'interroger et si Duo préférait la fuite, lui avait choisit la froideur.

**I feel restless and low** Je me sens agité et bas  
**These days full of sadness **Ces jours pleins de tristesse  
**How joyfully changed **Comme ils changent joyeusement  
**Into fear** En peur  
**My freakshow will start tonight** Mon spectacle de fou commencera ce soir  
**Don't miss the right time** Ne manquez pas le bon moment

De la peur, du stress, mais du bon stress, sa décision était prise, il aurait le voir ce soir, lui donnerait rendez-vous à leur place préférée, il le prendrait peut-être pour un fou mais qu'importe !

**Bright eyes **Les yeux brillants  
**Blinded by fear of life** Aveuglé par la crainte de la vie

La peur de l'inonnue est ce qui ralenti mais fait avancer à la fois, il était capable de se mettre à l'eau avec des baleines tueuses sauvages, il pouvait bien se jeter à l'eau pour l'homme qu'il aime, isn't it ?

**No Merlin is by my side** Pas de Merlin à mes côtés

Il l'avait qualifié d'enchanteur mais en réalité il n'était que tristement humain, pourtant c'est son humanité qui lui donnerait du courage ce soir...

**Everything is out of control** Tout est hors contrôle  
**Everything is out of control** Tout est hors contrôle  
**In my future plans **Dans mes futurs plans  
**Everything is out of control** Tout est hors contrôle

Oui leur avenir échapperait à tout contrôle, il ne savait même pas si ils auraient un avenir ... Il s'en foutait, il voulait essayer. Plutôt des remords que des regrets !

Duo n'avait pas eut l'esprit aussi limpide depuis longtemps, le bleu intense de l'océan à presque 200 mètres avait la faculté de rendre tout beaucoup plus transparent. Ces pensées devenaient plus précises quant soudain la musique ne fut plus seule à résonner dans l'habitacle.

_ T'en es où Capitaine ?

Duo soupira, évidemment qu'ils ne lui foutraient pas la paix, c'était trop beau.

_ Presque arrivé Tro, encore quelques mètres et je commence à chercher quelque chose pour m'entraîner.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Duo prit une mine chagrinée et fixa les yeux de Quatre à travers l'écran.

_ J'me sens pas bien ... tu viens me chercher dis ?

_ Putain Duo c'est pas drôle ! Bordel tu t'rends comptes que si tu fais un malaise à cause de la fièvre, y aura personne pour te remonter ?

_ C'est bon Quatre, tout va bien. Dégagez maintenant faut que je me concentre. Bye.

Quatre se résigna, la main de son amant sur sa taille le réconfortait mais les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel laissaient présager du gros vent pour bientôt.

Duo était toujours irraisonnable quand il s'agissait de sa santé ou de sa sécurité. Si ses amis ne veillaient pas sur lui, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Ah enfin! Duo venait de trouver son terrain de jeux. Polochon avait longé une sorte de falaise sous-marine et se trouvait à ses pieds devant un petit éboulis. Les différents écrans correspondant aux caméras entourant le submersible permettaient de voir la façon dont les bras téléscopiques se saisissaient des amas rocheux.

Duo semblait habile. La caméra intérieur qui donnait sur son visage prouvait bien qu'il ne fournissait aucun effort particulier. Il était concentré certes mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il leur fit faire divers mouvements et rotations, lâchait, rattrapait en vol, un véritable jongleur.

_ Quand t'auras fini de t'amuser !

_ Il faut vérifier tous les cas de figure Wu. En tout cas je suis fier de vous, c'est impeccable !

Alors que Wufei allait rétorquer histoire de cacher sa gêne et ses joues rougissantes, Duo vit la silhouette de Heero se profiler en arrière-plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Zech ! Regarde ça ! J'ai réussi à le pister plus loin qu'hier. En fait, il tourne presque en rond. Ca ressemble à une série aléatoire aux premiers regards mais en fait il repasse toujours par le même point dans un délai donné. Appelle le général.

Le blond s'exécuta aussitôt. Son partenaire semblait exulté et il était ravi de le voir enfin s'investir à 100 % dans la mission. Le joli capitaine aux yeux étranges semblait avoir déserté ses pensées et Zech en jubilait intérieurement.

_ Général. Zech. On a une piste. Il va falloir mettre des hommes de confiance sur ce coup.

_ Non ! Zech passe la moi.

Sans attendre, Heero attrapa le téléphone, se moquant comme d'une guigne d'avoir quelque peu vexé son équipier.

_ Général, on ne peut pas faire confiance à nos hommes, ce pirate est dans nos services, c'est l'évidence même, il n'aurait pas pu nous balader ainsi sinon. J'ai un doute mais je ne veux rien dire avant d'être sûr. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de faire appel à un autre service.

_ Etes-vous sérieux agent Yuy ?

_ Plus que jamais. Général, j'ai passé une demi-heure ce matin à créer un programme rien que pour vous appeler en toute sécurité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Faites appel aux gardes rapprochés de la reine et ne dites rien. A personne.

_ Vous me donnez un ordre agent Yuy ?

_ Rangez votre égo Une ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Il en sera fait selon vos désirs Yuy mais si c'est un échec ...

_ J'assumerais. Je vous envoie les coordonnées dès que je les ai.

Heero raccrocha et se replongea sur son PC. Quelques minutes plus tard un cri de victoire retentit dans le bureau du capitaine. Il l'avait, il le tenait, la pourriture responsable de leur prise d'otage et de la blessure de Duo.

Duo ... Même enlisé dans son enquête, son esprit revenait sans cesse vers lui. Il avait beau tenter de l'ignorer, c'était plus fort que lui.

Comme convenu, il envoya les coordonnées à son supérieur. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts, espérant que la fameuse garde de la reine ne faillirait pas à sa réputation. Il mis au point les derniers détails avec Zech et se leva pour s'étirer. Machinalement, il regarda par le hublot et resta figé devant le ciel presque noir.

Se rappelant soudain des projets de Duo pour la matinée, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. L'air de rien, il signala au blond qu'il allait prévenir les autres des avancées de leurs recherches et du très probable dénouement. Il ne vit pas le regard assassin et dépité de son collègue.

Il pénétra dans la passerelle et se rendit compte que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei discutait avec Duo. Il resta à l'écart un instant, profitant de l'image du capitaine sur l'écran alors que lui ne pouvait pas le voir. Sa voix résonnait dans la salle, avec en fond sonore une musique tellement caractéristique de Duo qu'Heero en sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sourire qu'il perdit en captant quelques bribes de paroles ici et là. Etait-ce que Duo ressentait, c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi ces chansons là ?

**My mind is** Mon esprits est  
**In frozen dreams** Dans des réves gelés  
**The rotten flesh **La chair brulé  
**Of bitter lies **De mensonges amer  
**Welcome to where time stands still** Bienvenue là où le temps s'arrête  
**No one leaves and no one ever will** Personne ne part et personne ne partira jamais  
**Can't hold it** Impossible de le retenir  
**It burns** Ça brule  
**Each night I cry in pain** Chaque nuit je pleure dans la douleur

Etait-ce cela que ressentait Duo ? Lui aussi avait-il douté la veille au soir ? Avait-il choisi la bonne option en se fermant et en l'ignorant ? Tout ce que son travail lui avait permis de refouler remontait à toute vitesse dans ses pensées. Ses refléxions avaient duré plus longtemps que ce qu'il aurait cru, une autre chanson était déjà lancée et Heero ne put s'empêhcer, dans un élan de paranoïa, d'imaginer qu'elle lui était également destinée.

**Time stand still** Le temps s'arrête

**I stand alone** Je suis seul  
**Noone's by my side** Personne n'est à mes côtés  
**I'll dare you** Je te défie  
**Come out** Sors  
**You coward** Couard  
**Now it's me or you** Maintenant c'est toi ou moi

Heero savait parfaitement qu'il serait ridicule, et égocentrique, de croire que Duo avait choisi de lui lancer un défi à travers cette chanson. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait là à l'écouter ; néanmoins, il le prit comme tel et surtout il se rendit compte qu'il était prêt à le relever.

Ils avaient été idiots tous les deux, il était temps de se comporter en adulte, ce soir ils en parleraient.

Il s'avançat de façon à ce que tout le monde le remarque.

_ Désolé de vous déranger.

Heero fit un tour de salle rapide et reporta son attention sur Duo. Il lui sourit, très subtilement, mais Duo put le voir et sentit son coeur s'alléger.

_ Tu ne déranges pas. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Nous avons trouvé le pirate. Notre général à envoyé des troupes spéciales pour l'attraper. J'ai une idée sur son identité mais j'attends confirmation.

_ Great ! Enfin on avance !

_ Bravo Heero.

_ Merci mais c'est un peu tôt pour crier victoire. De plus, il n'est sûrement pas seul, mais c'est un bon début...

Il fut interrompu par un coup de tonnerre au loin et tous dans la pièce se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la baie vitrée. Duo, qui ne pouvait pas entendre, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit tout de suite quand l'air paniqué de Quatre se fixa en gros plan sur son écran.

_ Tu remontes maintenant.

_ Mais Quatr....

_ Il a raison. Remonte Duo.

Le ton autoritaire d'Heero surprit tout le monde. Après tout, que Quatre lui donne des ordres en tant que patron c'était une chose, mais Heero, de quel droit ?

Et pourtant, Duo baissa les yeux et acquieça.

_ Ok guys. J'arrive.

Wufei était sans voix. Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucun doute, il y avait bien un truc spécial entre eux. Quatre était aux anges, enfin ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un ayant un semblant d'autorité sur Duo, peut-être allongerait-il un peu son espérance de vie ? Trowa se sentant un peu la traîne agrippa son amant, l'emmenant dans un coin de la salle pour lui demander des infos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wufei et son équipe étaient sur le pont, bravant les vents de plus en plus violents. Le treuil était paré, dès que le sous-marin ferait surface, il l'attraperait et le ramènerait sain et sauf sur le pont. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous. Maintenant, la réalité était tout autre. Au vu des courants, des vagues et du vent, la manoeuvre ne serait pas des plus simples à réaliser.

Anxieux, Wufei l'était, assurément, mais pas autant que Duo. Ce dernier se rendit compte en perçant la surface que tout n'allait pas être aussi aisé que d'habitude. Qu'avait foutu Hilde pour ne pas prévoir l'orage qu'ils étaient en train d'essuyer ?

Pensant que ça ne pouvait décidément pas être pire, Duo se frappa le front de la main lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Marmonnant un tas d'insultes, il s'approcha le plus possible de son bâtiment. Le treuil tentait de se positionner au-dessus de lui, mais chaque tentative se soldait par un échec. Le courant avait tendance à vouloir l'emmener loin de l'Orca et si il forçait trop sur les moteurs, il risquait au contraire de le percuter.

Il pouvait apercevoir une partie de ses hommes s'activer sur le pont, prêts à récupérer Polochon dès qu'il toucherait le navire afin de fixer ses amarres le plus rapidemment possible. Brusquement, il sentit un choc ébranler son submersible. Wufei avait raté son cou et le treuil venait de frapper le toit de l'engin.

Il regarda vaguement l'écran et l'air paniqué de ses amis restés dans la passerelle pour ne pas gêner ne le rassura pas du tout. Il leur fit un clin d'oeil et coupa la connexion. Quelqu'un passant près du poste de commandement à ce moment là aurait pu entendre des hurlements de rage en sortir.

Se refusant à ne plus rien voir, Heero se couvrit et partit affronter la pluie de plus en plus violente pour récupérer son compagnon dès que possible. Il se sentait inutile mais il avait besoin d'être là. Au moment où il posait le pied sur la dernière marche menant au pont arrière inférieur, une légère secousse manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Aux cris de l'équipage, il sut que ce n'était pas normal du tout. Approchant du bord, il se rendit compte que Duo venait de jouer aux bateaux tamponneurs. Une vague l'avait surpris, plus forte que les autres, et l'avait envoyé dire bonjour à l'Orca.

Le capitaine poussa un juron, imaginant bien la tête de Wufei si jamais il endommageait le sous-marin. Il essuya une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois. Il aurait croisé les doigts si ses mains n'étaient pas agrippées aux commandes. Puis, soudain, un clap retentit et il se sentit soulever.

Wufei avait réussi, il l'avait attrapé. Le sous-marin passa le bastinguage et le treuil, résistant au vent, le posa en toute délicatesses sur le pont. Deux de ses hommes se précipitèrent sur l'écoutille et l'aidèrent à sortir de là.

Heero ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, il trépignait d'impatience et de nervosité. Du moins intérieurement. Quand il vit Duo s'extraire du cockpit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Duo lui répondit rapidement et se précipita pour aider les marins techniciens à accrocher Polochon. Il sentit Wufei lui jeter un imperméable et pris deux secondes pour l'enfiler.

Une fois tout ça terminé, il releva la tête mais ne trouva pas Heero. Se doutant que celui-ci devait l'attendre à sa cabine où il devait se rendre pour passer des vêtements secs, il s'y rendit après quelques dernières consignes à son équipage.

Retenant son souffle, il poussa la porte. Il était là devant lui, adossé au mur près du hublot. Ils se fixèrent un instant, tous leurs sentiments se lisant dans leurs yeux. Pourtant aucun des deux n'amorça un geste vers l'autre. Puis, en même temps ...

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

Désolée pour le délai qui a été plus long que d'habitude et aussi je vais partir quelques jours en vacances alors je pense que vous aurez la suite aux alentours du 20 août.

Pour les extraits de chansons il s'agit de Bright eyes, Blood tears et Times stand still de Blind Guardian. Un grand merci au site de l'IFREMER qui m'a permis de rajouter quelques précisions techniques sur le matériel, je vous conseille ce site vous y trouverez photos et autres si vous voulez avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'est la recherche océanographique.

Voilà à bientôt !!!


	8. On ne se connaît pas

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated : M

Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5xSally ; HildeXEiji

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je répond à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

**********************************************************************************************************************

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

Ils se regardèrent, anxieux mais amusés par leur réciprocité. Le capitaine prit les devants.

_ Oui, il le faut ... mais pas maintenant, Trowa ne pourra pas manœuvrer tout seul en plein orage. Je me change et je le rejoins, on se retrouve dès que le calme sera revenu.

_ Tu sais où me chercher.

_ Oui.

_ Attends ! Ta blessure ?

_ T'inquiète ça va.

_ Tant mieux alors, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'étaient contentés de parler, ils n'avaient pas pu, ni l'un ni l'autre se résoudre à faire le premier pas. Ils n'étaient pas prêts car rien n'avait été éclairci.

Heero sortit, effleurant le bras de Duo au passage. Ce dernier frissonna mais se reprit bien vite. Après s'être changé rapidement, il retourna à son poste.

_ Ça s'annonce comment ?

_ Pas trop mal compte tenu des circonstances.

_ Ok. Je prends le relais Trowa mais ne reste pas loin, si ça se gâte on ne sera pas trop de deux. Alex, va me chercher Hilde s'il te plait.

Le marin, qui passait par là sans rien demander à personne, se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit en quête de la demoiselle, qui risquait fort d'avoir des problèmes vu l'air du capitaine.

La jeune fille avança prudemment, n'osant pas trop regarder son capitaine dans les yeux. Duo la laissa arriver jusqu'à lui, sans un mot, ses yeux fixés sur l'océan démonté devant lui. Les déplacements sur le navire devenaient de plus en plus périlleux. La houle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se servir de l'Orca comme d'un hochet et même ceux qui avaient le plus l'habitude devait, de temps en temps, se raccrocher à ce qui passait à porter de main.

C'est donc d'un pas tanguant qu'Hilde parvint enfin à Duo.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Je m'en fous. Je veux des explications pas des excuses.

Sa voix était froide, comme déconnectée. Sa concentration était visible et on aurait pu penser qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment part à la conversation, obnubilé par les commandes de son navire. Il n'en était rien. Il pouvait parfaitement faire les deux.

De plus, il était en colère. Oui, son expérience de la mer lui avait fait remarquer que du vent arrivait, mais le rôle de Hilde était de surveiller les communications météo et de prévenir ce genre d'intempéries. Malgré toute sa connaissance du milieu, Duo ne pouvait pas prédire un orage à la minute précise, c'était son boulot, elle le savait. Elle n'avait aucune excuse, d'où les paroles de son capitaine.

_ Je .... je ne sais pas ... j'ai été distraite, je me suis occupée des réparations comme tu as demandé et je me suis occupée des radars, voir si on ne pouvait pas les perfectionner pour éviter d'être pris par surprise ... encore .... On a travaillé dessus avec Eiji et en fait ... on ... tu vois .. lui et moi on ...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

_ On est ensemble.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne vit pas les yeux de Duo s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

Duo s'étrangla avec une remarque acerbe mais la garda finalement pour lui. Il était mal placé pour lui faire la morale, mais là ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Le tension et la peur engendrées par cette mission spéciale avait exacerbés les sentiments de tout son équipage. A l'approche d'une mort envisageable, les langues s'étaient déliées apparemment et pas qu'au sens figuré !

_ Tu vas tout de suite allez voir où se dirige cet orage qu'on puisse en sortir vite sans perdre trop le cap.

_ Oui capitaine. Merci de ne ....

_ Tout de suite Hilde.

Elle n'était pas dupe, Duo ne lui ferait pas la leçon mais il n'en était pas moins en colère pour autant. Elle entreprit les recherches au plus vite et lui apporta les renseignements.

_ Tro ! Enregistre les données d'Hilde qu'on se sorte de cette merde.

_ Oui. Ça va aller ?

_ Le bateau devrait supporter mais j'ai peur pour les submersibles dehors.

Trowa regarda par les baies vitrées. Le ciel était noir, on pouvait apercevoir des éclairs à l'horizon mais surtout des vagues immenses s'abattaient sans discontinuer sur les ponts inférieurs de l'Orca, atteignant parfois les ponts supérieurs.

Duo crispait la mâchoire, ses mains ne lâchaient pas les commandes, ses yeux suivaient les vagues, s'efforçant de faire en sorte que le bateau ne les prenne pas de plein fouet. Grâce aux infos météo, ils purent changer légèrement de cap pour s'éloigner de l'orage, toutefois cela n'allait pas se faire tout de suite. Il leur faudrait attendre encore au moins une bonne heure avant de pouvoir souffler. Les activités étaient suspendues, les marins consignés à l'intérieur avec pour ordre de réduire les déplacements au maximum. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une jambe cassée ou de se prendre quelque chose de mal attaché sur le coin de la tête.

Peu à peu, le ciel s'éclaircit, les vagues se firent moins agressives, Duo se détendit légèrement quand une exclamation le fit sursauter. Sally était derrière lui, une expression inquiète et colérique sur le visage.

_ Sally ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai dit tout le monde dans les cabines ? Je peux savoir comment t'es arrivée là ? Tu veux mourir ?

_ Calme-toi Duo. J'ai attendu que ça se calme avant de sortir. Je voulais voir si il y avait des dégâts au labo et sur le chemin je voulais voir comment t'allais. Et j'ai bien fait de passer.

_ Pourquoi ? Je vais bien.

_ Oui j'en doute pas. T'as pas forcer du tout sur ton épaule, non pas du tout, et d'ailleurs le sang sur ton pull c'est sûrement celui de quelqu'un d'autre ...

L'ironie de sa réplique n'était pas vraiment passée inaperçue et là Duo sut que ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier, elle d'habitude si calme ... Pour employer ce ton là, elle dvait être vraiment énervée.

_ Du sang ?

_ Tu as réouverts ta blessure ! Ton pull est tâché, donc s'est passé à travers le pansement, t'as rien senti ?

_ Pas eu le temps non !

_ Et ba maintenant tu l'as ! Laisse les commandes à Trowa et viens avec moi.

_ Oui maman.

Duo sourit à l'air renfrogné de la scientifique. Trowa lui fit un clin d'œil de soutient et prit sa place, lui disant qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps. L'orage était passé, la mer était encore un peu remuante mais rien de bien méchant, Duo pouvait s'occuper de l'enquête et plus particulièrement d'un des enquêteurs.

Le capitaine en second avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à son amant et en était très fier. Il était également heureux pour son ami, Quatre s'inquiétait de l'avenir de cette relation mais Trowa restait confiant dans le destin. Lequel des deux auraient raison ?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tu pourrais être un peu délicate non ?

_ Je fais de mon mieux Duo, il y plusieurs fils qui ont sauté, on ne peut pas recoudre par dessus, donc il faudra te contenter de strap et faire attention dans les prochains jours, de toute façon ça a déjà commencé à se refermer.

_ Je ferais ce que je peux pour rester sage ... Dis-moi Sally, est-ce une impression où mon bateau est devenu un navire de croisière pour couples en mal de sensations fortes ?

Sally était dos à lui mais il put nettement sentir ses joues rougir. La scientifique se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_ Wufei et toi, Eiji et Hilde ...

La jeune femme se tendit puis se dit qu'après tout, ils avaient été idiots de penser que quelque chose comme ça resterait inconnu du capitaine très longtemps. Elle repassa devant Duo pour lui faire face et s'assit, résignée, devant lui.

_ Je ne savais pas pour eux ... Et oui, Wufei et moi.

_ Hum. Et bien dans ce cas félicitations non ?

Sally lui sourit en remerciement mais Duo n'aima pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la lueur malicieuse qui s'alluma dans son regard, il fronça les sourcils dans un geste interrogateur, signifiant certainement «on peut savoir ce qui t'arrives ? ». Le sourire de Sally gagna en intensité, l'air de rien elle se rapprocha de lui et d'une voix trop innocente pour être honnête, lui posa la question tellement redoutée.

_ .... Et toi et Heero ?

Duo recula vivement au fond de sa chaise, oubliant sa cicatrice et une grimace vint effleurer ses traits au moment où son épaule rencontra le dossier. Reprenant ses esprits, il se dit qu'il était inutile de nier, de plus Sally n'avait pas l'air dérangée par cette relation, ne restait plus qu'à comprendre.

_ Comment ?

_ Quand Wufei est venu te voir ce matin pour savoir si la fièvre était tombée, tu l'as appelé Heero. Ça, plus le fait qu'il y a une certaine tension entre vous deux depuis quelques jours, il a déduit le reste et je crois comprendre à ta réaction qu'il n'a pas tort.

_ Ne crois pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance ... je voulais simplement savoir où nous allions avant et ... pour être franc, même là je n'en sais trop rien.

_ Qui sait ?

_ Quatre a deviné donc je pense que Tro sait, Hilde nous a surprit en train de nous embrasser mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai dit à Eiji et vu les regards que me lance Zech, il doit sûrement se douter de quelque chose.

_ Je ne dirais rien et Wufei non plus, si tu es heureux c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Heureux ... oui ... mais jusqu'à quand ?

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'une question toute rhétorique. Elle lui sourit, un sourire confiant fait pour rassurer et Duo lui en fut reconnaissant. Son pansement terminé, il partit faire un tour au réfectoire, l'heure du déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en occuper plus tôt.

Après un léger encas, il se décida à retourner à son bureau, il voulait savoir où en était la capture de la taupe. En entrant il avisa Heero au téléphone, un air victorieux sur le visage, Zech était installé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et dans une posture plus que détendue.

Il se raidit tout de suite à l'arrivée du capitaine. Ses yeux le scrutèrent, semblant vouloir le traverser et Duo se dit qu'il préférait encore quand ce dernier lui faisait des avances, quoique ...

_ Merci Général, tenez-nous au courant.

Heero raccrocha et s'approcha de Duo.

_ Ils l'ont eu.

Zech ne laissa pas à Duo le temps de répondre et s'interposa insidieusement entre eux.

_ Alors ? C'est ce que tu pensais ?

Il ne fit pas cas du regard noir d'Heero et attendit sa réponse. Celui-ci cacha son énervement face à l'attitude puérile de son équipier et entrepris de tout expliquer au capitaine, répondant par là à la question de Zech.

_ Oui. Le fait d'avoir été piraté remettait en course toutes les personnes de la liste, mais en analysant les données personnelles de chacun et en réduisant les recherches grâce aux informations récoltées par la sœur de Quatre, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait de l'agent Romfeller. Les gardes royaux l'ont intercepté tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant il refuse de parler mais il est évident qu'il n'a pas agit seul. Reste à savoir de quel côté se trouve ses complices.

_ En bref Capitaine, nous avons encore du travail donc maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite si tu voulais bien nous laisser ...

Heero resta bouche bée par la réplique de son collègue, Duo n'était pas mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore à l'autre décoloré ? Duo, qui jusqu'à présent se contentait d'écouter et de regarder Heero, se retourna lentement vers Zech. Celui arborait une posture clairement offensive mais Duo n'en fut pas une seconde impressionnée, il était sur SON navire, il allait le lui rappeler.

_ Je rêve Zech ou tu me congédies de mon propre bureau ?

Zech tressaillit devant le sourire mauvais de Duo, il ne doutait pas que la mort devait en avoir un identique, ironique et mauvais. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il était soldat lui, et Duo ne l'était plus.

Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, il s'apprêta à lui répondre violemment mais le capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Et tant que j'y pense ... curiosité ? Tu crois que ce qui me pousse à suivre le déroulement de l'enquête n'est rien que de la curiosité ? Mon équipage a été pris en otage, mon bateau envahit, je me suis pris une balle ... Alors maintenant je suis autant que vous impliqué dans cette histoire, c'est clair ?

Zech serra les dents mais n'en continua pas moins à dévisager Duo avec colère.

_ Tu as peut-être oublié mais ton navire a été réquisitionné, tu es censé nous obéir, de plus aujourd'hui tu es un civil, ta place n'est pas ici.

Mais putain pour qui il se prend bordel ! Duo bouillait de rage, son corps était tendu, ses poings serrés, mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, non il n'exploserait pas, il se contrôlerait... Il changea d'un coup de tactique. Avançant vers son adversaire, un sourire différent collé sur les lèvres, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui à peine.

_ Il est où ton problème Merquize ? T'es bien sûr que c'est ma place dans l'enquête qui te gêne et pas autre chose ?

Le blond tiqua et Duo sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Il était évident que Zech était jaloux de sa soudaine proximité avec Heero. Duo avait vu clair dans son jeu, dès le début il avait compris que cet homme était trop aimable pour être honnête, d'abord sa tentative de drague, les révélations d'Heero lui expliquant que Zech draguait tout ce qui bougeait et Duo comprit.

En fait, le blond n'était pas vraiment un coureur, si il draguait autant c'était pour éloigner des concurrents potentiels de sa véritable proie ... Heero.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Zech voulait Heero et son comportement paradoxal envers le capitaine en était la preuve.

Heero regardait la scène d'un air parfaitement halluciné, faisant concurrence à une carpe hors de l'eau. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Duo venait de deviner et suivait leur joute verbal sans savoir quoi faire.

Le blond enrageait, il voyait bien que Duo avait compris son comportement, il ne voulait pas que Heero l'apprenne ainsi. Depuis des années il avait réussi à garder son secret et cet espèce de petit capitaine de merde, ce soldat raté qui avait quitté l'armée, allait tout balancer. Il fallait essayer de rattraper ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

_ Tu le sais très bien.

Si Duo gardait, extérieurement du moins, un calme serein, ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent spécial qui fulminait, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de son sang froid. Rattraper ça, hein ? Tant pis, mais qu'il ne croit pas s'en sortir comme ça après avoir ruiné ses plans. Lui aussi savait toucher les points sensibles...

_ Très bien ... j'avoue, tu as raison. Mais que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu crois peut-être que tu as une chance de rester dans sa vie ? Contrairement à moi, dans quelques jours, toi tu auras disparu de son monde ...

Là Heero sortit de son mutisme, non seulement il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là mais en plus, l'air blessé qu'arborait Duo, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il attrapa son équipier par le bras, sans aucune douceur et le tira vers le porte sans même le regarder.

_ Zech ! Dégage.

_ Heero il faut qu'on ...

_ Tu dégages. Maintenant !!

Le blond baissa la tête, il se résignait mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu, avant de sortir il ne put empêcher de jeter son petit regard victorieux à Duo, qui ne réagit même pas. Depuis la dernière réplique de l'agent il était resté immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Heero s'approcha prudemment, se mit face à lui et tenta de capter son regard.

_ Duo ?

_ ...

_ Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

_ ....

_ Je ne savais pas pour Zech .... je viens juste de comprendre ... Duo ?

L'interpelé cligna des yeux, comme une tentative de reconnexion au monde et sembla même surpris de la soudaine proximité d'Heero. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, ça il l'avait bien compris, mais quoi ? La première chose qui lui passerait par l'esprit ferait l'affaire, non ?

_ Je ... il a raison.

_ Non !

Le soudain éclat de voix d'Heero fit sursauter son compagnon, il s'en moquait, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il réagisse ... Mais l'entendre approuver les propos venimeux de Zech, alors là non !

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je voulais qu'on parle, de nous, du malentendu de la nuit dernière mais là ... je ...

_ Viens, on va s'asseoir. Moi aussi je veux te parler.

_ Ça ne sert à rien, il a raison, pourquoi s'obstiner ?

Les yeux de Duo étaient vides, il se laissa emmener au canapé sans résister, comme un robot. Ils s'y assirent et Heero tourna Duo vers lui, il attendit un instant pour être sûr qu'il l'écoutait.

_ Écoute-moi bien. Je t'aime, c'est une certitude. Tu m'aimes aussi. Je ne sais pas plus que toi comment notre histoire pourrait évoluer, mais une chose est sûre, je n'abandonnerais pas. S'il y a une chance, je veux la saisir.

Ce n'était pas tant son air décidé que son regard confiant qui firent revenir Duo et il se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pourrait pas rester en contact sur le bateau et faire comme si de rien n'était.

_ ... D'accord ... je veux bien essayer, même si je n'y crois pas ...

Heero ignora la dernière remarque et se dit qu'il était temps de passer à ce pourquoi ils étaient venus là.

_ Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rejoins hier soir ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop en fait. On en avait pas parlé, je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je vienne, il était tard, quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à notre place, j'ai pensé que tu dormais déjà ou que tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, on ne s'était pas vu de la journée et je ....

_ Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû me douter que tu serais perdu. Je l'étais aussi en fait et c'est normal, je ne te connais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir comment tu allais réagir. De même que tu ne me connais pas et que tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ On a été un peu vite, c'est ça ?

_ Je crois oui. Je suis tombé sous le charme et je me suis laissé emporter, même si je ne doute en aucun cas de ce que je ressens il y à encore des zones d'ombre.

_ Si on apprenait à faire connaissance alors ?

Heero ne put que sourire encore une fois, Duo était imprévisible. Il y a quelques minutes, il était prêt à abandonner et là ...Mais bon.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

_ Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est quinze heure passée.

_ Je vais prévenir Trowa que je reste à ma cabine me reposer pour le reste de la journée.

_ Je t'y attends.

Ils se sourirent, se regardant en silence un instant. En effet, ils ne se connaissaient pas ... mais ils se comprenaient et c'était peut-être le plus important en fait.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Duo entra dans sa cabine il trouva Heero étendu sur le lit les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'air pensif. Il le rejoignit et s'étendit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Heero changea subtilement de position afin de permettre à son compagnon de reposer en partie sur son torse.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, savourant simplement le moment, la sensation de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, récupérant les heures perdues la nuit dernière.

Sans que rien ne puisse le laisser deviner, Duo prit la parole.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Duo.

_ Je sais, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait jouer aux questions/réponses. Une chacun notre tour.

Heero se détendit et se moula encore plus dans le matelas, entraînant son partenaire avec lui. Ainsi installé, il poussa un soupir de bien être et Duo se sentit subitement apaisé.

_ Ça me paraît honnête Capitaine. Alors je commence c'est ça ?

Duo eut un petit rire, l'ambiance s'était nettement détendue et il préférait clairement ça.

_ Oui Monsieur l'agent spécial. Je t'écoutes.

_ Et bien, voyons voir ... D'où viens-tu ? Quelles sont tes origines ?

Duo resta pensif quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de lui et il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais là c'était différent, non ? Il voulait tout savoir d'Heero, il se devait de lui faire le même don.

_ Mon père est né en Amérique. Il est venu faire ses études à Sank, il a choisi de s'engager dans l'armée par amour pour sa patrie d'adoption qu'il disait ! Pendant sa formation il a rencontré ma mère, ils se sont mariés, je suis né peu après. J'ai grandi en écoutant mon père me vanter la gloire du royaume, son amour pour l'armée qui selon lui nous permettait de vivre libres et en sécurité. Lorsque la guerre s'est déclarée ... il a été mobilisé, il était colonel tu sais, ils avaient besoin de lui paraît-il, moi j'avais 12 ans, je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais j'étais fier puisque mon père l'était .... J'avais 17 ans lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, mais j'en avais à peine 16 quand ils sont venus nous annoncer la mort de mon père...

Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, Heero sentait sa peine encore bien présente malgré la dizaine d'années écoulées depuis. Il lui laissa tout le temps de reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et se mit à lui caresser le bras dans un geste tendre et réconfortant.

Cela sembla efficace puisque Duo posa une main sur son bras, pour le remercier d'être là et repris son histoire.

_ Ma mère a eut du mal à revivre normalement évidemment, elle ne s'est jamais remariée. Elle a vécu pour moi et aujourd'hui elle reste mon unique famille, je l'aime plus que tout. J'ai fini le lycée, j'ai entamé des études en océanographie, ma première passion, mais j'ai arrêté au bout de quelques mois, le temps d'être majeur et je me suis engagé. Ça peut paraître idiot, j'en étais venu à détester le gouvernement, mais je pensais qu'en m'engageant, j'arriverais à comprendre une partie de la vie de mon père, comme si je pouvais le retrouver d'une certaine façon... mais il y avait autre chose, nous n'avons jamais su comment mon père était mort, secret défense, j'ai stupidement pensé qu'en faisant partie de l'armée, je pourrais trouver une réponse. C'était idiot, ma mère à fait une crise, mes profs ont hurlé, Quatre a manqué s'évanouir ... Mais je suis resté, je m'étais engagé pour 5 ans, contrat renouvelable. Avant l'échéance j'ai compris que je n'étais pas à ma place, j'ai repris mes études en parallèle par correspondance, j'ai eut mon diplôme et au bout des 5 ans j'ai démissionné. C'était il y a 4 ans.

Un flottement, un de ces moments où l'on sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, qu'il ne faut surtout rien dire, comme une loi universelle inviolable. Quand ce moment est passé, ne reste qu'à consoler, qu'à remercier, parce que se dévoiler est toujours une épreuve pour ceux qui parlent, un don pour ceux qui écoutent.

_ Merci, ça n'a pas dû être facile d'en parler.

_ Ça fait du bien, et puis c'est toi donc ça va. C'est à mon tour ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Alors même question.

_ Copieur !

Seul un léger rire lui répondit.

_ Je suis né à Sank, mon père est d'origine japonaise par son propre père mais mes parents sont nés et ont toujours vécus ici. J'ai eu une enfance normale, je crois. Mon père était un homme de tradition et de discipline, j'ai fait ma scolarité en internat et école militaire, comme je t'ai déjà expliqué, mon métier n'est que le résultat d'un concours de circonstance. Je n'avais pas vraiment de passion, mes parents étaient pour, même très fiers ... alors j'ai accepté l'offre du gouvernement. Il paraît que j'étais un élève brillant, jamais d'écart, de désobéissance, toujours parfait ... Mais toujours insatisfait, j'ai toujours eut un vide en moi, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi sans jamais chercher à savoir ce moi j'aimerais vraiment faire.

_ C'est triste.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié dans la voix de Duo et c'est ce qui conforta Heero dans ses sentiments.

_ Sûrement...

Ce jeu n'était en fait pas de tout repos. Seulement, s'arrêter maintenant serait encore plus dur, les portes de leur âme s'étaient ouvertes et il fallait que tous ces souvenirs sortent et soient partagés. Du moins entre eux.

_ Alors, encore à moi. Comment es-tu arrivé sur ce bateau ?

_ Quatre.

_ Quatre ? Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne partageait pas ton idée de t'engager, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis l'école. Nous sommes amis depuis le collège, il avait réussi à convaincre son père que même un riche héritier pouvait aller dans une école normale. Son père avait fini par céder. Nous sommes amis depuis tout ce temps. Il m'a soutenu malgré ses doutes. Nous avons toujours partagé le même amour de la mer, il était horrifié comme moi des répercussions de la guerre et de la pollution sur les océans et l'environnement. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'armée, je pensais m'engager sur un navire de recherches et aider comme je pourrais. Il m'a dit qu'il en était hors de question, que je gâcherais mon talent. Il a financé l'Orca. J'ai refusé au début et il m'a expliqué qu'en tant que fils de son père, c'est comme ça qu'il me l'a dit ce jour là, il ne pourrait jamais vivre cette passion, qu'il devait être un homme d'affaires, mais que rien ne l'empêchait de devenir un homme d'affaires avec un penchant pour l'écologie ... Un mélange curieux entre un sponsor et un mécène.

Duo sourit au souvenir de cette discussion plutôt animée, il aurait du savoir depuis le temps que Quatre Winner arrivait toujours à ses fins.

_ Alors ? Ma réponse te convient ?

_ C'est une belle amitié, je serais presque jaloux...

_ Et il n'y aurait pas de quoi, vraiment. A mon tour ! Comment as-tu découvert que tu préférais les hommes ?

_ Et bien on peut dire que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot !

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête, t'as bien dû t'en rendre compte, j'ai quand même été rapide à accepter mes sentiments pour toi, non ?

_ J'avais cru remarquer en effet ... A l'école militaire il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles, alors quand on avait une permission de sortir on allait dans des bars, des boîtes, des clubs, tous les endroits pour faire des rencontres... Je sortais avec les autres mais très vite je me suis rendu compte que toutes ces filles ne m'attiraient pas, mais pas du tout. Par contre, j'ai commencé à regarder mes camarades d'une autre façon. L'un d'eux s'en est rendu compte un jour et il m'a dragué. Je n'étais pas amoureux mais il me plaisait, alors j'ai testé. J'avais 17 ans et ce jour là j'ai compris pourquoi je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille. Je pensais que le sérieux de mon éducation avait bloqué mes désirs et mes hormones, en fait je me trompais juste de « cible ». J'ai redoublé de discrétion à partir de ce jour et j'ai eut plusieurs aventures. Une fois dans les services secrets, j'ai été moins sur mes gardes, j'ai estimé que j'avais passé l'âge de me cacher, je ne me montrais pas non plus en spectacle mais je n'avais plus honte... Allez, à moi. Comment as-tu rencontré tes amis, ceux qui t'ont suivi sur ce bateau ?

_ Tu ne me laisses même plus le temps d'enregistrer tout ce que tu me dis !

Duo prit un air boudeur qu'Heero devina plus qu'il ne le vit. Il sourit et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur la tempe de Duo, lui arrachant un petit frisson. Très content de lui, il ne répondit même pas et attendit son dû.

_ Bon ok. Alors Wufei c'était pendant qu'on faisait nos classes, on était dans la même section, au début ça a été chaud, il me trouvait insupportable, moi je le trouvais prétentieux et arrogant. A force de se côtoyer, et de se battre aussi, on a appris à se connaître et à passer outre nos préjugés. On s'est rapprochés, soutenus pendant les moments durs, les entraînements en conditions réelles surtout. A la fin de notre formation, je suis parti dans la marine et lui dans l'armée de terre, il s'était spécialisé en logistique. On est resté en contact et on se voyait dès qu'on le pouvait. Il a été le premier à savoir que je quittais l'armée, j'avais peur de le décevoir mais au contraire il m'a conforté dans mon choix et ce qui m'a le plus surpris, il m'a suivi. Lui non plus ne trouvait pas sa place. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de l'idée de Quatre, il m'a demandé si il existait un traitement contre le mal de mer et il a embarqué.

Heero tentait de réprimer son rire mais imaginer Wufei accroché au bastingage, essayant de résister aux vagues et de contrôler son estomac ... C'était trop.

Duo ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

_ Trowa se trouvait sur le bâtiment que j'ai intégré. Grâce à mes diplômes et aux examens passés pendant mes classes, je suis vite devenu enseigne de vaisseau de 1ère classe, c'est l'équivalent du lieutenant dans l'armée de terre, Trowa était enseigne de 2nde classe, sous-lieutenant pour vous. Il était directement sous mes ordres mais nous sommes très vite devenus amis, pas comme avec Wu. Nous avions un amiral légèrement tyrannique et nous nous soutenions. Même lorsque notre amiral a pris sa retraite et que son remplaçant s'est révélé plus vivable, nos liens sont restés très forts. Il n'a pas hésité et m'a tout de suite suivis lorsqu'il a su que je prenais les commandes d'un navire scientifique. Nous en avions souvent parlé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il quitterait tout ainsi. Je te passe les détails de sa rencontre avec Quatre mais cela fait presque deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles... D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il va bientôt nous quitter, il aime l'océan mais les séparations d'avec Quatre lui sont de plus en plus difficiles... Enfin on verra bien. Sally a été engagé après entretien avec Quatre et moi-même. Je l'ai de suite admiré, c'est une femme brillante, dévouée à son travail, elle a tendance à nous couver mais bon ... ça lui passera peut-être si Wu finit par lui faire des gosses !

_ Alors ils sont effectivement ensemble ?

_ Ouai, elle me l'a confirmé tout à l'heure. Howard, lui bossait déjà comme chef machiniste sur le bateau où nous étions avec Tro, quand il pris sa retraite, il m'a demandé si j'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion tu t'en doutes, et j'regrette pas un instant. Quand à Hilde, je l'ai aussi connu dans l'armée, elle m'a suivit parce qu'elle croyait être amoureuse de moi, mais j'ai toujours été clair avec elle, je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça. Je suis heureux pour elle et Eiji. Quant aux autres, certains ont été engagé par Quatre, la plupart sont des matelots qui étaient sous mes ordres auparavant et qui nous ont rejoins au fur et à mesure. J'ai même eut peur un jour que la marine ne m'accuse de lui voler ses effectifs !

_ Baka !

_ Hey ! Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je parle plus que toi ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas une impression ? Mais bon c'est dans ta nature visiblement, je vais devoir m'y faire ...

Heero soupira, faussement résigné, et Duo entreprit alors de lui « faire la tête ». Heero dut bien admettre qu'il était très convainquant lorsqu'il esquiva une tentative de baiser sur la tempe.

_ Alors comme ça on me fuit ?

_ Je n'ai plus 5 ans, ce n'est pas sur ma tempe que je veux tes lèvres.

Heero se figea un instant mais reprit vite contenance face au défi de son joueur de petit ami. Il se dégagea délicatement du corps de Duo, qui se trouvait toujours à moitié sur lui, afin de se tourner vers lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres.

_ Monsieur est satisfait ?

_ Hum, pas tout à fait, mais je m'en contenterais pour le moment. Alors voyons voir ... Que pourrais-je avoir envie de savoir encore ? ...

_ Si toi même tu ne le sais pas ...

_ Si ! Je sais, parle-moi de Zech.

Heero se rembrunit subitement, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder. Pourtant, le regard de Duo ... Sous son ton provoquant et joueur, Heero perçut de l'inquiétude. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré quant aux liens entre les deux équipiers.

_ Bien, alors en fait quand j'ai commencé dans les services secrets, mon caractère froid et ma façon de travailler, suicidaire selon certains, m'ont fait changer d'équipier plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Aucun n'arrivait à me supporter ou à me suivre sur le terrain. Zech a été le seul, alors il est resté. Notre général trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe. Nous sommes vite devenus ceux qu'elle appelait pour les missions importantes, c'est à dire dangereuses. Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr, au début, il a tenté de me draguer, il me plaisait bien physiquement mais j'avais une règle, pas les collègues et encore moins un équipier. Il a vite abandonné et quand j'ai vu qu'il draguait constamment toutes les personnes que nous croisions, je me suis dit que j'avais été une tentative parmi d'autre, ça m'a rassuré et je l'ai gardé comme équipier... mais après la scène de tout à l'heure... Je crois qu'il m'a bien eut tout ce temps. Je suis même sûr maintenant que si il t'a embrassé l'autre jour c'est parce qu'il avait remarqué que tu me plaisais, il a sûrement voulu vérifier de quel bord tu étais ...Je pense que lorsque cette mission sera fini, je me chercherais un nouvel équipier.

_ Prends une femme !

Duo mit sa main devant la bouche, il ne voulait pas dire ça tout haut mais c'était sortit trop vite. L'idée qu'Heero soit loin de lui, tous les jours et même parfois les nuits, avec un autre homme, lui était simplement insupportable.

_ Serais-tu jaloux ?

_ J'ai confiance en toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... désolé.

Duo sa cacha dans le cou de son homme, il ne voulait vraiment pas le dire tout haut, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Les bras d'Heero se serrèrent autour de son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher.

_ Ne t'excuses pas, c'est flatteur quelque part.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils passèrent les jours qu'ils leur restaient avant leur arrivée au port d'Islande entre discussions, câlins soft et travail. Heero cherchait encore et toujours les complices de Romefeller. Ce dernier subissait les interrogatoires de ses anciens collègues sans desserrer les lèvres. Heero en était malade, il était sûr que lui aurait réussi à le faire parler. Comme il ne pouvait rien de plus là où il se trouvait, il cherchait furieusement les moindres indices, fouillant sans retenue ni scrupule dans la vie privée du traître.

Zech l'épaulait mais la tension qui régnait entre eux n'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer mais Heero ne le laissait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Il s'était senti trahi et vexé. Blessé dans son orgueil que le blond ai put le mener en bateau si longtemps et qu'il n'ai découvert la vérité qu'au bout de plus de trois ans près de lui.

Il ne lui parlait plus que pour la mission et tout le monde à bord avait senti le changement, ainsi que le rapprochement, pourtant discret, de l'agent spécial et de leur capitaine. Toutefois, personne n'avait vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Plus ils approchaient de l'Europe du Nord et plus les conditions météo devenaient difficiles. On arrivait pourtant sur le mois de juin, mais la nature ne semblait pas vouloir leur faciliter la tâche. Ils essuyèrent de nouveaux orages, épuisant Duo, mettant ses nerfs à rudes épreuves, ainsi que ceux de ses hommes suffisament téméraires pour l'approcher dans ces moments là.

Pour arranger le tout, Hilde avait confié les derniers communiqués météo à son capitaine. Ceux-ci indiquaient un ouragan à proximité du lieu de repos supposé de l'épave. Evidemment, cette mission à la con leur était tombé dessus en pleine saison d'ouragans ! Duo enrageait. Ils devraient attendre au port de Akureyri que les conditions soient plus clémentes. Il était inutile qu'ils rejoignent l'épave par 200 mètres de fond !

Retarder la récupération des documents n'étaient pas une bonne idée pour le bien être des personnes présentes sur le bateau. Le stress et l'adrénaline n'était bons qu'à un certain niveau, là ils courraient tous vers l'overdose. Duo avait même provoqué une volée de jurons lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il leur était interdit de quitter le bateau une fois au port, trop dangereux. Seuls Wufei, Duo et les deux agents comme escorte pourraient descendre le temps de régler les formalités et de récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les dernières réparations.

La nouvelle n'avait pas été très bien prise mais Duo préférait affronter ses hommes qui lui faisaient la gueule plutôt que leurs veuves éplorées.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

30 mai, 17 heure 20, le port tant attendu était enfin en vue. Malgré les intempéries, le capitaine de l'Orca Gladiator avait tenu ses délais. Il en était très satisfait, même si, quelque part, relégué au fond de son esprit, cette échéance lui en rapellait une autre.

Il entendait encore la voix de Zech résonner dans sa tête, lui assénant avec haine qu'il ne ferait bientôt plus partie de la vie de son compagnon. D'un accord commun et tacite, ils n'en avaient plus parlé, mais la date approchant, une nouvelle forme de nervosité s'insinuait entre eux, malgré eux.

C'était trois fois rien pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention, mais eux savaient. Des silences aux moments les plus innoportuns, des étreintes qui se ressèrent avec la force du désespoir, des yeux perdus dans le vague en plein mileiu d'une discussion, ... Autant d'indices qui les confortaient dans la sensation que l'autre aussi y pensait.

_ Duo ?

Ramené à la réalité par celui qui occupait à l'instant toutes ses pensées, Duo décrocha son regard du port et le porta sur Heero, une leur interrogative au fond des yeux. Impressionnant comme en quelques jours ils avaient développés une forme de communication ne nécéssitant que peu de mots. Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux, ils interprétaient les gestes et les regards de l'autre avec une clareté presque effrayante.

_ J'ai appelé le général pour lui donner notre position, les frégates de Sank seront là demain matin. Elles ont été retardé par une tempête mais elles seront là à la première heure. Elles assureront notre protection jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve les documents puis nous ...

Duo se tendit, voir Heero qui n'osait pas terminer une phrase le mettait très mal à l'aise. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, c'est ainsi qu'il en déduisit que le « nous » ne concernait pas Heero et lui mais Heero et Zech, ainsi que leur départ. Il avait été convenu qu'une fois les informations en leur possession, ils seraient rapatriés en urgence par jet privé à Sank.

Le silence persista. Heero qui se refusait à finir sa phrase, Duo perdut dans ses pensées. Ce dernier finit par reprendre ses esprits, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, là, maintenant, de façon urgente, presque vitale. Il se tourna vers un des marins.

_ Va chercher Trowa et demande lui de me relayer s'il te plaît, si on me cherche je suis à ma cabine.

Il sortit après un rapide coup d'oeil à Heero qui lui emboîta le pas. Il avait reçu le message, l'éclair de douleur qu'il avait perçut dans le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas déclencher autre chose chez lui qu'un instinct de protection. Duo avait besoin de lui.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Assis sur le lit côte à côte, Heero attendait que Duo lui parle. Ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, je sais qu'il le faut mais là c'est pas possible, j'ai pas le courage, je suis lâche c'est clair mais ... je veux pas gâcher nos ... derniers moments.

Les deux derniers mots avaient été soufflés, à peine murmurés.

_ Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi. Qu'attends-tu de moi Duo ?

Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit et attira son compagnon près de lui, le plus proche possible. Il se serra contre lui comme si il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse avant l'heure, ses mains agrippées à son pull.

_ Je veux ce que je t'ai demandé il y à de ça plusieurs jours.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre.

_ Apprends-moi à te faire l'amour Heero.

Après une seconde de refléxion, tout ce que l'on put entendre dans la cabine fut dit dans le creux d'une oreille devenu très rouge.

_Mission acceptée.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Huuum Heero ...

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Huuum arrêtes pas ...

_ Je ne suis pas si sadique mon coeur.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait démentait cependant cette affirmation. La demande de Duo lui avait donné un réel coup de chaud et il aurait été capable de le prendre sur l'instant tant son désir avait été violent.

Mais c'était Duo. Il ne voulait pas de « sexe pour du sexe » avec lui, il voulait autre chose, plus... Quoi exactement ? Il ne savait pas mais il trouverait. En attendant, histoire de se calmer et de mettre son partenaire dans les meilleurs conditions, il avait entrepris de lui faire un massage.

Installé sur les fesses de son homme, il passait et repassait ses mains sur ses épaules, contournant le bandage, sur ses reins, le long de la colonne, roulant les muscles sous ses doigts, dénouant les noeuds.

Si Duo était tendu au départ, là il n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente. Ce massage était un avant-goût du paradis. Il s'était déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. La cabine était fermée à clés, son équipage savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger et Heero était supposé être dans son bureau. Bref, la tranquillité de corps et d'esprit n'était plus une utopie pour eux.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

Même sa voix était réduite à des murmures, il lui était impossible d'articuler correctement.

_ A l'école militaire. Les techniques de relaxation et de soins peuvent être utiles en infiltration ou en mission longue durée.

_ Humm ... en fait, je suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus ....

Heero, jugeant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps si Duo continuait à gémir ainsi, mis fin au massage à proprement parler pour entreprendre des attouchements d'un autre genre. Ses mains se firent caresses, elles vinrent effleurer les points sensibles de Duo qu'il avait appris à connaître grâce aux nuits passées ensemble.

Les points érogènes déjà sensibilisés par le massage répondirent encore plus violemment au nouveau traitement et Duo poussait maintenant des plaintes à peine audibles; la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il devenait fou, ne pas pouvoir rendre ces caresses, ne pas voir son amant pendant qu'il le torturait, était un vrai supplice.

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à se retourner malgré le poids d'Heero sur lui. Celui-ci le laissa faire, plus qu'amusé.

_ On se rebelle Capitaine ?

_ J'ai trop envie de toi pour rester inactif ...

Cette soudaine confession ne fit qu'embraser l'agent spécial qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elles répondirent aussitôt et ils enchaînèrent une suite de baisers de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs mains ne se lassaient plus de redécouvrir encore et encore le corps de l'autre.

Duo se montrait de plus en plus impatient, il semblait transporté par un besoin vital, il bougeait en accord avec les notes qui résonnaient dans la cabine. Il se demanda un instant à quel moment il avait enclenché son programme musical spécial nuit, les violoncelles d'Apocalyptica en accord parfait avec la batterie, continuaient de prouver leur virtuosité et il se dit que ce n'était pas franchement important.

C'était étrange comme au coeur du moment le plus fort de son existence, l'esprit pouvait disgresser, partir sur des choses inutiles, simplement pour faire oublier la nervosité. Heero sentit que son partenaire n'était plus vraiment avec lui. Ne voulant pas troubler ces instants par des mots inutiles, il ralentit ses baisers et ses caresses, le temps de calmer un peu toutes les sensations et de ramener Duo avec lui.

Ce dernier se ressaisit et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son amant, il ne vit qu'un regard chargé d'amour et de désir. Il se sentit d'autant plus fiévreux et un besoin urgent de sentir ses lèvres naquit au creux de son ventre. Il redressa la tête et posa doucement sa bouche contre celle d'Heero. Il joua un instant avec ses lèvres, les mordilla, les lécha et enfin les passa pour entrer dans ce temple pour y trouver la prêtresse. Leurs langues jouaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient à l'instar de leurs mains.

Ces dernières avaient changé de vitesse, elles prenaient tout leur temps pour enlever les derniers vêtements. Leur peau mise à nue, ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Sentir le tissu frais et doux glisser avec volupté sur son corps attisa encore plus le feu en Duo, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais pourtant ...

Leur corps roulaient sans cesse l'un sur l'autre, l'un prenant le dessus une minute, renversé par le second l'instant suivant. Leur étreinte s'enflamma, se fit fougueuse, dévoreuse. Ils se laissèrent emporter sans se douter un instant que leur subconscient était entraîné par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Les cordes des violoncelles vibraient et pulsaient, de plus en plus intenses, provoquant des battements puissants dans la poitrine des deux amants.

Alors que la musique ralentissait, passant à un rythme plus doux, plus grave, les deux corps freinèrent. Les mouvements de bassins se firent moins violents, moins sauvages, plus tendres, plus joueurs. Leurs érections se frottaient douloureusement l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des plaintes sourdes et des grognements. Il fallait toutefois être vraiment aux aguets pour les entendre. Malgré leur désir plus que violent, ils restaient discrets, n'oubliant pas où ils se trouvaient.

Brusquement, d'un savant coup de bassin, Duo immobilisa Heero sous lui. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser, collant d'autant plus leur bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps sous la jouissance puis, reprenant ses esprits, Duo planta son regard dans celui de son homme. Lequel s'interrogea lorsqu'il vit une lueur qu'il ne reconnut pas passer dans ses pupilles noircies de désir.

_ Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Chut.

Un baiser chaud et rassurant. Ses lèvres commencèrent à descendre, goûtant une oreille, une gorge offerte, une clavicule, un torse brûlant. Les lèvres papillonaient, la langue dessinait à même sa peau des estampes exotiques venus d'un nouveau monde. Heero passa du stade de la surprise à celui de l'excitation en un temps record. Un simple regard lui avait suffit pour comprendre où Duo voulait en venir.

Depuis qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, Duo n'avait jamais pris ce genre d'iniative et Heero ne lui avait jamais demandé. Lui le faisait mais c'était par amour et passion, en aucun cas il n'attendait de Duo un quelconque retour. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à cet instant. Il tressaillit, Duo venait de passer sa langue sur son nombril et continuait de descendre ne laissant plus aucun doute sur sa destination.

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne parvenait plus à contenir toutes les émotions qui jouaient en lui à ce moment. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser mais lorsqu'il vit Duo lever les yeux et les planter droit dans les siens, un petit sourire gourmand aux lèvres ... sa raison vola en éclats. Sa tête partit en arrière sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et un gémissement de bête blessée sortit de sa gorge. Ses mains vinrent trouver leur place dans la chevelure maintenant dénouée du capitaine.

Ce dernier était ravi de ses effets sur son amant. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, il en avait juste eut envie, voyant là un moyen parfait de rendre un peu du plaisir que lui avait procuré Heero depuis qu'il se connaissait intimement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du corps coincé sous lui et ses lèvres vinrent taquiner le membre gorgé de désir de son compagnon. Elles le frôlaient et un bout de langue vint se poser timidement dessus, le goûtant, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Encore et encore.

Le souffle d'Heero devint saccadé, il se cala sur le rythme imposé par la bouche de Duo. Le capitaine en voulait plus, les expressions qu'il lisait sur le visage du brun lui procuraient une douce chaleur dans le ventre et une excitation de plus en plus conséquente à l'entre-jambes. Soudainement, il le prit en bouche complètement, Heero se cambra, les mains crispées sur les cheveux de Duo, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet.

Duo crut qu'un essaim de papillons tentaient de s'échapper de son estomac. C'était si bon de procurer du plaisir à la personne aimée, si satisfaisant et exaltant ! Il redoubla de vigueur, ajoutant ses mains à sa bouche. Elles jouaient sur les cuisses et les fesses, les chatouillant, les malaxant, parfois plus douces, parfois plus fortes.

Perdu dans le labyrinthe du désir, Heero eut assez de lucidité pour attraper une main de Duo et la porter à sa bouche. Il entrepris de lécher conscieusement ses doigts, le rendant fou de plaisir. Duo se laissa faire, trop occupé par sa tâche pour comprendre toute l'implication d'un tel geste. Ce n'était pas anodin, c'était une demande. Quand enfin son esprit percuta, il lâcha son nouveau jouet et regarda Heero, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci avait toujours ses doigts dans sa bouche mais il poussa un grognement mécontent lorsque Duo l'abandonna.

Tout s'arrêta soudain. Ils se fixaient.

_ Non.

_ Duo ...

_ Je ne peux pas Heero, je ne sais pas, je vais te faire mal ...

_ Duo, mon amour, tu ne me feras pas mal, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est ta première fois avec un homme, tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça crois moi ...

_ Mais je pensais ... enfin ... tu vois, je croyais que tu était le ... j'avais cru comprendre que ...

_ Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais laissé un de mes amants ... venir en moi. Mais toi, je te veux en moi Duo, pour la première fois, j'en ai envie. Alors viens Duo, viens en moi.

Duo gémit et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant, lequel le serra fort dans ses bras. La demande d'heero et son aveux le remplissait d'un désir sans nom, il perdait complètement pied avec la réalité. Ne voulant pas briser l'instant mais voyant que Duo avait besoin d'encouragement, il repris ses déhanchements. Son bassin allait et venait contre celui de Duo qui finalement n'y tînt plus. Il repris sa bouche comme un affamé, une des jambes de son amant vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille comme une énième invitation.

Heero prit la main de Duo qui se trouvait dans sa bouche un instant plus tôt et la guida jusqu'à son intimité. Il lui montra sans un mot comment le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Duo retenait son souffle, la peur de mal faire et de blesser son amant était toujours présente mais à cela se rajoutait un sentiment excitant d'anticipation. Il suivait les indications d'Heero, ce dernier se tendit quelque peu sous l'intrusion mais se détendit aussitôt, ne voulant pas inquiéter d'avantage Duo.

Quand il se sentit prêt, n'y tenant plus, haletant et brûlant de désir, il lâcha sa main et entreprit de caresser le sexe de son partenaire.

_ Viens ...

Une plainte sourde lui répondit et Duo commença à le pénétrer délicatement. Leurs sens s'embrasèrent, la combustion spontanée des corps ne leur paraisait plus être une légende, ils la vivaient. Duo n'avait plus besoin d'être guidé. Instinctivement, il sut quels mouvements adopter et leur bassin commencèrent à se mouvoir en silence, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Les vas et vient se firent bientôt plus sûrs, plus puissants.

Il n'y avait plus entre eux qu'un sentiment de plénitude et de complémentarité enivrant. Ils se consummaient dans leur amour et c'était juste bon, immensément bon. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ça. Toujours dans un mouvement instinctif, Duo prit en main le membre de son amant et lui appliqua de douces caresses qui se firent plus entreprenantes à mesure que ses coups de rein les rapprochaient de l'apogée de leur étreinte.

Dans un râle extatique Heero se libéra, entraînant à sa suite son partenaire qui n'en pouvait plus de le sentir se resserrer autour de lui. C'est en soufflant leur prénom qu'ils jouirent comme jamais auparavant. Un éclair blanc traversa leur champs de vision, suivit par une myriade d'étoiles colorées. Duo laissa les derniers réflexes post-orgasme secouer son corps et se laissa retomber sur le corps si accueillant d'Heero.

Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à parler, ils cherchaient leur respiration qui leur avait été volé dans les dernières secondes de leur union. Haletant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que Duo pense à se retirer, il se dégagea à grand peine du cocon protecteur des bras de son partenaire et une fois sa tâche accomplie, il y reprit place, Heero le recouvrant en même temps du drap si frais contre leur corps en sueur.

Après avoir savouré ces instants de plénitude, Duo repris ses esprits, suffisament du moins pour souffler une ultime requête à son amour.

_ J'ai envie de toi en moi Heero.

Ce dernier sourit. Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit. Et si elle devait être la seule qu'ils connaîtraient jamais, alors autant en profiter. Son corps à peine reposé, il se retourna pour prendre place sur son amant.

Pas besoin de mots pour confirmer la demande de Duo, son envie se lisait dans ses yeux. Il reprit les caresses préliminaires afin de ranimer leur désir physique toujours au repos et recommança à embrasser Duo. Il ne pourrait pas s'en lasser, jamais, c'était une certitude, gravée dans le roc le plus indestructible qui soit.

Leur désir à nouveau vibrant et impatient, Heero inversa les rôles qu'ils avaient pris plus tôt. Après avoir laissé sa bouche descendre sur le bas ventre du capitaine, après que sa langue ait imité sa jumelle sur son membre embrasé, il le prépara à son tour. Soucieux de lui faire le moins mal possible, il ne le quittait pas des yeux et suspendait ses gestes au moindre signe de crispation.

Quand enfin, il prit possession de ce corps magnifique qui lui était offert, il crut mourir de plaisir. Jamais l'expression « petite mort » n'avait eut autant de sens qu'en cet instant, avec Duo, en Duo.

Ce dernier arqua son corps dans un réflexe pour accueillir son amant en lui. Si la sensation de bonheur intense qu'il avait ressentit en prenant Heero l'avait dévasté dans une passion sans nom, là ... Heero en lui, il se sentait renaître, vivant réellement pour la première fois. C'était si grisant, si troublant et en même temps si exquis. Une force impitoyable qui l'entraînait dans un maelström de sensations nouvelles.

Quand il refaisait surface, il lui suffisait de repenser à ces trois mots, "Heero" en lui, pour replonger. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient sous la force des coups de reins, son corps était trempé de sueur et ne lui répondait plus qu'inconsciemment.

Lorsque l'orgasme arriva il les surpris l'un comme l'autre par sa force et c'est en tremblant qu'ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le lit. Essouflés, ils se recouvrirent à nouveau du drap qui avait abandonné son poste et se trouvait à présent au pied du lit.

Par le hublot, on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils avaient passé à se faire l'amour avec toute l'energie du désespoir mais leurs corps réclamaient maintenant un temps de repos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils avaient encore plusieurs heures devant eux.

Fermant les yeux avec délice, Duo se laissa complètement aller contre le corps d'Heero. Celui-ci referma encore plus les bras autour de lui, le protégeant comme le trésor le plus précieux au monde.

_ Jamais ça n'a été comme ça ... je n'ai jamais connu ça, c'était ... je ...

_ Il n'y aura pas de mots assez puissants pour le décrire, c'est pareil pour moi. Je t'aime tant Heero.

Leur corps se collèrent plus encore, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

_ C'est tellement fort que c'en est douloureux Heero.

_ Je sais mon amour, je t'aime tellement moi aussi ...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Pfioufffff, c'était dur de reprendre après les vacances, j'étais un peu perdue, j'ai dû relire les autres chapitres pour m'y remettre. Enfin, la fin approche, encore un peu de patience, j'espère que ça vous a plut !!

A bientôt


	9. Rien ne me résiste

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated : M

Couples : 1 x 2 ; 3 x 4 ; 5 x Sally ; Hilde x Eiji

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je répond à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lorsqu'Heero s'éveilla se fut pour tomber sur une vision des plus charmantes, le corps de Duo alangui de sommeil contre son propre corps. Emmêlés tous les deux sous les draps, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque souffle, en rythme avec la sienne. Il quitta un instant cette vision enchanteresse pour jeter un œil au hublot, il faisait encore nuit mais on pouvait apercevoir des nuances de bleus plus clairs à l'horizon, le soleil se lèverait dans moins de trois heures.

Les frégates arriveraient alors et il faudrait mettre à point la mission de repêchage, pratiquement tous les détails étaient réglés, ne restait plus qu'à trouver le lieu précis du naufrage et attendre que les conditions climatiques permettent la mission.

Une fois fait, il s'envolerait pour Sank. Loin de Duo. Quand le reverrait-il ? Mais le reverrait-il tout court ? Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à reprendre sa vie sans lui, comme si de rien n'était... C'était même impensable. Il y avait forcément une solution ...

_ Tu pense trop fort 'Ro ...

Il tourna la tête et rencontra une mine légèrement ensommeillée mais des yeux bien ouverts qui le scrutaient sans scrupule.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Et de quelle façon ? Je ne suis pas télépathe tu sais ? Non sérieusement, je n'avais plus sommeil je pense, ou alors j'ai senti que quelque chose te tracassait et ça m'a inconsciemment sorti du sommeil ...

Le petit sourire mutin de Duo dès le réveil ... Encore quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se passer ... Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt et son compagnon redevint sérieux dans la seconde.

_ 'Ro ?

L'étreinte autour de Duo se resserra fortement, au point qu'il se demanda si son amant n'était pas en train d'essayer de l'étouffer.

_ Je ne veux pas te quitter Duo !

_ Heero ...

Cette fois ce n'est pas la force des bras d'Heero qui lui coupa le souffle mais l'énergie désespérée avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Sa douleur était si ... palpable, faisant écho à la sienne, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se serrer à son tour contre lui.

Cette nuit, ils avaient tant partagé, vécu une expérience unique et merveilleuse, ils s'étaient trouvé, deux âmes sœurs en perdition s'étaient rencontrées pour mieux se perdre à nouveau. Non ! Duo ne voulait pas croire que le destin fut si cruel, il devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il était hors de question que Heero s'envole de sa vie à jamais.

_ Moi non plus. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir mais je ne vois pas comment concilier nos vies. Nous sommes tous les deux en mission aux quatre coins du monde une grande partie de l'année, même si je suis plusieurs fois par an à Sank, ça ne veux pas dire que cela correspondra à tes congés, si tant est que tu prennes des congés d'ailleurs, ce dont je doute te connaissant ...

_ Pour toi j'en prendrais. Mais tu as raison, on ne se verrait presque pas ...

Le silence ce fit angoissant. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans que leurs idées n'arrivent à trouver une issue favorable.

_ 'Ro ?

_ Amour ?

Duo sourit au petit nom sortit spontanément, si on lui avait dit il y deux semaines que l'agent spécial aux yeux de glace était du genre à donner des petits surnoms de ce genre à ses amants, il aurait ri à s'en taper le cul par terre. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Heero lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête vers lui, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé comme ça, ça n'a jamais été mon genre, bien au contraire, mais là c'est venu tout seul. Si t'aimes pas, dis-le moi.

_ Non, j'aime bien, ça vient du cœur.

_ Duo, mon petit enchanteur des mers ...

Le capitaine explosa de rire .

_ Là tu t'fous de moi !

Son amant pris un air faussement indigné, le rejoignant dans son rire, cela faisait du bien de se détendre malgré tout.

_ J'oserais pas ...

_ Hnn.

_ Ne boude pas ... J'ai encore envie de toi mon enchanteur ...

_ Tu es sous mon charme alors ?

Le rire laissa place à une tendresse toute neuve, résultat de cette nuit fabuleuse.

_ Depuis le premier jour ...

_ Fais-moi tien à nouveau 'Ro, please, come ...

Le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant l'arrivée des renforts, ils le passèrent à redécouvrir ce dont ils avaient eut plus qu'un aperçu plus tôt dans la nuit mais dont ils n'étaient pas rassasiés.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors que son équipage paressait ou dormait encore pour certains, attendant le bon vouloir du ciel pour se remettre au travail, Duo regardait le port qui s'éveillait devant lui. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur les frégates qui accostaient. Sous peu, son navire serait « envahit » par ceux qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt.

Il crevait d'envie de laisser Heero et Zech les accueillir seuls, mais laisser le décoloré en tête à tête avec son amant était absolument et irrévocablement au-dessus de ses forces. Un quart d'heure plutôt, au réfectoire, Zech n'avait cessé de décocher des regards meurtriers à Duo pour enfin provoquer une violente dispute.

Il faut dire qu'à voir la tête du jeune couple, quiconque savait pour eux se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir. Le capitaine avait supporté stoïquement sa jalousie tant qu'Heero était près de lui mais lorsque ce dernier l'avait traitreusement abandonné pour voir où en était son enquête, les laissant presque seuls, il avait bien faillit y avoir un mort.

Zech n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'irruption de Trowa et Heero annonçant l'arrivée de l'armée de Sank dans leur port d'Islande.

.

**Flash-Back **

_ Je vais voir si l'enquête à progressé, je te rejoins dès que les frégates arrivent.

_ Ok Heero, de toute façon je finis mon café et je file à la passerelle voir si Hilde a reçut les derniers bulletins météo.

_ Hn. A toute à l'heure.

Duo soupira en s'appuyant plus lourdement au dossier de sa chaise, son café dans une main, l'autre posée sur ses yeux. Malgré la froideur de son compagnon, que lui-même avait imposé devant ses hommes, des images de leur nuit revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Si il avait su que l'amour entre hommes puisse être aussi exceptionnel ... A moins que ... oui, bien sûr ! Il était évident qu'avec un autre ça n'aurait pas été si fort, si grisant.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le réfectoire s'était vidé et qu'il ne restait que lui et Zech, ce dernier n'attendait que ça. Se levant comme si il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il bifurqua soudainement pour s'approcher nonchalamment de Duo. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement.

_ Alors Capitaine, bonne nuit ? A voir ton sourire idiot tu as tout l'air d'y avoir eut droit ! Profites-en bien, bientôt il faudra laisser ton tour, tu sais Heero est un amant très recherché ...

Sa voix venimeuse et sarcastique refroidit brusquement Duo et le sortit de sa transe. Il se redressa violemment, se levant il fracassa sa tasse sur la table, répandant autour de lui les quelques gouttes de café qui y restaient.

Dans un même mouvement il s'approcha de Zech et le saisit par le col, une dague sous sa gorge. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réaction, pâlit d'un coup. Sa jalousie et sa frustration lui avait fait oublié l'espace d'un instant que le capitaine pouvait être dangereux. Et à cet instant, dans ses yeux devenus flamboyants de colère, il put apercevoir les portes de l'enfer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de déglutir.

_ Listen to me fucking bastard ... oui écoute-moi bien, je ne le dirais qu'une fois, Heero et moi sommes ensemble, j'ai confiance en lui, tes commentaires ne me font strictement rien, c'est lui que tu blesses ainsi, il te faisait confiance en tant qu'équipier et tu l'as trahi. Si il y en a un de nous deux qui va le perdre dans peu de temps ce n'est certainement pas moi ... Par contre si tu continues à me les briser avec tes remarques à la mords-moi le nœud je te jure que je t'éclate la gueule et que tu vas te demander qui a éteint la lumière, est-ce que c'est clair cette fois connard ?!

Zech ne savait ce qui, du regard, de la lame sur sa jugulaire ou de la voix dangereusement calme et sifflante du capitaine, lui avait le plus foutu les jetons, toujours est-il qu'il était toujours en train de chercher ses mots, et son souffle, lorsque Trowa et Heero firent irruption dans le réfectoire.

Ils restèrent bouches-bées devant la scène sous leurs yeux.

Toutefois, le brun se reprit bien vite, comprenant immédiatement que son équipier avait encore fait des siennes. Voyant l'attitude nettement offensive de Duo, ils entreprirent de les séparer rapidement avant de devoir aider le capitaine à faire disparaître un corps.

**Fin Flash- back**

**.**

Bref, une journée qui débutait bien !

_ Duo Maxwell ! On me l'avait dit mais j'ai y ai pas cru !

L'interpelé sursauta, cette voix ? Non ! Et pourtant, même Trowa y avait réagi. Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent, s'exclamant dans un bel ensemble qu'on aurait pu penser répété des mois durant.

_ Amiral G ?!

Aucun doute. L'homme qui montait à bord accompagné de plusieurs marins était effectivement l'amiral sous les ordres duquel ils avaient servi pendant près de deux ans.

_ Barton ! Vous aussi ?

_ Amiral ... mais ... qu'est-ce ...

_ Je t'ai connu plus rapide Maxwell !

L'amiral, qui ne devait plus être loin de la retraite maintenant, donna une chaleureuse poignée de main à ses anciens subordonnés.

_ Et oui ! C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous protéger et de vous escorter à l'aide des deux frégates mises à ma disposition. Alors petit, dans quel galère t'es-tu encore fourré ?

_ On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix Amiral.

_ Je m'en doute oui, tu m'avais semblé bien décidé quand tu nous a quitté et pourtant ... tu es l'un des meilleurs soldats que j'ai eu sous mes ordres mon garçon, et crois-moi j'en ai eu un paquet. Barton aussi d'ailleurs.

La grimace de Zech n'échappa pas à l'œil affuté de l'amiral.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu t'es déjà fait un ami à ce que je vois Duo ?

L'amiral souriait, moqueur, en montrant le blond du doigt. Le capitaine préféra embrayer sans relever le dernière remarque, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Venez Amiral allons à la passerelle.

_ Je te suis mon garçon, je te suis. Dis-moi c'est un beau bâtiment que tu as là ...

_ Oui Monsieur, Quatre Winner sait se montrer généreux quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous le retrouverons à la passerelle. Vos hommes ne nous suivent pas ?

Duo avisa les marins qui restaient sur le pont, commençant à surveiller les alentours comme tout bon soldat qui se respecte face à un nouvel environnement.

_ Non, ils prennent juste leur position.

Arrivés au poste de commandement, ils s'installèrent et le capitaine fit les présentations.

_ Amiral, voici les agents spéciaux Heero Yuy et Zech Merquize, notre patron et ami Quatre Winner, mes collègues Wufei Chang, Hilde Schbeiker et Sally Po, vous connaissez déjà Howard. Vous tous, je vous présente l'amiral G, vous avez déjà dût comprendre que Trowa et moi avons servis sur son bâtiment. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas osé rêver meilleur homme pour notre protection.

_ Que de flatteries Maxwell ! Tu n'as pas toujours pensé ça pourtant ... Howard, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi G.

Duo regarda l'accolade des deux aînés et d'un coup percuta sur les derniers mots de son ancien chef.

_ Hey ! J'étais jeune Amiral et je n'avais pas eu une bonne expérience avant vous mais croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié travailler sous vos ordres, même si il m'a fallut plus de temps qu'à d'autres pour l'admettre.

_ Toujours aussi honnête par contre. Bon venons-en aux choses sérieuses. J'ai reçu les rapports expliquant votre présence ici, ceux concernant les tentatives de dissuasion dont vous avez été victimes ainsi que celui mentionnant l'arrestation d'une taupe dans les services secrets. Y-a-t-il autre chose ?

_ Le traître a des complices dont il refuse de dévoiler l'identité, il nous faut donc rester sur nos gardes car nous ignorons si eux aussi sont infiltrés parmi nous, ce qui reste une probabilité très forte.

Ce fut Heero qui cette fois entrepris de répondre à l'ancien supérieur de son amant, s'approchant inconsciemment de ce dernier par la même occasion. Zech ne put retenir un rictus devant son geste et en un éclair l'amiral put entrevoir une des raisons de la tension régnant à bord. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, même si il n'avait imaginé Duo de ce bord là. Il ne manqua pas non plus la proximité entre Barton et leur patron Quatre Winner.

Bon sang, ça n'allait pas être simple, où était passé le bon vieux temps, quand les soldats exécutaient leurs missions et ne s'occupaient de leurs histoires de cœur qu'une fois rentrés au port ? Vivement la retraite !

_ Bien, j'en ferais part à mes hommes, il est évident que l'équipage de ce navire est consigné à bord, interdiction formelle de mettre un pied sur ce quai.

_ A vrai dire Amiral, Wufei et moi-même pensions aller chercher du matériel pour réparer quelques dégâts restants de l'attaque d'Oz, sous la protection des agents spéciaux de sa majesté bien entendu.

_ Si cela est vraiment nécessaire, nous n'avons pas le choix, mais profitez-en pour prendre tout ce qu'il vous faudra, que l'on n'ai pas besoin de réitérer cette sortie.

_ La liste a été envoyé à qui de droit et le matériel nous attend à l'entrepôt, nous n'aurons qu'à le récupérer. L'agent Yuy a jugé plus prudent de nous déplacer plutôt que de laisser des étrangers approcher du bateau.

_ Et il a eut raison effectivement ... Oh !

L'amiral eut un sursaut en apercevant une silhouette sur le quai, celle-ci semblait se diriger vers l'Orca. Il fronça les sourcils et Duo eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Amiral ?

_ J'ai oublié de te dire Duo, il faut que tu saches qu'en apprenant que nous avions été délégués à votre sécurité, une personne de ta connaissance à demander à être transférée d'urgence sur l'une des frégates. Lorsqu'elle a sut que tu étais le capitaine du bateau réquisitionné, elle a sauté sur l'occasion de te revoir. Je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer malheureusement mais je doute que tu sois très heureux de voir cet ancien collègue. Et si je te dis ça maintenant c'est parc ...

_ Duo !!!!

Avant même d'avoir put réaliser ce qui lui tombait dessus, le capitaine de l'Orca se retrouva avec une furie accrochée au cou. Il resta interloqué devant l'identité de cette personne et ne réussit à reprendre ses esprits que lorsque son ancien supérieur rappela à l'ordre son subalterne.

_ Quartier-maître Catalonia ! Vous êtes en service, un peu de tenue ! Où vous croyez-vous ?

L'assistance eut alors droit à une démonstration de l'autorité de l'Amiral, certains auraient put en douter au vue de la discussion précédente, ils avaient put prendre G pour un vieillard à moitié sénile plus proche de la retraite qu'autre chose, mais la colère dans sa voix ainsi que le charisme qui émanait à présent de lui, venaient de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

La fameuse Catalonia se reprit immédiatement, se détachant de Duo pour se mettre au garde à vous devant son chef. Duo était prostré, incapable du moindre geste, Heero lui était livide, les poings serrés et une furieuse de frapper la première chose qu'il verrait sur son chemin. Par contre, un certain blond jubilait royalement, voyant là une bonne occasion de brouiller les deux tourtereaux.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Quartier-maître ?

_ Je suis venue vous apporter une missive Amiral. Elle semblait importante.

_ Maintenant que c'est fait, réintégrez votre bâtiment !

_ Oui Amiral.

La grande blonde se détourna avec une rigueur toute militaire mais ne put s'empêcher une dernière remarque.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Duo chéri, je suis de repos dans moins d'une heure, je viendrais te faire un petit coucou.

_ Ne te donne surtout pas cette peine Dorothy.

Elle ne l'écouta même pas et partit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'assemblée était interloquée. Personne n'avait rien compris, à l'exception de Duo et Trowa.

Quatre s'avançât presque timidement, même lui craignait l'ambiance polaire qui régnait tout d'un coup.

_ Heu ... on peut savoir ?

Comme si il avait attendu un signal quelconque, Duo explosa.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette folle ! Elle m'a pas assez pourrie la vie comme ça l'autre hystérique ?!

_ Duo, calme-toi, on ne la laissera pas monter à bord c'est tout et ...

_ T'as déjà oublié Tro ? Tu sais très bien que rien ne l'arrête ! Amiral, pitié, la laissez pas m'approcher ou alors ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas D...

_ Alors comme ça le redoutable capitaine Maxwell fuit devant une ravissante jeune femme, mais où sont passés ta bravoure et ton courage ? Où sont passées tes co...

Zech s'était approché dans le dos de Duo, jugeant probablement que la présence des autres et ses réflexes le protégeaient. Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase, le poing de Duo percuta sa mâchoire avec un craquement sinistre et il s'étala au sol, inconscient. Le capitaine ne le regarda même pas, enjambant le corps, il sortit tout aussi rapidement, direction son bureau.

Trowa s'était frappé le front d'une main, dépité, Sally s'était précipitée pour ramasser et éventuellement soigner l'agent spécial, Hilde et Wufei regardaient l'amiral hilare tenter de reprendre son souffle et Quatre s'était vu retenu par Heero, ce dernier voulant aller calmer son compagnon lui-même.

En gros, un joyeux bordel ! Dire qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter encore plusieurs jours !

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux coups frappés discrètement à une porte, laquelle s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer une tête brune inquiète.

_ Duo ? Je peux entrer ?

_ Hn.

_ Ça c'est ma réplique.

_ J'suis pas d'humeur à rire Heero.

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça Duo, je n'y suis pour rien et même j'aimerais bien comprendre.

Le reproche n'en était pas vraiment un, la voix qui l'avait prononcé était bien trop calme et posée. Duo ne répondit pas mais laissa son amant approcher. Ce dernier se plaça dans son dos, entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'attira plus encore contre son torse. Ainsi calé, Duo se détendit instinctivement.

_ Je ne m'excuserais pas pour Zech, je l'avais prévenu. Je pense qu'il doit avoir la mâchoire inférieure déboitée et il faudra sû...

_ Je me fous de Zech, il l'a cherché et il a survécu à pire. Non, moi ce qui me tracasse c'est cette pouf blonde qui s'est pendu à ton cou.

_ Hm ! Jaloux ?

_ Oui.

De surprise, Duo se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face, attendant de toute évidence des précisions.

_ Elle t'a appelé « Duo chéri ».

Duo eut son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa cabine ce matin là et embrassa tendrement son homme. Il relâcha ses lèvres délicatement et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

_ T'as rien à craindre 'Ro, cette fille est folle. On s'est rencontré la première année où j'ai servi sous les ordres de l'Amiral G, au bout de quelques semaines elle s'est mise à me tourner autour mais je n'étais pas intéressé. Ça ne l'a pas arrêter, en quelques mois, on est passé du stade drague lourde au stade harcèlement. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans qu'elle soit dans mes traces et tout le monde a cru qu'on était ensemble. Elle n'a rien démenti et s'est mise à colporter des rumeurs sur nous deux, elle m'attendait dans ma cabine en petite tenue, elle me coinçait dans les couloirs pour m'embrasser et tu penses biens que je pouvais décemment pas la frapper ! Le problème c'est que les relations de ce genre sont interdites entre marins d'un même bâtiment. J'ai failli me faire virer, c'est G que je dois remercier pour avoir conserver mon poste et mon grade à cette époque là.

Après un silence plus qu'explicite sur l'état de nerfs d'Heero, il consentit enfin à en faire part à son amant d'une manière très concise.

_ Elle n'a pas intérêt à t'approcher à nouveau ou je ne répond plus de rien.

_ On fait un marché 'Ro, quand elle arrivera à monter à bord, et crois-moi elle y arrivera, tu auras tout le loisir de m'embrasser et de me câliner devant elle, avec un peu de chance elle fera une attaque.

Heero leva un sourcil, surprit.

_ Même devant tes hommes ?

_ Cette fille est une vraie plaie, un boulet interdimensionnel, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça la freinerait en fait. Et oui, même devant mes hommes, j'y ai réfléchit et c'était plus une excuse pour moi qui avait encore du mal à m'affirmer dans notre relation, après cette nuit, crois-moi j'ai plus aucun doute. J'y ai pensé ce matin au réf, j'ai eut envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser quand tu es parti, la présence de mes hommes ne m'est revenu en tête qu'après. Je m'suis dit qu'après tout ...

_ Alors à vos ordres Capitaine.

Quelques baisers et caresses plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignaient les autres à la passerelle, ne manquait que Zech et Sally. Il avait été reconduit à sa cabine, toujours sonné et Sally l'avait accompagné pour le soigner.

Duo savait que Trowa et G avaient expliqué la situation aux autres, aussi ne revint-il pas sur le sujet, considérant qu'il était clos, il reprit où ils en étaient, comme si cette interruption n'avait pas eu lieu. Ils définirent différents plans possibles en fonction des situations qu'ils auraient à subir. Entre extrapolations et simulations, c'est à peine si ils virent Sally revenir. Quant Wufei s'aperçut de sa présence, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne et d'un simple regard lui posa une question.

_ Il s'est endormi à cause des calmants. Il avait la mâchoire inférieure déboitée, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, il a interdiction de parler ou même de manger quoi que soit de solide jusqu'à demain minimum. Ce n'est pas bien méchant mais c'est douloureux. Donc pour l'instant, il doit rester dans sa cabine et manger à la paille.

Duo ne put retenir un sourire satisfait et froid d'étirer ses lèvres, même ses anciens collègues frissonnèrent à sa vue, ils connaissaient bien ce sourire, c'est celui qu'il arborait aussi bien en mission qu'à l'entraînement lorsque son bataillon avait remporté une victoire. Ce fut G qui prit les choses en main.

_ Maxwell ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, bien que je crois en avoir une petite idée, néanmoins, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous aurons besoin de lui, alors la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment serait d'éviter que vous ne vous croisiez ou au moins que vous vous parliez.

_ Vous avez raison Amiral, je tenterais d'être raisonnable.

Et à la surprise de tous, Duo se tourna vers Heero pour se placer dans ses bras, lequel lui rendit son étreinte en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Comme si de rien n'était, l'agent spécial embraya sur les derniers points afin de conclure cet entretien, il était midi passé et ils avaient encore du travail.

_ Donc nous sommes d'accord que notre meilleur chance est demain après-midi à partir de seize heure ? Hilde ?

_ Les bulletins météo sont formels, ce sera la seule accalmie, elle durera jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et les tempêtes reprendront de plus belles pendant au moins cinq jours.

_ Donc si nous n'y allons pas demain nous serons coincés encore presque une semaine, accroissant de façon exponentielle les risques de voir Oz débarquer. Wufei, le matériel est-il prêt ? Le mini Polochon ?

_ Oui Capitaine, nous avons terminé les modifs et vérifier que l'orage de l'autre jour n'a rien endommagé.

_ Bien alors tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, nous irons à terre cet après-midi, bon appétit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Tu stresses pour demain ?

_ Non.

L'air pensif d'Heero ne rassura pas son compagnon. C'est à peine si il avait desserré les dents depuis leur visite à l'entrepôt pour récupérer le matériel.

_ Ça suffit, dis-moi ce qui te tracasses, parce que là tu vois je suis dans tes bras, nu, en train de caresser ton torse avec ma langue et toi tu réagis à peine, donc soit tu t'es déjà lassé de moi soit tu es préoccupé, dans les deux cas c'est frustrant et vexant !!

_ Pardon mon ange, je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, je suis juste inquiet, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on nous filait tout l'après-midi et ça jusqu'à ce qu'on remonte à bord. Ce qui m'énerve c'est d'avoir repéré personne. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon inattention envers toi, reprenons, je te promets d'être complètement impliqué maintenant.

_ Hummm, je sais pas, je suis vexé quand même ...

_ Duooo

_ Arrête de grogner et embrasse-moi.

Heero lui fit ravaler son rire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils reprirent effectivement leurs activités à grands renforts de caresses pas toutes des plus sages. La journée avait été longue, la tension était encore montée d'un cran par rapport au matin et cela irait en s'empirant.

Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis ces foutus documents en sécurité, tout le monde serait à cran et ils le savaient. Ils ne devaient pas rater leur chance demain ou le bateau allait exploser avec toute l'énergie négative qu'ils accumulaient.

Cependant, même si ils avaient besoin de dormir et de reprendre des forces, rien n'aurait put empêcher les deux amants de s'unir à nouveau toute la nuit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Capitaine ! On l'a !

_ Montre Eiji.

Le marin se poussa et laissa son siège au capitaine. Duo poussa un soupir de satisfaction devant l'écran du sonar. L'épave était là, enfin. Depuis une heure qu'ils la cherchaient, ils tournaient autour depuis le début. Elle s'était coincée dans une faille et était restée bloquée, l'ouverture dans le fond sous-marin était trop étroite pour qu'elle n'y tombe complètement et s'était tant mieux, car autrement ce n'est pas à 243 mètres qu'ils auraient dût plonger mais au moins à 3800.

Or, si Polochon pouvait y descendre sans problème, cela leur aurait tout de même pris bien trop de temps. Duo sentit la présence de son amant derrière lui, il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse rassurant.

_ Prêt à descendre Heero ?

_ Puisqu'il le faut.

_ Ok. Bon travail Eiji, va rejoindre Hilde, elle te dira ce qui reste à faire. Tro, contacte l'amiral et dis-lui qu'on l'a puis fais jeter l'ancre. Wufei, toi et tes gars préparer le submersible, on y va.

_ Oui Capitaine.

_ Ok Capitaine.

Bon, ça y était, le moment qu'ils attendaient et redoutaient depuis plus de deux semaines. Sans un mot, Duo et Heero partirent à la cabine du capitaine afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus chauds et de se préparer. Ils passèrent ensuite au bureau où ils récupérèrent les plans de l'épave afin de ne pas chercher à l'aveuglette. Une fois prêts, ils rejoignirent l'ensemble de l'équipage sur le pont afin d'embarquer dans le mini sous-marin.

Quatre leur donna les dernières recommandations de prudence et Heero donna ses dernières directives à Zech quant à leur général, à savoir ne rien dire pour le moment et attendre d'être sûrs d'avoir les documents avant de la prévenir. Le blond n'était pas dupe, c'était tout autant par mesure de précaution que dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps auprès de son amant. Pourtant, comme si l'altercation de la veille l'avait ramené à de meilleures dispositions, il prit sur lui pour respecter les dites consignes et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Il restait un soldat, bien que son comportement des derniers jours puisse amener à en douter, et la mission était tout autant importante pour lui qu'il s'agissait surtout de la sécurité de sa sœur bien-aimée. A croire que la vie en mer ainsi que la promiscuité permanente avec les autres lui avaient fait oublier ses priorités. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'occuperait de Heero plus tard.

_ Allez, c'est partit, à toi l'honneur Heero.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le sous-marin et Wufei recommença les gestes de la dernière fois. Il activa le treuil, les souleva et les déposa à l'eau. Ils encaissèrent le choc et Duo mis les moteur en marche, brancha les liaisons radios et les caméras puis s'occupa des projecteurs. Il fit un petit check-up et l'équipage put voir Polochon s'enfoncer dans l'immensité glacée de l'océan polaire. La température de l'eau à la surface ne devait pas excéder les 2 degrés et celle de l'air avoisinait les 10° mais cela ne tarderait pas à chuter car le soleil serait bientôt trop bas pour continuer à les réchauffer de ses rayons ardents.

Il était presque six heure du soir et cela avait beau être une belle journée, ils n'en restaient pas moins à la frontière du cercle polaire et l'air se faisait nettement plus froid que les températures qu'ils avaient connus les jours précédents.

A l'intérieur du sous-marin, Duo semblait contrarié, sa langue claqua contre son palais, signe que quelque chose l'agaçait.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc .... mais je sais pas quoi, ça m'énerve ! ... Ah ! Que j'suis con !

Il lâcha une des commandes, tendit la main vers le tableau de bord et après quelques manipulations, de la musique s'éleva dans le cockpit.

_ Ahhhh ... ça va mieux.

_ T'es pas possible, je m'imaginais déjà le pire, être obligé de remonter pour récupérer un truc important ou quelque chose comme ça mais non, monsieur voulait juste créer une ambiance.

_ Te moque pas 'Ro. Tu peux pas comprendre, la plupart du temps je descend seul, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre de la musique. Tu sais bien que je peux pas m'en passer, c'est plus fort que moi, il y a que ça qui me détend.

La voix d'Heero se fit plus joueuse et une main vint se perdre sur un genou.

_ Il me semblait avoir trouvé une autre façon de te relaxer pourtant, non ?

_ 'Ro, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, tu sais que ta méthode est inégalable, non ? Surtout quand tu ...

_ Heu ... les gars, vous êtes conscients qu'on entend tout ce que vous dites ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de concert, ils tournèrent leur tête vers l'écran les reliant au bateau. Ils y virent Hilde morte de rire en arrière-plan aux côtés de Zech plus dégoûté qu'autre chose, Sally et Trowa arboraient un petit sourire plus discrets mais n'en pensaient pas moins, Quatre et Wufei par contre étaient aussi rouges et gênés que les deux concernés.

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre et il était fortement tenté de couper la communication, Heero toutefois conserva en apparence son stoïcisme à toute épreuve mais il remerciait intérieurement Trowa de leur avoir rappelé leur présence.

Finalement, Duo reprit contenance et après un petit raclement de gorge s'excusa pour cette aparté légèrement déplacé. Ne voulant pas risquer de renouveler cette expérience, il laissa brancher la caméra intérieure mais coupa la radio, signalant à ses amis qu'ils la remettraient en arrivant sur l'épave.

_ Merde, j'y crois pas, ils ont tout entendu.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave mon ange, après tout, ils sont un peu ta famille, alors quelle importance ?

_ Ouai, mais quand même ... ma seule consolation c'est que Zech a entendu aussi.

Préférant ne pas s'aventurer à nouveau vers ce terrain glissant, Heero opta pour la stratégie du « courage, changeons de sujet ».

_ Dis-moi, pourquoi la musique a-t-elle prit une si grande place dans ta vie ?

_ Je n'ai aucun talent de musicien si tu veux tout savoir, je chante à peine juste même, mais après la mort de mon père elle a été mon seul refuge et depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer, il me suffit d'un instrument, d'un air, du timbre d'une voix pour que je me déconnecte. Tu me trouve ridicule ?

_ Au contraire, je t'envie, je n'ai jamais eut de refuge comme ça.

_ Alors je te prêterais le mien, on ira à deux si tu veux ?

_ Avec plaisir. Et là tu nous as mis quoi ?

_ Là ? Sonata Arctica.

Heero pouffa et Duo le regarda, surpris.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ Arctica ? Je trouve que c'est plutôt ... de circonstance.

Duo resta dans le vague une seconde puis comprenant l'allusion, il rendit son sourire à son amant. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès et encore moins fait le rapprochement. Mais effectivement, ce groupe d'Europe du Nord au nom si frais lui parut d'un seul coup très approprié à leur « escapade ».

_ Tu sais, j'aime quand tu partages tes pensées et tes souvenirs avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est plus proche encore ainsi.

_ Oui, c'est un peu comme si on continuait le jeu des questions mais de façon plus spontanée.

_ Hn. C'est quoi ça ?

Heero désignait une masse sombre à environ 50 mètres devant eux.

_ Notre but. Rallume la radio s'il te plait.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

_ Tro ? On y est.

_ Ok, soyez prudent.

S'approchant tel un grand prédateur, le sous-marin entreprit de faire d'abord un tour de reconnaissance. Heero, armé du plan, tentait de se repérer. L'épave reposait sur le flanc gauche, la proue surélevée par rapport à la poupe, lui donnant presque l'air de vouloir remonter à la surface. C'était réellement impressionnant de se trouver face à elle en vrai, de l'avoir sous les yeux pour de bon. Le navire était de taille assez impressionnante, rivalisant avec l'Orca et si dans la pénombre des fonds-marins on ne pouvait que deviner son état de délabrement, lorsque la lumière des projecteurs créait un halo sur telle ou telle partie du navire, celui lui conférait une allure des plus fantomatiques.

Un sentiment étrange étreignit les deux hommes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire progresser le sous-marin vers l'entrée du couloir qu'ils savaient mener au bureau du défunt capitaine. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'avaient dût ressentir les premiers explorateurs à pénétrer dans les pyramides. Cette sensation de violer un lieu de repos, car à n'en pas douter, ils allaient inévitablement croiser quelques restes de cadavres.

Duo stabilisa Polochon devant le couloir grâce aux bras télescopiques et « lançât » le mini dans les entrailles du navire. Heero le guidait, était ses yeux et le capitaine ne relâchait pas son attention. Son bébé avait été modifié et celui-là, il n'avait pas pu le tester avant. Concentrés comme ils l'étaient à leur tâche, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'à l'écran, les visages de leurs amis venaient de se décomposer.

A la surface, l'équipage pouvait suivre leur progression grâce aux caméras intégrées et chacun retenait son souffle à mesure que le robot téléguidé approchait de son but. Il dût pour cela forcer quelques portes mais tout se passait bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas sur l'Orca, toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent ou poussèrent des cris de surprise au premier coup de feu qui retentit.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser de questions qu'une gerbe d'eau s'éleva à quelques brasses à peine du bateau. Se ruant à la baie vitrée, Trowa put aperçut un navire faire face aux frégates alors qu'un hélicoptère tentait de se rapprocher de l'Orca. Les deux bâtiment de l'amiral ne leur laissaient pas une seconde répit, ils faisaient feu à tout rompre, les mitraillettes ne s'arrêtaient pas, empêchant à la fois l'hélico et le navire pirate d'approcher.

Dans l'urgence du moment, Trowa hurla à Wufei de prendre le contrôle du fusil mitrailleur à l'avant du bateau pour le diriger également sur l'hélico. Cette manœuvre allait permettre à l'une des frégates de cesser un instant ses tirs afin de s'approcher suffisamment de l'Orca pour relier les deux navires avec une passerelle d'abordage, permettant ainsi à une partie des soldats de venir prendre position sur le navire de recherches.

Les hommes se déployèrent et investirent les différents ponts du bateau, mais à leur grande surprise, la menace aérienne fit soudain demi-tour et disparut. Le bateau pirate ne fut pas long à se dégager du tir nourri de la marine Sankienne pour lui aussi s'enfuir brusquement.

_ Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

_ Wufei ! Calme-toi, ça te ressemble pas de parler comme ça.

_ Et toi Quatre ? Pour quelqu'un qui a failli y passer et qui vient de voir son investissement flottant se faire canarder je te trouve bien calme !

_ Non, il est encore sous le choc, je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment tout réalisé, c'est arrivé trop vite.

Trowa avait raison, son compagnon était sous le choc, l'attaque n'avait duré qu'une trentaine de minutes, ils y avaient paré de la même façon que dans l'une des simulations faites la veille. En fait, tout avait trop bien fonctionné, comme si le bateau ennemi avait lui aussi assisté aux « répétitions ».

Trowa décida de contacter G pour lui en parler mais il devait d'abord retourner voir où en était Duo.

A peine retourné à la passerelle qu'il put apercevoir, et entendre, Duo hurler pour qu'on lui explique la situation. Il avait apparemment suspendu les recherches en voyant que plus personne ne leur répondait.

_ Duo !

_ Shit ! Vous étiez où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Duo, laisse-le parler.

_ Merci Heero. Bien, alors surtout gardez votre calme, tout le monde va bien ...

_ Abrège !

_ Nous avons été attaqué, un hélico et un bateau léger. Nous avons riposté, une partie des soldats de l'amiral ont pris leur position sur l'Orca et les pirates, envoyés par Oz à n'en pas douter, ont fait demi-tour.

Duo et Heero encaissèrent la nouvelle mais une rage froide sourdait dans les prunelles du capitaine alors que le visage d'Heero reflétait plutôt de l'incompréhension.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils ont abandonné ?

_ Oui, je sais c'est étrange, Zech est parti contacter G, dès que j'en sais plus, je vous tiens au courant. Vous, vous en êtes où ?

_ On y est presque, le mini est dans la cabine, reste plus qu'à trouver le coffre.

_ Faites attention.

Duo bouillait mais il se devait de rester concentré afin de finir tout ça au plus vite pour remonter voir l'état de son navire. Il sentit à ses côtés la présence réconfortante de son amant, ce dernier lui posa une main sur la nuque et entreprit un léger massage, juste de quoi détendre un peu.

La radio étant de nouveau coupée, ils pouvaient se laisser un peu aller.

_ Merci.

_ Je t'en prie, essaie de te contrôler, plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on remontera.

_ Hm. C'est bizarre quand même, pourquoi sont-ils partis aussi vite et surtout sans faire plus de dégâts que ça ?

_ Nous y réfléchirons une fois à la surface, un problème à la fois. N e t'inquiète pas, ils sont bien protégés.

_ Je sais. Je t'aime.

Heero le regarda, un instant surpris d'entendre une déclaration dans un moment pareil, mais ... après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si ça pouvait rassurer Duo ?

_ Je t'aime aussi mon ange, maintenant concentrons-nous.

_ Je l'ai ! Il est là, regarde !

_ Je le vois, tu vas pouvoir l'atteindre ?

Duo le regarda avec son petit sourire narquois, celui qui disait clairement « sais-tu seulement à qui tu parles ? ». Puis son expression se radoucit, se faisant soudain beaucoup plus suggestive.

_ Rien ne me résiste.

Et là, Duo vit pour la première fois ce que personne n'avait jamais vu avant lui, Heero Yuy en train de rougir.

_ Non, je le crois pas ! A quoi pensais-tu donc pour rougir ainsi à une simple phrase, espèce de pervers ?

_ Excuse moi mon cœur mais t'avoir si près de moi depuis tout à l'heure, coincés ici, toi si concentré, sais-tu seulement combien tu es sexy quand tu as ce genre d'expression sur le visage ?

Et là, retour de manivelle, l'arroseur arrosé, le capitaine sentit nettement ses pommettes s'enflammer.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a un coffre à remonter.

Et avec délicatesse, Duo manipula le robot afin qu'il attrape le coffre, le décoinçant de sa gaine murale. Le mini refit le chemin inverse et après avoir déposé son précieux fardeau dans la nacelle de Polochon, il y reprit sagement sa place.

Duo souffla enfin, relâchant la tension dans ses muscles et remit la radio pour les prévenir qu'ils remontaient.

_ Sinon, ça y est vous avez parlé à G ?

_ Oui, il pense que ...

_ Si vous permettez j'aimerais faire part des conclusions de cette entrevue avec mon équipier afin d'en débattre avec lui.

Trowa s'effaçât de mauvaise grâce et laissât sa place au blond. Duo reporta immédiatement son regard sur l'étendue des fonds marins, cherchant à canaliser sa tension autre part. Heero prit également sur lui pour ne pas exploser, il devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et finir cette mission avec son collègue.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ L'amiral pense que l'attaque avait pour but de détruire l'Orca, l'hélico faisant diversion. Mais quand celui-ci s'est approché il a dut voir que le sous-marin n'était déjà plus là, comprenant qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, ils ont fait demi-tour. Toujours selon G, ils chercheront probablement à récupérer les documents une fois que nous serons à terre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ C'est une possibilité, ça aurait été une mission suicide si ils avaient dut couler l'Orca, ils se seraient fait descendre par la marine en s'approchant plus qu'ils ne l'ont fait.

_ Ça ne serait pas la première fois que Oz envoie des kamikazes.

_ Hn. En tout cas, restez sur vos gardes, rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas revenir.

_ Le mieux serait qu'un hélicoptère vienne nous chercher directement sur l'Orca pour nous amener au jet, ce serait plus prudent que de retourner au port où ils risquent de nous attendre.

_ Hn. Je contacterais le Général en arrivant à bord.

_ Je vais le faire.

_ J'ai dit que je le faisais.

Le ton d'Heero n'admettait aucun refus et le blond ne put que serrer les dents avant de mettre fin à la communication.

_ C'est gentil Heero, mais tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Je sais.

Le brun soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine, seul geste qu'il pouvait se permettre pour ne pas gêner Duo dans sa conduite mais celui-ci lui en fut tout de même reconnaissant.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo regarda autour de lui, tentant de jauger les dégâts, effectivement rien de bien grave, rien qui empêcherait l'Orca de naviguer en tout cas. Le voyage de remontée avait trop rapide à son goût et ils étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la passerelle, le coffre dans les mains.

Ils se regroupèrent autour d'Heero qui finit par ouvrir le coffre, ce dernier, plus endommagé qu'il n'y paraissait, n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance.

Il révéla une liasse de documents papiers légèrement humide ainsi que des mini disques contenant probablement les mêmes informations. Tout était en bon état, vive les coffres étanches ! Après leur avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, s'assurant que c'était bien là ce qu'ils recherchaient avec tant de ferveur, Heero les plaça dans un porte-documents.

Tous se fixaient en silence, conscients que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusque là se justifiaient par ces quelques éléments à l'apparence si insignifiante. C'était terminé. l'Orca et son équipage avait accomplis la mission pour laquelle ils avaient été réquisitionnés, leur rôle s'arrêtait là. Et ils se sentaient soudain si vides.

Toute cette tension, cette adrénaline qui coulaient encore dans leur veine les maintenaient dans un état de fièvre intense mais ils savaient qu'ils n'y trouveraient plus aucun exutoire. En à peine plus de deux semaines, ils avaient vécu plus de chose qu'en une année de leur vie, ressenti aussi plus de choses. C'était tellement étrange, ce vide. Ce fut Quatre le premier à se reprendre.

_ Et bien ... je propose que l'on fasse une pause en attendant l'hélicoptère qui ramènera Zech et Heero, tout le monde en a besoin et une fois au port nous pourrons rendre ses marins à l'amiral G, pas la peine de leur imposer à nouveau une acrobatie d'un bateau à l'autre, nous avons bien assez de place pour le moment. Duo, tu devrais mettre tout ça au coffre en attendant tu ne crois pas ?

Quatre, cher Quatre, qui lui offrait l'occasion de rester en tête à tête avec Heero mais qui lui rappelait en même temps de manière subtile le proche départ de son compagnon.

_ Bien sûr. Heero ?

_ Je te suis.

_ Je viens aussi, je suis tout aussi responsable de ces documents.

_ Là tu l'as rêvé très fort Zech, tu restes là et que je ne te vois pas à moins de dix mètres du bureau du capitaine !

Ni Duo ni Heero n'avait eut le temps de répondre que Hilde s'était jeté sur Zech, apparemment elle aussi avait de besoin de relâcher la pression et le blond venait de lui en offrir la possibilité sans même le savoir. Les deux amants n'en attendant pas plus, se dirigèrent vers le bureau pour y trouver un peu de calme et surtout d'intimité.

Poussant la porte, Heero laissa passer Duo en faisant remarquer qu'il ne connaissait pas ce côté de la jeune femme, mais Duo n'en avait cure. Il attendit seulement qu'Heero ait posé le porte-documents pour le plaquer brusquement contre la porte que lui-même venait de refermer. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec une fougue et une passion peu communes.

Heero en eut le souffle coupé et se laissa complètement submergé par les sensations, sous le feu de la passion, il inversa la situation et coinça à son tour son amant entre son corps et la porte. Fermant les yeux il fit abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas Duo, savourant pleinement leur étreinte, leur corps qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre, leurs mains qui se caressaient jusqu'à plus soif.

Une ombre devant la lumière émise par le hublot et Duo eut juste le temps de retenir son amant qui s'effondrait pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un revolver.

C'est une violente douleur à la tête qui le tirât du sommeil forcé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se retint de faire le moindre geste ou le moindre bruit, il fallait d'abord repérer les lieux et repérer l'ennemi. Qui ? Qui avait osé l'assommer alors qu'il embrassait Duo ? Qui était assez suicidaire pour ça et surtout où était Duo ?

Faisant appel à tous ses sens, il distingua deux présences près de lui. Puis, le brouillard se dissipant, il entendit ... et resta abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas, mais comment cette personne ... et pourquoi ? C'était pas possible. Il se concentra sur la discussion en cours, espérant trouver un échappatoire. Première erreur de son adversaire, l'ayant assommé celui-ci l'avait considérer comme hors-course et ne l'avait pas ligoté. Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment pour agir, et pour ça, il fallait suivre la conversation.

_ .... ton intérêt ?

_ Mais c'est évident, l'argent, le pouvoir. Je pensais même t'avoir en prime mais de toute évidence tu ne m'as pas attendu. Tant pis, j'aurais bien aimé pourtant, quoique ... tu n'a pas besoin d'être d'accord en fait, je pense qu'en menaçant de le tuer, tu pourrais devenir très docile ...

_ Tu n'oserais pas ?

_ Je vais me gêner !

La taupe numéro deux se mit à marcher. Bon, apparemment Duo devait être sur le canapé, l'autre devait le maintenir en joug avec une arme, donc si Heero choisissait mal son moment et qu'un coup partait, Duo pourrait être touché. La seule solution ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand ?

_ Et maintenant ? Comment comptes-tu faire ?

_ C'est facile, tu oublies que j'ai deux précieux otages, je vais juste attendre votre hélicoptère et le « réquisitionner ».

_ Ils te laisseront pas partir.

_ Sois pas idiot, tu croi....

Erreur tactique, ne jamais tourner le dos à un soldat, même si on le croit inconscient. D'un geste vif et fluide, Heero envoya une de ses jambes dans le dos de son adversaire, l'envoyant sur Duo, lequel attrapa l'arme au vol et rapide comme un félin se leva du canapé pour y laisser retomber le corps surpris de leur agresseur. Heero se releva aussitôt, ignorant la douleur lui vrillant la tête. Il fixa d'un regard noir la personne étendue devant lui mais ce fut son amant qui parla le premier.

_ C'est fini Dorothy !

Furieuse, la blonde se jeta sur lui mais Heero la gifla d'un revers de main, la renvoyant aussi sec sur le divan. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour y découvrir du sang. Cela ne fit que redoubler sa rage et elle recommençât mais cette fois ce fut un coup à l'estomac qui la stoppa.

_ Ça suffit maintenant, ne m'oblige pas à tirer !

Les yeux enragés de Dorothy passaient de l'un à l'autre avec une vitesse folle. Folle ! Oui, c'est de ça qu'elle avait l'air à cet instant précis, tous ses plans venaient de s'effondrer. En fait, cela avait commencer quand elle avait vu Duo embrasser cet homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait tenté de le séduire pendant des mois et lui, en quelques jours, car elle savait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant, son contact était formel, il avait réussi ?! Impossible. C'est là qu'elle avait su ne plus rien avoir à perdre.

_ Pfff ! Noin avait raison, t'es pas humain, t'es un robot sans scrupule, frapper une femme aussi violemment !

_ Noin ? Lucrézia Noin ?

Heero n'en revenait pas. Il la regardait interloqué et Duo ne comprenait plus dans quel univers parallèle il était tombé. Combien y avait-il de traîtres parmi eux ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu crois Romefeller assez intelligent pour mener ça à bien tout seul ? Noin est l'amante de Treize Kushrénada depuis des années et vous, pauvres idiots aveugles, vous l'aviez sous votre nez et vous l'avez même pas vu !

_ ....

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? On avait un putain de plan bien rôdé ! L'attaque de tout à l'heure n'était là que pour me donner l'occasion de monter à bord, ils auraient put couler ce bateau si ils avaient vraiment voulu, mais j'étais chargé de récupérer les documents ! Je voulais Do en fait, c'est lui que je voulais mais ... j'ai pas ce qu'il faut on dirait ...

Elle partit dans un rire hystérique et les deux hommes surent qu'ils ne pourraient rien en tirer de plus. Après avoir prévenu les autres du nouveau problème nouvellement résolue, après avoir enfermé Dorothy et appelé G, après avoir contacté le Général Une qu'une taupe se trouvait dan le bureau à côté du sien, Duo et Heero ne purent qu'entendre un hélicoptère amorcer sa descente sur la station prévue à cet effet.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau, venus récupérer les informations, si précieuses informations. Ils s'embrassaient, mais ce baiser avait un goût amer et salé. Salé des larmes de Duo. Ses mains accrochés au blouson de son amant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir. Ce dernier n'en avait pas vraiment envie en fait. Il avait posé sa tête dans le cou de Duo, s'imprégnant de son odeur comme pour l'emmener avec lui.

_ Je dois y aller mon amour, je t'aime Duo, plus que tout, on se reverra, je te le promet.

_ Je t'aime tant Heero, n'attends pas trop avant de me revenir s'il te plait.

_ Je ferais mon possible pour que l'on se revoit bientôt. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime

Leur promesse d'amour avait un air de refrain désespéré, comme si ils n'y croyaient pas eux même. Un dernier baiser et il se détacha des bras de son amant. Duo n'avait pas le courage de le regarder s'envoler. La porte refermée sur l'amour de sa vie, il jeta un oeil par le hublot, la lune se reflétait sur les eaux noires et profondes, comme il aurait aimé s'y noyer, s'y perdre pour oublier la douleur.

Mais il avait fait une promesse alors il s'effondra sur le canapé, Trowa pourrait bien s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait à faire, pour l'instant il voulait juste oublier sa douleur.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà, encore un !!

Vous avez tout de même pas cru que j'avais oublié des persos comme G ou Catalonia quand même ?

Je sais pas ce que vous pensez de leur rôle là dedans mais je trouve que ça leur va pas mal !

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, au plaisir !


	10. Ca sert à rien

Disclaimer : pas à moi, est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ??? Non on s'en serait douté, hein ?

Genre : UA, aventure et romance

Rated : M

Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5xSally ; HildexEiji

Sinon, je voulais juste préciser que je répond à toutes les review par mail, mais des fois je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou non, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler !

Voilà c'est la fin, l'épilogue, merci à tous pour m'avoir lu et pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné le courage de la terminer en plus de me faire super plaisir !!!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duo était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa cabine. La voix douce et cristalline de Loreena Mckennitt résonnait dans la pièce sur un air d'Irlande envoûtant, apaisant quelque peu son cœur meurtri. Il avait les yeux désespérément ouverts à cette heure si tardive et surtout désespérément vides. 5 mois, 5 longs mois interminables durant lesquels il n'avait presque pas dormis.

Il en était là, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour tenter de trouver ce sommeil que son corps lui réclamait. Pourtant, son esprit était inexorablement attiré par ses souvenirs. Il se résolut, une fois encore, à se laisse emporter, essayant cette fois d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre, d'organiser, de classer tous ces nouveaux sentiments ressentis en si peu de temps, une parenthèse de deux semaines dans sa vie durant laquelle tout son univers avait basculé.

Il avait découvert l'Amour à l'arrivée de l'agent spécial Heero Yuy sur son navire. Un amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu, différent de l'amour filial éprouvé pour sa famille, différent de l'amour fraternel éprouvé pour ses amis proches, différent de l'amour physique éprouvé pour ses anciennes maîtresses. L'Amour que seul deux âmes sœurs peuvent ressentir l'une pour l'autre.

Il avait ensuite découvert la trahison. Les résultats de l'enquête, obtenus par l'intermédiaire de Quatre, avait révélé que Dorothy Catalonia était lié à Oz depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses parents étant très proches du dirigeant de l'organisation Treize Kushrénada. Elle avait avoué que ses tentatives de séduction sur Duo à l'époque où ils étaient dans l'armée n'était pas seulement motivées par une quelconque attirance, elle souhaitait le charmer pour l'intégrer à Oz comme elle l'avait fait pour tant d'autres. Elle avait dévoilé également les tenants et aboutissants de leur plan. L'attaque essuyé par l'Orca alors qu'Heero et lui étaient dans le sous-marin n'était qu'une diversion pour lui permettre de monter à bord du bâtiment en même temps que les autres soldats envoyés pour protéger le bateau. Elle comptait sur ses charmes pour séduire enfin Duo et lui voler les informations ensuite. Plan qui était tombé à l'eau lorsqu'elle avait vu Heero embrasser Duo.

Bien que Duo n'ai jamais considéré la jeune femme comme une amie, il avait toujours apprécié ses qualités de soldat, la considérant au moins comme une alliée, et même si il n'avait pas un fort sentiment de patriotisme au vu de ce qu'il reprochait au gouvernement de Sank, jamais il n'aurait put trahir son pays comme l'avait fait Dorothy. Il s'était sentit comme une proie qui n'a pas connaissance d'être pourchassé.

Il avait enfin connu l'abandon. Une autre forme que celle qu'il avait ressentit à la mort de son père car Heero était bel et bien vivant en le quittant. Il avait beau savoir que son amant n'avait pas le choix, son départ l'avait anéanti, déchiré entre sa vie, son devoir envers son équipage et son envie de le suivre. S'en était suivit une seconde déchirure quand, deux mois après, Trowa avait annoncé sa volonté de démissionner pour s'installer avec Quatre. Les quelques semaines par an où ils pouvaient être ensemble à terre ne leur suffisait plus. Duo ne leur en voulait pas, au contraire, il comprenait parfaitement même si il les enviait de pouvoir vivre pleinement leur amour contrairement à lui.

Depuis, il ne faisait que ressasser tout ça encore et encore les rares fois où il s'arrêtait de travailler. Pour ne rien arranger, cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles d'Heero et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer, avec une certaine amertume, aux dernières paroles de Zech. Et si le blond avait eut raison ? Et si il n'avait été que de passage dans la vie de son amant ? Malgré l'intensité de leur lien, comment ne pas douter quand tout ce qu'il en restait semblait brisé par la distance ?

_ Ça ne sert à rien.

D'un geste las, Duo se leva de son lit et tel un automate se dirigea vers le labo. Comme toutes les nuits, il y resterait jusqu'au matin, moment où Sally arriverait et l'enverrait déjeuner. Mais même la nourriture n'avait plus la même saveur sans lui et il avait déjà perdu plusieurs kilos.

L'absence d'Heero lui pesait tant. Ses amis le rassuraient, lui rappelant sans cesse que son travail n'était pas de ceux qui permettaient de se libérer à volonté. Ils lui disaient de garder espoir et d'être patient. Puis, ils ne lui dirent plus rien, Duo devenait irascible à présent, il se sentait pris en pitié et ne le supportait plus.

Il avait tellement changé que même ses blagues sonnaient faux, son sourire n'était qu'une ombre et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que le néant. Sa seule lumière fut les deux ou trois visites que la bande d'orques leur avait rendu et encore une fois Duo s'était laissé transporter, déconnecter du monde pour quelques instants, nageant avec eux en toute liberté sous les yeux toujours autant émerveillés de son équipage.

Leurs recherches avaient énormément progressé en revanche, Duo s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail, ses amis avaient vite cessé d'essayer de l'en empêcher, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires après tout.

Tout à son travail, il ne vit pas Sally et Wufei arriver dans le labo et sursauta lorsque ce dernier posât une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, lui fit un pauvre petit sourire et retourna à sa tâche. Le chinois lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, remplaçant Trowa quand la fatigue était trop forte pour qu'il puisse garder les commandes.

_ Duo, tu es demandé au téléphone.

_ Quatre ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Hmmff, j'y vais.

_ Bon courage.

Duo poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il aurait put prendre l'appel de là où il était mais si la discussion dégénérait encore, il préférait être seul. En fait, depuis le départ de Trowa, Quatre n'avait de cesse d'essayer de lui trouver un remplaçant. Il estimait que son ami s'épuisait à tenir les deux rôles même si Wufei l'aidait. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet.

_ Hi Quatre ? How are you guy ?

_ Bonjour Duo, je vais bien, et toi ?

Duo préférât ignorer la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme d'affaires.

_ I'm fine, thanks, and Tro ?

_ Il va bien aussi, son nouvel emploi lui convient de plus en plus.

_ Don't joke with me Quatre !

Duo avait eut un de ses rares sourires, il revoyait la tête de Quatre annonçant à Trowa qu'un poste de garde du corps venait de se libérer et lui demandant si, par le plus grand des hasards, ce poste l'intéresserait. A n'en pas douter, Trowa allait plus que bien depuis qu'il occupait une fonction lui permettant de rester 24 heures sur 24 avec son compagnon, rattrapant ainsi les années de frustration à être séparés l'un de l'autre.

_ Je n'oserais pas Duo, mais c'est si rare de t'entendre rire.

_ J'ai honte tu sais Quatre, honte de ce que je suis devenu et honte de me laisser aller comme ça. Quand je pense que Tro et toi vous avez été sép...

_ Ça n'avait rien à voir Duo,Trowa et moi trouvions toujours du temps pour nous voir au moins une fois par mois. Je peux comprendre, nous pouvons tous comprendre, qu'une séparation de 5 mois te sembles insupportable. De plus, tu n'as pas eut beaucoup de nouvelles, ce qui n'arrange rien.

Duo soupira et passa une main sur son visage, cette discussion n'était qu'une répétition des précédentes.

_ On a souvent parlé Quatre, mais cette fois, je suis surtout épuisé.

_ Tu vas finir par te tuer au travail Duo, je comprends que tu veuilles te changer les idées mais là ça va trop loin. Tu dois prendre un nouveau second.

_ On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Quatre, tu veux que je te rappelle que tous les mecs que tu m'as envoyé étaient de vrais catastrophes ambulantes ? Jusqu'au dernier qui après seulement 20 minutes en pleine mer m'a vomi dessus ?

Ça avait été une de leur plus violente dispute, bien sûr que le blond s'en souvenait. C'était il y a un mois, depuis Quatre avait abandonné l'idée. Du moins, c'est ce que Duo croyait. Il le sentait venir, il le sentait arriver aussi discret qu'une orque dans un bocal à poissons rouges .

_ En fait ...

_ Non !

_ Mais Du...

_ Même pas en rêve Quatre !

_ Je suis désolé mais l'hélicoptère est déjà en route, il devrait être à votre niveau d'ici 20 minutes.

Quatre avait expédié sa phrase vitesse grand V en fermant très fort les yeux, réflexe idiot puisque Duo ne pouvait pas le voir et donc pas le frapper, mais c'était un réflexe, hein ? Donc, ça ne se contrôlait pas.

_ T'as pas fait ça, pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague, que tu m'as pas encore envoyé un de tes boulets que je sais même pas d'où t'en sors des comme ça !

L'exaspération. Si il avait fallu transcrire l'état d'esprit du capitaine à cet instant, un seul mot, un seul sentiment, serait apparu, exaspération.

_ Écoute, je te promet que ce sera le dernier, si il convient pas, je t'ennuierais plus avec ça, je te le jure. De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, le pilote est aux commandes depuis plus de trois heures, il faut bien qu'il se repose et qu'il remette du carburant pour pouvoir repartir.

_ J'me vengerais Quatre, et ça fera très mal crois-moi !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon ami, à bientôt.

Avant même que Duo n'ait pu rajouter un mot, Quatre raccrocha. Et Duo se maudit une seconde d'avoir des amis aussi prévenants. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Ils n'agissaient que dans ce qu'ils pensaient être son intérêt.

Il aurait aimé se laisser aller au désespoir de devoir encore recevoir un inconnu, craignant que cette fois le bateau n'y résiste pas. Qu'allait-il faire celui-là, foutre le feu aux cuisines ? Faire exploser le labo ? Couler l'Orca ? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas, il devait au moins prévenir Wufei qu'un « invité » arrivait, qu'il fasse dégager l'héliport pour permettre l'atterrissage.

Un coup de fil plus tard et Duo profita d'être dans son bureau pour boucler la paperasse qui s'entassait. Si il se noyait volontiers dans ses recherches, l'administratif était une paire de manches et l'emmerdait royalement. N'ayant pas envi de sortir de son antre au risque de croiser le nouveau prétendant au poste de second quand il serait là, il préféra encore s'enterrer sous la montagne de papiers qui l'attendait sagement. De deux maux, choisir le moindre.

Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant l'hélico se poser. Hilde vint le prévenir mais il lui dit qu'il sortirait quand il aurait fini et que « le boulet envoyé par Quatre pour lui pourrir la vie » pouvait bien attendre et que si il râlait, il pouvait toujours tenter de rejoindre la côté à la nage. Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit qu'ils étaient tout de même à plus de cinq cents miles du littoral australien.

_ Et ?

Fut la seule réponse de son capitaine avant de retourner à ses dossiers. La porte se referma et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il travailla comme cela une bonne demi-heure avant que quelques coups frappés à sa porte ne le fasse sursauter. Il garda malgré tout les yeux accrochés sur une facture qui lui prenait la tête, non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé, ni avoir reçut d'ailleurs, 200 kilos de pommes de terre ! Se demandant comment une telle erreur avait put se produire, il réussit tout de même à lancer un très joyeux et très aimable « mais foutez-moi la paix bordel de merde ! » avant d'attraper le téléphone pour engueuler le mec qui pensait pouvoir lui facturer 200 kilos au lieu de 20.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sans qu'il ne le remarque, concentré qu'il était à composer le numéro de téléphone. Dans son énervement, il s'était levé et se trouvait maintenant face au hublot, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, des feuilles plein les mains.

_ Excusez-moi Capitaine Maxwell, mais « le boulet envoyé par Quatre pour vous pourrir la vie » aimerait beaucoup pouvoir vous parler...

Le téléphone tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat aussitôt suivi d'une liasse de feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent gaiement autour des pieds de Duo mais il n'y prêta pas attention une seule seconde. Lentement il se retourna, le cœur résonnant dans sa poitrine, il était sûr que tout le bateau pouvait l'entendre.

_ .... Heero ...

Considérant un instant le capitaine, grognon une seconde auparavant et à présent muet comme une carpe, d'un œil amusé, Heero avança jusqu'à se trouver au niveau du bureau. Malgré son apparente assurance, il craignait d'entrer plus avant dans le périmètre de Duo. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas et avait effroyablement pâlit. Tentant de ne pas en tenir compte, Heero joua le tout pour le tout.

_ Excusez-moi Capitaine, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un poste s'était libéré sur votre navire et comme je suis moi-même actuellement au chômage ...

_ ... Heero ...

Heero sursauta, l'avait-il seulement écouté ? Il ne bougeait toujours pas et le brun commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela qu'il s'imaginait leurs retrouvailles, pour lui, il y avait deux scénarios possibles. Des retrouvailles émouvantes où Duo lui aurait sauté dans les bras et d'autres un peu plus violentes où il lui reprocherait son manque de nouvelles. Mais là ... Le capitaine semblait en état de choc, ne cessant de répéter son nom comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Aussi, Heero prit la décision de franchir le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore. Il contourna le bureau et se plaça juste devant son amant qui avait reculer jusqu'au mur. La luminosité matinale qui passait par le hublot illuminait la pièce et Heero prit alors pleinement conscience de l'état dans lequel son vis à vis se trouvait. Il avait maigri certes, mais pas seulement, ce qui impressionnait le plus Heero c'était les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses yeux si beau, si vivants et expressifs, avaient aujourd'hui perdus leur éclat et Heero sentit son cœur se broyer à leur vue car il se savait responsable.

_ Mon Dieu Duo ...

Il avança doucement une main pour la poser sur la joue de l'homme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard. La sienne tremblait, il avait peur de le briser tant il semblait faible et épuisé. Duo tressaillit à son contact et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Sans prévenir, il se jeta violemment dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec une force qu'Heero n'avait pas soupçonné.

_ Heero !!

_ Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie pardonne-moi mon ange, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû partir si longtemps, si j'avais su ...

Il se tut, attendant que les sanglots de son amour se calme. Il resserra un bras autour de la taille de Duo et son autre main vint se poser sur sa tête enfouie contre son torse. Il le sentait trembler contre lui et il se maudit une fois encore d'être le responsable de son état, de sa douleur. Il le souleva soudainement en passant un bras sous ses genoux et Duo s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée.

Heero se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'assit, Duo sur ses genoux, sa tête maintenant cachée dans son cou.

Il le berça comme un enfant et c'est exactement l'impression que donnait Duo à cet instant, celle d'être un enfant apeuré. Jamais encore Heero n'avait eut si mal, Quatre lui avait dit son inquiétude quant à l'état de son ami, il lui avait expliqué que pas une fois Duo n'avait pleuré ou craqué d'une quelconque façon. Il enfouissait tout en lui et se contentait de se tuer à la tâche. Là il semblait rattraper ces 5 longs mois de peine contenue et Heero aurait aimé pouvoir pleuré sa douleur à sa place, il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir prendre son mal en lui pour soulager son amour.

Le corps dans ses bras se détendit progressivement et Heero crut qu'il s'était endormi, il se permit alors de se relâcher légèrement pour s'appuyer sur le dossier du divan, son dos commençant à l'élancer sérieusement. A peine eut-il bouger qu'il sentit les mains de Duo s'agripper plus fort encore à son pull, il n'aurait pas crut cela possible. Il recommença à lui murmurer des paroles d'amour et de réconfort pour le rassurer. Et contre toute attente, Duo prit lui aussi la parole.

_ Tu ... tu es là ? Je ne rêve pas, je ne deviens pas fou ?

Oh c'était à peine un murmure ! Mais tellement suffisant pour Heero, plus que ravi de pouvoir enfin établir le contact. Il approcha de son oreille pour que ses mots aient plus de poids.

_ Tu ne rêves pas et je suis réel, je suis là et je ne partirais plus jamais sauf si tu me le demandais un jour. Je t'aime mon ange, et je suis tellement désolé de ce que tu as dû endurer, tu m'as tant manqué ... mais contrairement à toi, moi je savais que j'allais bientôt te revoir. Je comprends mon erreur aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je voulais tellement te faire la surprise de mon retour ... Me pardonneras-tu mon amour, ma vie ?

Il sentit Duo trembler contre lui et il raffermit sa prise sur son corps devenu trop léger. Il était anxieux, et si Duo ne voulait plus de lui à cause de toute cette souffrance dont il était responsable ?

_ Prouve-le moi.

Perdu dans ses doutes, il failli ne pas entendre son amant et dû prendre un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

_ Te prouver quoi mon cœur ? Que je suis désolé ?

_ Non, que tu es réel, que tu viens de me dire tout ça, que tu viens bien de me promettre de res....

Coupant court à la réponse de Duo et ayant compris sa demande, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et les captura dans un lent et doux baiser qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis de longues, d'interminables semaines. Tout à leur baiser, Heero bascula en arrière et allongea Duo sur lui. Il laissa ses mains descendre vers les reins de son compagnon pour rapprocher encore leur deux corps.

Leurs lèvres et leur langue ne cessaient plus de danser les unes contre les autres, les unes avec les autres, capturant des souffles, emprisonnant des gémissements. Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux combat, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, restant front contre front et ne se quittant plus des yeux.

_ Tu es là.

Ce n'était plus une question mais bien une affirmation, qu'Heero s'empressa de confirmer d' un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle assurance, si Duo lui en voulait en tout cas il l'acceptait tout de même auprès de lui et rien ne saurait le rendre plus heureux en cet instant.

_ Je ne pars plus.

_ Jamais.

_ Sauf si un jour tu te lasses de moi.

_ Jamais.

_ Me pardonnes-tu ?

_ .... ?

_ De t'avoir fait souffrir inutilement.

_ Explique-moi.

Heero inspira, c'était le moment qu'il redoutait.

_ Et bien ... je commence par le début hein ? Donc en rentrant, il a fallut faire des rapports et des débriefings interminables mais ça je t'en avais parlé au téléphone, puis comme tu le sais, il y a eut les procès exceptionnels pour crime de lèse-majesté et de haute trahison, j'ai été appelé à témoigner plusieurs fois ce qui m'a permit de revoir Quatre, convoqué lui aussi en tant que représentant de l'équipage de l'Orca. Après le démantèlement de Oz et la condamnation de Kushrénada et ses sbires, Quatre, Trowa et moi nous sommes revus, c'était il y à environ un mois. Ils m'ont parlé de ton comportement, ce que tu me cachais lors de mes appels, qui étaient bien trop rares je le sais mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Ensuite, ils m'ont expliqué que tu avais besoin d'un second, tu connais Quatre, il a abordé le sujet l'air de rien pour que l'idée me vienne moi-même. Il m'a fallu un mois pour tout boucler, donner ma démission, suivre une petite formation accélérée auprès de Tro, ...J 'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'avais peur ...

Le silence fut seul à régner pendant une minute puis Duo s'autorisa à formuler tout haut ce qu'il se demandait tout bas.

_ Peur de quoi 'Ro ?

Si Heero fut soulagé à l'entente de son surnom, il savait tout de même que la réponse qu'il allait faire à Duo n'allait pas lui plaire. C'est en fermant les yeux qu'il osa la prononcer.

_ Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Duo se redressa brutalement et le fixa d'un air presque haineux.

_ Quoi ! Mais t'es vraiment trop con ma parole ! Comment t'as pu penser une seule seconde que je ne te voudrais pas près de moi !!

Heero retenait fermement le corps qui tentait de s'extraire de ses bras. Avec douceur, il le serrait contre lui en lui chuchotant ses raisons à l'oreille, il voulait le calmer, il avait peur de le blesser d'avantage.

_ Duo ... mon enchanteur ... calme-toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît ... je savais, pour le vivre moi aussi, que nos vies s'étaient liées, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu aurais eut envie de moi 24heures/24, tu te serais peut-être senti étouffé, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas supporté ... J'avais beaucoup de doutes et quand Quatre a réussi à les dissiper, je ne t'ai toujours pas prévenu car je voulais bêtement te faire la surprise de ma venue.

Le corps contre lui se détendit et il sentit les bras de Duo s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

_ Je ne retire pas quand même ce que j'ai dit, t'es trop con.

_ Quand tu prends cet air là pour m'insulter, tu n'es pas crédible mon ange.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es bien là, avec moi, c'est tellement soudain ...

_ J'ai cru t'avoir perdu Duo, quand j'ai vu que tu ne réagissais pas ...

_ Je pensais avoir perdu la tête, tu sais entre le manque de sommeil et une alimentation un peu chaotique ... j'ai plusieurs fois eut l'impression que tu était près de moi alors qu'en fait je m'étais juste endormi sur mon bureau.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Arrête de t'excuser, tu as souffert aussi et tu n'avais pas le choix... Promet-moi seulement que maintenant tu restes avec moi.

_ Je te le jure et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour sceller cette promesse. Lève-toi mon cœur s'il te plaît.

Duo obéit, légèrement intrigué et suivit des yeux Heero alors que celui-ci sortait un pochette cartonnée de l'une de ses valises. Il revint vers lui et lui tendit, Duo l'a prit machinalement sans trop vraiment comprendre.

_ C'est pour toi, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai prit plus de temps que prévu, ça a été difficile mais j'ai eut de l'aide. C'est pour toi Duo, j'espère que ça te permettra d'avancer et si possible avec moi.

Sans plus attendre, Duo ouvrit l'épaisse enveloppe et commença à lire le dossier qu'elle contenait, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Heero venait de réussir l'exploit de le faire pleurer deux fois en même pas une heure alors qu'il se retenait depuis son départ.

Il secoua la tête et finit sa lecture, Heero ne manquait pas une seule des expressions qui traversaient ses si énigmatiques prunelles. L'incompréhension d'abord, puis l'émotion, la surprise, la colère, la reconnaissance enfin quand ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui. Duo était complètement retourné et il n'arriva à prononcer qu'un seul mot.

_ Comment ?

Heero lui sourit et porta une main à ses joues pour y effacer les larmes. Duo la retint de sa propre main, la posant franchement contre sa pommette et la faisant glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres qui y déposèrent de petits baisers.

_ Je n'ai cessé d'y penser depuis que tu m'en as parlé, concernant bien les agissements du gouvernement, il n'y avait pas 36 possibilités pour qu'ils vous ai caché la vérité. J'ai commencé à me renseigner discrètement et quand je n'ai plus réussi à avancer, j'ai dû me résoudre à demander de l'aide à Zech, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais son vrai nom est Milliardo Peacecraft, frère caché de la reine et qui œuvre dans l'ombre pour la protéger. Cela n'a pas été facile, au début, il a pensé que ce serait une façon pour moi de lui être redevable et donc d'avoir une chance d'arriver à ses fins, mais j'ai réussit à lui faire comprendre que je voyais plus ça comme une aide pour réparer les torts qu'il t'a causé lors de notre séjour.

_ Je devrais donc l'appeler pour le remercier.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé, je l'ai déjà fait, pas comme il espérait mais bon, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu sois mal à l'aise à cette idée. En fait, au début, je ne voulais pas te dire qu'il m'avais aidé et puis je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas avoir de secret pour toi, alors ...

_ Et tu as bien fait. Ce dossier est plus important pour moi que mon orgueil, je l'appellerais pour le remercier.

Ils gardèrent le silence, Duo réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, cherchant au fond de lui ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Heero respectant son silence, attendant qu'il le rompre de lui-même.

_ Ça fait beaucoup en une seule matinée. D'abord tu me reviens pour m'apprendre que tu ne me quitteras plus, puis tu m'offres la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis près de 10 ans, à savoir pourquoi et comment mon père est-il mort. Je pensais que de le savoir m'aiderait à me sentir mieux mais en fait c'est assez flou .... Ça n'efface pas la tristesse et le manque bien évidemment mais j'avoue que d'apprendre qu'il est mort en héros me rempli de fierté et justifie quelque peu sa mort, je sais pas si tu comprends ... je me dis qu'au moins, il n'est pas mort pour rien ...

_ Je comprends Duo, ton père était un héros et cela rend le gouvernement d'autant plus coupable d'avoir couvert cette bavure et de ne pas avoir rendu hommage à ton père comme il le méritait. Malheureusement, c'est souvent comme cela que ça fonctionne... Ça va aller mon ange ?

_ Prends-moi dans tes bras et ça ira déjà mieux 'Ro... Merci. Merci pour tout. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était important pour moi, je ne te remercierais jamais assez 'Ro.

_ Et bien disons que si tu me laisses rester ça sera suffisant, pour commencer.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur position d'origine, Duo allongé dans les bras d'Heero et se laissèrent bercer mutuellement par le souffle de l'autre. Duo venait d'apprendre que son père avait perdu la vie pour une simple erreur de jugement. Le bataillon qu'il dirigeait avait reçut l'ordre d'attaquer un hameau, point stratégique d'une base rebelle, elle devait être quasiment déserte selon les sources de leur général. Le colonel Maxwell avait lancé l'assaut en première ligne mais arrivé sur place, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et que les infos reçues étaient erronées. Il ordonna la retraite mais certains de ses hommes avaient été trop vite et se retrouvaient sous les tirs ennemis. Il était été les secourir au péril de sa vie.

Le grand commandement avait fortement engueulé le général pour le manque de fiabilité de ses sources qui leur avait fait perdre un excellent élément mais il n'y avait eut aucune révélation, il ne fallait pas compromettre l'image de l'armée en ces temps si troubles et sur la lettre que reçut Hélène Maxwell quelques jours plus tard, on pouvait seulement lire : Colonel David Maxwell, mort au combat. Aucun explication, aucune réponse, rien ...

Pendant 10 ans, Duo s'était demandé ce que son père avait bien put faire pour que le gouvernement refuse de le lui dire, aujourd'hui, grâce à Heero, il savait enfin. Il pourrait non seulement tourner la page mais aussi refermer le livre.

Prit d'une pulsion subite, il entreprit de dévorer le cou de son amant. Il commença à remonter vers sa bouche, suivant la ligne douce de sa mâchoire et happa ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sous son pull. Heero se laissait faire, conscient que l'urgence que Duo mettait dans ses gestes trahissait surtout un immense besoin de contact et de présence. Il le laissa imposer son rythme, il n'était pas en reste néanmoins et répondait avec ardeur à ses baisers et ses caresses.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Duo se releva en vitesse pour se jeter sur la porte. Heero, pensant que son compagnon avait eut peur de sa réaction, se leva à sa suite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé quand il vit que Duo voulait simplement fermer la porte à clé. Il le colla alors contre cette fameuse porte, inversant les rôles précédents et entrepris de donner à Duo toutes les preuves possibles de son amour pour lui.

Dans leur folie, ils se mirent en mouvement, l'un repoussant l'autre, l'autre en attirant un, ils se fuyaient et se cherchaient, leurs mains agrippaient quand leur jambes s'esquivaient ... Dans leur jeu de domination, ils se retrouvèrent dans une position qui les excita grandement et les incita à passer à la vitesse supérieure. L'envie se fit réellement impérieuse quand Heero se rendit compte qu'il venait de coucher Do sur son bureau après en voir balayé la surface d'un revers de main. Les cheveux de son partenaire s'étaient détachés et s'étalaient autour de lui, son souffle était court et le faisait haleter, ses joues rouges et ses yeux fiévreux complétaient le tableau de la luxure incarnée.

Ils avaient perdu leur pull ou t-shirt dans le feu de l'action et se délectaient chacun des courbes abdominales de l'autre sur lesquelles leurs mains se perdaient. Heero se jeta comme un affamé sur le corps de Duo, le désir violent de ce dernier s'était transmis à son amant et il sourit en le voyant fondre sur lui tel un aigle. Il attrapa ses épaules pour lui montrer que son envie de lui était tout aussi pressante que la sienne et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer trop longtemps avec lui.

Ils se lancèrent un regard plein de fougue et de défi. Laissant sa langue descendre le long du torse de Duo, Heero entrepris de le débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer joueur, tendre, ou autre, il voulait juste répondre à son attente. Duo le voulait, là et tout de suite, il avait en avait besoin, comme pour concrétiser enfin tous les événements de la matinée.

Une fois nus tous les deux, Heero reprit ses caresses et colla son corps le plus possible à celui de son amant, il l'embrassa longuement avec une fougue sans égale. Duo avait entouré ses jambes autour de sa taille dans le feu de l'action, frottant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de concert. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, il se fit plus bestial, plus sauvage, ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos d'Heero et il l'attira brutalement à lui.

_Je t'en prie Heero.... fais-moi tien... prouve-moi que tout est réel... ne me laisse plus douter... viens ...viens ...

Sa voix était rauque, plaintive et entrecoupée par une respiration erratique. Pourtant, elle suffit à donner très chaud à l'ex agent spécial qui perdit complètement le contrôle de son corps, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché Duo, senti son corps vibrer sous doigts, entendu ses plaintes et gémissements si sensuels chaque fois qu'il se donnait à lui.

Il se dégagea de ses jambes, redressa Duo et une fois celui-ci presque debout contre le bureau, il prit ses lèvres encore une fois, plus longuement qu'avant comme pour en garder le goût et, d'un coup, s'en détacha avant de retourner son amant pour le coucher à plat ventre sur le bureau. Duo ne put retenir une exclamation de plaisir en sentant simultanément le désir de son compagnon contre le bas de son dos et sa propre érection sur la surface plate et froide du plan de travail.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Heero s'était agenouillé et passait sa langue dans le creux derrière ses genoux, il remonta lentement, alternant jambe gauche et jambe droite jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de l'intimité de son amant. Il commença à le préparer par des caresses brûlantes de sa langue, ses doigts se joignirent ensuite à la danse et Duo n'était plus que cris et gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer en se mordant les lèvres. Ses mains ne lâchaient plus les bords du bureau et serraient à en broyer le bois.

Lorsque Heero se redressa, il grogna son mécontentement mais ne put se retourner car son amant venait de le prendre, d'un seul coup de rein puissant. Un éclair de douleur le traversa alors, lui faisant prendre conscience de toute la réalité de la scène mais bien vite, les vas et viens d'Heero amenèrent de telles vagues de plaisir qu'il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Sous l'effort et la concentration, Heero s'était allongé entièrement sur le dos de son amant, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le bureau et la pression ainsi exercée sur son désir manqua de faire venir Duo en quelques secondes. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour tenir encore. Il entendait Heero gémir au creux de son oreille et sentait parfois un bout de langue se perdre sur son lobe.

Heero, sentant que son partenaire était au bord de la jouissance et voulant avant toute chose le satisfaire, décida d'accélérer le rythme. Il se redressa, attrapa les hanches de son compagnon et ses coups de reins se firent plus profond, plus forts. Dans le même mouvement, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. Des larmes de plaisir perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il ne pouvait que geindre des « encore » et des « je t'aime » rendant Heero complètement et irrémédiablement fou de désir.

Par le simple frottement contre le plan de travail du bureau et les habiles déhanchements de son amant, Duo arriva à l'apogée de sa jouissance, ne pouvant que mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour atténuer le cri échappé de sa gorge. La vision offerte par son amant fit venir Heero quelques secondes à peine après lui. Il enroula la taille de Duo de ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux et se laissa emporter par cette vague attendue et dévastatrice. C'est en soufflant le nom de son amour qu'il se libéra.  
Quand les tremblements de son corps cessèrent, il se retira et entrepris de relever Duo pour le remettre face à lui et l'embrasser, encore et encore. Duo jeta ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendit baiser pour baiser. Ils retournèrent au canapé et recommencèrent leurs caresses, plus tendrement cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'urgence, Duo était rassuré et Heero n'était plus en manque. Ils pouvaient prendre toute la journée si ils le souhaitaient, rien ne les aurait empêché de se retrouver comme il se devait.

Personne ne les vit avant le dîner, ils restèrent enfermés dans le bureau du capitaine toute la journée comme prévue, alternant les phases de sommeil et les phases de câlins et pour finir un peu de ménage. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Heero s'offrit à Duo qui le remercia en le faisant sien de la plus tendre et la plus aimante des façons. Ils rattrapèrent ces 5 mois d'éternité pendant lesquels ils avaient été privé d'une partir de leur âme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Content de te revoir parmi nous Heero !

_ Moi aussi, merci Wufei. J'aurai besoin de ton aide les premiers temps mais après tu pourras te consacrer uniquement à ton poste d'origine.

_ Je te remercierais jamais assez, les deux postes en même temps ça va bien quelques jours mais à la longue c'est usant, surtout avec un bourreau de travail !

_ C'est de moi que tu parles mon petit cœur en sucre ?

Personne n'avait entendu Duo entrer dans la salle de repos mais tous éclatèrent de rire, il leur avait demandé de se réunir pour leur annoncer ce que tous savait déjà, la place de Trowa venait d'être prise par Heero. Toutefois, Duo tenait à faire une annonce officielle. Plus que ça, c'est le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait et le retour de ses blagues vaseuses qui ravirent et rassurèrent l'assemblée. Wufei grimaça mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Je te dirais bien d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis capitaine mais ... ça fait plaisir de te revoir comme ça.

Plus ému qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser paraître, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant et gênés tentèrent de changer de sujet. C'est Duo qui y parvint, recommençant à asticoter tout le monde et l'ambiance redevint ce qu'elle avait toujours été jusque là, identique à celle d'une famille unie et chaleureuse.

_ Dis plutôt que t'es content d'avoir enfin du temps pour t'occuper de ta Sally chérie ?

_ Duo !!!

_ Et toi Hilde chérie ? Avec Eiji ? Z'en êtes où ? Vous faites pas ça dans la salle des radars j'espère, ça va dérégler le matériel !

_ Capitaiiiiine.

_ Ba quoi Eiji, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Mais fais gaffe, Hilde c'est comme ma sœur, hein ! Bon alors sinon vous nous les faites quand les enfants ? J'aimerais bien être tonton moi !

Il continua, faisant tourner en bourrique tout l'équipage et certains commencèrent même à regretter le retour d'Heero. Le travail repris tout de même le lendemain et avec une toute nouvelle volonté. Duo appela Quatre pour le remercier et lui résumer la situation. Le lendemain soir après son arrivée, Heero rejoignit Duo à leur place habituelle, celle où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments la première fois.

La nuit était tombée mais il faisait encore doux et la demi-lune flamboyait dans le ciel, Duo fixait les jeux de lumière de ses rayons, Heero dans son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Je suis heureux comme jamais Heero.

_ Alors moi aussi ... mon petit enchanteur des mers ....

_ Heero !

Ils se remirent face à face et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de rejoindre leur cabine. Après tout, la journée de la veille n'était qu'un échauffement, non ?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fin !!!

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Au plaisir !


End file.
